At Em Oh
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Atem solves the Millennium Puzzle and now shares a body with a childish spirit who is an embarrassment and annoyance to his nature. Though, Atem starts realizing the more he hates Yugi the more he starts to love the kid. NO YAOI! BROTHERLY LOVE PEOPLE!
1. The God Puzzle

**I've read people's story to where they would change the storyline of Yugioh like genderbending, adding Mana and Kisara, etc. I decided to have Yugi and Atem switch places. Now I have read a story like this one called Sealed Away. I promise this will be nothing like that one. In fact, I planned all this out before even knowing its existence, so there is no plagiarizing. Atem's character will be different and so will the storyline. This will start from season and go up from there. If any of you have a story similar to this, LET ME KNOW! I like checking other people's work that's similar to mine ^^. Review please!**

3000 years ago in ancient times, there were criminals judged by the Pharaohs who used dark magic known as _the Shadow Games_. These games not only tested a person's true character, but their soul as well. If one was to fail a shadow game, that person would automatically be given a Penalty Game, a very deadly curse that would live for eternity or shorter. The shortest was a number of months. It was a deadly curse, worse than death.

One day, a brave pharaoh sealed his soul into an ancient puzzle called the Millennium Puzzle. Only until the chosen one solves the puzzle will the pharaoh's soul finally be freed. This _chosen one_ must be one of the pharaoh's choosing while he does not remember anything except his own name given by scholars until his true name would be revealed. Nobody knows who the Chosen One is, but he would soon see his destiny slowly reveal itself.

* * *

><p>The bell of Domino High rang loudly for recess and all the boys were running outside to play Basketball. An older teen woke up suddenly by the ringing of the bell. He apparently had slept through the entire class time since the lecture was<em> so boring<em>. The boy had spiky hair that looked like a black starfish and gold bangs that laid on the sides of his face. Many girls viewed him as a rowdy boy or a _"bad boy with an attitude"_ and always sought to date him, though he turned all of them down. His name was Atem Moto.

"Hey Atem!" A random boy called before throwing a basketball in Atem's hand. "Wanna play?"

Atem smirked before throwing back the ball and answered, "you know it! Better than sitting in this dump!" He jumped from his desk and walked on his way out the door to play with the other boys, but stopped when he spotted a small young boy about his size sitting in his desk alone. He had blond hair, round glasses, and seemed to have a small fragile body that made him vulnerable. Adam smirked and slapped the boy's back encouragingly. "Common Hanaski! Everyone's playing outside. You gonna come or chicken out like you usually do?"

"Thanks," Hanaski said with a friendly smile. "But the team I'd be in would lose."

"Someone's chicken!" Adam teased before making chicken wings with his arms. _"Bock, boooock."_

"It's fine, really. I just don't want to..." Hanaski said before Atem snatched the boy's comic books of _Zombire_. "HEY!"

"You want these? You have to stop chickening out! You always stay here in the classroom all day and read comic books like a fan-boy geek," Atem smirked with the comic books in the air while Hanaski tried to jump up and reach for them.

"Give those back, Atem!"

"I'll make you a deal. Get some vitamin D, and then I'll give these fan-boy comics back," Atem promised before throwing the comic books to Joey who was on the other side of the classroom. "Here, let Joey show you the way."

"Thanks!" Joey smirked before looking through the comics. "_Lame!_ How about trying being a man for once? Give your first punch." He pointed to his chest before finishing, "right here."

"Yes Joey, you are _soooo_ macho," Atem said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just trying to man him up!"

"And a _lame_ job at it too."

"Well then," Joey glared before hanging the comic books out the window. "How 'bout you go fetch 'em?"

_"So macho."_

"Shut up!"

"Ugh! I hate violence!" Hanaski cried before Atem rolled his eyes.

"No guts, but loud," Joey complained.

"Like you are at a mummy exhibit," Atem teased.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The comic books were snatched from Joey faster than he could count to one. Tea wore a griming scowl toward the boys.

"If they're so _lame_, then you should give it back," Tea rebuked. "You're the lame ones, picking on the weak!"

"Tea, don't tell me you're going to go through a whole day of lecture. I already deal with that in class," Atem glared. He could NEVER stand Tea, especially when she defended for Hanaski. "And for the record, we weren't _picking on the weak_. If anything, I was only trying to help!"

"Buck off!"

"Whatev," Atem shrugged before him and Joey left the classroom. "Man, I hate her! She's so freakin' annoying!"

"Forget about it!" Joey humphed before giving Atem a friendly punch. The two guys had been best friends since elementary school. Neither of them were ever seen without the other. "That was sure fun. Man, when is Hanaski gonna take his eyes off the comic books. He's such a nerd!"

"You make a point, but I kinda like him a little, you know? He's not like those nerds who go to conventions and dress like coseplayers. He also likes games. I see him at grandpa's shop every afternoon."

"Man, you're such a nerd when it comes to games."

"I AM NOT!" Atem protested. "How am I _a nerd_?"

Joey smirked before digging into his friends book bag and dug out a gold box with the eye of Horus on it. There was also inscriptions written in Ancient Egyptian. Joey held the box in the air and Atem glared deeply at Joey before trying to snatch the puzzle box back from the boy.

"Give that back, Joey! It's my memento from Grandpa and if I lose it, he's gonna blow a gasket!"

"He ain't dead yet, Atem, and this just proves my point. You've been at this puzzle for what? Eight years? Man, I'd be selling this thing on Ebay."

"Joey, I'm serious!"

"Fine, fine," Joey gave in finally. He handed the puzzle box back before showing a piece of the puzzle and throwing it out the window and into the moat.

"JOEY WHEELER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Atem shouted before tackling Joey onto the floor and both started rolling around. The puzzle box flew in the air and the pieces scattered everywhere on the floor. Everyone watched and stared at the play fight before Atem pushed Joey against Trudge accidentally. He stared coldly at the boys. "Uh... _sorry._ We were just playing around. I'll clean this up." Atem started gathering the pieces of his puzzle.

"You know horse play is against school policy," Trudge glared with his arms crossed. Atem nodded before picking up the last piece. "And did I hear that you two were _bullying the weak_?"

"Huh?" Joey glared questioningly.

"No, Tea was just throwing a fit, because I gave Hanaski a hard time. No big whoop," Atem shrugged before walking on his way down the hall. "Anyways, I'm gonna go outside and find my last puzzle piece that _someone_, not mentioning any names, threw out the window." He then coughed, _"Joey."_

"I heard that!" Joey glared. "And you know I was just playing."

_"Ass,"_ Atem coughed up.

"Hey!"

"Watch your language and I'll see both you boys in class," Trudge smirked before the boys left.

Atem sighed deeply before telling Joey, "I never did like that guy. He walks around like he's the head honcho just because he was hired as _the Hall Monitor_. In reality, he's the one who _picks on the weak_. Maybe not by brute, but he finds ways of bartering money. I swear he's more greedy than the Forty Thieves."

"No kidding," Joey agreed. He sighed while staring down at the floor. Atem looked at him like a mind reader.

"Still remembering middle school?" Atem asked before Joey sighed. "That was before. I swear to you, those jackasses are not coming back."

"Why did we even join that gang in the first place?"

"We were stupid, Joey. At least _you_ have a good excuse, having a drunk father who gambles more than I breathe. I was raised by a loving grandfather and I called him an asshole in his face. I feel stupid for agreeing to their terms. In fact, it was my fault for bring you into that mess."

"Atem, don't blame yourself... or at least not _just_ yourself. It was my fault as well. We were both guilty. I'm just glad Triston wasn't around yet."

"I'm just glad we're not in middle school anymore. Puberty is more than I can bare."

"You're telling me. Atem, you're the bestest friend any guy could want."

"Yeah, but... sometimes I... _nevermind._"

"What?"

"It's nothing," Atem assured with a smile that hid his true feelings.

After school, Joey and Atem walked several blocks to the game shop owned by Solomon Moto. Atem did have to retrieve the piece of his puzzle Joey carelessly threw into the moat. When they made it to the game shop, the boys met Solomon who put on the biggest smile you'd ever find in an old man. Atem held that same smile, not that he would care to admit it.

"Hey gramps," Joey greeted.

"Hello Joey. How've you boys been today?" Solomon asked.

"Good grandpa, besides Joey throwing part of your puzzle pieces into the moat," Atem glared at Joey.

"Oh common! You're still mad over that?" Joey asked whining.

"Be nice, boys. I'm surprised you're still trying to solve that puzzle. It's been eight years," Solomon said.

"It's the only thing that keeps me occupied during class besides sleeping," Atem teased.

_"Nerd,"_ Joey coughed.

"Do you want me to strangle your neck?" Atem glared threateningly.

"Easy there, buddy."

"That puzzle can't be solved. Many have tried and failed. There's a story behind it," Solomon explained before Atem nodded. "Many archiologists have tried to uncover the puzzle and solve it, but died trying. The last person screamed these last words as he was begging for his life, _'Shadow Game.'_"

"Creepy," Atem smirked with a huge grin.

"Is it cursed?" Joey asked frighteningly.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Joey."

"I AM NOT!"

_"Joey's afraid of a puzzle. Joey's afraid of a puzzle,"_ Atem sang teasingly.

"STOP THAT OR I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!"

"Watch your language, young man!" Solomon rebuked.

"Sorry gramps," Joey apologized with redden cheeks.

"Don't worry, we forgive you," Atem teased while having a strong arm around Joey's neck.

Atem and Joey walked upstairs. Atem was fiddling with the puzzle, still trying to put the pieces together while Joey was on the phone with his mother. Even though Joey was separated from his mom and sister, the teenage boy tried to keep close contact. Joey never returned to his mother and live with her, because of Atem. He was Joey's best friend and was willing to put up with his dad to stay close with him.

"I'm sorry Mom," Joey pitied. His mother was trying to gain money for the operation with Serenity. "Mom... No Mom don't stress yourself out. I'll get the money somehow..." There was pain in his face. He sighed as he mumbled, "Ok. Tell her I love her. Bye."

"How's she doing?" Atem asked his friend.

"Her eyes aren't getting any better," Joey replied in a deep sigh.

"Seems like yesterday we were making mud pies. I wonder if she remembers me."

"Of coarse she does. You crushed on her at five years old," Joey smirked before Atem threw a pillow at his friend.

"SHUT UP!"

"You did! Remember the wedding?" Joey reminded. Atem blushed in embarrassment. Him and Serenity had a little puppy dog crush and even had a pretend wedding. Joey was his best man. It was embarrassing, but a cherishing memory.

"I remember that. She's a sweet girl. I cried when she left."

"It took you years to get over her."

"I know," Atem said. "Then we got caught up in the wrong crowd. I'm glad Serenity left with her mother. She doesn't need to be a part of it."

"Even though you don't crush on her anymore, I'm glad you still _love_ her," Joey said, meaning a brother and sister love, not romance.

"I adore your sister no matter what," Atem promised. "I always will. She's like the sister I never had. Joey, if there was any way, I will donate as much as I can toward your sister's operation."

"Thanks," Joey thanked before hugging his friend. They rarely had any fuzzy moments like this, because of their _manly pride_. "You're still trying to solve that thing? Geez Atem, sell it on Ebay!"

"In your dreams!" Atem refused before pushing Joey onto the bed.

The next morning seemed peaceful. Atem walked with Joey on the sidewalk. They talked and laughed carelessly. They happened to walk by the front of the school where Trudge stood waiting for his prey. He stared at the two boys and smiled deviously. Atem was the first to pick it up. Something told him to run, but he ignored the warning before him and Joey were blocked by the Hall Monitor.

"What the hell do you want?" Joey asked rudly.

"I have a present for the both of you," Trudge smirked. "Follow me."

Adam and Joey had a bad feeling about where _this_ was going. They followed the school Hall Monitor toward an empty lot between the school and the moat. Nobody could see if there was anything going on or not. As soon as the boys came to a halt, Atem felt a jolt of pain in his stomach caused by Trudge's fist. Before he knew it, he was knocked on the side of the head. Barely opening his eyes, Atem noticed Joey trying to protect his friend before getting kicked across the back and punched in the chin.

So much pain was filling Atem's stomach and head. There wasn't much for either of the boys to do or think. They were so hurt, they could barely stand up. Trudge disappeared for a while before returning, _with Hanaski?_ Atem had a bad feeling about this picture. _What is Trudge up to?_

"What? What is this?" Hanaski gasped in horror.

"I did what I promised. I took care of the bullies that exploited you," Trudge smirked. It dawned on Atem that he was getting beat up for teasing Hanaski yesterday. Were his actions too harsh? Hanaski didn't seem to like the outcome of the situation.

"But... I never asked for _this_. No, I never asked for you to be my bodyguard!" Hanaski glared.

"Are you happy, Hanaski?" Joey muttered in anger.

"What? Why would I ask for this?" Hanaski asked in shock. "I... I promise I didn't cause this."

"You snake," Atem spat toward Trudge. He kicked Atem in the gut before Hanaski put himself between the boys and Trudge.

"STOP! I THINK YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" Hanaski shouted angrily.

"You're protecting these bullies? They exploited you. This is your chance to get revenge. Kick, punch..." Trudge smirked.

"Why would I do that to my friends?" Hanaski blurted out. Atem was shocked by Hanaski's reply. Sure Atem tried to encourage the boy to be more active and tried to help him a little bit, but they weren't exactly _friends_ persay... _were they?_ Atem wasn't sure if what Hanaski said was meaningful or used to protect himself and Joey.

"You call these bullies your _friends_? You're a weird one. I still demand my payment for being your bodyguard," Trudge demanded. Atem knew there was some bartering behind this mess. Hanaski looked at Trudge in pure horror. "Your fee will be $200."

"B... but I don't have that kind of money," Hanaski whined, trembling in fear and horror.

Trudge chuckled evilly before kicking Hanaski in the gut. After that, the Hall Monitor gave the boy an upper cut. Hanaski fell onto the ground next to Atem's side. Atem shot Trudge a death glare filled with hatred. He could never forgive Trudge for pulling this kind of act.

"Tomorrow, I expect full payment or you will be getting double beating than what these two got," Trudge smirked.

Atem stared at Trudge with hatred and muttered, "kiss my ass you son of a bitch." With that, Trudge took Atem by the throat and banged his head against the brick wall. Blood was oozing from his head before his world blacked out.

It wasn't too long before Atem woke up and found Hanaski by his side curled in a ball panicking and scared. Tears were rolling down the boy's cheeks. Who could blame him? Atem still had a migraine from the hit from Trudge, but it wasn't painful enough to not wipe the tears from Hanaski's cheeks. Hanaski looked up in fear. _"Shhhh."_

"I'm... I'm sorry I..." Hanaski muttered before Atem put a finger on his soft lips.

"Don't. I know it wasn't your fault. You don't have to tell me. You let _me_ pay Trudge. Don't you dare pay that asshole one cent!" Atem demanded as Hanaski nodded, his lips quivering. "As for this morning. If I was too harsh, I'm..."

"No, you were only trying to help. I know you weren't bullying me," Hanaski said with a small smile. "Trudge is the real bully, not you or Joey. In fact Joey does that to you more than me anyways."

Atem smiled and gave a nod. He got up on his feet with struggle. Hanaski limped home in pain while Joey and Atem walked back to the game shop. They treated their wounds soundlessly while thinking about what Trudge did. Atem looked at how much money he had. There was barely enough to make $200. Joey smiled, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Trying to keep your word?" Joey asked as Atem smirked with a nod. The blond teen dug into his pocket and revealed his salary. "Here. I can get some more money on my next payment. I'd hate to see that boy getting beaten up again and I feel guilty for thinking he got Trudge to beat our asses."

"Joey, that's for your sister!" Atem glared.

"Serenity has two years before her operation is needed. I've got time. Hanaski needs this more than I do."

_"Joey..."_ Atem muttered, then gave a smile. "Thank you."

"I just wish Trudge could get a taste of his own medicine!"

"Joey, there's nothing we can do, except pay him. It's not like a miracle is going to happen," Atem glared while fiddling with the puzzle. He was so depressed and in pain, he did not notice the pieces that were starting to connect. "I just wish..._ I don't know._"

"What?"

_"Nothing."_

Atem then noticed the puzzle was close to being complete. His eyebrows raised and started putting pieces in their right place. Joey started noticing this too. His eyebrows rose as Atem started connecting piece after piece.

"I can't believe it. You're almost done with that darn thing!" Joey said.

"Yeah. Glad I didn't sell it on Ebay?" Atem asked teasingly.

"Whatever."

Just when there was one more piece missing. Atem started wishing the very wish that had been in his head since he was young. As a young kid, he believed the puzzle would grant you one wish, if completed. Atem was older now and knew that stuff was only in fairy tales. Still, nothing wrong with making a wish before blowing out the candles. Atem closed his eyes and wished, _'I wish there was someone who can help me change and become a better friend to those I don't understand.'_ The final piece was placed. A glow from the puzzle started showing as Joey's eyes widened.

"Uh Atem, I think your puzzle's acting freaky," Joey said, looking scared. The puzzle glowed brighter and brighter until it engulfed Atem's body.

* * *

><p>Atem felt strange. He was no longer hurting from the pains of Trudge. In fact, he felt <em>peaceful<em>. He smiled glowingly, letting the peace take him to sleep. The only thing that could interrupt this peace was the fact that Atem noticed _someone_ was on top of him, _holding him._ There were arms around his waist, embracing in a tight hug. Atem's eyes snapped open to see a face that was an inch from his face. There were big violet eyes and a face that could match his own. This face, however, was childlike and his eyes were big and bright. This look-alike smiled big and brightly.

"Hey, you're awake! I was wondering when you were gonna wake up, brother!" The boy greeted happily before being pushed off by two strong arms. The boy fell on his back and got back up. "_Ow!_ Not too hard."

"Who the hell are _you_?" Atem asked demandingly.

"My name's Yugi, or at least I think that's my name is. My memory's a bit of a blur. It was about time you completed the puzzle. Things were getting boring. All I did was just watch you and your friend while twiddling my thumbs. Now that you've completed me, I'm free! Man, this is gonna be so much fun! What should we do to celebrate this?"

"How about you tell me where I am?"

"That's easy, your Soul Room. Still working on mine. It's a maze, _literally_. Right now, we're in your soul room and it looks awesome."

Atem sat up and looked all around his _Soul Room_. There were black walls and shelves filled with board games, puzzles, and sports equipment. It was also messy. Atem never was considered the most tidy and this room would be one he wouldn't bother cleaning up anyways. So far, this Soul Room of his seemed like his own dream room. His attention went back to Yugi.

Yugi was on the floor with his legs crossed. He was across from Atem and kept staring at him with that childish grin across his face.

"Would you stop that? You're creeping me out!" Atem glared.

"Stop what?" Yugi asked, his smile disappeared. "I'm not doing anything."

"_Smiling._ I swear, you're worse than the Joker."

"So, you want me to be all _gloomy_?" Yugi asked, putting on a teasing frown.

"NO! Just cut the smiling!"

"Geez, you need to brighten up," Yugi said while rolling his eyes. Atem humphed. There were more important things to worry about than this annoying little look-like, like Trudge. If he didn't get paid, Hanaski would get a double beating and all because of Atem's stupid teasing. Yugi raised his eyebrows, and than a bright smile appeared again. "Seems like Trudge needs a _timeout_."

_"What?"_ Atem flinched. _How did Yugi know?_

"I'm in your Soul Room. I can read your thoughts. When you daydream, I daydream too. Joey's also willing to give out his money for his sister's operation. That's not right. I have an idea," Yugi smirked before Atem's world went black.

Joey was still blinded by the glowing light from Atem's puzzle. After it faded away, he looked and his friend was gone. It was like he _disappeared_.

"Atem?" Joey blinked.

* * *

><p>Yugi was now inside Atem's body and called Trudge at midnight to meet him over by the school. The Hall Monitor seemed intrigued by Atem's <em>new attitude<em>. It was like it wasn't even Atem calling, but _someone else_. It didn't matter to Trudge as long as he got his money. Trudge walked to the front of the school in the dark. He looked left and right to find Atem anywhere who claimed he'd pay the money for Hanaski. So far, the boy was not yet to be seen.

Trudge smirked while looking around. Just when he thought Atem _chickened out_, he heard a voice from behind.

_"Hi Trudge!"_ Yugi greeted with his brightest smile. Trudge gasped in shock.

It was Atem, only _different_. He seemed so... _childish_, kinda like Hanaski. Atem NEVER smiled unless it was smirking or something. Trudge also noticed a glowing upside down pyramid around the boy's neck. It had a a glowing tent to it. Trudge smirked deviously thinking _'this doesn't even look like Atem. I'm surprised he's willing to pay for the kid, but _seriously?_ He looks even wimpier than Hanaski!'_

"I don't know why you're wearing a school uniform, but whatever," Trudge shrugged. "Where's my money?"

"Right here!" Yugi showed. "I accidentally made it double, $400, but here's the catch. You have to play a game with me."

"And what _game_ is that?" Trudge asked smudgly.

"A Shadow Game," Yugi replied. He quickly snatched Trudge's knife that he carried in his belt. "We'll use this." He walked to the table. "Here's how it works. Stack the money on your hand and use the knife to stab as much cash as you can. The player with the highest amount of cash wins. If you stab your hand, you automatically lose."

"Seems simple enough. Very well. We'll play your _little game_," Trudge smirked widely. Yugi kept his childish smile.

"Oh, and if you try to cheat, then you get a _timeout_," Yugi mentioned.

_'This guy acts like he's three! Oh well, as long as I get my money,'_ Trudge thought.

The two played Rock Paper Scissors to decide which one would go first. Yugi went first and got about twenty bucks. Trudge stabbed double the amount. The two kept playing. Yugi would stab less and Trudge kept stabbing more and more dollars. His strength was starting to become stronger. Soon, there was a small amount of cash. Yugi kept stabbing several bucks here and there. Though, for Trudge, he was starting to lose control over his strength.

Trudge glared, knowing he couldn't control his strength any longer and would soon stab his hand. He looked at Yugi with the most devious look anyone had ever seen in the man's eyes. He sought his chance and began to aim the knife at Yugi. Yugi leaped into the air before a third glowing eye appeared on his forehead.

"You did a_ no-no_," Yugi smirked childlike. This smirk, coming from a child, was more scary than even Trudge's evil smirk. "You need a _timeout_."

All of a sudden, the glowing eye glowed brighter, and then Trudge started seeing money everywhere. His eyes popped dollar signs and chased after random trash and leaves. He was throwing himself at it greedily. Yugi watched with a little chuckle that escaped him.

"Don't worry brother. Trudge won't hurt Hanaski anymore," Yugi promised while looking at the puzzle. His eyebrows rose. He felt Atem banging at the door of his Soul Room. He was angry and annoyed. Yugi started wondering why his brother was acting this way.

_"Atem!"_ A voice cried out. Yugi looked at the front of the school and caught Hanaski running over to him. "I saw everything! I know you're not Atem. Who are you?"

"Yugi, you must be Hanaski," Yugi greeted. "Brother feels guilty for what happened with you and Trudge. He won't hurt you anymore. I think brother's mad since I just took over his body."

"So... you're like a spirit or something?" Hanaski asked. "A ghost who takes over people?"

"No, I just live in the puzzle. Brother finished it, so I'm free."

"What did you do to Trudge?"

"I gave him a timeout. He was being a bully."

Hanaski smiled while looking over at Trudge who was hugging a bunch of leaves and trash. He asked, "Yugi, will you be my friend. I barely have any besides Tea and I think you and Atem are awesome."

"I think you are too. We'll be best friends forever."

The two friends gave each other hugs and walked each other home. Their friendship was only the start. Yugi was able to get home and have Atem rest after their long night. He was angry at the fact he was taken over by an_ immature ghost_. Yugi gave the memories of what happened that night with Trudge to Atem. After finding out, he became impressed, but still furious that Yugi just took over his body without his consent.

The two had a serious talk. Yugi promised no more taking over Atem without his consent. He decided to let the spirit live inside him since it would be mean if Atem didn't let him have a little fun. As long as Yugi took over while Joey and Triston weren't around and didn't act like an_ immature kid_, Atem was okay. There was still one more thing he needed to take care of.

The next day at school, Hanaski walked down the hallway with a proud smile on his face. Tea was at his side since she had known Hanaski since kindergarten. All of a sudden, he was pulled by the back of his collar by Atem's firm grip.

"Hanaski, we need to talk," Atem said glaringly.

"And what is it you _need to talk_ to Hanaski about, huh?" Tea asked in a glaring manner. Her arms were crossed.

"It's about _non of your business_," Atem replied before dragging Hanaski into a broom closet. He kept dragging the boy to the back of the room just in case Tea wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation. He whispered threateningly, "listen, if you tell anyone about what happened last night, I will make your High School life a living hell."

"I promise I won't tell," Hanaski promised. "Atem, I would never EVER tell. I like Yugi."

"Well, _I_ don't. He's a living ass I have to babysit," Atem told Hanaski. "I don't care if you and Yugi are _buddies_ or not. I don't want him to be an embarrassment to me. He's already making it worse with that stupid smile and _hugging_. I'll have you keep an eye on Yugi and make sure he doesn't turn my High School life into a living nightmare. He cannot be seen with Joey or Triston and ESPECIALLY Tea. If I find out Yugi is running around the school hallways acting like an idiot, I will bring you to hell and back, I swear!"

"Yugi wouldn't do that or at least I don't think he would. He was only trying to help. I never got the chance to thank you for saving me."

"Whatever," Atem glared.

"Yugi likes you alot. Can you please not be so hard on him?"

"Fine," Atem agreed before letting go of Hanaski's collar and was about to head out the Broom Closet when Hanaski called.

"Atem!" Hanaski called before Atem turned. "Can we be friends? Since Yugi's my friend, I think you should be too."

Atem sighed, then gave into a smile. He looked at the golden pyramid around his neck and answered, "sure. Sorry for being hard on you." His head turned to Hanaski. "Yugi is a good kid and means well, but I get snappy when someone else has to take over my life. I'd like to keep my own even though I have to share it with someone else."

"There's nothing wrong with letting them in your life. Sometimes that's all it takes to _understand someone_."

"I suppose you're right. In fact, I'll let you and Yugi walk to class. Joey and Triston are late anyways."

Hanaski grinned as the pyramid glowed bright, and then Atem's expression changed. He was now Yugi who held a huge smile.

"Don't worry, Hanaski," Yugi reassured. "My brother maybe harsh sometimes, but he's a softy on the inside. I know deep inside, he loves me just as much as I love him." Yugi, of coarse, was meaning brotherly love since he looked at Atem as his brother.

"I know!" Hanaski agreed before they exited out the Broom Closet. Tea tried listening in on the conversation, which seemed like a threat, but not much was heard. What really shocked her was the fact that Hanaski and _Atem_ were seen running down the hallway holding hands like two little three-year-olds running to the playground. This would be only the start of a beautiful friendship, one that would last a lifetime.


	2. Lying Eyes

**If you thought that was good, this one will be great. No, it won't be where Tea is held at gunpoint. If you paid attention to the manga, you'd know that THAT isn't what's going to happen. This is based off the manga so... yeah. Review please!**

Atem woke up that morning. His puzzle was on top of his dresser with the shining gold glittering at him. He glared deeply at it with bags under his eyes. Atem marched to the dresser, snatched the puzzle, and hung it in front of his face.

"I swear Yugi, if you weren't a ghost, I'd kill you, _literally_. What the hell were you thinking waking me up five in the freakin morning?" Atem yelled.

_"Sorry, I tried not to wake you up," _Yugi apologized in an echoy voice. _"I couldn't sleep!"_

"I should throw this puzzle out the window!" Atem yelled madly. "I should've listened to Joey and sold you on Ebay, but _noooo_. I just _had_ to solve the damn puzzle and be stuck with an annoying brat like you."

_"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll be quieter next time. I promise."_

Atem put the puzzle around his neck, thinking he must've been insane to do so. If he was sane enough, he'd break the puzzle and throw it's pieces into the fire. Nope, he kept the puzzle and wore it like bling. There was something keeping him from throwing the puzzle and breaking it, but what? _'What is keeping me from breaking this damn puzzle?'_

_"I know the answer to that question," _Yugi grinned while laying on his front side of Atem's bed.

"Like what?" Atem asked, not really caring.

_"You like me. I mean don't brothers drive each other crazy _all the time?_" _Yugi questioned rhetorically before putting his arms around Atem's waist from behind and placing his chine on the boy's shoulder. _"You can't stand me, but you can't live without me. You'd go insane if I wasn't close to you."_

"Oh, so you think I'm gay?"

_"You know what I mean," _Yugi grinned. _"We're brothers. We'll always be _brothers_."_

"I'm not your _brother_!" Atem shouted, twirling his body around to yank Yugi's embrace from him. "You're just an annoying brat who decided to hack into my body just because I solved a stupid puzzle."

_**"You're lying,"**_ Yugi smirked singingly before embracing Atem and nuzzling his face against his brother's neck._ "But that's okay." _His Yugi's face popped out with his head leaning on Atem's shoulder. _"I know you care."_

"Would you let go of me?" Atem cried before yanking Yugi from himself. "First the smiling, then the hugging, now you're shoving your face in my neck like I'm some sort of teddy bear! Yugi, I swear, you're gonna be the death of me!"

_ "Mmmmm,"_ Yugi moaned in complaint. _"I never get any love. I haven't touched anyone or could for 3000 years. Give me a break. If there's one person I can snuggle on, I would. I'd like to at least _feel_ some kind of love from someone who cares."_

"Then get a girlfriend!" Atem glared. Yugi made a pouty face. His bottom lip was hanging down and quivering while his eyes big and glowing. "Stop that! Stop!" The boy kept showing his pouty face, which made Atem's head boil and his knuckles shake furiously. It took every ounce of his strength to keep him from screaming at the top of his lungs. "If I let you will you _please_ stop THAT?" Yugi's pout showed a small smile. "Fine, but just this once. No more!"

Yugi glomped Atem onto the floor and snuggled his face against the boy's chest. Atem clutched his fists so tightly that they turned white. He had to restrain every ounce of his body to keep himself from screaming so loudly the whole world could hear him in agony. Inside his mind, he was screaming_ 'HEEEELLLLLP! GET THIS STUPID BRAT OFF ME!'_ Yugi's face snugged against Atem's neck before a smile was creeping on his face. A smile that would only be seen on a small child. "I swear Yugi, if you didn't _look_ my age, I'd swear you were a pedophile."

_ "I love you too, brother,"_ Yugi said in a squeaky voice that could be mistaken for a toddler.

"Why didn't I sell you on Ebay?"

"_Atem!_ Time to eat!" Atem's mother Uka called.

Atem sighed in relief. Thank goodness it was time to eat. Atem felt as long as he could avoid another second of the brat clinging to him like a stuffed animal, eating or going to school was worth it. He ran out of the room and sat at the table before time could go forward. Uka and Solomon blinked in surprise once seeing Atem at the table with sweat on his face.

"Are you okay?" Uka asked.

"Hey, you completed the puzzle," Solomon grinned while pointing at the golden object around his grandson's neck.

"_Huh?_ Oh yeah, _I did_," Atem said. _'Now I wished I _didn't_.'_

"Good for you, son! It took you eight years to get it done," Uka said. Atem sighed while resting his chin on his hand. "By the way, why were you shouting a second ago? Did you and Joey get into a fight again?"

"No. I just got a little _excited_," Atem lied. Solomon placed his hand on his grandson's forehead. "Uh Gramps, are you okay?"

"Do you feel any different? Like _powerful_ or something?" Solomon asked.

_"I wish,"_ Atem muttered._ 'Better than dealing with the brat.'_

_"I heard that!"_ Yugi shouted.

_'Good,' _Atem smirked in his head.

"Dad, you know those things don't exist. Atem's not five anymore. He doesn't believe in that type of stuff," Uka glared.

"Who cares," Atem said while eating his eggs. "By the way, did anyone call?"

"Hanaski did. He said for _'Yugi'_ to call him, but I think he meant you," Uka said. "Is _Yugi_ your new nickname or something."

_"Sure,"_ Atem replied while rolling his eyes.

Hanaski and Yugi had been buddies since the Trudge incident. They'd hang out a lot and were never seen without the other unless Atem took his place. Even though he let Yugi run around with Hanaski, that didn't mean they'd hang around day and night. Atem wanted to hang out with _his friends_ as well. Yugi agreed to those terms and supported them all the way.

After Atem was done with breakfast, he grabbed the phone and dialed Hanaski's number. He changed into Yugi so he could talk with Hanaski. Solomon was on the verge of opening the shop and Uka was helping out. They didn't notice the change until Yugi started speaking.

"Hey Hanaski!" Yugi gleamed joyfully. The grandfather and mother blinked. Atem, all of a sudden, was cheery and showed a smile that was like a child going to a birthday party. "Don't worry. I'll walk ya to school!" There was a pause and Yugi then made a louder scream. "NO WAY! THERE'S AN ACTOR COMING HERE TO DOMINO HIGH!" The two guardians almost lost their balance at that scream. "I'll be there. Thanks for calling!" Yugi hung up and changed back to Atem.

_'Yugi! That was totally uncalled for! You were _screaming_ like a girl!'_

_"Brother, there's an actor in town and he's coming to _our school_!"_

_ 'And I care _why?_' _Atem glared. _'I pray and hope you don't do anything _stupid_.'_

"What was that all about?" Solomon asked.

"Huh?" Atem questioned. "Oh, Hanaski said that there's an actor coming to town."

"I bet that's exciting," Uka said. "What's his name."

"How the heck should I know," Atem asked before grabbing his uniform coat and whipped it over his back. "Bye!"

"That was strange. For one second he seemed excited and next thing you know, he wouldn't care _who_ came to town or not," Solomon glared.

"You're right. I hope my son isn't turning Bipolar," Uka said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Atem just has a lot on his mind."

"You're right."

Solomon watched his grandson walk, and then started running like a little kid. He thought, _'does this change-of-attitude have anything to do with the millennium puzzle?'_

Joey and Triston were walking on their way to school. Atem hadn't been hanging around with Joey as much since the incident with Trudge. He found out that Atem met Trudge at midnight, but when he got there Trudge acted like a complete moron. Last Joey had heard, Trudge was sent to the hospital.

When Atem wasn't with Joey, he was with Hanaski. What worried Joey was that when Atem was with Hanaski, he acted like _a completely different person_. He'd turn into some sort of childish version of himself. Him and Hanaski would make an excellent pair if Joey hadn't known Atem for NEVER acting this way. Around Joey, Atem was himself again. This weird change was becoming more common than Joey bargained for. He asked Atem about his actions, but he kept saying that he's_ "different around Hanaski."_

Joey started hanging with Triston when Atem wasn't around. Triston didn't think it was a big deal that Atem was hanging with Hanaski. Then again, he never saw the _other side_ to Atem.

"Something on your mind, man?" Triston asked.

"It's Atem. He's been acting... _weird_ or at least does when he's with Hanaski. It's like he's a completely different person. The worst part is Atem won't tell me why," Joey glared.

"He seems okay to me," Triston said. Then a thought came to him. "Joey, don't you think perhaps you're... _jealous_?"

Joey's face snapped. He looked straight at Triston and smirked, "me _jealous?_ Triston why would I be jealous?"

"Because Atem always hangs out with you and now he hangs out with Hanaski. It's okay if you are."

"I'm not _jealous_. If Atem wants to hang out with that comic book nerd, that's his problem!" Joey glared, though the thought of Atem hanging around with Hanaski, running down the hallways, and holding hands did intimidate him. This was nothing like Atem! It didn't mean Joey was jealous of Atem's and Hanaski's friendship... _was it?_

Not too long, Joey and Triston were pushed over by a running Hanaski with Atem's hand in his. They were both running like toddlers. Atem was being childish, like usual when he's around Hanaski. Joey watched as his spiky-haired friend happily ran with Hanaski with joyfilled eyes and a smile bigger than the Joker from Batman. _This_ was nothing like Atem! Since when does he run or even bother _touching_ ANYONE? Joey's blood started boiling while watching the two joyful boys running across the sidewalk without a care in the world. It then dawned on Joey.

"Triston, maybe you're right. Maybe I am just _jealous_," Joey admitted.

"I knew it!" Triston smirked widely. "Though, you are right, Atem did act weird just a second ago. Still."

"Triston, I've never hung out or gone anywhere without my buddy by my side. It's not that he doesn't hang out with me anymore, just _not as much_. He's being chummy with Hanaski and in a different way. What should I do?" Joey asked.

"Perhaps you should _join along_."

Joey smirked and ran up to catch up with whom he thought was _his buddy_.

Hanaski and Yugi were running anxiously to see the famous actor who arrived at the school. Everyone crowded around a limo in the front of the school. Yugi's eyes beamed as Yugi and Hanaski pushed through the crowd to get a better look at this actor. He seemed to be still inside the limo.

"Aw man," Hanaski moaned.

"Maybe if we get close enough to the window..." Yugi suggested as he painted his face on the limo window. Hanaski did the same. "See anything?"

"Nope," Hanaski replied.

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ Atem glared in rage._ "Get your ass face from the window. You're embarrassing me!"_

_'But I wanna see the actor!'_ Yugi whined before feeling an invisible grip from the back of his neck pull him to the ground. Atem shot daggers at the spirit. _'You're no fun!'_

_ "Yugi, stop acting like a complete moron!"_ Atem shouted as Yugi stuck out his tongue in his mind.

"Hey Atem!" Joey called. Atem gasped and took over his body.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Atem asked. Joey was relieved his friend was back to normal.

"We heard there was a famous actor in town," Triston smirked.

"I can't see him yet _Yu..._" Hanaski said before realizing Triston and Joey were present. He learned his throat. "Atem."

"Then we should be heading for class," Atem suggested.

"Ok!" Hanaski agreed with a smile. "Then I guess we'll hangout this afternoon."

_"Uh..."_ Atem was about to say until Joey cut him off.

"Actually, Atem and I are going to the arcade," Joey said firmly. His mouth formed a straight line to make his statement official.

"_Oh_... ok," Hanaski nodded, understanding that Atem needed to hangout with _his friends_.

"Common, let's head to class," Triston smirked as Atem nodded in agreement. He was thankful that he didn't have to deal with Yugi embarrassing him any farther. Though, Joey did act a little demanding toward Hanaski when he invited Atem _or Yugi_ to hangout with him. Atem was worried that perhaps Yugi's _hangout with Hanaski_ was making his best friend feel jealous. He'd been having the feeling that this would happen soon. Joey was not used to Atem hanging around with anyone else but him and, in truth, he was still hanging around with _only Joey_. The complication came with Yugi. He was different from Atem in their _friend types_.

"Man, I never thought I'd see empty hallways," Triston said. "It's like a dream come true."

"You're telling me," Atem agreed.

"So tell me. When did you and Hanaski become buddies all of a sudden?" Triston asked curiously.

"Well _uh_," Atem started with his reply. How was he going to explain that Hanaski was his _'best buddy'_ now. Atem was thankful that he didn't have to deal with him and Yugi falling in love with two different girls. That would completely be a mix-up unless Atem could find a way to explain that he was sharing a body with an annoying spirit who acts like an immature moron. "Hanaski did save Joey and I from Trudge. He really appreciated what I did and so we became friends. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Triston shrugged. "Not to mention you act differently around Hanaski."

_"W... what do you mean?"_ Atem asked nervously. Sweat droplets were pouring from his face.

"You know. You both run down the hallway like a couple of banshees and you're more cheery around him. Why is that?"

"Well... I just _act differently_ around Hanaski. He kinda... _brings out the kid in me_," Atem replied, telling half the truth. Joey's eyebrows scrunched. "Anyways, enough about _that_. Have you noticed that Tea is not walking home with Hanaski anymore? He told me that Tea has been absent after school frequently, even before the Trudge incident."

"Hm," Joey smirked. He forgot about his jealousy toward Hanaski. "Maybe she's a hooker dating a pedophile."

"Seriously?" Triston asked grimly.

"Yeah Joey. I know Tea can be an ass, but she's not a whore. I think you've been drinking too much," Atem agreed.

"You never know," Joey smirked. "She does have a lot of doe in her wallet. Did you see the size of her lunches?"

Triston and Atem raised their eyebrows and stared at Joey strangely. Joey glared at them, demanding to know why his friends were looking at him like this.

"How much does he drink in a day?" Atem asked Triston.

"Not much, but I do think he might be on Meth," Triston replied.

"Very funny guys," Joey glared.

During passing period, Atem let Yugi and Hanaski walk each other to class, but only during the times when Joey and Triston weren't sharing class times with him. Atem was starting to worry that his _neglection with Joey_ was making him upset. Yugi understood that and respected Atem's decision. Yugi and Hanaski were running down the halls and playing around. They laughed loudly like there wasn't a care in the world.

In one of their passing periods, Hanaski and Yugi were getting books from their lockers. While doing this, a large and tall male came to the two boys. They turned and looked up at the tall male who was smiling at them.

"Hey boys. Have you heard about the actor?" The male asked.

"Sure have!" Yugi grinned. "What's your name?"

"Fujita, since you boys look anxious to see this actor, I can lead you to him," Fujita offered.

"Really?" The boys grinned excitedly.

"Yep. He and I are pals. He's behind the gym. I can show ya!" Fujita told the boys. "Just don't take anyone with ya. He don't like publicity."

"Oh, I see," Hanaski nodded. A smile appeared on his face.

"Don't worry, we won't bring anyone," Yugi promised. The boys followed the blond and tall boy down the hall.

Joey and Triston were walking to their next class before noticing Yugi and Hanaski walking to class. Joey's eyes furrowed and his mouth made a firm line. He could feel jealousy filling his every body and blood.

"Follow them!" Triston suggested. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Joey ran up to catch up to his best buddy. The two boys were very far away. It seemed to be taking forever to catch up to the boys. They seemed to be on their way behind the gym. Once they reached behind the gym, Joey noticed the tall guy in front of them with a smirk that gave chills down his spine.

"So... where's the actor?" Yugi asked with cocked eyebrows.

The tall man Fujita gave Yugi an upper cut. Fujita then took Yugi by the hair before punching him. Hanaski gasped before Fujita punched him in the gut and threw him against the wall. Yugi struggled to get to Hanaski before Fujita kicked the boy across the lot. Joey was now _angry_. He wasn't going to let Atem and his new friend be kicked around like rag dolls.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Joey glared. He grabbed Fujita by the collar and raised his fist in the air. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right here and now!"

_"Joey..."_ Yugi muttered. He felt Atem holding the boy to his chest. If Yugi wasn't hurt, Atem would be kicking this guy for this act.

_"Hold on, Yugi,"_ Atem said.

"The... Mr. Roxin, the director, made me. I never really wanted to..." Fujita admitted. Yugi gasped and felt like he was a big target the size of Russia.

_"That will be all,"_ a man from the bushes popped up. A camera was revealed from the bushes held by some cameramen. "I'll take it from here."

"Atem, are you okay?" Joey asked concernedly. He looked deep into those eyes, these weren't from Atem or at least _didn't seem like it._ These eyes were innocent and filled with fear, fear_ Atem never showed._ Joey became intimidated and drawn to these eyes that belonged to a small child.

"I... wanted to see the actor," Yugi whispered.

Joey was shocked by this response. He wasn't sure if this really was _Atem_. It had to be, the features matched his friend and the puzzle. Yet... he felt this was was a presents of _someone else_, someone Joey had never met in his life. He shook it off and showed a bold face.

"Stop that Atem! You were fooled by this cheep's lies. He took advantage of you and your friend and I won't allow this to happen," Joey promised. He placed Yugi's fragile body down

"Cut, cut, we don't need to film teenage drama!" Mr. Roxin commanded. "We've already got what we came for. People will feel sorry for poor Atem and Hanaski, being the _bullied victims_. It brings in a great audience. At least these boys will become excellent celebrities."

"You son of a bitch!" Joey glared. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

Joey snatched the director's throat while the director asked, "while on camera?"

Joey noticed the camera and froze before being kneed on the chest. Yugi stared in horror. Atem's spirit gasped in anger and horror.

"JOEY!" Yugi shouted.

"And with that, I'll take my leave. I already got what I came for," Mr. Roxin smirked before him, his TV crew, and Fujita left the area.

Yugi gained enough strength to crawl over to Joey's side. Joey winced in pain and felt gentle arms cradling him. Atem felt anger pushing his pulses and stared at the director as he walked from the lot. He could never forgive this guy for what he put his friends and his brother through. _'Wait, did I just call Yugi _my brother_?' _Atem questioned himself.

_'Yes, yes you did,'_ Yugi replied. _'I told ya.'_

Atem was both shocked and embarrassed that he actually felt some sort of _liking _toward Yugi. Just this morning he was angry and frustrated at this stupid brat, now he was like a dear gem, only more precious. It then struck him why he never bothered breaking the puzzle in the first place. Why he never tried any attempts to get rid of Yugi from his life. It was because no matter how annoying or embarrassing he was, Atem _cared_ about this kid. In fact, despite him going mad over Yugi's hugs and snuggles, if he didn't have those, he'd feel _unloved_ himself. Yugi had showed Atem more love than he deserved and he knew it. He couldn't hate someone who cared for him THAT much no matter how annoying Yugi was.

Yugi read every thought in Atem's head. He smiled brightly, and then gently laid Joey down. He got out his cell phone to call Triston. He agreed to take Joey and Hanaski home after Yugi explained what happened. He made his voice sound serious, so Triston wouldn't notice anything _strange_. After the call, Yugi walked toward the same direction the director took.

_ "Where are you going?"_ Atem asked.

"Give that director a _timeout_," Yugi replied with a soft smile. "Someone has to."

_"Right."_

That night, the director had finished editing his movie. Mr. Roxin was excited about the movie he just made. What didn't occur to him was that he was being followed. At least not until he peered from the rear view mirror on his car. Yugi stood behind him with a bright smile.

"Atem?" Mr. Roxin smirked. "What are you doing this late at night?"

"Just here to play a game," Yugi replied. "A shadow game, actually. Here's how the game goes..." He showed a dice in his palm. "I roll a number and you must roll one that is lower than that number. Just remember, if you cheat, you get a timeout. If you lose, you get a timeout."

"What? _A timeout?_ _So scary_," Mr. Roxin mocked.

"We'll see," Yugi said. He threw the dice and it landed on a six. The director smirked evilly.

"Well, looks like I win by default. There's no way I'm gonna lose. You might as well take a hike."

"The game's not over until you win, right?" Yugi asked while handing the dice over to Mr. Maxin. He took the dice and threw it at Yugi.

"Game over!" Mr. Roxin mocked before laughing loudly.

The dice landed on Yugi's forehead, and then cracked in two. A six showed on one side while the other half of the dice showed a one. Yugi smirked as a glowing third eye appeared on his forehead.

"I win," Yugi smirked with his arms crossed. The director turned around and saw in horror, the dice broken in half. "You get a timeout!"

Mr. Roxin's vision started turning mosaic. It started with Yugi, and then everything else. He gasped and screamed in horror. His whole vision was now nothing but mosaic. Yugi smiled victoriously while Atem stood by his side.

_ "Nice job, partner,"_ Atem smirked._ "You're still a pain, but you're my pain and I'm glad for that."_

_'Thanks and I've always known that,' _Yugi giggled. "You will now only see through only mosaic since you twist reality for your own needs."

"NOOOOO!" Mr. Roxin screamed as Atem chuckled.

_"Let's go home,"_ Atem told Yugi.

Atem was now in control of his own body again. While walking out, he noticed a figure outside of the studio. Atem ran toward the figure excitedly, knowing it was his best and closest friend in the whole world, Joey Wheeler. The blond male felt an embrace from his close friend, this time _as himself_. Joey gasped as this sight.

"Atem," Joey gasped.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Atem asked excitedly.

"Wanted to fetch this," Joey smirked while showing the video tape. He threw the tap on the concrete ground and it broke into pieces. "Now that creep won't embarrass you any farther."

"I don't care what that asshole does, Joey," Atem assured. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Same here," Joey said. "You'll always be my best friend, Atem. Even if you decide to hang out with someone else besides me. You mean a lot to me, buddy. Just know if you ever need me, I'll always be there."

"I know," Atem said. Guilt came over him from Joey's last lines. "I'm sorry for making you jealous. Know that Hanaski will never replace the special bond we share, Joey."

"How did..."

"It's not _that_ hard to tell," Atem smirked. "Not to mention we are _best friends_."

"I'm sorry for being jealous."

"I'd be jealous too, Joey! I know I can't always hang around you like usual, but I want to at least be there as much as I can," Atem said. "After all, I've known you longer."

"True."

"I have a special bond I share with each one of you. Don't forget that."

"No worries, man," Joey said before the friends embraced each other in a tight hug.

Atem returned home that night. He was tired an exhausted after this afternoon. He slammed onto his bed and felt the need to sleep in peace. The only thing that interrupted him was a snuggling Yugi. Atem flinched and his eyes snapped open. He saw Yugi's ghostly body on top of him with his arms around Atem's waist. The boy's transcend face was next to Atem's neck. Yugi's nose touched the teenager's cheek.

"I told you no more _snuggling_!" Atem glared.

_"I read your mind. If I don't snuggle, you'd feel unloved. As long as I live inside your heart, I'll always find a time to snuggle. Besides..."_ Yugi said before twisting his body and burying his face next to Atem's head. His lips were very close to Atem's ear. _"I can't sleep without your voice."_

"What?"

_"You talk in your sleep, actually _whisper_,"_ Yugi explained. Atem blushed a deep cherry red. He talked in his sleep, who knew? _"You also tend to hold me tight when you sleep." _Atem was now red in _anger_. Yugi was really irritating him in so many ways._ "Atem, I _need_ to feel loved, not just hear it from mouth to mouth. Even you need to be held once in your life."_

"At least it's not public. If you tell Hanaski or anyone..."

_"It's our little secret,"_ Yugi whispered, tightening his embrace. His eyes closed and sleep took over.

Atem glared in frustration, he did not like the idea of having this brat snuggle against him like a stuffed animal. It felt _way too awkward_. Then Atem heard that humming sound that he's been hearing since Yugi came into existence. Atem stared into the face of the sleeping Yugi. His face glowed like an infant and a humming escaped from his nose that was as soft as the wind.

Atem leaned Yugi's spirited head against his ear to hear that relaxing humming sound. Sleep took over and a smile peeped from his lips. Atem never mentioned one thing to Yugi, but he already knew this: Atem never had a single nightmare since Yugi came into his life. Atem's sleeps, no matter how long or short, were always _peaceful_.

"I love you... _my sweet brother_," Atem muttered before drifting to sleep.


	3. Hard Beat

**Originally, when this chapter happened, it was Hanaski's first appearance. The first thing he was described as was a shy, timid boy who was in the same classes as Yugi. They apparently rode the bus together, but only in that particular chapter does Yugi realize this. This will be different. Review please!**

Joey and Tristan were waiting at the bus stop for the bus to drop them off to school. They were also waiting for _someone else_. It had been a week since Atem and Hanaski became official friends. Joey still had some jealousy inside him, but was able to control it a little better. Atem came up with plans to hang out with both his best friends. Joey knew he wasn't Atem's only best friend anymore and was able to live with that.

Atem ran down the sidewalk along with Hanaski. They weren't holding hands or running like two little kindergarteners. Atem was acting his usual self around Hanaski for the first time ever.

"Hey guys," Atem greeted.

"Surprised you guys aren't holding hands and running like banshees. I thought you said you were _different_ around Hanaski," Tristan mentioned.

"We do?" Atem asked._ 'Yugi, you're so lucky you're a ghost.'_ "Never noticed."

Hanaski smiled and said, "I'm glad you invited all of us to ride the bus to school together. I know I haven't done this since you and I became friends, but knowing we can all hangout together makes me feel good."

"Of coarse," Atem agreed. "After all, there's always room for more than one friend right."

Hanaski nodded. Atem and Hanaski were considered close friends now. Atem and Yugi were in better terms too. Yugi still annoyed Atem, especially at night, but he was through with complaining. Atem couldn't argue with the fact that he did care about Yugi, even if it was a little bit. Actually, Atem cared about Yugi ALOT. He never liked admitting it, but Yugi was more dear to him than even his friends.

Joey smiled while staring at the street where their bus would pick them up. Atem gave Hanaski a friendly smile that gave the kid a warm welcome. Not only were Hanaski and Yugi best friends, but Hanaski was very close with Atem as well. Hanaski had grown a huge circle of friends now and he was no longer alone like only two weeks ago.

_"Hanaski!"_ A voice called. Hanaski turned to his right and saw Tea running down the sidewalk. It dawned on him that him and Tea used to ride the bus together until Yugi became his best and closest friend.

"Tea!" Hanaski smiled.

"Oh great, if it isn't Miss Attitude," Atem glared with his arms across his chest.

_"Who's _that_?"_ Yugi asked in his transcended figure.

_'Tea Gardner. She's Hanaski's childhood friend. She was his only friend until... you know,'_ Atem replied to Yugi.

_"She's beautiful! Is she Hanaski's girlfriend or is she available?"_ Yugi asked.

Atem's head started to boil in his head. _'You have got to be freakin kidding me! Yugi, if you appear in front of this woman, I am tearing your head off and sending you to hell!'_

_"Well, is she single or not?"_

_'NO AND DON'T YOU DARE BE HANGING AROUND WITH HER LOVERBOY!'_

_"Why? I know you don't like her. In fact, you seem to _hate_ her."_

_'Because if she dates you, she dates ME!'_

_"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Oh well, at least she's pretty to look at,"_ Yugi grinned while gazing lovingly at Tea who seemed very angry.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Tea asked rudely.

"We decided to take the bus together from now on," Hanaski replied. "I know you don't like Atem very much, but I really want to hang out with him, Tristan, and Joey. They're not so bad."

"They're the ones that almost threw your comic books out the window!"

"I was only trying to get him to go outside," Atem glared. "You just have a thing for being _overactive_."

"Listen, I don't know what type of trick you're trying to pull here with Hanaski, but if you do anything, ANYTHING to hurt him, I'll make your life a living hell!" Tea threatened.

"Too late, I'm already living it."

"Stop fighting, please," Hanaski begged.

_"He's right. Besides, if Tea is Hanaski's friend, she's my friend too,"_ Yugi glared with his arms crossed.

"Fine," Atem finally said before the bus pulled up. The five kids climbed into the bus. It seemed crowded, _too crowded_. The friends had to stand up since all the seats were filled except for two empty ones in the back. Nobody bothered sitting there.

_"Hey Atem,"_ Yugi called. _"Can I talk to Hanaski? He's been acting strange lately and I'd like to know what's bothering him."_

_'Seems fine to me,'_ Atem said unconcernedly.

_"Please?"_

_'Fine, but hit on Tea or do anything perverted and I'll stick your head on my wall.'_

Atem let Yugi take over with his eye on the look-alike. Yugi tapped Hanaski on the shoulder. He turned around and noticed, by the expression, that this was Yugi. He looked concerned.

"Hanaski, what's wrong? You hadn't called me yesterday and you seemed frantic this morning," Yugi asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," Hanaski assured with a soft smile. Tea turned her head and saw Atem in his usual act when around Hanaski. It made her blood boil that Atem would make an act like this just to butter up her friend.

"Are you sure? We're best friends, we're supposed to tell each other everything. If something's on your mind, you're supposed to tell me right?"

"_Yes._ I promise you, it's nothing."

Hanaski made a reassuring smile as Yugi smiled back. He looked up and noticed Tea's death glare. He smiled big and wide and gave a small wave. Tea wanted to take Atem and shove him against the wall just to wipe that _fake smile_ off his face.

_"Ok, times up!"_ Atem called out from behind Yugi.

_'I didn't say anything!'_

_"I said no flirting!"_

_'I wasn't _flirting_. I was just being nice.'_

_"How about I shove your ass in hell? How 'bout that?"_

Yugi sighed and pouted before letting Atem take over. What freaked Tea out was that Atem's expression changed faster than someone who was bipolar. She continued with her death glare. Atem smirked and stuck his middle finger in Tea's face. Tea's head boiled like hot lava. If the girl wasn't in a public bus, she'd slap Atem across the face for that insulting action. Though, Tea didn't have to do that.

Atem smirked before feeling a painful slap made by Yugi. He glared angrily.

_"That was so uncalled for!"_ Yugi yelled.

_'She's an ass, Yugi. She asked the hell for it. In fact, she was glaring at _you_ if I'm not mistaken,'_ Atem defended.

_"And it's no wonder. You're a bigger ass! You know, you're such a jerk sometimes and I find it annoying."_

_'Me ANNOYING? You're always on my ass and you call _me_ annoying?'_

_"YES! You're bossy, pushing me off, an acting like an asshole! Now you're acting like one toward Tea. At least apologize."_

_'Or what?'_

_"Or _I'll_ do it!"_

_'Like hell!'_ Atem yelled inside his head before yanking the puzzle from around his neck and shoved it in Hanaski's hand._ 'You can kiss my ass.'_

Yugi glared with his arms crossed. Hanaski didn't know why Atem gave him his puzzle, but figured they were having a feud or something. It was best not to get involved. Hanaski put the puzzle around his neck to keep from losing Yugi until Atem wanted it back. It felt weird having the gold object. Hanaski started wondering how Atem could talk to Yugi with this thing. As far as Hanaski could tell, he couldn't _see_ or _hear_ Yugi. It must have something to do with Atem _solving the puzzle_. That was what brought them together.

The bus stopped and more people walked into the bus. This pushed people back into the back of the bus. In the process of this happening, Atem slipped and fell right into the very back where a Souzouji was sitting. He was known for his loud and off-tuned voice that gave people migraines. Atem got up on his feet and noticed Souzouji was next to him. His eyes furrowed.

"Atem," Souzouji said with a casual smile and folded arms.

"Great, another headache. I already got over one from two months ago," Atem insulted.

"You're not talking about my last concert you went to are you?"

_"No, it was the tour of Abraham Lincoln,"_ Atem said sarcastically. "What do ya think it is, moron?"

"How 'bout you take that back?"

"Take it up on my ass, bitch."

Souzouji snatched Atem by the back of his collar and pushed him into the seat beside him. Atem glared deeply as Souzouji shoved ten tickets in the boy's face. Atem didn't seem fazed by the intimidating threat that Souzouji would give him.

"I need you to sell these tickets. If you don't, I'll give you hell for that mouth of yours," Souzouji glared before shoving the tickets in Atem's pocket and throwing the boy onto the floor.

Atem got up on his feet just when the bus came to a stop at the school. The five teenagers walked off the bus before it left and they walked toward the school. Hanaski grabbed Atem's wrist and showed the irritated boy the puzzle. Atem snatched the puzzle and hung it about his neck. Yugi had seen what happened at the bus. He didn't want to involve Hanaski in what Atem was going to do, so Yugi didn't bother changing.

Hanaski quietly walked with Atem into the school building. Atem was angry by Tea, by Yugi, and by Souzouji. He didn't even bother letting Yugi take over. Because of this, most of in-between periods were just Atem, Triston, and Joey walking to class. Hanaski was off to himself _strangely_. Yugi was the only one to pick this up.

_"I'm really worried about Hanaski,"_ Yugi admitted. Atem ignored him. _"Look, I'm sorry about what I said at the bus, but I'd like to at least know what's up with Hanaski!"_

_'Yugi, I've got a lot on my mind right now. If those tickets aren't sold...'_

_"FORGET ABOUT THE DAMN TICKETS! HANASKI'S IN TROUBLE AND IF YOU DON'T LET ME TAKE OVER I'LL MAKE YOU!"_

_'Hanaski's fine, Yugi. He's probably busy.'_

Yugi pouted and stared at the ground. Atem felt Yugi's anxiety to check up on Hanaski. This made Atem stop in the middle of the hallway. Yugi really cared about Hanaski _and what if there really was something bugging the boy?_ Atem knew that if Hanaski were Joey, he'd want to check on his friend as well. Yugi was just wanting to look out for Hanaski.

_'Fine, you can go ask him,'_ Atem finally gave.

Atem searched in the hallways for Hanaski. He was seen across from Tea. She had her cheery smile that was probably just as annoying as Yugi's smile. Hanaski gave his usual smile before walking away. Even Tea seemed worried about Hanaski's well-being._ Yugi was right, something _was_ bothering Hanaski._ Atem was on his way toward the troubled boy when Tea snatched Atem by the back of his shirt and dragged him into the broom closet.

"I want you to tell me what you're up to!" Tea glared with her fists on her hips.

"I'm not up to anything! What are you exactly getting?" Atem demanded, arms crossed.

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid! Others may not see it, but I know you've been buttering up Hanaski for the past two weeks. Acting all _nice_ and _innocent_ and running down the halls with him. I know for a fact that you're _NEVER _like that with Triston and Joey!"

"So what if I act differently toward Hanaski! Is it against the law to be childish?" Atem defended. Even though it was embarrassing for Yugi to act like a moron with Hanaski, that didn't mean he should be ridiculed for it.

"NO! But I know you're buttering up Hanaski to be your friend just to hurt him. You've been teasing him and treating him like shit since middle school. Don't play dumb with me!" Tea shouted pointing her finger at Atem. He smirked and let out a chuckle._ "What?"_

"You're jealous," Atem replied. "I think it's amusing. Never even knew you had a jealousy bone in ya." He shrugged his shoulders casually. "Learn something new everyday."

"Don't give me that bull! I am _not_ jealous!"

"Then why are you so suspicious of me? You've always believed in friendships and now you're against me and Hanaski's friendship. I can see the green on your face and this is only gonna get worse if you don't do something about it. I can just enjoy seeing you squirm."

"What do you mean _worse_?"

"Hanaski and I are growing closer in our friendship. The more chummy we get the more jealousy will build up in ya. I should know," Atem smirked before walking passed Tea and touching the doorknob. "Joey tries to hang out with us and you're welcome to it, but if keep getting angry at me for being chummy with Hanaski, you'll find yourself losing him. I'd suggest you _try_ to break up our friendship with a reason why I'd be _buttering Hanaski up_. I DARE YOU."

Atem left out the door. He decided to leave Tea the option of maybe solving her jealousy issue the way Joey did. Yugi felt pity for Tea. He never meant to hurt her by taking her away from Hanaski. Atem left Yugi a thought that this was Tea's problem and shouldn't be his. The boys decided to focus on Hanaski's problem. The timid boy was more quiet than usual.

Hanaski was putting books in his locker, and then Atem changed to Yugi. Hanaski dug in his pocket and looked at the five tickets, the same tickets stashed in Atem's pocket. Yugi rose his eyebrows and walked in front of his friend. Hanaski gasped before stashing the tickets back in his pocket or was about to. Yugi took the tickets and shoved them in his pocket.

"I'm guessing Souzouji was the reason you've been acting down in the dumps huh?" Yugi asked.

"How did you..." Hanaski asked.

"He did it to Atem too while you held my puzzle. I'll sell them so that both of us don't have to have a bad day," Yugi winked before going on his way out the door. Hanaski grabbed Yugi's wrist to stop the boy.

"No, I can't let you do that, Yugi. You're my best friend. I'll sell the tickets!" Hanaski pleaded.

"We'll be fine. Atem has been to his concert before. If he goes too far, I can always send Souzouji a _timeout_. Hanaski, I insist to let me handle this," Yugi insisted before embracing Hanaski in a warm hug. "I'll be fine."

"Let's suffer together. I'd rather suffer with a good friend than spending two hours alone," Hanaski said, taking his five tickets back. "In fact, we'll not sell the tickets. We'd be selfish if we let everyone else suffer."

Yugi nodded at that statement, then said, "I also think you should talk to Tea. I think she's jealous, because we're friends and I don't want you two to breakup your friendship over me."

"I know," Hanaski assured. "Tea will be fine. She just doesn't know _you_. If she knew the Yugi inside Atem, Tea will actually like you alot."

_"Really?"_ Yugi grinned. "She's beautiful."

"You _like_ her don't ya?"

"Alot. She's very sweet. I just wish brother would let me talk to her."

"Maybe soon Atem will. You once told me that he was a softy on the inside and you're right. Tea's the same way. She maybe stern and rough, but she's a softy herself."

Yugi smiled and nodded. The boys walked out of school and made their way to the concert that would be sung by Souzouji himself. The boys knew they were going to be facing deadly waters, but were willing to face it together. They held hands while walking into the building where the concert was held. Souzouji was standing there smirking boldly and proud. His eyebrows were raised when he spotted not only the two boys together, but Atem's change in attitude. It was different from the funky attitude Atem gave to Souzouji.

Souzouji shook it off and kept his smirk.

"It's disappointing you never sold the tickets boys and here I was hoping for a grand audience," Souzouji smirked.

"You can't just force us to sell your stupid tickets. We know how horrible your singing is and are not willing to give away tickets that will cause other people to suffer," Yugi declared bravely.

"Very well," Souzouji replied before placing the earphones on each of the boys' heads. "Then _both of you_ will listen to me."

Souzouji sang as loud as he possibly could with the volume of the headphones to maximum. The boys cringed and held onto each other tightly. Atem was watching from behind. He hated watching Yugi suffer like this. Atem tried to take over and not have Yugi suffer anymore, but he was resistant. He wanted to suffer with Hanaski, so he didn't have to feel alone. It still gave Atem pain.

After the song was over, Yugi was in tears at this point and so was Hanaski. Souzouji smirked while still holding the microphone in his hand. The boys took off their headphones and tears were still leaking out of the boys.

"It is sad really. You boys made a great audience. Unfortunately, that can't go with for your girlfriend, Hanaski," Souzouji stated.

Hanaski gasped and swallowed his throat. Yugi asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I never gave the tickets to Hanaski," Souzouji smirked. "Those were given to his bitch." He walked behind the curtain and threw Tea onto the middle of the floor. She looked beaten and hurt.

_"TEA!"_ Hanaski cried. He ran to his friend's side with tears streaming from his face.

"You never told me that those tickets were from Tea," Yugi said.

"Tea promised me not to reveal it to anyone. She was given the tickets three days ago and I took them yesterday."

Yugi felt tears building up in his eyes. He stared at Souzouji with anger and hatred muttering, _"you bastard."_

"She should've kept her end of the bargin," Souzouji shrugged before Yugi dug into his backpack and brought out two Sound Pierrots.

_"What the hell? Grandpa's gonna kill me if he finds out you... no _I_ stole his stuff!"_ Atem yelled.

_'Grandpa said I could have them if I was careful!'_ Yugi assured his brother.

_"I swear those things are staring at me."_

"What are you doing?" Souzouji asked curiously.

"I'm wanting to play a game," Yugi smirked. "A game of silence. When I signal for the game to start, both of us are to remain silent. If one of us makes a sound, our Sound Pierrot will dance."

"What happens if you lose?"

"Then I give my life," Yugi declared. Tea was awake at this point. She heard enough to know Atem was to play some sort of game, a game _betting on his own life?_ Hanaski was by Tea's side protecting her. He knew what Yugi was going to do. Atem trusted Yugi and let him play his games. In fact, this game seemed interesting to him. At least Atem didn't have to hear another off-tune noise. "But if you lose, you get a _timeout_."

_"Timeout?"_ Tea questioned in a mutter.

"Sh," Hanaski warned Tea. "Trust me, he knows what he's doing."

"Sounds good enough for me," Souzouji smirked. The Sound Pierrots were on each ends of the table. One next to Yugi and the other one next to Souzouji.

"Now," Yugi started. The two boys kept silent with their arms crossed. He had the earphones around his neck from hearing Souzouji's racket of music. The cord end was at the very edge of a glass cup filled with water.

Tea saw this and sweat droplets poured from the side of her forehead. _'What is Atem thinking by playing a game like this? He's even betting his own life! Why is he doing this?'_ Tea wondered in her mind. She was starting to feel guilty for thinking that Atem was buttering up Hanaski. If Atem was willing to bet his own life, even for her, maybe he wasn't as bad as Tea thought.

Souzouji was counting on the end of the cord to fall into the cup of water. So anxious about it, sweat was pouring and his heart was beating fast. The grip on his microphone clutched tighter, and then his Sound Pierrot danced crazy. Souzouji gasped in shock. He then noticed the sound from the speaker was his heartbeat.

"Looks like I win," Yugi smirked. "In the midst of your trouble, you didn't lay down your mike. Your bad habit has brought you disaster! TIMEOUT!"

Yugi's third eye glowed brightly and Souzouji started hearing his own heartbeat that was louder than his own singing voice. He was screaming bloody murder in agony. Tea gasped before fainting into Hanaski's arms. Yugi rushed over to Tea's side and put his hand on the girl's chest. His third eye appeared again and a third eye appeared on Tea's forehead before disappearing.

"Tea will never remember any of this," Yugi said. "I don't want her first to know yet until she knows the _real me_. Even you knew brother's soft side before knowing me. Tea has to learn that sometimes a heart of stone can be soft sometimes."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if Atem will give her a chance," Hanaski said.

_'Atem?'_ Yugi questioned his brother before he sighed.

_"Fine, I'll do it,"_ Atem agreed before changing into his own body.

Tea opened her eyes not too long after that. She saw Atem and Hanaski staring at her with anxious eyes. Atem gave Hanaski a nod before he took Souzouji out of the room to make it quieter.

"What happened?" Tea asked.

"Kicked Souzouji's ass. He won't be bothersome anymore. Hanaski told me what happened. I'm sorry you had to go through with this. If it makes you any better, Hanaski and I had to listen to five minutes of his loud screaming," Atem explained before helping Tea up. "I also wanted to apologize for my rude action at the bus. I don't like people looking at me like I'm some sort of criminal. I know I've teased Hanaski in the past and maybe I was harsh, but non of my actions were considered bullying. Bullies torture their victims for money or for their own amusement. My actions were out of _encouragement_. I wanted Hanaski to play with my friends and am lucky that we finally came to the point of friendship. I would never intend on hurting Hanaski with my own life. This, I promise you."

Tea sighed and gave a nod. She replied, "I should apologize too. I was _jealous_, but I was also afraid. People in the past have tried to take advantage of Hanaski since elementary school. That's why I was so protective of him."

"I understand."

"But why are you so different around Hanaski if it's not out of_ taking advantage of him_?" Tea asked with her eyebrows still furrowed. Atem smiled and let out a sigh.

_"That..."_ Atem started out while staring into his puzzle. "... is one puzzle you're gonna have to answer yourself."

"What?"

"It's between Hanaski and I. You know well as I do that friends keep secrets to themselves. You can ask Hanaski. There's a side to me that only he can bring out. Others will be able to bring it out if they know _how_."

With that, Hanaski returned and Yugi instantly took over and went by his friend's side.

"Wanna go to the arcade?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing!" Hanaski grinned. The boys held each other's hands and were on their way out the door. Yugi stopped and turned his head.

"Hey Tea!" Yugi called. Tea gasped when she saw, for the first time, the eyes of Atem that she never saw before. A side to him that Tea had never been aware of and it was now talking to her. This _Atem_ winked at Tea flirtatiously. "See ya!"

Yugi and Hanaski ran out the door leaving a blushing Tea. She wasn't sure whether she was getting more irritated at Atem or _liking_ him, this _other side of him_ anyways.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Hanaski were running to the arcade. Atem's spirit was behind Yugi with a glaring and irritated look.

_"You so owe me for that!"_ Atem glared.

_'At least Tea is starting to like me now,'_ Yugi gleamed.

_"Perhaps, but she's still an ass."_

_'I'd like to talk with her again.'_

_"Not in a million years!"_


	4. The Escaped Prisoner

**This is now where Tea gets held at gunpoint. This is gonna be good, because it'll bring more peachshipping. I bet you're wondering how this is gonna end up. Well, keep reading and you'll eventually find out. Review please!**

Atem was staring at the mirror that showed the exact reflection of himself. The school uniform still fit the same as usual and the millennium puzzle hung about his neck. Things had changed in Atem's life since he solved the puzzle. For starters, Yugi came into existence and Atem made friends with Hanaski. Hanaski also seemed to be more energetic outdoors since he started hanging around with Yugi.

One thing that never changed was Atem's relationship toward Tea. She still couldn't stand the teenage boy and he couldn't stand her. Yugi was also _in love_ with Tea, which made life for Atem even worse. He just couldn't get passed Tea's attitude that drove him mad. Yugi kept insisting Atem to give Tea _another chance_.There wasn't a reason to as far as Atem was concerned.

Yugi appeared behind Atem with arms around his waist. By this time, he was used to Yugi's touchy side. He didn't like it, well _sorta_, but that didn't mean he refused it. In fact, Atem was so used to Yugi being _touchy_ and _feely_ that Atem felt naked if he didn't feel the boy's touch. It was natural now.

_"What cha thinking?"_ Yugi asked.

"_Nothing_," Atem replied. He decided it would be easier to talk to Yugi aloud and only talk inside his mind when in public. "Just thinking about what's been happening in the past several weeks."

_"You mean since I came out of the puzzle?"_

"Pretty much. It's fine. I'm glad you came to existence Yugi. Hanaski's more active than he used to be and to top it all off, I think you're starting to rub off on me."

_"Really?"_ Yugi grinned while clutching Atem a little closer. _"You know, I always love on you, but you don't seem to love on me."_

_"That's because I'm not you and I'm not on _someone's_ ass."_

Yugi smirked before nuzzling his cheek against Atem's cheek. Atem sighed while rolling his eyes. He turned around and gave Yugi a warm hug. Then, Atem parted and made his way toward the bedroom door.

_"That's it?"_ Yugi glared as Atem gave a smirk.

"Just because you're on my ass, doesn't mean I'm going to be on yours, got that?"

_"Sometimes I wish you weren't such a jackass!"_

Atem glared in reply before leaving his room. He did not want to hear anymore complaints from Yugi. Atem wasn't going to _snuggle, huggle_, or do any of the stuff Yugi was doing to him. It was awkward enough having to live with him doing it to Atem twenty-four-seven. Just thinking about it sounded awkward. He walked downstairs where his grandpa was opening up the shop.

Solomon watched his grandson walk on his way out the door. This made the grandfather smile big. Atem gave his grandfather a hug.

"Good morning, Gramps," Atem greeted.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Solomon asked.

"Peacefully," Atem replied._ 'Surprisingly.'_

_"That's only because you _love_ my cuddling. You especially like it when I make a humming sound at night. Puts you out like a light,"_ Yugi replied with a smirk.

_'SHUT UP!'_ Atem responded before telling Solomon, "I'm going to school. I'll be seeing ya soon!"

"You too, Atem," Solomon said. "Oh, and Atem!"

"Yes?"

"I'm very proud of you. You've changed alot these past few weeks. You're starting to show more... _joy_. I've never seen you this happy since Serenity. I don't know if Hanaski is the reason, but whatever the reason, I'm proud."

"Uh... thanks," Atem replied. _'I haven't changed _that_ much.'_

_"Yeah right. The first time we met, you were a bigger asshole than you are now,"_ Yugi mentioned. _"You also wouldn't hug your grandfather. Now you're even giving Mom a kiss on the cheek before leaving to school. Speaking of showing love..."_

_'Not in your lifetime!'_ Atem replied, showing a glare in his head._ 'They're family. You're not. In fact, the only relation you have with me is being a pain in my ass.'_

_"You love me and you know it,"_ Yugi smirked. He gave Atem a memory of a night when they were sleeping. Yugi was snuggling against Atem and he brought his arms around the boy to bring him closer. _"I just wish you didn't have to do that in your sleep!"_

Atem's lips formed a straight line before telling his grandfather, "goodbye."

The grandfather waved before watching his grandson leave. He saw the golden pyramid shine from the glint of the sun. He kept asking himself what the millennium puzzle had for Atem. According to the inscriptions, it said that whoever solves the puzzle would inherit powers unimaginable. There was no arguing that Atem held this _power_. There were several incidents of students having _illutions_ of some sort. Trudge, for instance, kept hallucinating money everywhere. He was hospitalized with schizophrenia. He also bullied Atem and his friend Joey. Hanaski explained to Solomon what happened that day, or part of it. He seemed to be hiding a bit of _information_.

Atem walked to school. The day had been the same as usual. Yugi and Hanaski running around like two banshees, Atem, Joey, and Tristan talking and making jokes, and Tea having her share of arguments at Atem. He never let Yugi talk to Tea at all since the boy had fantasies about the girl. The last thing Atem needed was for Yugi to be flirting with the enemy. At least, to Atem, Tea was the enemy. Yugi didn't think so.

After school was finally over, Atem, Joey, Tristan, and Hanaski were all talking. They had formed their own little _get-together group_. Tea didn't like the idea of having Hanaski trust these boys who once bullied him in the past, despite Atem's argument with that statement. Still, Tea couldn't find any reason for Hanaski to not trust them since his new friends weren't taking advantage of him. Tea had already concluded that Atem's strange acting had nothing to do with taking advantage of her friend.

Tea sighed and left out the door. Hanaski cocked his eyebrows while watching Tea leave.

"Hey Hanaski, are you listening?" Joey asked.

"Tea's been having these frequent _absents_. Normally, I'd not worry about it, but it's really bugging me," Hanaski admitted.

"Who cares. That bitch is probably hanging out with some of her gossip friends or something," Atem said.

"Yeah right. Everyone knows Tea is compensating with older men," Joey grinned.

"Joey, are you sure you're not high?"

_"What does _compensating with older men_ mean?"_ Yugi asked.

_'Trust me, you _don't_ wanna know the answer,'_ Atem replied.

"What does _compensating with older men_ mean?" Hanaski asked.

"Aw, that's easy that's..." Joey was about to reply when Atem cut his friend off.

"Joey, don't you even think about it! Hanaski doesn't need to know THAT!" Atem glared.

"Every high school girl is doing it, Atem. He has the right to know," Joey said before turning to Hanaski. "Anyways, it's when a rich old man finds a girl and they f*** and f***."

"UGH! SORRY I ASKED!" Hanaski shouted loudly.

"Told ya," Atem sighed.

"Atem's right, you're high," Hanaski said.

_"Ew! Why would Joey think that? Tea's not that type of girl. She'd never do something like THAT,"_ Yugi gasped.

_'Ignore him, Yugi. Joey's just being a moron,'_ Atem promised.

"Forget about Tea. Let's go to Burger World. I heard it's open today!" Tristan announced.

"I don't know. Tea said they serve nasty food," Hanaski said.

"Tea's a bitch. I say we go to Burger World," Atem decided as his friends nodded in agreement.

"Then it's decided," Tristan smirked.

The four friends made their way to the restaurant they decided to hangout at, Burger World. Hanaski decided that maybe Tea didn't like Burger World. That didn't mean _he_ had to hate it too. Besides that, Atem, Tristan, and Joey were going, so why not Hanaski. He was glad to have a wide circle of friends.

Everyone made it to Burger World. The door was open and, to their shock, Tea appeared dressed in her work uniform.

"Welcome to Burger World, I'll show you to..." Tea greeted before realizing who her _new costumers_ were. They all stared at her with dumbfounded looks. _"... your seats."_

"Well, this was... unexpected," Joey blurted out.

"Tea, you work here?" Hanaski asked in shock.

_"No, Joey was right, Tea is compensating with older men,"_ Atem replied sarcastically before Joey whacked his friend on the head. "OW!"

Tea felt red in embarrassment and anger. The three boys she hated had just discovered out her darkest secret. She couldn't hide it anymore. _Atem and Joey would surely blab to the whole school!_ Tea had to figure out a plan, she couldn't just quite her job and no way was she going to get expelled.

The four teens seated down and waited for their waiter to take their order, specifically Tea. Hanaski seemed to be worried about Tea. She was VERY embarrassed about seeing the four boys.

"Tea seemed angry," Hanaski said. "I don't think she liked us coming here."

"Of coarse not. Everyone knows it's against school policy to work part time," Atem glared.

_"But she's so cute in that outfit,"_ Yugi blushed.

_'You want me to shove this puzzle down the toilet?'_ Atem threatened as Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Here's your order," Tea smirked while slamming the food onto the table. She got the ketchup bottle in her hand and squirted it on the burgers and fries. "Here, we always serve our costumers PLENTY of ketchup."

Tea printed on the bowl of burgers and fries a note that read, _"I'll kill you if you tell!"_ Atem, Tristan, and Joey seemed unfazed, but Hanaski was dumbfounded. Why would Tea think her close friend would tell ANYONE? Hanaski wondered if maybe Tea was afraid that only _his_ _friends_ would tell.

"What the hell?" Atem glared. "You know I hate ketchup and why put this shit here anyways?"

Tea glared, knowing that there was nothing she could do anyways. The boys already knew she worked at Burger World. Tea sighed, and then her glare disappeared.

"The truth is..." Tea started her confession. "I'm raising money to go to America."

"AMERICA?" The boys exclaimed. Atem was just as dumbfounded, he never expected _this_.

"It's my dream to become a Dancer. I'm going to be taking dancing classes in New York. You better not laugh," Tea smirked.

Atem smiled and let out a chuckle before replying, "So _this_ is why you're working here? Not even I would've guessed." Tea cocked her eyebrows. "Dancer huh? Not bad and here I thought you were just a bitch."

"So... you're okay?"

"Sure," Atem shrugged. "If this is why you're working here against school policies, then we won't tell. Besides, I'd hate for you to spoil my food again."

"Yeah, we won't tell!" Hanaski promised. "Right guys?"

"Na," Joey and Tristan shrugged.

"As long as you give us another order. You really did spoiled my dinner," Atem smirked.

"It's on the house," Tea promised as she cheerfully walked to her work station.

_"That was sweet,"_ Yugi said.

_'Don't get too cozy!'_ Atem warned before Yugi rolled his eyes and snuggled in between his brother's arm and waist.

_"I think you're starting to like her a bit,"_ Yugi thought before Atem let out a sigh.

The boys started eating their burgers and fries. Tea watched the boys and smiled._ 'Maybe Hanaski's right about them, maybe they're not so bad. Atem did seem nicer back there,'_ Tea thought. She continued her work and noticed another costumer. This one, however, seemed _fishy_. Tea felt some sort of chill down her spine. It gave her the feeling to not mess with this man.

"Welcome to Burger World!" Tea greeted.

The man with the three 7's on his forehead showed a smirk before grabbing Tea, covering her mouth, and pointing a gun to her head. She was muffling a scream, which gave other costumers attention and shares of gasps.

"Listen up! Make any noise and the bitch dies!" The man yelled.

Everyone made gasps. Yugi stared at the man and Tea in horror. Atem and the others were both shocked and scared at the same time. Hanaski was even more scared. He was watching his best friend being held at gunpoint. Atem kept a bold and brave look to show no fear.

_"Hey, it's the escaped criminal from the News!"_ A random person shouted.

"SHUT UP!" The criminal shouted. Tea continued to make muffled sounds. "Make another sound and I'll shoot your guts off."

Tea was so scared and frightened. Atem and the others were scared themselves. They had no idea what to do. The criminal tied a blindfold to cover the girl's eyes.

_"Here,"_ The criminal chuckled while tying the blindfold. "People tend to become more frightened when blindfolded, so frightened that they're mute. After all, before executing a prisoner, they tend to blindfold them to keep them quiet. Speaking of which, did I mention I'm on Death Row?"

Tea was blindfolded and was even more frightened than usual. Atem could sense Yugi's fear and tried to calm the poor boy down. There was nothing either of them could do for right now. The criminal took a seat in one of the booths with Tea sitting next to him and a gun to her head.

"Now, who should I send to bring me my booze and cigarettes?" The criminal wondered before staring at Atem who seemed unfazed. _"YOU!"_ Atem jumped a little before the criminal stared at the others. "EVERYONE ELSE DOWN EXCEPT THE TOUGH GUY WITH THE WEIRD HAIR!" Joey stared at Atem in fright. Hanaski was so scared, he was developing tears. Atem walked toward the work station to give the criminal what he wanted. With Tea at gunpoint, there was little Atem could do.

Tea was scared. The only thing she wanted to do was to go home. She just wanted to wake up from her bed and realize this was just another nightmare. Something then clicked. The guy this mad man was hiring to give him booze and cigarettes. Didn't he called for _'the tough guy with the weird hair'_? One person came into her head, _Atem Moto_.

Footsteps were heard near the table from where the girl held hostage was at. She knew it _had_ to be Atem. _He was in trouble!_

"Atem, is that you?" Tea asked. "Get the hell out!"

That did it, the criminal slapped Tea across the face. Atem gasped in horror before Yugi took over his body and finding any resistance. Yugi could not let _his_ precious Tea being hassled around with anymore. It was time to give this guy a _timeout_. The criminal found the platter with his alcohol and cigarettes on the table. This boy he hired to do this task seemed _different_. There was anger, but a hint of innocents and timidness.

"Mind if I join along to _play a game_," Yugi asked brightly. Tea gasped, she knew this was Atem's voice, but this one was the one she heard of when he was with Hanaski. "Of coarse, the loser of the game _loses his life_."

"Hm, what _game_ might this be per se?" The criminal smirked.

"It's a shadow game," Yugi replied before sitting himself on the booth across from the criminal. The criminal took his bottle of alcohol and poured it into his cup. "Here's how you play. Each of us must stay on the opposite sides of the table and can only interact with each other with one of our ten fingers. That finger you choose is the only one that can move. Which finger you use is up to you. So, which one will you choose?"

"Of coarse, my index finger. All I have to do is pull the trigger and send you straight to hell."

"Very well," Yugi agreed before sticking out his right thumb. "I'll use this one."

"You're right thumb huh?" The criminal smirked.

"Atem, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tea asked in worry and frustration.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" The criminal shouted. "This is getting interesting."

Yugi grabbed the lighter from his pocket and shouted, "Let the game begin!"

"GO TO HELL!" The criminal shouted before Yugi showed the lighter.

_"ATEM!"_ Tea screamed.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The criminal shouted. "And now that I think about it, I haven't lit up my cigarette."

Yugi smirked and flipped the lighter on to light up the cigarette in the criminal's mouth. After it was lit up, Yugi placed the lighter on the criminal's hand that was pouring the alcohol into his cup. The criminal was so focused on killing Yugi that he forgot about his booze. He was now frantic. The alcohol was all over him.

"Here's your lighter, you can take it with you to hell," Yugi glared. "In this case, I don't need to give you a _timeout_!" He grabbed Tea's wrist and pulled her away from the outcome. Tea removed her blindfold and pushed Yugi against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ATEM?" Tea screamed before the cigarette dropped from the criminal's mouth and was caught on fire.

_"AH! FIRE!"_ A random person screamed. Tea gasped at what she saw. She stared at Atem, or whom she thought was _Atem_. Tea looked into the eyes of this boy. He was glaring at the sight, and then shook his head.

"Let's go," Yugi said before taking Tea away from Burger World. Before dragging the girl any farther, Yugi felt _someone_ pull him from the back of his collar and drag him to an ally behind Burger World. "I'll be with ya in a sec!"

Tea cocked her eyebrows, unaware of what was taking place.

Yugi felt a firm grip slam him onto a brick wall and choking his neck. His eyes were gazing at the furry and anger of Atem's eyes.

_"WHAT. THE. HELL. YUGI? WHAT THE HELL?"_ Atem yelled. _"You can't just go out and _kill_ people! What were you thinking?"_

"He... was on... death row," Yugi chocked. "I... was just trying to... help."

_"_HELP!_ YOU CALL BEING A KILLER HELP! LEAVE THAT TO THE F*** POLICE YUGI! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE JUSTICE INTO YOUR OWN HANDS!"_

"Brother... I'm sorry."

_"Don't _sorry_ me, Yugi!"_ Atem yelled while throwing Yugi onto the ground. _"And stop calling me _'Brother'!_ I have a name and his name is _Atem_, got that! Ugh! I should never have solved that stupid puzzle!"_

"Br... I mean _Atem_," Yugi muttered with his lips quivering.

_"Yugi, sometimes I wish you just _disappeared_. I don't need a pesky ghost in my life who f***s on my bed. I especially don't need a _killer_ living inside me."_

Yugi clutched onto his legs and tried his hardest to keep his tears from building up. He could feel Atem's hatred, it was the same he showed Tea. _Atem hated Yugi._ _Hate_ was the very thing that was hurting Yugi more than he could handle. Atem's fists were shaking and his head was boiling hot red. Atem disappeared into his soul room to steam off. Yugi curled into a ball and started bawling off crying.

Meanwhile, Tea saw and couldn't believe her eyes. Atem, or what looked like _Atem_, was held three inches above the ground by some sort of _invisible force_. He was also shaking and crying? Since when did Atem _cry_? Was this even _Atem_? Tea walked slowly toward the trembling boy who was weeping in hot tears. The boy felt greatly ashamed.

"Atem... it's okay," Tea whispered before the boy looked up.

"I... I'm sorry I... _Brother hates me_," the boy muttered.

"_Brother?_ What are you talking about, Atem?" Tea asked.

"I'm... I'm not Atem. He's my brother. My name is Yugi. Brother and I share a body and have been since he finished my puzzle," Yugi admitted. Tea gasped quietly and then felt Yugi's embrace and face buried in her chest. _"He hates me!"_ A muffled Yugi cried._ "He said he wished I _disappeared_."_ Tea narrowed her eyebrows before Yugi said, _"he said... I shouldn't kill... I was only trying to help, I didn't mean to..."_

"Yugi, can you let _me_ talk to Atem?" Tea asked, looking furious.

"He's mad right now," Yugi replied after peeping his head from Tea's chest. "He's in his soul room. The only way to talk to him is to take my millennium puzzle from my neck."

Tea snatched the necklace from Yugi's neck and his expression chanced from a weeping kid to a furious teenager. Atem gasped when he saw Tea. As soon as she was sure _this_ was the Atem she knew, she slapped him right across the face like an angry ex wife.

"HOW DARE YOU ATEM! HOW DARE YOU?" Tea yelled. "YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU?"

"What the hell Tea? I don't have time for..." Atem glared.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! YUGI SAVED ME FROM A MAD MAN WHO HELD ME AT GUNPOINT AND YOU JUST YELL AT HIM AND TELL HIM_ 'I WISH YOU JUST DISAPPEARED'_? HOW DARE YOU?"

"I don't know how you found out about Yugi, but you keep out of our business!"

"NO! YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A PIECE OF SHIT!" Tea yelled before punching Atem right across the nose, giving him a nose bleed. "I knew you were an ass, but _this_ is crossing the line! I was just going to thank _you... him..._ whoever saved me from that bastard!" Tea's glare was so scary that even lions would shake. She crossed her arms and showed a smudgy face. "I came here and found Yugi on the ground crying. He said_ 'brother hates me'_ and all because you treated him like shit! I now know why you act differently toward Hanaski, it's because him and _Yugi_ are always hanging around together. Yugi is probably the best thing you'll ever have, Atem. He loves you despite you being an asshole. If it were me, I'd hate your guts till kingdom come. In fact, _you're_ the last person Yugi needs in his life. _'I wish you just disappeared.'_ You're bullshit!"

With that, Tea walked away with the millennium puzzle in her hand. She then felt someone snatch the puzzle from her hands. It was Atem, he narrowed his eyes and placed the puzzle around his neck and clutched onto the rope that held the item. Atem glared deeply at Tea and she gave one back.

"I'll go talk to him," Atem promised before walking passed Tea. She looked very mad indeed.

Atem walked home by himself. He didn't even bother having his friends join along. Today had been a rough day and he _needed_ to talk to Yugi. Atem started thinking about his actions after the incident with the criminal on Death Row. _'Maybe Tea's right. I mean the guy was on _Death Row_. Yugi was only trying to help, even if it was frantic,'_ Atem thought. Guilt was building up in his gut. In fact, he was starting to feel the hurt and pain that Yugi was feeling at this moment. He was crying and bawling in his soul room. _'Did I really hurt Yugi that much?'_

Atem walked through the doors. His mother noticed her son and asked, "Atem, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. I just need to be in my room alone," Atem said.

"Why? What happened?"

"A criminal broke into Burger World and held one of my friends at gunpoint. She... almost got killed."

"Oh honey, are you alright?" Uka gasped in horror.

"I'm fine. I just need some time alone," Atem reassured before walking up the stairs and closed the door to his room. The place was quiet.

Atem dropped onto his bed with his arms behind his head. He sighed and said, "Yugi, come out!" Yugi seemed resistant. Atem sighed and shouted, "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT!" Yugi's spirit was out in an instant. There were tear stains in his eyes. His lips were quivering and new tears were developing. Atem scooted from his bed and pushed half the covers off. _"Come here,"_ Atem offered in a gentle voice. Yugi dragged his feet and curled beside Atem. The boy felt afraid to make any sudden movements. "I mean cuddle up." Yugi scooted on top of Atem with his head on Atem's chest. Atem brought Yugi closer and lifted his chine. Yugi looked into Atem's gentle eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, okay. I don't hate you and don't ever think that."

_"But you were mad and I felt _hate_ in you,"_ Yugi whimpered.

"It wasn't toward you, I swear," Atem promised while wiping Yugi's tears. A smile appeared on his face. "I don't have a reason to _hate_ you. You're annoying, but I can live with that."

_"If it wasn't _me_ you hated, who did you hate?"_

"That criminal," Atem admitted. He was telling the truth. "More than being angry, I was scared. I was scared of losing you."

Yugi nodded. He felt a great amount of fear inside Atem throughout the whole event. Yugi started building new tears, and then snuggled his face beside Atem's neck. Yugi's body was moving in twisted directions. Yugi cried and made weeping sounds against Atem's neck. Atem soothed Yugi with thoughts that usually comforted him. He kept crying and while weeping, his fingers intertwined with Atem's. Yugi wanted to feel Atem everywhere that needed him. Truth be told, Yugi NEEDED Atem.

_"_I love you_,"_ Yugi whispered. _"I'm... sorry. I won't give another timeout as long as I..."_

"Shhh," Atem shushed with his gentle voice. "Hush. I don't care about your_ 'timeouts.'_ If there is one thing I've learned, it's that there's a reason you came into my life. There's a reason I was chosen to hold you. Grandpa told me the puzzle was once held by a great pharaoh. I think there's a reason your soul rests in that puzzle. Your heart holds more innocents than Joey's sister."

_"You... really think so?"_

"I know so, Yugi," Atem promised with a soft smile. Their fingers were still intertwined and were brought next to their faces. "Yugi, we hold a strong bond: a _connection_." Their fingers twiddled and pushed against each other. Yugi felt a closeness to his brother that made him feel a strong sense of comfort. It was as if those fingers were strong arms around him. "I've always felt needy of you since the first day we met."

_"Me too,"_ Yugi admitted before feeling Atem's hands cupping the boy's face and brought it against his face.

"I still feel _needy_ of you," Atem admitted. "More than I admit. I need you with me always. With you I... feel at ease. I can sense my inner peace. I don't ever feel alone anymore. I guess what I'm saying is that _I can't live without you_."

Yugi smiled, then held his brother's face while snuggling his face against Atem's hair. Atem responded by holding Yugi tightly by his waist. Atem said in his head, _'You're by brother, Yugi. You always have been whether we're related or not. I love you.'_

"Say it aloud," Yugi said while turning his brother's head so their faces met.

"_I love you_," Atem said. "My pesky, trouble-making brother."


	5. Strange Prophet

**This chapter is going to have plenty of more peachshipping lol. At the same time, there's more Atem bashing Tea if you guys enjoy that. I know I do lol. As much as I love peachshipping, I hate revolutionshipping. I like a good Atem bashing Tea. At the same time, he's also gonna be saving Tea's butt. This is important, because they are slowly becoming friends. Review please!**

Atem and Joey were walking to school together. Hanaski was sick this morning, so the two decided to walk to school instead of taking the bus. Atem was missing Joey's company and wanted to hang out with his friend as much as possible. It also beat dealing with another word from Tea. She was becoming a bigger pain since finding out about Yugi.

Though, Tea knowing Yugi's existence did have it's advantages. Yugi appeared alot when Tea was around, so Atem could avoid Tea easier. Atem was also thankful for Tea knowing about Yugi since he had a huge crush on the girl. Now that Tea knew of Yugi's existence, she was able to comprehend the _weird acting_. In fact, Tea got along better with Yugi than Atem. They enjoyed each other's company. In fact, Tea started blushing red often around Yugi. That was the only thing that made Atem sick, but at least _he_ didn't have to date Tea if her and Yugi were going somewhere.

Atem noticed that his best friend had a bandage on his cheek. He was involved in some sort of fight or something.

"Hey Joey, what happened to your face?" Atem asked.

"Eh, just got unlucky this morning," Joey explained. "I ran into four punks and they decided to beat the crap outta me. At least they got what they deserved."

_"Wow, four guys? Man, he must be lucky,"_ Yugi said, his spirit floating by his brother.

"I'm surprised you're not in the hospital," Atem smirked while letting out a chuckle.

"Whatev. At least I'm not running into..." Joey exclaimed before Atem saw something coming down from a construction site.

"JOEY! LOOK OUT!" Atem warned his friend while pulling him away from the falling object coming toward them.

"Sorry!" A worker apologized. "You kids okay?"

"I'M CURSED!" Joey cried before Atem rolled his eyes.

"No, you're not," Atem glared. "Curses don't exist..." He then remembered the millennium puzzle. "_Scratch that._ Curses don't exist unless they contains some sort of dark magic."

"Wait, I thought you didn't believe in that stuff anymore."

"I didn't, but..." Atem said before looking at his puzzle. "Ever since I solved this puzzle, I've been feeling some sort of _abnormal magic_ beyond my control."

It was true. Atem had not only met Yugi since solving the puzzle, but felt dark magic inside his every bone and body. Yugi knew how to control this magic, but Atem didn't. He thought at first that only _Yugi_ could control it, but found out that wasn't the case. Atem had control over the dark magic as well. It was powerful, VERY POWERFUL. Atem tried not to mess with it, but it sometimes came out without him knowing it. Yugi would point it out if Atem used any magic.

"What do ya mean?" Joey asked with his eyebrows raised.

"A few days ago, I got into a fight with some punk. I was trying to fight back and next thing you know, the guy was paralyzed. Grandpa did say whoever solves the puzzle possesses _dark magic_. I think I might possess it. I'm... still trying not to use it."

"Cool, but scary," Joey responded. "Anyways, are you sure you weren't just _seeing things_ or something?"

"You don't have to believe it you know!" Atem glared. "If it was really _that_ dangerous, I would've took your advice of selling it on ebay."

_"You're lying,"_ Yugi grinned. _"My puzzle contains my spirit, so you wouldn't give me up for a million bucks."_

Atem rolled his eyes at Yugi while he was chuckling. The boys made it to school. When they entered inside, there was a massive line of girls. Atem rose his eyebrows while following where the beginning and end of the line was. Tristan came running down toward the two guys. Atem's eyebrows furrowed as Tristan came over next to them.

"What's going on?" Atem asked.

"There's a fortuneteller," Tristan replied. "His name's Kokurano from the Senior class and rumor has it that he can predict the future."

"_Psychic?_ Now I've seen everything!" Atem laughed with his arms crossed. "I'm interested in meeting him."

"Same here! I'd like to get my fortune told," Joey gleamed.

_"Hey, have you seen Hanaski?"_ Tea asked from the right.

"Aren't you supposed to be in line?" Tristan asked. "All the other girls are getting their fortunes told!"

"I'm not that interested," Tea claimed while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, she's got her future set for America," Atem smirked. "Besides, what I'm interested is how this kid tells his fortunes. If he can impress me, than I'll get my fortune told."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"Fortunetellers tell the future based on the past. It takes skill to learn to do that, believe me," Atem claimed.

"And how would _you_ know?" Tea smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Let me give you a demonstration," Atem said with cockiness. "You just called Hanaski a few minutes ago, but his phone was busy, so you thought maybe we would know."

"Impressive," Tea complimented.

"How'd you do that?" Tristan asked dumbfoundly.

"Hanaski said he hadn't received any phone calls when I was on the phone and I called several minutes ago. Not to mention Tea's right hand held her cell phone and was putting it in her bag while running and asking us about Hanaski," Atem replied.

"Observation and knowing a person's background. That's how someone can predict a person's future?" Joey asked as Atem nodded in reply.

_"Wow, that's cool,"_ Yugi gleamed.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go to this _Kokurano_!" Joey smirked.

Atem nodded before facing Tea and saying, "Oh, and Hanaski's sick today."

"Oh," Tea nodded before her and the rest of the guys ran to Kokurano who was sitting at a small stand.

There were so many girls, the gang was starting to stand out. Atem didn't really care since he wasn't around to get his fortune told, but Joey was a different story. He was so embarrassed, he felt a blush hit his cheek bone. He looked at Tea and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Well _Tea_, let's see what your fortune is!" Joey said aloud as Tea's eyes popped and glared furiously at him.

"Hey! You're the one who wanted to get your fortune told!" Tea glared as Atem let out a sigh.

_"Quiet! Kokurano needs concentration to be able to receive a prediction!"_ One of the girls yelled.

"I predict you will live a long life," Kokurano predicted to a random girl who then became filled with joy.

"I KNEW IT!" The girl gleamed. "You're sooo impressive."

Atem sighed while rolling his eyes. So far, Kokurano wasn't impressing him with his _predictions_. They seemed to be random things that could happen to anyone. In fact, his words were like the texts inside a fortune cookie.

"Who's next?" Kokurano asked. Atem was able to get a good look at this fortuneteller. He had to hold back a laugh. All these girls were goggling over this guy who was more chunky than a hot potato. He was so ugly, Atem swore that birds died by the looks of this guy.

"Tea, how 'bout you go first?" Joey suggested before feeling a shaking of the earth.

"Oh shit!" Atem shouted as the whole school made panicking noises. Kokurano didn't seem fazed by this at all.

"Whoa, that was some quake," Tristan said.

"I know," Atem agreed.

"Hey you," Kokurano called pointing to Joey. "A while ago you said _'I wanted to get my fortune told'_, but I am no ordinary fortuneteller. Most..."

"Can we hear the fortune or do we have to hear your blabbering speeches that are more pointless than Tea's?" Atem asked unimpressed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tea shouted.

"Very well, I will show you proof," Kokurano smirked before showing a piece of paper that read_ 'An earthquake will come today.'_

The whole school clapped with impressed faces. All the girls were gazing over Kokurano and talking about how impressive he was over predicting that. Atem, however, didn't seem fazed.

"Wow," Joey gasped.

"Still not impressed," Atem said in boredom. "You could've had a stack of papers with random stuff in it. I did that sort of shit to barter money off of girls too. Don't believe me, you can ask Blondie over there." He pointed to a long haired blond girl with freckles. She seemed shy and meek.

"He... he has a point," The girl agreed shyly.

"You dare doubt Kokurano's predictions?" One of Kokurano's girls shouted.

"I'm just saying that he's not impressing me," Atem shrugged. "This is just coming from a guy who once told fortunes and predicted the future based on skills. If this guy is really _psychic_, than he can make magic happen."

"I'll give it a try," Tea shrugged. She was starting to be amused over Kokurano's fortune. Tea knew those things never happened, but it didn't hurt to try. She held her hand over and Kokurano took it and started feeling and rubbing it. Atem smirked even deeper.

"Kokurano, I know you're trying to predict Tea's future, but I didn't know you had chemistry too," Atem teased before Tea shot the teen a glare.

"You're such a jerk, you know!" Tea shouted.

"Thank you," Atem smirked. "But even _I_ can see this guy is not a virgin."

Kokurano glared deep hot red while Tristan and Joey chuckled. They other girls around Kokurano shot daggers at Atem, but he seemed unfazed. It was natural for people to hate the way he trash talked. Kokurano glared at Atem. Kokurano knew Atem was right about wanting to get his hands on Tea. Her hands were so soft and her beauty was magnificant.

"Ah, I see it!" Kokurano shouted loudly. _"I see... I see..."_

"_Tea's a bitch?_ Yeah we already know that," Atem teased before Tea slapped him across the face. "OW!"

"Yes!" Kokurano started. "I see a wonderful man. He will appear before you and you will surrender your heart and soul to him."

"OH GOD! TEA'S GONNA LOSE HER VERGINITY?" Atem cried aloud before Tristan died in laughter along with several other random guys who were around for some reason. Tea, this time, punched Atem right across the face. "Ok, ok, I'm done, but seriously!" Atem laughed before getting up, wiping his tears off, and then facing Kokurano with seriousness in those deep violet eyes. "I know what you're _thinking_ and I've been on that road. If you lay one finger on Tea, I _will_ make your life a living hell!"

Though Atem hated Tea, he knew she was innocent as far as _her virginity_ was concerned. Atem knew that curtain lines were NEVER to be crossed. Tea was a virgin and Atem was not going to let _anyone_ take advantage of the girl. Joey could see this and he knew that Kokurano was crossing _that_ line. He furrowed his eyebrows. Yugi was furious and had been since Kokurano rubbed Tea's hand.

Tea gasped at this reaction. She had never seen Atem like this. In fact, Tea wasn't sure what Atem was mad with Kokurano about. Kokurano became very angry and hot headed. He stared deeply into Atem's eyes. They seemed to be have a blinking contest. The girls backed a few feet from the angry men.

Kokurano needed a way to get rid of Atem. The fortuneteller mistaken Atem's reaction being of a guy protecting his _girlfriend_. Kukurano showed a deep smirk.

"I see your future, Atem," Kokurano smirked. "Countless words from heaven will pour down on you!"

"I'll make a note on that, but you keep off Tea, you hear?" Atem warned before leaving and signaling Tea to join along. "If you don't, I see a _timeout_ in your future." He was referring to Yugi's _timeouts_ when punishing criminals. This was Atem's way of allowing Yugi to punish this guy if he ever messed with Tea _or tried to_. "And for the record, your fortunes aren't that amusing."

Atem, Joey, Tristan, and Tea headed for their classroom, which was empty due to the girls waiting in line for their predictions or the guys trying to win the girls. Atem had never been more upset since the incident with the criminal holding Tea at gunpoint. Tea walked over to Atem with questionable eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Tea asked. "What was he _thinking_ when making my prediction?"

"He was going to take advantage of you, if you _catch my drift_," Atem replied, noticing Tea's cocked eyebrows. "He wanted to have sex with you." Tea gasped in horror as Tristan and Joey sighed in anger. "You're a bitch, but not _that_ kind of bitch. Your verginety hasn't been taken yet. You're as innocent as Joey's sister. I'm not gonna let you or any woman like that being used as a sex slave."

"That's... kind of you. Um... thanks," Tea thanked before Atem showed a smile. "I didn't even catch that."

"That's because you're a virgin. They're very easy to take advantage of since they have no _experience_," Atem said. "And the parents are too _'protective'_ to reveal that type of stuff to their kids."

"How did you catch it?" Tea asked as Atem gave a glare as a response. "_Uh..._ on second thought, I probably don't wanna know do I?" Atem showed a smirk.

"Since that creep is gone, how 'bout we play the new game that just came out?" Joey suggested, showing a deck in his hands. "It's called Duel Monsters."

"Really?" Triston gleamed.

"Hanaski brought it," Atem said. "Him and I started playing it on one of our sleepovers. It's fun and grandpa even has his own deck."

"Wow," Tristan responded. "Have you and Joey played?"

"Not yet, but it's worth a try," Atem thought. Him and Joey sat across from each other, and then Atem changed to Yugi in an instant. Tea gasped and wondered why Atem would change to Yugi.

Atem peered at Yugi's cards and the boys worked together to come up with strategies. Since they both shared a body and read each other's thoughts, it was easier to play the game. Two heads were playing against Joey. The boys did this when they played any games. Atem found this helpful since discovery Yugi's special talent in games. Yugi didn't like to play games for judging all the time, he mostly wanted to play games for fun.

"And now I summon my Summoned Skull," Yugi announced with a happy smile before Joey showed a dumbfounded face. _"Game over."_

"DAMN!" Joey complained.

"So, how many wins and loses?" Tristan asked.

"So far, I'm kicking Joey in every single game," Yugi giggled as Joey slammed his fists on the desk.

"Atem, seriously, that smile is creeping me out," Tristan glared as Yugi showed a frown and changed back to Atem.

"Hey guys, class is about to start," Tea warned the boys as they walked and sat in their desks.

Yugi walked with Tea to all her classes. This was the first time Yugi did this without Atem showing any complaints or arguments. Sometimes he would use Yugi to avoid Tea, but that didn't mean complaints weren't involved. This time, Yugi was able to walk Tea to her every class without Atem complaining. For the most part, it was because he agreed that Tea needed a careful eye watched since Kokurano had his eyes on the girl.

At the end of class, Atem noticed a library book in his desk. Not knowing how it got there, he decided to take it back.

He walked to Tea and said, "I have to return this book. I'll be right back."

Tea nodded and waited inside the classroom. Atem expected a teacher to be there to watch over Tea. Atem walked to the library with the book in his hand and looked for the shelf to put it in. Something wasn't right though, there was something about the riddle that Kokurano had told Atem in one of the predictions: _Countless words from heaven will pour down on you._ Countless words!

_"ATEM!"_ Yugi shouted before grabbing Atem from his arms and pushing him away from the book shelves that soon came down and crashed at his direction. The bookshelves crashed onto the floor and smoke built up that kept Kokurano, who knocked over the bookshelves, from seeing Atem standing with a scratch on his hand from the falling bookshelf. _"Are you alright?"_

"My guess is that Kokurano is the cause of this, which means..." Atem said, and then gasped.

_"TEA!"_ Yugi shouted. The boys ran from the library to Tea's direction.

Meanwhile, Tea was waiting for Atem to return from the library. The teacher had left not too long ago and asked Tea to close the door after she was done. It had been a while since Atem left to return the library book. Tea felt some sort of chilling feeling before hearing the door open.

"Atem I..." Tea said before seeing Kokurano with an evil smirk up his lips. "W... what do you want?"

"I'm afraid your boyfriend won't be coming, but the _wonderful man_ I was telling you about will," Kokurano replied. Tea gasped quietly, knowing now how Atem knew Kokurano wanted to take advantage of the girl. _'You will surrender your heart and soul to him'_ was what Kokurano mentioned. Tea thought it meant like a guy purposing to a woman and her saying _"I do,"_ but that wasn't in Kokurano's case.

"No, leave me alone!" Tea glared before Kokurano covered the girl's mouth with a cloth that held Methyl Trichloride in it. The girl gasped before falling into a deep sleep in Kokurano's arms.

"You're mine now," Kokurano smirked with a temptation to kiss this fragile girl.

_"I warned you!"_ Atem glared from the shadows. His millennium puzzle glittered from the sun. "And now we're going to play a game."

"A game you say?" Kokurano asked with a smirk in his lips. "Very well. The winner keeps the girl!"

Yugi's spirit appeared by Atem and asked, _"are you sure about this?"_

_'Yugi, this is a game between two fortunetellers and I warned him to not mess with Tea. I want you to let _me_ play a shadow game with this one. I already know I can use this _dark magic_,'_ Atem told Yugi in his mind.

_"Be careful. I'll start it out for ya,"_ Yugi said, hoping that he made the right choice.

Atem took the bottle of Methyl Trichloride and set it on the table with several sheets of paper underneath. Kokurano cocked his eyebrows and wondered what _game_ this would be.

"Each of us will take turns to remove each piece of paper underneath this bottle. If it falls on our side, it will knock one of us dead cold. Which means, if it knocks me out, I won't be much of any resistance to you _would I?_" Atem smirked as it turned to a glare again. "Which one of us should go first?"

Atem and Kokurano played Rock Paper Sisors and it was decided that Atem would go first. He quickly snatched the paper underneath the bottle. It wobbled around, and then stayed upright.

"Your turn," Atem smirked with his arms crossed. He backed away, so that when Kokurano knocked the bottle over it would not make the teen pass out.

Kokurano snatched the paper from underneath the bottle. It wobbled around, and then stood upright. He grinned and chuckled evilly. Atem snatched another paper from underneath the bottle. It wobbled and was nearing the edge of the table. Atem was building sweat from his forehead before seeing the bottle was only half off the table upright. He sighed in relief.

"That was close," Atem sighed before standing back with a cocky smile. "Of coarse, you can't make this move without the bottle falling off. Now, if you really were psychic, you would be able to make the bottle float, which is bullshit."

"_Bullshit?_ I am psychic!" Kokurano yelled while Atem rolled his eyes. Kokurano stared at the bottle to try to make it float. A half smile creeped on Atem's face as the white-haired boy slowly moved the paper under the bottle and it came crashing onto the floor.

"No, _you're_ bullshit," Atem muttered before throwing Tea over his shoulder and walking out of the room where a sleeping Kokurano was shown with sticky notes of his predictions under his coat.

Atem walked to the Clinic of the school to treat the scratch on his hand from the falling bookshelf and having Tea sleep off the drug given to her. When Tea started waking up, Atem changed to Yugi and ran to Tea's side.

"Yugi, you saved me," Tea muttered.

"No, brother saved you. He wanted to be the one to give Kokurano a _timeout_, well his version anyways," Yugi explained.

"Wait," Tea said in shock. "_Atem_ saved me? What did he do?"

"He used the very drug Kokurano used against you to knock him cold in a game. When Atem declares he will protect someone, he plans on fighting for them too. Brother won't admit it, but he thinks your ok," Yugi winked before putting his arm around Tea. He whispered to the girl's ear, "and I think you are too."

Tea felt a red tent hit her cheeks by the sound of Yugi's whisper. It sounded so soft and beautiful. Tea looked directly into Yugi's soft and innocent eyes. Though Yugi wasn't her savior this time, he always made the girl nervous and calm. No other guy made Tea feel this way. She felt so nervous, she didn't even notice that their lips were barely touching.

_"Ok, lover boy! Playtime's over!"_ Atem said, while taking the back of Yugi's collar and knocking the boy to the floor. His cheeks held a crimson and so did Tea's.

_'Ah man! You're so mean!'_ Yugi glared as Atem smirked in return.

"Tell Atem he's an asshole, but I owe him," Tea said with a calm smile.

"Uh... right," Yugi blushed. "We best get home."

"Right," Tea agreed.

The two lovers walked straight home. Yugi held Tea's gentle hand and the two walked happily together with an annoyed Atem floating behind the two.

_"If you two kiss, I'll bury both your asses in the dirt,"_ Atem warned Yugi as he stuck his tongue out in response.

_'Just know when you start falling in love I will _never_ let it go,'_ Yugi said in a warning.

_"And that will be the day I start falling for Joey's sister again,"_ Atem promised.


	6. Burning Struggle to the Death

**This one is not one of my favorite manga chapter, but it's a good one. Yami got to play air hockey on steroids. It was cool! Review please!**

Atem was sitting in his desk on one of the after school activities Yugi insisted on signing up for. It was mostly, because of the games and Tea being the president of the club, Class Council. Atem really hated Yugi having to sign this up just to _goggle over Tea_, but agreed. Atem figured that Yugi did deserve to participate in something on his own.

Yugi was in most of the meetings when Atem used this time for naps. That was the advantage of having Yugi, more naps without being caught dead sleeping. Though, during important lessons, Yugi insisted on Atem not napping. He didn't like those times, but agreed on them.

Tea was in front of the Class Council members with her brilliant smile.

_"I love it when she smiles,"_ Yugi said dreamily.

_'Keep your dreams to yourself!'_ Atem scoffed.

_"I can't help it, brother. I love Tea. She's fun, funny, energetic, and the most beautiful girl I've ever met,"_ Yugi defended.

_'She's a bitch! Yugi, why can't you fall for someone that's not such a drama queen?'_ Atem complained.

"Today is the day of the Class Festival. We need to decide on a theme for our festival. Anyone got any ideas?" Tea asked. There were people who raised their hands anxiously. _"You."_ She pointed to a random person.

"How 'bout a cosplay convention?" A member asked.

"Anyone else?" Tea asked before pointing to another person.

"I think we should do a Haunted Manson!" A black-haired boy suggested.

"No, the Sophomores are already doing that," Tea told the boy. "Who else has a suggestion?"

_"I do!"_ Joey called. He signed up for Class Council since Atem signed up, _surprisingly_. "I say we have a hot girlfriend contest. A guy takes a hot chick, a costume..."

_"KILL JOEY!"_ All the girls screamed while throwing trash and books at the blond boy. Atem and Yugi burst out laughing at the scene.

"And this is why you never get a girlfriend, Joey," Atem chuckled.

"You don't!" Joey argued.

"That's because I've turned down every single female in this school."

All the girls moaned in disappointment. Joey spat,_ "lucky."_

"Are there any other suggestions NOT involving horny men?" Tea asked while Atem spat out a chuckle.

_"Uh..."_ Hanaski said shyly. "How about a Comic Convention?"

Everyone gave blinking stares at Hanaski. His head bowed down in embarrassment. Atem changed to Yugi who gave a childish grin.

"I thought it was great!" Yugi said, trying to cheer his friend up.

_"Better than Joey's idea,"_ A browned haired girl in a ponytail shrugged.

"I'll write that down," Tea winked while writing Hanaski's idea on the board. "Anybody else? _Atem_, I don't think you gave any ideas." She knew it was Yugi, because of his smile. Tea was always interested in what Yugi had to say.

"Well," Yugi blushed cherry red. "I was thinking of a Carnival with lots of games."

Everyone gave glances and they all agreed. Even Joey thought it was a splendid idea. Yugi showed a grin as Tea chuckled to the response to the students.

"Well, looks like it's decided. A Carnival Festival it is," Tea announced as everyone cheered happily.

After deciding on the location, everyone got to work. Each person had his or her own job to do. Surprisingly, Joey was happily involved with setting up the festival. He usually _never_ enjoyed any of the Class Council meetings. This one, however, was very exciting to be a part of, _festival decorating_. Joey was decorating a Pop-Up Pirate game, which involved a barrel and someone to play Black Beard.

While working on the Pop-Up Pirate barrel costume, Joey was staring at his friend Atem. He was acting weird today. In fact, he acted weird frequently. First, it was around Hanaski, then it started coming during games. Later on, this _weird acting_ started mostly revolving around Tea. Atem was actually _TALKING_ to Tea. They always fought, but when Atem started being _weird_, he never argued with Tea. In fact, if Joey didn't know his friend so well, he'd easily mistaken Atem _crushing_ on Tea. When Atem was in his weirdness stage, he'd be caught blushing red around Tea. At first, Joey thought this was probably just a faze, but now it was starting to worry him.

Yugi was helping Hanaski with decorating a table made for the Memory Game. The boys were laughing and giggling about while Joey walked up behind the boys. Atem never noticed Joey's presents since he was too busy watching the two boys having a ball.

_"Atem,"_ Joey called his friend. Yugi turned around with his childish smile.

"Hey Joey, is there something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"We need to talk, you mind?"

Yugi nodded and left Hanaski to finish decorating. Joey and Yugi were behind some closed curtains alone. They had to whisper to keep others from hearing what they had to say.

"Atem, I thought it was just nothing, but you've been having _weird moments_," Joey explained in worry. "It's scaring me."

"_Weird moments?_ Like what?" Yugi asked meekly.

"LIKE THAT!" Joey cried pointing at Yugi's face. "Acting all _smiley_ and _shy_. You're _never_ shy. NEVER! I... I just wanna know what's going on with ya, man."

_"I'm... I'm sorry I..."_

"Look, it's not that there's anything wrong with being cheery and happy. I'm just worried that you might... I don't know, be stressed and having frequent mood swings. I know you're not on drugs."

Yugi bit his bottom lip. How in the world was he supposed to explain to Joey that him and Atem were sharing a body and he has always acted like this. Atem could see that this was overwhelming Yugi.

_"Yugi, let me take over. I think Joey wants to talk to me more than you,"_ Atem said before taking control of his body. Joey gasped when he saw his friend back to being himself.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Joey. I promise you I'm okay and if there was something wrong, I'd tell you," Atem promised.

"Atem, there you go again," Joey glared. "You were shy for one second and now you're all bold again. Why are you acting like this? And don't give me this _'I act differently toward Hanaski'_ or any of that bullshit. You're acting like this toward Tea and toward me one second ago!"

"Look I..." Atem said before placing his hand on his forehead, covering half his face. "You're right, I do act _strange_ from time to time and it's not just around Hanaski. It's hard to explain."

"How is _this_ hard to explain, Atem?" Joey glared demandingly.

"You want me to be honest?" Atem asked with folded arms. Joey nodded. "The millennium puzzle does strange things to me. Like what I was telling you about the dark magic thing. The day when I solved the puzzle, I blacked out and couldn't remember what happened after that night. I just _found myself in bed_."

Joey furrowed his eyebrows like he didn't believe a word. Though, Atem seemed like he was hiding something, but told nothing but the truth. Still, how could this make any sense? Joey wasn't getting the answers he needed and Atem could tell. He didn't really care. The two were having a blinking contest for a few minutes.

"Joey I tell nothing but the truth. Ever since I solved the stupid puzzle, I've been having weird things happen to me. Now whether you believe this or not is up to you, but _nothing_ is wrong with me," Atem said firmly before touching the curtain. He turned his head to his unbelieving friend. "And if you don't believe me, you can ask Trudge at the hospital."

Joey's eyebrows rose. Joey turned his head to meet Atem to ask what he was talking about. There was no one around. This left the blond boy the question: what did Atem mean by _asking Trudge?_ Last that was heard from him, he was sent to the hospital for schizophrenia. That had nothing to do with Atem... _did it?_ What _did_ happen with Atem and Trudge that day? Hanaski claimed that Atem was going to pay the guy and found him hugging trash and leaves. From what Atem just said, it sounded like _he_ was the cause of Trudge acting crazy.

Joey brushed out his train-of-thoughts and was able to grabbed Atem before he returned to Hanaski.

"What the hell do you mean _'ask Trudge'_? What happened that day?" Joey asked.

_"I don't know,"_ Atem replied, snatching his arm from Joey. "I told you. What happened after solving the puzzle was a blank." He was telling the truth, because he only knew what happened through Yugi. "What happened to Trudge was not of the _normality_. There was magic involved Joey, whether you believe it or not. I had to learn it was real by seeing it with my own eyes when I made a biker punk paralyzed. _That's_ what's happening to me." Joey stared at his friend in disbelief. "And _that's_ the only answer you'll get."

Atem left it at that. There was no way he was going to explain to Joey about Yugi. Atem changed to Yugi and ran to Hanaski's side to help his friend. Joey sighed, anxiously wanting to know the whole truth. There was nothing he could do to get Atem to spit it out.

_"Hey Joey,"_ Tea called. "You did a great job with Pop-Up Pirate."

"Thanks, now to find out who the sucker to play Black Beard is gonna be," Joey grinned evilly.

"I think _you_ should be Black Beard," Tea suggested.

"Yeah, even the costume fits you," Yugi grinned.

"Than it's decided, Joey will play Black Beard," Tea announced.

"WHAT?" Joey glared in annoyance.

_"HEY!"_ A voice called at the front of the festival. It was a group of strong students with an iron plate used for cooking. "This is our spot!"

"No, we bought this place. This is lot ours," Tea glared.

"We always use this spot for our grill cookout. It's a tradition," The president of the Freshman Class Council, Inogashira who had been held back a number of times and always was picked as president.

"Well, looks like that _tradition_ will have to be held somewhere else," Tea glared before Yugi changed to Atem who was very angry at this point.

"Not on my watch!" Inogashira shouted.

"Why don't cha beat it?" Atem shouted.

"How about I punch out that big mouth of yours, punk?" Inogashira shouted. "Or better yet, let's tear this place to shreds with our iron plate!"

"OVER MY OWN DEAD BODY!" Atem yelled before the group of men started running down with the iron plate to destroy the Carnival Festival. Atem ran toward the direction of the iron plate and got his body knocked hard like a giant iron rock toward the gut. Atem fell over before being trampled on by the freshman boys carrying the iron plate.

"ATEM!" Tea cried while the freshman class tore down the festival with the iron plate. _Everything_ was ruined.

The freshman exited from the ruined festival and the iron plate was placed in the middle of the festival that was ruined. Inogashira walked down the lot with an evil grin on his face and looked down at Atem. He was knocked cold with a sharp cut on his chest from the plate and blood dripping from his scalp. His breathing seemed to be a few gasps. Inogashira gave Atem's head a good kick before leaving the area.

"Now this spot is ours!" Inogashira smirked before him and the freshman left.

Tea lifted Atem's upper body to a sitting position and cried, "someone help me send Atem to the hospital!"

"They're already on their way," Joey cried before taking Atem from Tea and leaning his head against the blond's chest. "Hang in there, buddy."

Yugi appeared in Atem's body after that hit. He clutched onto the puzzle and cried in pain. Joey gently laid the lad down onto the ground to help him relax.

"There, easy Atem. You're gonna be okay," Joey said. "Someone's already called the hospital."

_"Joey!"_ Yugi cried with tears leaking out of his eyes. "I... need you to take my hand that's holding my puzzle."

"Why?" Joey asked curiously, but Yugi cried in agony. The blond grabbed the hand that touched the millennium puzzle and a third eye appeared on the young teen's forehead. _"What the hell?"_

Yugi got up on his feet _painless_ and said, "I think I have a fracture or two, but until the Ambulance comes, I'll use my puzzle to ease the pain."

"What, Atem what..."

"I'm not done with Inogashira yet, Joey!" Yugi declared before walking limply toward Inogashira's direction. _"Hey Inogashira!"_

The older freshman marched into the ruined festival with a deep glare. He was shocked by Atem's ability to awake from that hit. In fact, it was shocking that the boy was able to walk at all. Yugi glared deeply and madly. He had never been so angry in his lifetime. That hit knocked his brother out cold and he wasn't gonna let this punk get away with this act.

"I don't know how you survived that, but I will make sure your life's a living hell!" Inogashira shouted.

"I'd like to challenge you to a game!" Yugi shouted. "If you win, you can keep your stupid _attraction_, but if I win, you take your stupid iron plate and make your grilled ribs somewhere else!"

"Very well, what game might this be?" Inogashira asked with a smirk up his lips.

Yugi smirked before staring at Joey's direction and asking, "can I have that Science Project you used today?"

"Uh sure," Joey shrugged before digging in his ice box and got out an empty tube surrounded by a frozen round ice chunk.

Yugi limped to some powder that was dropped on the ground by a freshman while knocking down the festival. It was used for fireworks. Yugi put a small fraction of it into the tube and plugged it with a cork. The students cocked their eyebrows while Yugi smirked at the iron plate in the middle of the ruined festival. I drop of water was dropped on the iron plate and it steamed and disappeared in merely a second. Everyone gasped at this, including Joey. _How did the plate get _this_ hot in only fifteen minutes?_

"_This_ will be our game board. Have you ever played air hockey? Well, let's call it _Ice Hockey of Death_," Yugi smirked. "We use a spatula as our sticks." He showed the tube surrounded by a chunk of ice. "This will be our puck. We'll keep passing this to each other and the ice will melt. Although, it only gets good when the iron plate touches the tube that ends up on our side. Let's just say it gets very... _deadly_."

"Sounds good enough for me," Inogashira smirked before Yugi threw the ice puck on the plate and hit it toward his opponent's side.

Inogashira whack the puck hardly across to Yugi's side. Yugi hit the puck back. The more he hit toward Inogashira's side, the harder his hits were made. He was anxious for the puck to make it to Yugi's side and explode. It was becoming harder for Yugi to catch the puck and hit it back.

The students were watching the dangerous game from their side. Joey was scared to death. _What was Atem thinking?_ He had some fractures and yet was still willing to play this bizarre game? Joey couldn't understand Atem's goal to all this. It was just a stupid festival. _What was so special about it?_

Tea was scared for Yugi. The girl had never seen Yugi play a Shadow Game since the incident with the criminal on Death Row and she didn't even get a close look. Tea was seeing a Shadow Game _up close_. Sweat droplets were pouring on her head. Her heartbeat was racing faster than a race care.

"The closer it gets, the harder I hit!" Inogashira shouted victoriously. Yugi narrowed his eyebrows. The only way to win was to hit as hard as Inogashira was and that's what he did.

The puck hit Inogashira's side and he hit as hard as he could. When he did, the ice broke in two. The students gasped just before the tube landed and exploded right in front of Inogashira's face. At that point, the ambulance came and Yugi's body fell onto the ground. _The pain had returned._

The men from the ambulance truck took Atem and Inogashira to the hospital. Joey, Tea, and Hanaski were by their friend's side who was in extreme pain. The doctors said, after doing an X-Ray scan, that two of Atem's rib bones were fractured and so was his hip bone. Joey could not believe what he was hearing. _Atem was fractured at his hip bone!_ He shouldn't have been able to walk, but he did when playing that game. _At least this explainsd the limping._

Atem was asleep for six hours before awaking. The first few faces he saw were Tea's and Joey's. Hanaski was in the restroom. He came out and met Atem who was now wide awake.

"Atem, what were you thinking playing a game like that?" Joey asked with furrowed eyebrows. Atem cocked his eyebrows in confusion.

During Shadow Games, Yugi would show Atem what was going on by having him watch the whole shadow game. Though, in this particular one, Atem was knocked out cold. Yugi also didn't have time to fill Atem in on what happened, so he was completely clueless.

"_What game?_ I was knocked by that damn plate! I doubt if I can walk for a while," Atem glared.

"What do you mean you don't remember? DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT?" Joey shouted.

"I'm not giving you any _shit_!" Atem shouted. _'Yugi, what did you do?'_

"Joey, that's enough!" Tea glared.

"Atem's telling you the truth, Joey," Hanaski defended. "He really has no clue."

"You saw him..." Joey argued before getting cut off.

"Joey, _this_ is what I was trying to tell you!" Atem yelled. "My puzzle is magic. I'm still not entirely _in control_ of it and the things that happen."

Joey couldn't argue at this point. Maybe Atem was right. Maybe, just maybe, that puzzle contained magic. There was a third eye that glowed, so there was no arguing of the supernatural things that occurred in that puzzle. Then how would it explain the blackout that Atem just had unless. It then dawned on Joey what Atem was trying to clue the blond on: the puzzle was so powerful, it was possible for the puzzle to _control_ Atem. Joey never again questioned Atem's weirdness from that day forward.


	7. The True Face

**At least the last chapter was pretty good. This is one of my favorites... well sorta. The shadow game was kinda disappointing to be honest, but the idea was cool. Generally, I prefer the shadow game in the season 0 version. That one was a lot more exciting. Anyways, I decided to make this like the manga version with a little twist to it.**

**One more thing, I don't know if Japan allows alcohol for medical reasons or underage drinking (and I mean under 2 1), but it is used in the US for medical purposes. Review please!**

Atem was in his room watching TV that was next to the door. He was sitting on the bed upright with crutches next to the bed post and a bottle of beer on his table stand. Bandages were covering from his waist to his hips. The hit from the iron plate was still healing up and was taking a long time to do so. Atem was just thankful he wasn't at the hospital anymore. Those pain relief pills were messing with his appetite, so much that he couldn't eat more than a serving of soup.

The pains were still there, but they were getting better. Atem didn't even have to take as many pills anymore. The pains were minimum. Though, they still bothered him. Yugi kept Atem company through most of his recovery. In reality, both of them were recovering since they shared a body. Yugi appeared next to Atem with a small smile.

_"I sense some pain coming back,"_ Yugi said.

"I'm fine, Yugi. The doctors say that I'll recover in no time," Atem declared with pride in his eyes. Yugi eyed the bottle of beer on the table stand. Atem sighed as Yugi took off his brother's top and showed his bare chest and the bandages before laying him down. "Yugi, this is _really_ unnecessary. I'm fine."

_"Atem, you _drink_ when you're in pain!"_ Yugi glared with demand in his eyes. He placed his two hands on the bandages and a glow appeared from the puzzle. Atem felt a sensation at the very places that were hurting. Yugi then laid next to Atem and played with his blond bangs. _"There's nothing wrong with me looking out for you, my sweet brother."_

"Besides the fact that it's annoying?" Atem glared. "I told you, I'm fine! If I wasn't, I'd still be at that hospital with Tea giving out chocolates."

Yugi blushed at the thought, then said, _"don't be so prideful."_ His hand was placed on the bandages and slowly traced it down to the hip bone. Yugi's head was leaning on Atem's shoulder. _"Atem, you need another drink?"_

"Please," Atem said before Yugi got the bottle of beer and put it to Atem's lips while lifting up the head. Because Yugi numbed the pain from Atem's ribs and hip, his body was also numb. "This is why I don't let you nurse me. I feel like I'm paralyzed."

_"That's too damn bad,"_ Yugi smirked after placing the bottle back. He carefully laid Atem's head on the pillow of his bed. His body gently laid on Atem with Yugi's arms around his upper waist underneath the arms. _"I'm the only one who can do this without you throwing a tantrum. Of coarse, you threw one in the past when we first met."_

Atem sighed deeply while staring at the ceiling. He hated having to stay in bed and do nothing, because of his fractured bones. On the positive side, Yugi couldn't snuggle as much since that would only make the pains worse. Yugi did hold Atem close, especially when his bones were numb, because of the puzzle. Yugi's warm spirited body brought a comforting feeling inside Atem. He could easily pass out in a deep sleep with Yugi as Atem's blanket.

"Atem! How are you feeling?" Solomon asked before opening the door.

"Fine," Atem assured.

Uka entered as well and spotted the beer bottle. She sighed, then glared, "you know I hate it when you drink that stuff."

"I'm not drinking it to get drunk you know," Atem pointed out. "The doctor said a little alcohol should ease some of my pains."

"I know, it's just..." Uka said before showing a saddened face. "I don't wanna lose you again."

"Mom, I'm not 13 anymore," Atem declared. "I'm a kid with fractured bones. Besides, during that time, I drank whiskey and rum, not beer."

Uka rolled her eyes and a small chuckle escaped from her. She walked to her son and kissed his forehead. Atem smiled while Uka sat on the bed next to her son. The mother's hand laid on Atem's gentle face.

"I love you, sweety," Uka said.

"I love you too, Mom," Atem replied before a yawn escaped his lips. Yugi's warm hug was making him sleepy, VERY SLEEPY.

"I'll let you rest," Uka said before exiting out the room along with Solomon.

Atem slept for a good few hours. After waking up from his nap, he started moving around to regain his strength so his bones would heal up. Atem moved around with his crutches while deciding to visit with his friends. He happened to meet with Joey and Tristan when they were going to visit their friend at the shop. Atem smiled.

"Hey, how're you guys?" Atem asked.

"Good. How you feeling?" Tristan asked, looking at the crutches.

"Better. You need anything?"

Tristan curled his lips into his mouth and stared at the ground with his hands in his pockets. Joey looked at Tristan, than Atem who cocked his eyebrows.

"Tristan has... _a problem_ we think you can help him with," Joey said.

"I'll see what I can do. What do ya need?" Atem asked.

"Tristan is _love sick_. You know that girl Miho?" Joey asked as Atem nodded. "He's madly in love with her and needs help to show her his love."

Atem showed a chuckling smile before asking, "and you need my help to find you the perfect present for your darling hot chick?"

"Please, I need something that can win Miho's heart!" Tristan begged, then smiled lovingly. _"My darling Miho. How I long to kiss your soft hand."_

_'And I thought your crush was bad,'_ Atem smirked toward Yugi. The teen with the crutches answered, "very well. I'll help you out, but it'll cost ya."

"How much?" Tristan asked.

"_Non_, I was just messing with ya," Atem smirked before pointing his head toward the shop since he couldn't use his fingers or hands. They were on the crutches.

The three teenagers entered inside the shop and Atem scanned at a curtain shelf. As soon as he saw something, he smiled, and then laid one crutch down to grab it with his right hand. Tristan came from behind Atem before he gave his friend a blank puzzle.

"A blank puzzle?" Tristan questioned.

"Yep. When I was five, I gave Serenity one of these. You just message your love toward your girlfriend and break the pieces. She has to solve it in order to read the message. _Very_ _romantic_," Atem winked.

"Serenity? Who's _she_?" Tristan asked.

"My sister," Joey replied.

_"You have a sister?"_

"I'll pay for that. It's only twenty bucks," Atem offered.

"Thank you a bunch," Tristan thanked. "But what should I write? I want it to show my feelings with burning passion."

"What is this, _Gone With the Wind_?" Atem asked sarcastically. "Just write how you feel. You don't need to be fancy."

"But I want to," Tristan whined before staring at Atem. "You dated three girls at once. You can write my feelings down!"

"They weren't my _girlfriends_, they were my sex partners!" Atem corrected. "Besides that, you write it down. A girl likes it when the very man that loves her writes the note down!"

"Please?"

"Fine," Atem sighed. "What do you want me to write down? I don't exactly have a mind reading ability."

"Just write down_ 'Dear Miho, Your more beautiful than any girl I know. I want to show my love for you. Love Tristan.'_"

"And yet you want me to write for you? I get the feeling that you have _major_ issues," Atem glared before taking the puzzle and moving upstairs with his crutches. Of coarse, he needed help to climb up the steps.

Atem wrote the letter on the blank puzzle. He was glad he had _something_ to do other than sitting on the bed and drinking beer. Yugi peered over his brother and saw the letter. He smiled while watching Atem's handwriting.

_"How 'bout you put a heart instead of _'love'_?"_ Yugi suggested.

"As long as it makes loverboy happy," Atem thought. "Tristan really needs to work on his romantic skills. It's no wonder Joey is having him turn to me."

_"I hope he wins Miho's heart."_

"So do I, especially with that bitch of a teacher," Atem said after drawing a heart by Tristan's name.

_"You mean Mrs. Chouno?"_ Yugi asked. _"The one who wears more makeup than Tea's grandma?"_

Atem chuckled at that comment and replied, "that's the one. She also has a reputation for expelling 15 students in a month. We call her the _'Expelling Witch.'_"

_"Wow, she sounds mean."_

"She's a bitch ass. If she expells me or any of my friends, I promised to flip her off. I'm telling ya Yugi, she's a whore and a slut for brains. More teachers in this school are more blinded by her beauty than a drunkard at a bar."

_"That bad huh? Why don't cha change classes?"_

"Because I need English III in order to graduate."

_"Sucks."_

"It does."

Atem was able to finish the letter on the puzzle before heading for bed. The next morning, he took the puzzle and gave it to Tristan to place it in Miho's desk. The three friends sat in their seats to wait for the other students to come in so class would start. Mrs. Chouno stepped into the class with her fake smile. Judging by the amount of makeup she had, Atem had a bad feeling Mrs. Chouno was in a _BAD _mood.

_'Oh shit,'_ Atem said inside his head. _'I hope Mrs. Chouno doesn't start...'_

"Before we open our textbooks, I'd like for you all to empty your desks and bags and put all your items on your desk. We'll be having an inspection today," Mrs. Chouno announced.

_'SHIT! She's really in her bad mood,'_ Atem gasped before emptying his bag and desk, which only contained two text books, math tools, utensils, a project from science class, and_ two beer cans_.

"Atem, you know alcohol is not..." Mrs. Chouno said before Atem revealed a doctor's note. It showed that Atem was to have a curtain amount of alcohol for his injuries. "I'll have the nurse do an alcohol test to make sure you have the amount required."

"Already did. It says 0.08%. Do you _want_ me to do another check?" Atem asked in a glare.

"Very well. Just know I have my eye on you," Mrs. Chouno warned. Atem had to hold himself back from flipping his teacher off who was being a pain, if not the fractured bones.

_"Lucky,"_ Joey spat quietly. He had three books, a project for science, and his lunch. He normally brought games, but left them in his locker due to Mrs. Chouno's reputation for _expelling students_.

Mrs. Chouno spotted Miho's desk with the puzzle box wrapped in a gift wrapping. Atem gasped in his mind. He totally forgot about Tristan's present to Miho. The inspection would end up worse than the teenage boy could imagine. Even Yugi was shaking in fear. Tristan was trembling while staring at the package on Miho's desk. The poor girl was scared silly and staring at the present given to her.

"What _this_?" Mrs. Chouno asked while snatching the present from Miho's desk.

"_I... I don't know._ I found it in my desk. I have no idea how it got there," Miho confessed. The teacher ripped the wrappings and found the present underneath it.

"Ah, a puzzle? Looks like a gift from a romantic lover. You all know that any PDA is against school policy and romantic gifts are only the start of them."

Atem glared deeply at the teacher as she poured the pieces of the puzzle all over her desk. The teacher placed each piece in place to read the letter that was written. Atem was turning red and his face was boiling in anger. This teacher was not only humiliating Tristan and Miho, but using this to expell a student for her own amusement. Atem was so angry, his desk was shaking.

"Hm," The teacher read. "_'Dear Miho, Your more beautiful than any girl I know. I want to show my love for you.'_ Romantic, _very_ romantic." The students laughed and giggled. The only students that didn't were Atem, Joey, Tristan, Miho, and Tea who was shocked by all means. Mrs. Chouno smirked, "Now the one who wrote this, if he will kindly step over here, I will be more _tolerant_!"

Everyone stood silent. Tristan was shaking in fear and Miho showed a tear rolling down her cheek. Atem couldn't take this anymore. He limply stepped from his desk before Tristan got the chance. Everyone gasped including Tea.

"I wrote that!" Atem said. There was a pause for a few seconds. "It was _a prank_."

"I was involved in this as well!" Joey announced as everyone started making chatters.

_"No!"_ Tristan shouted. "This was no prank. I really am in love with Miho. I just wanted to show my heart and passion. Atem and Joey are just trying to protect me."

Miho stared at the three, mostly at Atem and Joey. The girl then brought her attention back to the teacher who smiled wickedly.

"_The three of you?_ You can't possibly be involved in this. There's only one way to find the _real_ culprit," Mrs. Chouno said before taking the four remaining puzzle pieces of the puzzle and started placing them one by one. "One."

_"Bitch,"_ a voice was heard. The teacher's head shot up and looked straight into Atem's deep furious eyes.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Chouno asked in surprise.

"Mrs. Chouno. You maybe gorgeous on the outside, but I know your true form. Ever since the day I came to this class, I've always seen the true face you hide behind your makeup," Atem admitted in an angered tone. "Your expelling reputation, your tantics to find out who's hiding what, whatever the case maybe. You can expell _anyone_ around here just by finding a reason to. Take my beer cans for an example. You want an excuse to expell me just for your amusement. As hot as you maybe, I know what's behind that makeup." With that. Everyone started seeing shapes on Mrs. Chouno's face that were like connected puzzle pieces. Atem was so angry at this point, he did not notice this. "You're nothing but an _ugly whore_. I see you at Marriage Interviews. Your beauty is only a mask to the real thing. I have a list of the things to call you: _slut, whore, piece of shit_. You can take that, _Mrs. Chouno_..." Atem then stuck up his middle finger to everyone's shock. "and kiss my ass." After that, the puzzle pieces of Mrs. Chouno's makeup fell off and there, under the makeup, was a wrinkly face with brown marks on her face.

Atem then gasped. He stared at his puzzle and wondered,_ 'did _I_ do that?'_ Everyone burst out laughing and mocking at the ugly faced teacher. The teacher was so humiliated, she shunned herself out of the classroom and ran down the halls. Atem stared into space with pure shock written on his face. Everyone else cheered with joy in their hearts. The teacher was gone and nobody was getting expelled.

Atem was crowded by the group of students who congratulated him on flipping the teacher off and standing up to her like that. Everyone was impressed at Atem's _speech_. Atem nodded and smiled in response. Although, that would be nothing compared to the response he got from Miho and Tea.

Miho walked up to Atem as soon as the crowd deceased. The girl was shy and calm. A smile appeared from her lips.

"That was really brave of you for what you did for your friend," Miho complimented. "I know that wasn't a prank and that you were just trying to protect your friend. To me, that was more impressive then that _speech_."

"Thank you," Atem nodded. "I think you should talk to Tristan whether you like him or not."

"I will."

Miho left and went to Tristan. He ended up getting rejected, but was glad that he wasn't expelled. Miho took the love note rather well. She thought it was rather _sweet_. Tristan blushed at that compliment.

Tea came to Atem with a small smile and said, "that was really brave you. What you did."

"I'm always there for my friends, Tea," Atem glared.

"I know, but... not many people are brave enough to do what you did for Tristan," Tea said. She stared at Miho who was talking with her girlfriends. She faced Atem and said, "_I was wrong._ That day when I found out about Yugi and said _he'd be better off without you_. I was wrong. He's lucky to have someone like you. You maybe an ass sometimes, but you're the bravest person I know. Maybe in time we can learn to be friends."

_"Maybe,"_ Atem smirked. "We'll see."

Since Mrs. Chouno left the class, all her students decided to use this time to take a break. Some of the students were rather in the cafeteria, helping out in some other classes, studying for other classes, in the bathroom, or talking in the halls. Atem patted Tea on the shoulder and told her to meet inside the broom closet. When they were inside, Atem sighed deeply.

"I've been thinking. I'll give you and Yugi a _romantic time_ THIS ONCE," Atem decided. Tea's cheeks blushed red. "Just a kiss on the cheek. Any father than that and I'll have both your heads cut off."

Atem changed to Yugi who seemed excited. Since the whole class time was temporarily _canceled_, Atem gave Yugi just this time to be romantic with Tea without anybody noticing. Atem disappeared into his Soul Room to give Yugi privacy.

Yugi sat on a box inside the broom closet. Tea sat by Yugi's side and held the boy's hand.

"I think you already are considered a friend to brother," Yugi said with a smile.

_"Maybe,"_ Tea shrugged while rolling her eyes. "But I meant every word and you know what? Atem's lucky to have _you_. He needs someone who can love him for who he is."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "Atem also needs to work on those dark powers. He didn't purposely give the teacher a _timeout_."

_"Oh?"_

"It's hard for him to control the magic. Atem made a guy paralyzed without even knowing it. If he works at it, I know Atem will become very powerful."

"I bet!"

_"Tea."_

"Hm," Tea replied before feeling Yugi's soft lips against her cheek that made a soft kiss.

Yugi whispered in the girl's ear, _"I love you."_

Tea blushed cherry red before holding Yugi in a gentle hug replying, "I love you too, Yugi. Even if you are inside the body of a jackass."

Yugi snorted at that comment while rolling his eyes. Tea and Yugi spent all the time of the hour together before Atem took Yugi's place. With that, Atem moved with his crutches to his next class along with his other two friends. Neither of them were expelled and Mrs. Chouno quite her job. Those words she heard from Atem Moto would forever torture the teacher's living soul.


	8. The Venomous Man

**When I read this part of the manga, I was thinking it was where Honda tries to buy a new watch like the anime season 0, but it based it on this particular chapter. There was no watch and Honda was barely involved in this at all. Although, I thought this one was kinda pointless, I did like the outcome of it. Review please!**

Atem woke up the next morning on a Saturday. It was one of the only times when he could sleep in. The clock showed 10:34 am. Atem let a sigh escape him while resting his cheek on Yugi's sleepy face. Yugi was a deep sleeper and never woke up to Atem's sudden movements. His arms were clamped around the teenager's waist and made it impossible for Atem to break through. He was used to it though.

Atem never wanted to admit it, but he loved Yugi's body pressed against his. It gave him a warm sensation and Yugi was very soft and gentle. When he was asleep, he never snuggled, he just laid still and peaceful. It also assured Atem that the night never went bad. If there were nightmares, Yugi's sleeping body would calm Atem down right away. Yugi never snored, tossed and turned, or talked in his sleep. He was still, VERY still.

While waiting for Yugi to wake up, Atem brushed his fingers through Yugi's thick hair while using his left hand to rub the boy's back. Yugi's moan was still heard through his nose. Atem showed a small smile on his lips. That moan made him want to sleep a little longer. Atem used his head to keep Yugi's eyes in the darkness so the young boy wouldn't know it was day.

_"Is it morning already?"_ A voice moaned. Atem had forgotten that Yugi could sense morning and night just by using their mind link.

_"Yes,"_ Atem sighed. Yugi lifted his head over his Atem's head with his arms folded on Atem's chest covered with PJ's.

_"I like it when you sleep too,"_ Yugi said with his huge smile. Atem sighed while rolling his eyes. Of coarse Yugi could read Atem's thoughts. He cured Atem's blond lock into his small finger._ "You're more huggy and snuggly. You were dreaming about Mom taking you swimming last night. I thought it was cute."_

"Anymore dreams you catch?" Atem smirked, knowing about how he talked in his sleep. Yugi put his lips to his brother's ear.

_"You also dreamed about us going to the beach,_" Yugi whispered. He lifted his head up meeting Atem's face of annoyance._ "We had separate bodies of coarse."_ Yugi, by this time, pushed Atem's blond bangs on his left cheek behind the ear._ "We were twins too. I think you look at me at your twin brother. In most of your dreams, I _am_ your twin brother."_

"If you were my twin, I'd beg my mom to sell you to foster care," Atem glared as Yugi grinned widely.

_"We finished each others sentences."_

"You wish."

_"No, YOU wish. It was in _your_ dream and it shows how you truly look at me and your friends. That's how I know you like Tea. In most of your dreams she's rather your in-law or my girlfriend."_

"Over my own..."

_"Joey is your best friend of coarse. Tristan is always with Joey. Hanaski is always with me, including Tea. There's one dream that I thought was so sad,"_ Yugi said before showing a small frown. _"Serenity. I saw a dream where she was dying at the hospital. It made me cry."_

Atem sighed and showed a saddened face before saying, "Serenity will get her operation. Joey and I worked so hard on getting the money for it. I'm... not sure if all of our hard work will be for nothing."

_"I'm sure it won't,"_ Yugi said before jumping off the bed. _"Common! Didn't Joey say he wanted to show us something?"_

Atem smirked and nodded his head. He climbed off the bed and limped to dress himself. The fractures were healed up now, but he needed to learn to walk properly again. That would take a while. Tea kept calling Atem _limpy_, because of his style of walking from his upper legs being so stiff. The good news was that Uka didn't complain about Atem's drinking since that was no longer needed. The pains were gone, which meant that Atem never needed the beer cans.

The young teenager dressed himself and took a long shower. While squirting on some shampoo, Yugi crossed his arms with impatience.

_"You promised _I_ get to wash off!"_ Yugi demanded.

_'Yugi, I'm just taking a damn shower and you _always_ wash off!'_ Atem glared. He had to talk to talk to Yugi through their mind link since the bathroom echoed Atem's voice.

_"Please?"_ Yugi begged.

_'Fine,'_ Atem sighed in annoyance as he changed to Yugi and he felt the warm water pouring on him. He was jumping up and down and lifted his face up like he was playing in the rain. Atem found Yugi played in the shower like a little three-year-old COMPLETELY annoying. _"Yugi, do you know how much of a moron you're acting? IT'S JUST A DAMN SHOWER!"_

Yugi responded by glaring and peeing on Atem's ghostly figure, which fazed right through it. Atem deepened his glare with his arms crossed.

_"Haha, very funny,"_ Atem muttered sarcastically._ "It's a good thing it's not a bath or Mom would kill me."_

_'I love baths. Why don't we ever take them?'_

_"Because every time we do, you get my old rubber ducky toy and sing the Rubber Ducky Song from Seseme Street,"_ Atem replied in anger. _"MOM WAS ASKING ME IF I WAS FREAKIN HIGH?"_

_'I can't help it,'_ Yugi grinned._ 'I love that song.'_

_"That song is killing me Yugi!"_ Atem yelled. _"I swear, you get that song stuck in my head for hours!"_

Yugi burst out laughing as Atem rolled his eyes. The happy childish boy then wrapped his arms around Atem with his head leaning against his brother's chest.

_"I love you, brother,"_ Yugi whispered, so the bathroom wouldn't echo his voice as a smile appeared on Atem's face.

_"I love you too,"_ Atem replied with his hand on Yugi's hair. _"My turn!"_

_'Awwww,'_ Yugi whined before changing to Atem. He reached for the bar of soap to clean off his body.

Atem dressed himself before leaving the shop and saying goodbye to his family. He walked to the lowlife area of Domino City where it was expected to be gangs or drunkards. Atem hated this part of town since most of his ex girlfriends lived here. Joey was seen on a bench with Tristan. Later on, Hanaski joined along with the group as well. He didn't seem to like this part of town.

"Why are we _here_?" Hanaski asked.

"I'm here to show all of you something incredible," Joey grinned.

_"This should be good,"_ Atem smirked with crossed arms.

"But isn't this a bad place?" Hanaski asked in worry.

"This is also where Joey grew up," Atem mentioned. This gave Hanaski a surprise look. "Don't ask how."

"Anyways, it's okay here as long as we're not at the _bad times_," Joey assured.

_"Which is never,"_ Atem mentioned as Joey glared in response. "I'm serious Joey. It's _never _good news around here."

"That's because every person that's female slaps you every time you show up," Tristan teased as Atem rolled his eyes in response.

"Why?" Hanaski asked.

"Atem's ex girlfriends live here. Most of them anyways," Tristan replied.

"For the last time, they're not my _ex girlfriends_. They were my sex partners," Atem corrected. Hanaski's eyes grew wide.

"In other words, your girlfriends."

"Sex partners are different from _girlfriends_. A girlfriend is someone you love romantically and love with your heart and soul. I never _loved_ any of those sluts. I just f***ed with them!"

"You did THAT?" Hanaski asked in disgust. _"THAT'S GROSS!"_

"Which is why it's a good thing I'm not 13 anymore," Atem smirked.

_"Otherwise I'd be having nightmares,"_ Yugi said. _"Hanaski's right. That is gross."_

_'I get the feeling that before sharing a body with me, you were a virgin,'_ Atem smirked.

"This way!" Joey called the guys. The three followed the blond through an alley to the middle alleyways. There was a shop that read _Junky Scorpion_. Inside the window stood a pair of sneakers.

"You brought us all this way just to show us a pair of worthless sneakers?" Tristan asked in annoyance.

"That's Joey for ya," Atem smirked while rolling his eyes.

"These aren't just any _sneakers_, they're THE sneakers," Joey grinned happily as everyone made him a face.

"Your point?" Tristan asked.

"They're rare and this guy has them! I just _got_ to have them," Joey determined before entering inside. The owner inside would easily be mistaken for a hippie.

"Those are not for sale if you're wishing to buy them," the owner declared.

"Sorry Joey. Maybe next time," Tristan smirked.

"How much are you willing to pay?" Joey asked the guy.

"Hm, I don't just sell those to just _anyone_. If you want these shoes, you must meet the requirements," the shop owner declared. "You must be willing to _give your life_ for these shoes."

"Quit screwing with me!" Joey glared. "Are you gonna sell 'em to me or not?"

"Let's see if you're worthy of them," the shop owner smirked. Atem and Hanaski both had an uneasy feeling about this _requirement_ the shop owner mentioned. He took a scorpion and seemed to be placing it inside the shoe. "Will you thrust your foot inside this shoe?"

"What?" Joey gasped.

"Forget him Joey. Let's get outta here," Tristan glared, turning around and walking out of the shop. He turned back, seeing that Joey did not budge. "Aren't you coming?"

Joey stared at the shoes hardly. He took his food and thrust it inside the shoe. His eyes shut tightly, waiting for the scorpion to poison him, but he didn't feel a thing. The shop owner clapped with an amusing smile.

_"He never placed the scorpion in the shoe,"_ Yugi mentioned.

"You never had the scorpion inside the shoe the whole time didn't you?" Atem glared.

"Of coarse not! It would've stained the sneaker," the shop owner said. He casually put his hands into his pockets. "Anyways, I'll sell it to ya. It costs $800, but I'll cut the price in half to $400."

"ALIGHT!" Joey shouted in joy. The three boys rolled their eyes at the blond's amusement.

"Just don't wear those around these parts. I hear rumors about some _shoe thieves_ wanting to get their hands on those. Watch yourself," the shop owner warned Joey. He nodded excitedly and ran out the shop along with his friends.

Joey marched down the sidewalk along with his brand new shoes. Atem, Tristan, and Hanaski couldn't help, but roll their eyes. Joey was excited about getting some new shoes since his old ones were ruined and these were _rare_. Atem knew that Joey was a big fan of new and rare things that looked good. In general, Atem never trusted curtain items that were rare in this part of town. People would do anything for money _or sex._

Joey was skipping along the sidewalk and Tristan finally sighed.

"Man, I love these shoes, but that shop owner was really rough," Joey said.

"You're telling me," Hanaski agreed.

"Oh well. These shoes are mine!" Joey grinned excitedly as the boys rolled their eyes again.

"He's acting like a complete moron. I'm embarrassed to be seen by him," Tristan muttered.

"Just be glad he doesn't sing the Rubber Ducky song in the bathroom," Atem muttered as Yugi rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Tristan asked.

_"Nothing,"_ Atem blushed. Tristan was still unaware about Yugi's existence.

"Hey, let's stop and get a burger!" Joey suggested as the boys finally joined him.

"Ok!" Hanaski agreed.

_"Hey!"_ a mysterious voice called that sent Atem chills up his spine. He slowly turned around and got a big slap on the face by a red-head chick. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" With that, the girl left.

"Tiffany Hays. _Still a bitch_," Atem glared while placing a hand on his face where Tiffany slapped.

"I'm surprised you know the names of all your gir..." Tristan said before Atem gave the boy a nasty glare. "Uh, I mean _sex partners_."

"Let's just get out of this place before I meet anymore of my bitches," Atem glared before the boys walked on their way out of the lowlife part of town. Though, not before a tire was thrown over Joey.

_"What the hell?"_ Joey glared before being beaten by three thugs.

"Joey!" Hanaski gasped.

Atem and Tristan ran up to defend their friend, but were both beaten to the ground as well. The thugs knocked Joey to the ground and snatched his shoes right off.

"I'll be taking these," one thug smirked as he showed the shoes.

"You son of a..." Joey glared before him and the rest of his friends were beaten to the ground.

"You can go home barefooted," the thug smirked before he and his friends laughed mockingly and walked out.

The four friends sat upright and rubbed their injuries from the beating. Atem was glad that he didn't get anymore fractures. He also felt guilty he couldn't defend his friend more with his _limped walking_. It made him feel worthless. Yugi helped Atem up and comforted him from his guilt trip.

"Is everyone okay?" Tristan checked.

"We're good, except for my stolen shoes. Those must be the shoe thieves that shop owner was talking about," Joey exclaimed.

_"Ow,"_ Hanaski cringed. "Feels like school again, only a lot more painful."

"You okay?" Atem asked with a warm smile.

"I'm good," Hanaski nodded with a cool smile.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess, Hanaski," Joey apologized.

"No, it's fine. I'll be okay," Hanaski grinned.

"Hanaski, can you head home on your own?" Tristan asked.

"Why?" Hanaski asked.

The three guys smirked. Atem slammed his fist right onto his palm like he was ready to box. Joey showed a fighting smirk with determination in it. Tristan showed the same expression.

"We're gonna teach those punks a lesson or two about stealing other people's shoes," Joey replied.

"We're gonna pick a fight with them. Since there are only three of them and three of us, it should be even," Atem said.

"I'll come too," Hanaski said. He wanted to support his friends all the way. "I hope I'm not a burden."

"Of coarse not. In fact, I think you're becoming more of a man than before," Joey claimed as Hanaski showed the brightest smile on his face.

"Of coarse, you don't have to be involved. You can just _watch_," Atem assured. "You can watch how we fight in these parts!"

_"Alright!"_ Hanaski cheered before the four guys ran toward the same direction the thugs went to.

Atem, Tristan, Joey, and Hanaski ran toward the thugs' location, which was the arcade. They were playing games and seemed like were having a ball of their lives. Joey, Tristan, and Atem smirked while walking inside and surrounding them who were playing a game currently. The three thugs were celebrating their victory on winning the game when they noticed the three angry men.

"Compared to you, _we_ don't sneak up from behind," Joey said.

"Now that we're facing each other. _It's on_," Atem declared as Joey threw the first punch on the guy who snatched his shoes.

_"STOP!"_ The thug begged. "Seriously, you broke my nose."

"Aw, _did the mean ol' man get his nose broken_," Atem mocked with a childish tone before Joey kicked the same guy he punched.

Atem took one of the other thugs by the collar and shoved him against the arcade game before throwing punches against his jaw and nose. Tristan took care of the third thug. The thugs were so scared, they started crying and begging for mercy.

"_Please_ stop, stop," the thug Atem was fighting begged.

"You should've thought of that before taking my friends stuff," Atem glared before elbowing his opponent against the corner of the arcade game, which brought a cut on the side of his head.

"Now, where are my shoes?" Joey asked in demand. The three thugs shook in fear.

"W... we don't have them," the thug who took Joey's shoes declared. "We were paid 25 bucks to bring those shoes to the owner of that _Scorpion Shop_. We thought it'd be quick money to spend at the arcade."

"WHAT?" Atem glared. Yugi was furious as well. "That son of a bitch. That's why I don't like shopping in this part of town."

_"Then it's time he gets a _timeout_,"_ Yugi declared.

"I'm going to that son of a bitch and teach him a lesson or two," Atem told his friends before running off and changing to Yugi.

Yugi was running down the sidewalk limply to the _Scorpion Shop_. He wasn't going to let that thief get away with stealing money from his brother's best friend. That was just wrong! It didn't matter which part of town the shop owner lived in. If someone tricks a person to buy money off of them, it was wrong. Atem's spirit appeared next to Yugi while he was pacing.

_"I doubt if those were even _rare_ at all. They're probably cheaper than they're worth,"_ Atem mentioned as Yugi nodded his head.

_"HEY!"_ A voice called from behind Yugi. He felt a sharp slap on the face. It was a brunet girl with a mole on her forehead. "BASTARD!" The woman left after that.

"How many women did you _play_ with?" Yugi asked glaringly. Not caring that people would stare at him for talking to himself.

_"I honestly don't know,"_ Atem replied._ "Let's just go to that bastard's place before we meet another woman."_

Yugi limply continued his pacing until he made it to the _Scorpion Shop_. Once there, Yugi stepped in front of the door and overheard the shop owner reveal his _secret_.

"Easy money, my dear friend," the shop owner smirked while staring at the shoes like gold coins. Dollar signs were appearing in his eyes. "All you have to do is say you own something rare and they'll pay anything to get it. I love this part of town. It's home to a bunch of lowlife suckers!"

"So?" Yugi glared with his arms crossed. The shop owner glared at the kid.

"Brat! Can you read the sign? _We're closed!_" The shop owner shouted.

"But what you're doing is wrong!" Yugi glared. "You lie, cheat, and steal from other people just to get your doe. That's wrong!"

"What do you know about _right or wrong_?"

"More than you do! You just take advantage of people just because they live hard lives. My twin brother may have a reputation for being a whore, but at least he's honest. Compared to him, you're the real scum!" Yugi shouted in anger.

The shop owner gasped in fear. This kid knew what that shop owner was up to and how he ran his shop. Yugi was determined to retrieve his friend's shoes. It didn't matter what it took or what part of town he was in. Yugi's violet eyes showed determination and demand. The shop owner smirked and snuck a scorpion inside the sneaker. Atem gasped.

_"Yugi, be careful,"_ Atem warned. Showing the picture in his mind of the scorpion.

_'I got this brother. I knew he would try that,'_ Yugi assured, smirking in his head.

"Listen, is there something you need kid?" The shop owner smirked before showing the shoes. "Ah, where did these come from? Are these yours?" The shop owner reached the shoes over to Yugi. He smirked and dropped twelve coins inside. The shop owner gasped, _"what's this?"_

"This is _my_ test to see if you're qualified to owning these shoes," Yugi smirked. "This time, the scorpion really is inside the shoe." He looked at the shop owner with big playful eyes. "Here's how it works. We each grab some coins from this shoe without getting poisoned. The one with the most coins wins."

The shop owner was aroused. He had never seen a kid with _this_ kind of determination to get his friend's shoes back. It was obvious that this wasn't the same kid with the blond kid. For one thing, this kid claimed to have a_ twin brother_, which would mean the look-alike the shop owner saw before was the twin brother. The brother must've hired this one to retrieve the shoes after finding out about the thievery.

The shop owner smirked and agreed, "I'll accept your challenge on one condition: each coin costs $800. That's how I do business."

"Deal," Yugi agreed. "But if I win, I just want my friend's shoes."

"Very well."

"I'll start," Yugi declared before sticking his fingers in the shoe. Atem stared at his brother who was willing to risk his life for the sake of his friend. Sweat was pouring down Yugi's forehead as he grabbed the first coin and sighed in relief. "That's one."

The shop owner took two fingers and reached to grab one coin. He sighed in relief that he wasn't poisoned. Yugi nodded and slowly reached into the shoe to grab another coin. While doing this, the shop owner started smirking evilly. Yugi could tell what this scum was _thinking_. This what Yugi was going for and Atem knew it.

"So..." The shop owner started. "You can do anything you want, ANYTHING as long as you reach in and get the coins?"

"Yes," Yugi replied casually, knowing what this guy was going for.

"In that case..." The shop owner smirked before he snatched out a dagger and stabbed it through the front of the shoe. "I'll do it _this_ way." He stuck his whole hand and grabbed a handful of coins. "I WIN! I HAVE ALL THE COINS! Now, give me the money!"

"Think again," Yugi smirked while pointing at the shop owner's hand that was still stuck in the shoe. "You've just taken a dangerous risk and I wonder if that scorpion really is _dead_."

The shop owner started sweating and turning pale. Yugi had used the millennium puzzle to warn the scorpion about his master trying to kill him. The creature moved out of the way just in time. Atem showed a smirk with his arms crossed while the scorpion jabbed its tail right on his master's hand.

_"AHHHH!"_ The shop owner screamed. He snatched his hand out of the shoe and saw the place where he was jabbed. He started growing pale and laid on the floor like a sick dog. "I... _I'm poisoned_."

"Because in a shadow game, your weakness is what causes you to lose. Only a person with a good heart can win a shadow game and a few losers survive it. You had no love for your pet or your precious _sneakers_. The only _love_ you had for was money. Compared to my brother and his friends, you're the _'lowlife sucker,'_" Yugi declared before walking off limply and called an ambulance.

Yugi took the scorpion out of the shoe and set him free. He then, took the pair of sneakers and ran limply to his friend before the ambulance made it to the shop. He got the feeling it would take a while for the ambulance to find the shop owner since his shop was in the middle of some alleyways. It didn't matter, the thief got what he deserved.

Yugi returned to Joey before changing to Atem. He handed his best friend the sneakers. Joey was so filled with joy, tears ran down his cheeks.

"Sorry about the hole," Atem apologized as Joey noticed the hole. He looked at his friend with a happy smile.

"Ah who cares. You got me my sneakers back. You're a good pale," Joey said as Atem responded with a nod.

_'Thanks Yugi. Ultimately, _you're_ the one who retrieved the shoes and all by yourself,'_ Atem congratulated Yugi.

_"No prob. Joey's my friend too, even if he does get weirded out by me,"_ Yugi grinned.

"Let's get out of this dump!" Atem smirked before the other guys nodded in agreement.

The four boys left the arcade and walked up the sidewalk. Just when they were about to leave the lowlife part of town, they heard another voice.

_"Hey!"_ A female voice called. Atem sighed in annoyance and turned his head to prepare for another _slap in the face_ by another one of his _ex girlfriends_. When Atem faced this chick, his face turned to shock.

_"Olivia?"_ Atem gasped.

"You okay? I heard you and your friends ran into some trouble by those dangerous thugs," Olivia said.

"I'm fine. I never thought I'd see you again. I never got the chance to apologize for what happened two years ago."

"We were young!" Olivia assured before giving Atem a gentle hug. "I'm just glad you got out of the influence of my brother's gang."

"Who's _this_?" Tristan asked.

"This... is my ex girlfriend Olivia. We broke up after escaping from her brother's gang, _we both escaped_. We decided we needed time to recuperate before having another relationship," Atem explained.

"Yep, this one really was his girlfriend," Joey said. "Not _sex partner_."

"Unfortunately, I'm dating someone else. It was nice seeing your face again. I can't thank you enough for helping me escape my brother," Olivia grinned. "But be on the lookout. I think my brother may try to threaten you again."

The four men gave glances. Joey and Atem gave hard looks at each other while Yugi started pouring sweat. _He knew what his brother was thinking._


	9. The Cruel Gang Part 1

**Listen everyone, I'm going to be switching the two chapters The Fanged Card and The Cruel Gang. So This one will be The Cruel Gang. I don't want Seto to show up on scene before the gang starts coming and making their scene. It also fits the cliffie. Review please!**

Hanaski was sleeping in bed that night. It was late, VERY LATE. He was resting still and quietly. The night seemed _peaceful_. There was nothing to ruin this peaceful night, or so Hanaski thought. Little did he know about the most horrifying event that would take place.

While Hanaski was dreaming away, he heard a loud crash from his window. It scared him so much he jumped from his bed in less than a second. He saw the broken window at his room and waited for the burglar to come out, but nobody came. Hanaski trembled in fear before seeing the very item that crashed through his window. It sent chills up his spine. There, among the broken glass, was the millennium puzzle with a note crumpled around it.

_"Hello!"_ Hanaski called, but no one answered. He looked out the window and saw the shadow running from the house. He looked back and showed the glaring face of Atem Moto. "Atem, what are you doing here so late at night and why'd you throw you puzzle through my window?"

Atem never answered. He just glared very deeply and coldly saying, _"read the note!"_ He left after that.

Hanaski was confused. He unwrapped the note that read,_ "Hanaski, I can't take it anymore! Take Yugi! I never wanna see that son of a bitch EVER AGAIN!"_ This confused Hanaski and fear ran all over him. _Why would Atem reject Yugi?_

The next day didn't get any better. Hanaski kept Yugi around his neck thinking Atem would change his mind. Maybe him and Yugi had a feud or something, though it seemed more than a feud by the way Atem was acting. Hanaski was scared and worried. He'd never seen Atem act this way and since when did he call Yugi a_ 'son of a bitch'_? Anyone who called him this would feel the furry of Atem. Hanaski was indeed confused.

Hanaski spotted Atem's desk, which was empty. Atem always came early. _Something was up!_ Tristan walked into the classroom and noticed the puzzle around Hanaski's neck instead of Atem's. Tea noticed his too when she came from behind Tristan.

"Hanaski, why do you have Atem's puzzle?" Tristan asked.

"_Atem... he..._ threw it through my window and said he never wanted to see _'it'_ again," Hanaski replied, answering Tea's silent question that was in her head as well.

"That's weird. Atem clings to that thing like a spirit lives inside there," Tristan halfly joked, but didn't know it was actually true.

Hanaski nodded his head in sadness. He walked up to Tea and showed her the note given by Atem. Anger rose through the young girl as she crumpled the paper into a small ball.

"I... I think something happened. I don't know what, but... I've never seen Atem act like this," Hanaski muttered. Tea wasn't thinking about that.

_"Bastard,"_ Tea muttered before she sat in her desk. Hanaski walked up to his angry friend whose fists were shaking furiously. "I hate him. I hate Atem for calling Yugi such a thing and treating him like this." Tears formed in Tea's eyes. Hanaski clutched onto the puzzle, wanting to know what was going through Atem's head.

_"Huh,"_ Tristan said suddenly. "Joey's gone too. Something's wrong. He NEVER gets sick. I'm gonna go find him."

"I'll come too," Hanaski said.

"Same here!" Tea glared. She wanted to give Atem a piece of her mind.

After school was over, the three friends set off looking for Atem and Joey. The first place Tristan decided to search in was the game shop. It seemed quiet from what the gang could tell. The store read_ "Closed."_ Solomon NEVER closed the game shop except on Sundays. Something was DEFINETLY wrong.

Tea marched up to the door, ignoring the sign, and banged on the door. Solomon answered the door with blood red eyes and wet cheeks. Tea gasped at this sight. Solomon had been crying. _About what?_

"M... Mr. Moto!" Tea exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"No sweety, I'm afraid I'm nothing but _alright_," Solomon replied in snob. "What do you kids need?"

"We came looking for Atem, he's not in school and neither is Joey," Tristan replied. Solomon nodded, seemingly not surprised by this.

"Atem's... not here._ He moved out_," Solomon said in a cold manner. "He said he didn't want to be here anymore and stormed out. He seemed... _angry_. Uka was afraid he was drunk again, but he seemed sober. I... I'm so confused. I thought Atem was out of that influence!"

_"What influence?"_ Tea asked with narrowed eyes.

"Have you heard of the Ritama gang?" Solomon asked with angered eyes. The three nodded.

"I've heard some. They're the cruelest gang in Domino City," Hanaski said.

"Atem used to be a member. He left home at the age of 13 saying that he hated us and wanted to be with people who _'understood him,'_" Solomon explained. "Anyways, him and Joey got into some bad trouble with that gang. Atem returned home two years later and begged to stay here. Had tears in his eyes. We thought he changed for good and would never go back there again. Though, he did develop some habits because of their influence, _still..._" The grandfather stood silent for a good few minutes before finishing, "anyways, he's returned back to that Ritama gang. I'm guessing Joey's has too."

_"No,"_ Tristan muttered silently. "I've known them since middle school. Why would they want to be part of that again? They _hate_ that gang! It doesn't make sense."

"Of coarse it makes sense," Tea glared with folded arms. "Atem's an ass and he always will be!"

"But he's right," Hanaski muttered while clinging onto the puzzle. "W... we have to find them!"

"It's too dangerous Hanaski," Tristan warned.

"He's right. My cousin was raped by those guys," Tea said. "Who knows what those guys could do to you."

"I don't care!" Hanaski cried. "Atem's my friend and friends help each other when they're in trouble."

Hanaski clutched onto the puzzle tighter. He knew that Yugi would want Hanaski to keep looking for Atem. Hanaski had to find out for himself what happened to Atem. What was going on with him? Why did he decide to join the very gang he tried to avoid?_ Something wasn't right!_

The three friends searched high and low for Atem to the very places he normally hung out at. Tristan avoided looking in Joey's house since the dad there was a drunkard and Joey was more than likely not there either. The trio finally searched in the lowest part of town. Hanaski knew this place by the fact that Atem claimed his ex girlfriends or _sex partners_ lived around these parts. This was a dangerous place.

The kids were about to give up hope when they heard a noise from a group of kids.

_"Where's the money?"_ The gang leader Hirutani threatened with a random person being held by the throat.

"_I_... I don't have it. I swear I don't have _anything_!" The person begged. He was punched toward the wall and beaten until he had drips of blood on his head and face.

"That's what you get if you don't pay up," Hirutani smirked as one of the gang members popped his head out. It was Atem. he acted as if he _heard something_.

Hanaski saw Atem behind Hirutani and on the right was Joey. He shouted, "ATEM! JOEY!"

Joey gasped and turned his head while Atem turned his head with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"You know these guys?" Hirutani asked with an evil smile.

"Na, never met them," Joey smirked.

"I haven't seen them either, except the wimpy one. I told you I never wanted to see _him_ again!" Atem shouted. Hanaski and Tea knew Atem was talking about Yugi. _Atem could still see Yugi._

"STOP THIS BULLSHIT ATEM AND COME HOME!" Tristan shouted.

"Who do you think you are, my mother?" Atem smirked with his arms crossed. He shoved Tristan by the throat against the brick wall. "If I were you, I'd leave here. Stay out of things that _don't_ concern you!" With that Atem threw Tristan onto the ground.

"STOP THIS!" Hanaski begged with tears in his eyes. He ran toward Atem before being swept off the ground by the back of his collar by a gang member, Randell. "Let me go!"

"Atem doesn't _want_ to be bothered," Randell smirked before punching Hanaski in the gut. Atem just stared with cold eyes, including Joey.

"We don't need these losers. Let's get outta here!" Hirutani smirked before him and his gang members walked away.

"Atem, you're an asshole!" Tea shouted angrily. "I thought you were a good person, but I guess I was wrong."

Tea was grabbed by the arm by Hirutani. The girl tried to pull away, but it was impossible. The thug was too strong. She started feeling scared.

"I see the bitch wants to mess with us," Hirutani smirked. "Seems vulnerable. You want _to do her in_, Atem?"

_"No,"_ Atem replied coldly with crossed arms. "Leave her be, she won't be any harm to us."

"_Hm_, very well," Hirutani smirked before his big palm slapped the girl across the face. Tea fell on the ground with tears that finally developed in her eyes. "Let's go."

Hirutani and the rest of the gang finally left. The three friends were able to get up and recover from the assault. Atem was so cold and hard when facing Tristan. They all didn't know what to think. Hanaski was crying and snobbing. Why would Atem turn his back on his friends? Hanaski kept asking that question in his head over and over again. He wished he could talk to Yugi and see him just like Atem could. He was able to spot Yugi even without wearing the puzzle.

That's when it dawned on Hanaski. _Atem could still see Yugi!_ Yugi said that the reason him and Atem could see each other is because of the bond they share. The closer their bond, the more easier it is to communicate. If Atem really rejected Yugi, there would be no way for the teenage boy to contact his brother. Hanaski knew that Atem _never_ joined the gang in his heart.

_"Atem hasn't changed!"_ Hanaski shouted with joy. Tea and Tristan stared at Hanaski with blinking eyes. "Why would he join that gang if he hated it so bad? He must've been threatened or something! He may've been hateful, but he might be trying to protect us."

Tristan stared at the ground and said, "he and Joey didn't beat us up, the gang members did."

"_So?_ He still watched and coldly too," Tea glared with folded arms.

"He probably doesn't like it anymore than we do. He _chose_ not to harm any of us, even you. If he really turned his back on us, he would've hurt you Tea. He had the option," Hanaski snapped.

"He's right. If Atem and Joey really turned their backs on us, they would've beaten us up," Tristan pointed out. He stood up, and then ran off. "I'm gonna go look for them and get to the bottom of this!"

Tea sat angrily on the bench with her arms folded. Hanaski came up next to his friend and said, "Atem _saw_ Yugi."

"I know that I..."

"If he really rejected Yugi, he wouldn't be able to _see_ Yugi," Hanaski pointed out. Tea gasped and blinked. She knew Hanaski was right. _Atem saw Yugi!_

"Then... that means..."

"He hesitated when writing that letter."

_"He's in trouble."_

"And we should find him and Joey."

Tea and Hanaski ran off to follow Tristan. They searched everywhere, but could not find the gang. In fact, neither of them knew where their hiding spot was and it was getting late. Hanaski was desperate to finding Atem and Joey and get them out of the gang. _Who knows where they were?_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Atem was slammed against the wall, blood leaking from the side of his head. He stood up and stared at Huritani coldly. Joey watched in fear as the two men faced each other coldly and hardly.<p>

"You _promised_ my friends wouldn't get hurt," Atem said coldly.

"I said they wouldn't be _killed_. Never on their well-being," Huritani smirked with his arms crossed. "I still need you and your friend. Just know that if you don't participate in our attack, everyone you care about, even that old bag will get it. Heck, I'll even f*** with ya ma just for you."

"Leave her alone, Huritani!" Atem yelled. "You've done enough harm by making me hurt her. I won't forgive you if you lay one finger on either of my friends _or family_."

"I'll keep on that note," Huritani smirked, not being fazed by Atem's threats. "Rest well boys." He left the room with Joey and Atem alone next to their two old bunks.

"You okay, Man?" Joey asked in concern. He helped his friend on his feet.

"That son of a bitch," Atem glared. "I won't let him harm my friends. I won't let him harm my folks either."

"Don't stress yourself," Joey warned. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Says _you_."

_"Atem!"_ Yugi's voice called.

Atem had been hearing the voice of his brother ever since he threw that puzzle through Hanaski's window. Hanaski was the only one Atem could trust to take care of Yugi. He wasn't safe where Atem was at the moment. He couldn't let Huritani get a hold of Yugi. Yugi was Atem's deepest weakness. The young boy who looked like, and could be, Atem's twin. Atem had to separate from Yugi in order to protect him, but the more the boy tried, the louder that voice called. Atem couldn't get that voice from his head that was filled with concern and sadness.

_'Yugi, I'm sorry,'_ Atem muttered in his head. "Let's get to bed, Joey."

It was already dark and Atem needed to heal up from the beating he received from Huritani. Yugi's voice finally died down since Atem needed rest. He still couldn't get any. It wasn't from Yugi's voice calling out to him. It was just the fact that Atem couldn't get Yugi out of his head. Atem was breathing hard. He turned his head over to his right expecting a _warm cheek_ to touch his own cheek, but nothing.

Yugi always snugged against Atem every night. It helped him sleep and comforted him from his nightmares. _Yugi was gone._ Atem felt so lonely. He had never felt so lonely in his whole life. He tossed and turned roughly to get to sleep. Atem started imaging Yugi's gentle arms wrapped around his waist with that childish face lying on his chest like a pillow. A small smile appeared on Yugi's lips before that soft face snuggled against Atem's chest.

Tears formed in the lonely teen's eyes. That image was more torture to him than all of the snuggles and hugs Yugi gave his brother every night. The next image gave Atem more torture than he could handle.

Yugi's head was on the left of Atem's face. Atem felt Yugi's fragile hand touching his hand palm to palm. Their fingers tapped against each other and every tap made Atem want to be closer with Yugi. Their fingers curled through the gaps of the other's fingers. Yugi closed his eyelids and made a soft moaning sound.

_"I love you, brother,"_ Yugi would whisper.

More tears, bitter tears, streamed down Atem's face. Atem knew he wanted Yugi. It was torture not having Yugi close to him. No longer feeling those snuggles, those hugs, that soft moan, that soft face against his cheek. Atem actually _missed_ that.

_'You're not supposed to miss someone like _this_ for another week! What's wrong with me?'_ Atem cried in his mind while snobbing against his pillow. _'YUUUUUGIIIIIII!'_ More snobs and more tears left his eyes that night.


	10. The Cruel Gang Part 2

**Here's part 2. I wasn't sure about if there was a part 1 or a part 2. I figured there would be, but wasn't sure. Anyways, this was originally one chapter, but was split in two since... you know. This has a part 1 and part 2. The next one will have the same thing. Review please!**

The next day, Atem woke up with blood-shot eyes. Joey was the first to catch this. He was a deep sleeper, so he never heard Atem's snobs last night. The blond friend gasped in horror. He had never seen Atem in _this_ kind of torture before.

_"Atem!"_ Joey gasped.

"Yes?" Atem asked, wondering why his friend looked at him with such shock.

"Oh Atem. We have to get outta here! I can't bare seeing you like this, Man!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't f*** with me. Look in the mirror! You look like someone died!"

Atem looked in the reflection of the glass window. He saw the red eyes shown. Joey was right, _this was torture_.

"Sorry you had to see that," Atem muttered quietly.

"NO!" Joey glared. "You SHOULD be crying. I don't care what happens to me. Huritani can't do anything to me. I'm only here, because _you_ are!"

_"Joey."_

_"Is there a problem?"_ Huritani asked in a glare as soon as he entered the room.

"Actually, _there is!_" Joey shouted. "I don't care what you do to me, but you get Atem's ass from your _gang_!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"BULLSHIT!" Joey screamed before he punched Huritani in the nose. He thumped on the floor. "Atem, get the f*** out!"

"Joey..." Atem glared, refusing to let his friend fight Huritani alone.

"NO! You're hurt and suffering. I won't let this go on, now RUN YOUR ASS OFF!" Joey cried before Huritani's thugs knocked Joey on the head.

"JOEY!" Atem screamed before hearing a gun shot. It was made right on the side of his ribcage. He fell onto the floor face-down.

* * *

><p>Back at school, Hanaski saw the millennium puzzle glow and his eyes turned hallow. He stood up from the classroom and walked out.<p>

"Mr. Tomoya!" The teacher called with narrowed eyes before the boy left. Tea gasped at this reaction and ran after her friend.

"I'll go after Hanaski!" Tea said before dashing from the classroom. She caught up to her friend who was running this time. "Hanaski, where you going?" Hanaski didn't answer, it was as if he was _hypnotized_ or something. He kept dashing down the halls, and then left the school building and into the hard rain. He kept running and running until he was at the low part of Domino City where the kids met the Ritama Gang. "Why are we here? Are you trying to look for Atem? We agreed to look for him after school!" Hanaski still kept going until he was in a deserted place or what _seemed_ deserted. The floor was flooded with water from the heavy rain. That's when noise was heard.

_"AHHHHH!"_ A scream was heard in bloody murder.

_"Hehehehe,"_ a chuckle was heard from Huritani. The two kids gasped at what they saw.

There, in the middle of the room, was Joey and Atem tied by their wrists. They were being electrocuted heavily and were passed out, _or at least Joey was_. Atem seemed to be barely conscious. The gang laughed mockingly while one of the members electrocuted Joey with a taser. His body twitched and so did Atem's. Huritani chuckled evilly as Hanaski blinked and his hallow eyes disappeared.

_"Huh?"_ Hanaski muttered quietly before seeing the situation. _"Atem, Joey."_

"Well, that was fun," Huritani smirked. "I think Atem needs another good _shocking_ experience."

"But won't that kill him?" One of the gang members asked.

"KILL HIM!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Hanaski cried before running up to Atem and hugged him by his waist. "If you want him, you're gonna have to kill _me_ first!"

_"Hanaski!"_ Tea cried before one of the gang members grabbed the girl by her arms. "Let me go!"

"I think these guys need to learn some manners," Huritani smirked before taking out his taser and pointing it toward Hanaski. He shook in fear.

_"Y... Yugi..."_ Atem muttered. Hanaski gasped. _"Please... come... back. I..."_ His eyes narrowed and removed the puzzle from around his neck and put it around Atem's. By that time, Huritani grabbed Hanaski by his arm. Atem changed to Yugi and he muttered, _"Ha... Hanaski."_ A gold light shined from the puzzle around Atem's neck, which flipped Huritani off his feet just as the taser landed in the puddle of water. Everyone was electrocuted except for Hanaski who was on top of a tire and Tea who fell onto another tire just as the thug who grabbed her got kicked on the legs. She gasped. The taser soon stopped working from being in the water too long.

"We have to call the police!" Hanaski cried as Tea nodded and got out her cell phone. The boy looked at Atem and whispered, "don't worry, everything's gonna be okay."

The police arrived and cut the ropes holding Joey and Atem. They laid the boys on hammocks while Tea and Hanaski explained what happened. Hanaski claimed that he played hooky to save Atem from this cruel gang. While the police searched the area, they found a young girl held hostage, Olivia Breadwood. The girl explained to the police the story from her point of view. She was taken for questioning.

Atem and Joey were taken to the hospital, including the thugs before getting arrested. Joey and Atem shared the same room since they had the same condition, besides Atem's gunshot wound. Hanaski and Tea were in the room between the boys. In a matter of time, Olivia appeared along with a man holding her hand named Richard Grand. They were both holding horrific faces. Richard was more horrified than Olivia.

"You're Olivia," Hanaski said, remembering the time they met when Joey got his new sneakers. "Atem's ex girlfriend right?" He and Oliva shook hands.

"I can't thank you enough for finding my girlfriend," Richard thanked Hanaski. _"Thank you."_

"Your welcome," Hanaski nodded. Richard looked over toward the boys.

"I knew Huritani was a monster, but this... this is murder _or close to it_," Richard said in horror. "I'm so sorry about your friends."

"Don't blame yourself Richie. It was my fault. I should've called the police as soon we escaped that day. If... if I would've known he'd do this I..." Olivia cried while tears trailed through her cheeks. "I just hope Atem is okay."

"He'll be fine," Tea said with a calm smile. "That basterd's a tough one. It'll take more than that to kill _him_ off."

"Are you his girlfriend?" Olivia asked.

"No," Tea giggled. "I'm his bitch."

Everyone was laughing at that point. They knew Tea wasn't Atem's girlfriend, but a close friend. Their laughter stopped when they heard the door open to reveal Uka and Solomon. They seemed more horrified than they've ever be in a million years. Uka immediately ran to her son, her arms around his frail body.

"MY BABY!" Uka screamed while snobbing onto her son. Solomon tried not to burst out crying. Some tears ran down the old man's cheeks.

"What happened?" Solomon asked the kids.

_"My brother,"_ Olivia snobbed. "We grew up together in an abusive home as kids. Dad continually raped us day by day. Mom died from aids, so she couldn't protect us. Huritani got the worst beatings. He and I ran away together and lived in the gutters. He earned his way of living by torturing his victums and joining gangs. That's how he got power. He had _anger issues_. Huritani met Atem and Joey one day when they were stealing drugs. Huritani convinced the two that if they joined, they could be as high as they wanted and drink as much. Them, along with other members, would have their pleasure in stealing, abusing, raping, and doing whatever fits their bill. Atem and Joey never raped any girls, but they did get high, they thieved, among other things on the list." Solomon and Uka nodded and continued to listen to Olivia's story. "One day, Atem saw my brother rape me while we were still dating. He became furious and decided that I shouldn't be with him. We all ran away one day and thought we'd never come back." Olivia paused for a while to take a deep breath. "One day, my brother called me and said that he was going to_ reunite the gang_. I told him to f*** off and even warned Atem about it. Unfortunately, my brother knows how to _get to the boys_. I heard the whole thing. Huritani claimed that if Atem and Joey didn't cooperate, Huritani promised to kill his grandfather and rape his mother and leave his mark on her body." By that time, Olivia bawled her head and buried it in her boyfriend's chest.

"I knew about Huritani, but I didn't know he contacted Olivia, otherwise I would've called the police. I should've known he'd do something like _this_," Richard muttered.

Uka and Solomon were frozen and showed blank faces. They looked over at Atem who was still unmoving and sleeping. Tea was now more furious than she ever was. She now understood why Atem was so _harsh_. Tea couldn't see a solution or another way Atem could've played this. He was vulnerable as far as the girl was concurned. Everyone was quiet for a long time until Atem twitched his eyelids. He opened them and saw his mother and grandfather.

_"Grandpa? Mom?"_ Atem muttered as Uka her her index finger on her son's lips.

"Shhhh," Uka whispered. "It's okay sweety. Huritani won't cause you or Joey anymore harm. The police arrested him for attempting murder."

"I'm... sorry... for what I said I..."

"Olivia told us everything, you don't need to apologize," Uka assured before placing a kiss on her son's forehead. "I should've known you were being forced like this. I... I'm so sorry I didn't do anything..."

"Mom, I'm still alive aren't I?" Atem asked rhetorically before showing a smile. "I love you two and I don't wanna leave you guys again."

"We know," Solomon said.

"I'm sorry for what I said before," Tea apologized quietly. "If that were me, I don't know what I would've done."

"No need to," Atem said while rolling his eyes. "You're already a bi..." He noticed his family was there and had to hold his mouth. "... you know what I mean."

Tea giggled and rolled her eyes. She gave Atem a warm hug before deciding on leaving the room. Atem cleared his throat before the girl turned her head.

"What?" Tea wondered.

"I'm... sorry about what happened with your cousin," Atem muttered. "I had no idea."

Tea cocked her eyebrows, wondering how Atem coud've known about _that_. She then remembered that when she told Hanaski, _he had the puzzle_. Yugi must've received the message. It then dawned on her about Hanaski.

"Hanaski, how did you know Atem was in trouble?" Tea asked the boy.

"I... _don't know_," Hanaski replied. "In fact I just remember listening to a boring lesson, and then next thing you know I'm watching Atem and Joey get fried."

_'I knew it!'_ Tea thought. Yugi's and Hanaski's bond made it to where Yugi could lead Hanaski to Atem when he was in danger. Yugi must've _taken over Hanaski_ and controlled his movements. Tea smiled, and then her, Richard, and Olivia left the room. Joey woke up later on. Him and Atem were questioned by the police about what happened. They weren't charged for the thievery they did several years ago since it was already dropped during those years.

The doctors told the boys that they were allowed to leave the next morning. They both went to sleep in their hospital beds _and peacefully this time_. Joey was knocked like a light before Yugi's spirit laid next to his brother. Atem stared at the ceiling and showed a peaceful smile before noticing Yugi lying next to him. Atem gave Yugi a questionable look.

_"What?"_ Yugi questioned.

"You're not on top of me this time," Atem said.

_"That's because I'm mad. I was separated for one whole day crying my ass off and you refuse to at least give a bear hug for us reuniting."_

Atem sighed while rolling his eyes. He held Yugi close and asked, "satisfied?"

_"No!"_ Yugi glared. _"That's not even a _hug_."_ He turned his body and crossed his arms with a grumpy look.

"Well, you ain't getting anymore cozy than that!"

_"Oh really?"_ Yugi smirked. _"Are you sure you can sleep okay without me? Last I checked, you were tossing and turning because _I_ wasn't there making you all _cozy_."_

"I slept okay without your freakin' _snuggle_!" Atem glared with his arms crossed. Yugi shrugged and disappeared inside the puzzle.

_"If you need me, just give me a shout!"_ Yugi said inside the puzzle.

_'That little brat,'_ Atem glared before sighing and dropping his body on the bed. His arm laid softly on his stomach. A sigh left him and he slowly turned his head to the right, expecting to feel a _warm cheek_ on his. As soon as Atem felt nothing, he remembered Yugi decided not to sleep on top of his brother anymore. _'Annoying. I'm so used to Yugi sleeping with me that I forget he's not there. _Ugh!_'_ Atem sighed and turned his body to lay on his stomach. The environment felt too _quiet_, so much that Atem couldn't find sleep._ 'Great, I can't sleep, just great!'_

_"Talking too much won't help you,"_ Yugi snickered.

_'Would you shut your trap?'_ Atem shouted in his mind. He buried his head in his pillow.

_"Since when do you sleep while holding a pillow like _that_?"_ Yugi giggled as Atem opened his eyes and noticed he was holding the pillow close as if it was a _person_. This irritated Atem. _"You know, if you need a teddy bear, just call me and I'll be your _snuggle bear_."_

_'I'm not doing any of that damn snuggling Yugi!'_ Atem declared while resting on his side. After his eyes closed, his arm was reaching for something and found the rail to the hospital bed. Because Atem was on the very edge of the bed, he almost fell. He quickly grabbed the rail and cursed at himself._ 'Shit!'_ Yugi was laughing his head off. "And what's so funny?"

_"You,"_ Yugi giggled before appearing in front of Atem._ "You're not used to sleeping without me cuddling next to you."_

"For the last time, I'm not doing any of that_ 'snuggling'_ crap you do!" Atem glared, making sure his voice didn't wake up Joey.

Yugi glared and had his arms crossed. He sat on the end of the bed with his back facing Atem. He could sense the annoyance inside the young child for refusing to snuggle. Atem rested on his bed facing the ceiling. His eyes slowly closed with his arms over his stomach. He turned his head to, once again, feel nothing. For some reason, this just didn't feel _right_. Atem started remembering last night and how lonely he felt. Sleeping was never right without Yugi. _Why? Why did Yugi not being with Atem hurt him so much?_

_"To answer your question, it's because of what you once told me,"_ Yugi said, reading his brother's thoughts. _"It's our bond."_ His spirit crawled on top of Atem and their hands met palm to palm._ "Without me, you feel a great deal of loneliness. I've known this since the first day we met. Atem, I want us to be closer. I want us to feel that connection we can never make with anyone else."_

"Yugi, I don't _snuggle_ with anyone of the same sex," Atem glared.

Yugi punched Atem in the gut and shouted, _"you're nasty, you know! Now stop being a jackass and love me!"_

"Since when did you have a potty mouth?"

_"Since I lived inside an asshole."_

"Good point, but I think Tea gave you some bad influence as well."

_"You're the one to talk!"_

Atem sighed and glared, _'If I snuggle you like a teddy bear, will you PLEASE stop this nonsense?'_

"Yes!"

_'Fine, but after this that's it. I'm not giving you anymore refunds!'_

Yugi smiled in satisfaction before Atem gave the boy a tight hug. Atem snuggled against Yugi's chest, which felt so soft and warm. Atem clutched his arms around Yugi even tighter while his brother snugged his face against the spirit's neck. Atem felt a warm and comfort feeling in every part of his body. He now understood why Yugi enjoyed this. Atem didn't want to let go of his brother, his dear loving brother.

Yugi brushed his fingers through Atem's thick hair and whispered, _"now was that so bad?"_

"Tell Tea or Hanaski and I will skin you alive," Atem threatened in annoyance.

_"I love you too, brother,"_ Yugi giggled before giving a soft kiss on Atem's cheek. _"Since we had a deal, you don't have to snuggle anymore."_ Yugi sat up on the edge of the bed, seemingly about to be ready to go inside the puzzle. _"I'll just go and _yah..._"_ He yelped, being grabbed by Atem from behind. His cheek nuzzled against Yugi's cheek. Yugi giggled. _"Fine, I'll snug ya to bed."_

"Actually," Atem said before he let Yugi take over and Atem's spirit was on his own shared body. _"I think I'll try something _new_."_ Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and his face nuzzled behind Yugi's head. Yugi rolled his eyes before turning his head to the right and his cheek rested on Atem's cheek.

"Atem, don't _ever_ leave me again," Yugi whispered.

_"I'll keep you with me forever,"_ Atem promised. _"I'll keep you close. I love you Yugi."_

_"I love you too, brother."_


	11. The Fanged Card Part 1

**Now we can get to the part where Seto gets his camo. Yay! Seto Kaiba gets to come! Him and his badass self. Let's put the Bad to the Bone theme as he comes along. Review please!**

Yugi moaned from the sunlight that was shining through the window of Atem's room, which was his room as well. It felt so peaceful, waking up to a bright morning. Yugi took a deep breathe through his nose while staring out the window covered by curtains. The morning was beautiful as usual, but not as beautiful compared to the sleepy face next to Yugi's face.

_"Joey, give me back my chips,"_ Atem whispered next to Yugi's ear. His legs started moving about and his arms tightened his grip on Yugi._ "That's not... funny."_

Yugi enjoyed Atem's sleep. Atem was more clingy and his voice was very soft and gentle. Yugi didn't have to beg for Atem to hold the boy tighter. Yugi felt warm and safe inside Atem's arms whether he was asleep or awake. Still, the simple hugs were starting to become annoying. Yugi wished in his heart that his brother would love him more often and not just in his sleep.

_"You're sweet, Yugi,"_ Atem whispered.

"I wish we were closer," Yugi said quietly. He enjoyed talking to Atem in his sleep.

_"How can we be closer than this? We're twins remember?"_ Atem whispered with a smile on his sleepy lips.

"I know, but..." Yugi sighed as he felt a warm kiss on his cheek and a nuzzle against his neck.

_"I love you, Yugi. We'll always be together, just you and me."_

Yugi closed his eyes and rested his head against Atem's, making it to where their cheeks touched.

_"Hey Atem!"_ A voice called from the room. Atem moaned and rubbed his sleepy eyes. A yawn escaped from him before his head rested against Yugi's chest.

"Yes?" Yugi replied.

Uka opened the door saying, "Atem, it's time to..." She then saw her son with childish features she never knew her son had._ "... eat."_

"Oh, ok I'm coming," Yugi nodded while hearing Atem's complaining moan. The boy nuzzled his head against Yugi's soft chest.

"Since when are _you_ a morning person?" Uka teased as Yugi chuckled.

"I'm just in a good mood today," Yugi grinned, trying to get up, but Atem's weight was pressing him to the bed._ 'Common brother, we need to wake up.'_

_"No!"_ Atem complained. _"Five more minutes."_ His face hid behind Yugi's neck to hide the sunlight from his eyes. _"More sleep!"_

"So, are you gonna get up?" Uka asked happily. "You look like you're pressed to the bed."

"I sorta _am_. I'll be with ya in a sec," Yugi promised. Uka nodded and left out the room.

Yugi's smile turned to a smirk. He said, "Atem, your brother's drowning!"

_"NO YUGI!"_ Atem gasped in horror before slipping and falling off the bed, thudding on the floor face-down. Yugi burst out laughing his head off. Atem started shaking in annoyance.

_"That was so not funny!"_ Atem shouted.

"It so was," Yugi laughed. "It's a good wake-up call."

_"7:00 on a Saturday morning,"_ Atem glared grumpily. He sat on the bed with his face facing the window.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's waist and teased, "aww, is my poor brother a little _grumpy_." Atem growled in response. "I know what will make you better." Yugi switched Atem into his own body, making it to where his spirit form was in front of his brother.

"No Yugi, don't you _even_ think about it," Atem warned as Yugi's face grew closer to his. "I said _no_." He backed up toward the front of the bed before Yugi glomped on his brother and nuzzled his face on Atem's face. "_Yu... gi... _Ugh! Get off my ass!" Yugi's face nuzzled closer against Atem's face, making it to where Atem could only make muffle sounds. If Yugi's head wasn't moving so much, a person could easily mistaken them kissing. Yugi's head then popped away showing an angry-faced Atem and a happy Yugi. "Don't EVER do that again!"

_"Aww, but it's so much fun to snuggle,"_ Yugi whined in a childish voice._ "You're so cuddly."_

"Well you're _so_ annoying. Now get your ass off me," Atem glared before pushing Yugi's spirit off him and walking out the door.

_"You're so mean!"_ Yugi whined as Atem rolled his eyes.

Atem ate some breakfast before deciding to help his grandfather at the shop. It was part of Atem's daily chore to work for his grandfather at the shop since he had no school on Saturdays. The shop was closed on Sundays, which was the only time Atem could get some rest. That was basically Atem's life. Joey would help sometimes, but he was usually busy at his job to pay off his father's debts and to help Serenity.

While Atem was helping at the shop, Yugi spotted a pack of Duel Monster cards and smiled widely in excitement.

_"Let's get some cards!"_ Yugi said.

_'Yugi, I have to help grandpa with his shop,'_ Atem glared.

Yugi glomped Atem to the floor of the shop. Luckily, it wasn't opened yet. Solomon noticed his grandson fell on the ground, probably slipped, but he was always coordinated. Solomon checked to see if Atem was okay and found him behind a shelf looked like he was pinned to the ground by some _invisible force_. Solomon raised his eyebrows.

_"I WANT CARDS!"_ Yugi whined.

_'Stop acting like a child and get off me. This is _embarrassing_!'_ Atem shouted in his head as Yugi nuzzled his face against his brother's face.

_"Pleeeeaaaasssse! Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh..."_ Yugi begged while his face nuzzled on Atem's.

"FINE!" Atem shouted before realizing his grandfather was watching him. "Uh... is it okay if I get to be your first costumer?"

Solomon chuckled and replied, "of coarse. In fact, I'll buy them for ya. You seem to be..." he chuckled some more. "... _thrown against your will._ I hope that puzzle hasn't caused you too much trouble."

Atem blushed cherry red and said, "Uh yeah. I... _slipped_. It's okay."_ 'I swear Yugi, you pull that crap on me again and I'll gladly destroy this puzzle!'_

_"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_ Yugi grinned before kissing Atem on each side of his cheek.

_'Yugi,'_ Atem glared. _'GET OFF MY ASS!'_

_"Ok, ok,"_ Yugi said while rolling his eyes. Atem got on his feet and retrieved the cards from his grandfather. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

When looking through the cards, there was one in particular that stood out among all the other cards. There was Swords of Revealing Light, Sword of Destruction, Magic Formula, Mystical Elf, and then _Dark Magician_. The Dark Magician card seemed to be _calling out to him_. Atem stared hardly onto this card as if he was hypnotized by it.

_"That card was calling for us,"_ Yugi said. _"I think I might've known him."_

_'It's a card, Yugi,'_ Atem glared.

_"Not really. There are spirits inside each monster card. I can feel them."_

_'Well...'_ Atem said while looking at the Dark Magician card. _'I do _feel_ some sort of connection with Dark Magician.'_

_"Dark Magician huh?"_ Solomon said from behind. Atem gasped. "That's a good card. Rare too. I heard there are only six of those made."

"Really?" Atem asked wide-eyed.

"Really. In fact," Solomon replied before reaching into a drawer behind the table where the customers ordered. He got out a Duel Monster's card with a white dragon. "This card is also rare. It was given to me by a dear friend of mine."

"Professor Hawkins?" Atem smirked. "You've been friends with him since you guys were babies."

Solomon chuckled, "well, maybe not THAT long, but a very long time. We weren't always friends, you know."

"I know the story, grandpa. You both started as bitter rivals and hated each other. It was through your rivalry that you both shared a close friendship that will_ 'last a lifetime,'_" Atem smirked knowingly.

"Hm, seems you've been paying attention," Solomon grinned. He then looked at Atem seriously. "Just remember this, you will find other friends besides Joey. There are those that except you for who you are, and then there are those that _don't have to_. That particular friend will scorn you to make you a better person and you will do the same for him. _Those_ are the type of friends where you can be the most troublesome person and he will never change how he feels towards you."

"I thought you said that friends are supposed to be _friendly_."

"Most of them are, but only a special friend can be as mean to you as he can and nothing will change between you two. That's how Professor Hawkins and I are. You will find a friend like that if you haven't already. One who will be mean, scorn you, and perhaps _insult you_, but could never hate him truly. At the same time, he will never truly _hate_ you. He can say it, he can try to fool himself to the point where he actually believes it, but he will never truly hate you, EVER."

"Well, nice lesson for the day, but I think the store is supposed to open soon, isn't it?" Atem smirked as Solomon chuckled and flipped the sign to _"Open."_

"Just remember what I told you," Solomon winked as soon as he heard the door open for his first customer. Atem turned his head and smirked. "Hold on there, my grandson will help you there, sir."

The boy smirked. He seemed rich, VERY RICH. This interested Atem, besides the curiosity of what was inside the suitcase the boy was carrying. He had short brown hair, hardened blue eyes, and a devilish smirk. Atem walked up to the front desk and flipped the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Card, so it wouldn't be tempting. The boy walked up to Atem who held a devilish smile similar to his own.

"You got any good cards?" the boy asked.

"Depends. I got a Dark Magician, so I'd say your luck is as good as it gets," Atem said.

The boy laughed and said, "I like you. The name's Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp."

"Aren't you young to be running a company?"

"My father's dead, so I own the company."

"Didn't know companies were _monarchy_. I thought Japan doesn't do that anymore and businesses are supposed to be more _Bureaucratic_," Atem smirked with a hint of insult or rudeness. Solomon caught this, there seemed to be some sort of weird tension, but friendliness too.

"You're funny," Seto smirked. He noticed the card under Atem's hand face-down. "Is that your Dark Magician you were speaking of?"

"Na, that's grandpa's card," Atem replied before grabbing Seto's shoulders and bringing his lips to the rich boy's ear. "Don't ask how he got it or he'll give you a boring speech with a _'lesson'_ to give."

"I heard that Atem!" Solomon smirked as Atem responded with a chuckle.

"I'm not interested," Seto claimed. "To me, _friends_ just get in the way of business, especially if you were where I'm at. You start developing feelings that get in the way of your business and making important decisions to make. You may disagree, you seem to be the type that do, but it's fact."

"If you want me to be honest, I think you're an ass; and to be even more honest, I'm surprisingly liking it," Atem said. "So, what cards do you want?"

"You heard of Blue-Eyes. I've been searching high and low for that card. So far, I have three."

"DANG!" Atem responded. "Did ya hear that Gramps?"

"I heard," Solomon chuckled.

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"Anything, even _this_," Seto replied, opening his suitcase filled with rare Duel Monster Cards.

"OH SHIT!"

"Atem Moto!" Solomon rebuked.

"Sorry!" Atem apologized. He turned his attention back to Seto. "This is big. You must be desperate. I'll tell you what, talk to my grandpa, he has one. Though, don't expect _this_ to be enough. It was given to him by an old friend and compared to you, he takes _friendship_ very seriously, especially the _love/hate_ friendships."

"You know, it's very rude to tease an old man," Solomon smirked. Atem stuck his tongue out.

"If you want more information, give me a Dark Magician, if you have it, and you got yourself a deal," Atem bargained.

Seto searched through his suitcase with cards and there was another Dark Magician card. Atem made a whistle before taking the card.

"It's right here," Atem smirked flipping the card in his hand over and showing it.

"NO WAY!" Seto gasped while holding onto the card that was still attached by three of Atem's fingers. "Atem, you're a bigger ass than me."

"Thanks," Atem smirked before snatching the Blue-Eyes away. "It's still not my card. You'll have to ask my grandpa instead of taking it and believe me, if it was me, I'd tear the card just to spite you."

_"Cute,"_ Seto smirked before closing his suitcase. He turned his head to show his devilish look. "I get the feeling we'll be meeting again.

Solomon smiled while watching Atem talk to Seto. The grandfather started remembering how him and Professor Hawkins first met. It was just like this... _sorta_. They were teenagers and met at their high school, not in a game shop. Atem had found his rival, but he also found a friend to be himself around. Being once involved in a gang, Atem had a dark heart. Solomon and Uka knew about this. Atem's heart was filled with nothing but darkness and no innocents. Atem needed someone to be _himself_ around and it wasn't Joey.

Atem liked Seto, who would've been someone most hated. For one thing, he was a spoiled rich brat who cared only for himself. He also excluded everyone from his life and would most likely live a bitter life. Atem hated spoiled rich kids since they had everything while he worked his butt to get where he is. He also chose to live a lowlife at one point. Still, for some odd reason, Atem was _interested in Seto_. There was something about him that attracted the young boy's mind.

Seto decided to talk to the old man who owned the shop. Seto had to get that Blue-Eyes White Dragon even if it meant snatching it from Atem's dirty little hands. Though, Seto would probably end up not doing that, surpringly. Atem seemed to be a former lowlife scum trying to get by. There was darkness in his heart. He also seemed to have lost his innocents, since there was non left. This guy was nothing, but a scum to the rich boy. Though, Seto seemed to be very _curious_ about him. Seto had never acted harshly and coldly around this one. Instead, the guy with the white suit acted more like... _himself_. The true part of himself that was never shown, even around his little brother. Seto was taught to be cold and harsh around anyone who gets his way.

Solomon was face to face with Seto, who now held a different tone. It seemed like one of a true businessman. Solomon smiled widely.

"I believe you want to talk to me about the Blue-Eyes White Dragon my grandson is holding for me?" Solomon asked.

"You read my mind, old man," Seto said with a simple smile. "I'll give anything for that card. I'm not wanting to buy it, because_ it's rare_."

_"You're wanting to buy it for the full price of 5.95,"_ Atem teased in a southern draw.

"SHUT UP!" Seto shouted as Atem chuckled in response.

"Judging from my grandson's french, it seems like you have very good cards. Though, I can't replace a good friend for any money _or card_. This card means more to me than my own life," Solomon explained. Seto was very angry on the inside, but showed an emotionless face. He smiled.

"I understand," Seto lied.

"No, _you're pissed_," Atem remarked.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Seto shouted in an out-of-control manner. He noticed it was in front of the old man. "Uh... _sorry_."

Solomon giggled, "don't worry about it. My grandson is a troublemaker, he is. I can tell ya this. You may not understand my reasons, but I know someday _you will_."

"Hm," Seto responded with a smirk up his lips. He walked out the door and lost his every ounce of tempter when he got to his limo.

Atem sighed while looking at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. A smile appeared on his lips.

"It seems you finally found one," Solomon said.

_"Who?"_ Atem asked.

"A friend whom you can be yourself around. Someone that you can be as hateful as you want and he won't judge you for anything."

"I supposed," Atem muttered. "But we've only met and he is a big _as.._ I mean a jerk."

"It will never matter to you Atem. Seto will probably never admit it to himself that you both are already sharing a close bond. Keep that boy close, Atem. He will mean so much more to you than you know."

"Am I gonna grow old and tell my grandson a long boring story on _how we became friends_?"

Solomon giggled, "perhaps."

_"He's right, you know,"_ Yugi said. _"I can tell you really like Seto. I feel some sort of _spark_ in your heart when you saw Seto."_

Atem stared out the window and a smile appeared on his lips. A sigh escaped from him before continuing to help his grandfather.

After helping Solomon with the shop, Atem joined with his friends at the arcade. He was playing Duel Monsters with Joey, or at least Yugi was. He kept beating Joey in every single card game. Joey was getting frustraited with losing _every single duel_. The friends were laughing their heads off.

"My Flaming Swordsman attacks you!" Joey announced.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi announced before placing Dark Magician on the field. "I summon Dark Magician to attack your Flaming Swordsman. Game over!"

"DAMNIT!" Joey shouted.

"That's fifteen to zip," Tristan joked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Joey shouted.

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the asshole. Who's your fanclub?"_ Seto asked with a hint of insult before Yugi changed to Atem.

"Hey! You got a problem with me?" Joey shouted who would've killed Seto if Tristan and Hanaski didn't hold the blond back.

"Na, why would I want to deal with scums like you? Besides, I was talking to your friend who needs to brush his hair," Seto smirked.

"At least I look sexy," Atem smirked with his arms crossed. The friends eyed their friend who took the insult quite well. "How many girls have you slept with... non?"

_"Funny,"_ Seto said while rolling his eyes. "Virgin and still am. I don't get involved with that kind of shit."

"I haven't done it since I was fifteen."

"Can tell. You're easy to read, Atem. Anyways, I was wanting a duel," Seto said. "I can tell you're a duelist from meeting you at the shop. You know the cards and everything. I bet you even have your own deck."

Atem showed his deck and said, "it's not balanced yet. I use it like this to piss off Joey."

"HEY!" Joey glared.

"I'm kidding. It's balanced, though not enough for defeating you," Atem said. "I've read your duels in the Newspaper."

"We may not be able to duel, but there is something we can try," Seto smirked.

Atem and Seto were playing a game of racing. Each of them were inside a seat and their cars were of their liking. Atem had a black car with a white stripe in the middle while Seto drove a white car with a blue dragon on the top. When the light turned green, their cars started driving. Joey, Hanaski, and Tristan watched the two race furiously. They were neck in neck. Atem's eyes were narrowed and Seto's face showed pure hatred.

Seto turned his eyes toward Atem who was focused and cold-eyed. This made the rich boy become filled with more energy to beat this guy. There was NO WAY Seto will be beaten by this scum. He turned his car to knock Atem off the track. He did the same to Seto. They were fighting over the track with sweat pouring from their necks and heads. They passed the finish line as the big bold letters read _"TIED"._

_"SHIT!"_ Atem and Seto shouted at the same time while banging their fists on the machine. The three friends backed away.

"Wow, I've never seen Atem this frustrated over losing, winning, or... _ending up in a tie_ before," Hanaski said.

"Same here," Joey agreed. "And I've known Atem all my life."

Seto glared cold and hard. He stared into Atem's cold violet eyes. He knew he was facing the eyes of his true rival who would get in the way of victory. Anger stirred in the blue-eyed man's body, blood, and soul. At the same time, Seto could feel the same _spark_ that was shown in the game shop when he first met Atem. A smirk appeared on both the boys' faces.

"I've never tied with anyone. Looks like I found my first rival," Seto smirked.

"I agree," Atem agreed. "I want to duel you, Seto."

"Same here. It's too bad I don't have _all four dragons_."

"Nice try, rich boy," Atem smirked before pulling out his deck. "Although, I'll trade if you want..." The cards then slipped out of his hand and scattered all over the floor. _"DAMNIT!"_

Seto rolled his eyes and helped pick up the cards. On the floor, he spotted the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Atem was too busy picking up his cards to notice it or what Seto was about to do. He smirked evilly and sneaked a fake card of Blue-Eyes White Dragon that he made just in case. Seto quickly switched the cards and handed the cards to Atem with the fake Blue-Eyes White Dragon not showing. For some reason, Seto felt a huge lump in his throat.

_"Here,"_ Seto said. Atem nodded and snatched his cards. He checked the cards to make sure he had them all.

"Trade?" Atem asked.

"No thanks. You're my rival. We are not supposed to give each other cards. The Dark Magician was an exception, because we weren't rivals until this point."

_"Hm,"_ Atem smirked. He stared at the cards again. "Where do you want to meet for the duel?"

"My mansion. Here's the address," Seto replied, revealing his card that showed the address.

"We'll even make things more _interesting_," Atem smirked. "Heard of an anti rule?"

"I have."

"If I win, you give me back my grandpa's card."

Seto's face showed hatred. Atem showed the same.

"You son of a bitch," Atem muttered. "I can tell you were f***ing with me." He showed the fake Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which had no publishing label. "You can use your precious _Blue-Eyes _when we duel and it won't just be any_ 'game,'_ Seto."

"Very well. Anti rule works with me," Seto smirked as he took his suitcase and left the arcade room. Atem stared at his rival with a smirk up his lips.


	12. The Fanged Card Part 2

**Here's the continuation of the story. This is when things start getting interesting. I hope you like this, because I know I'm getting anxious in writing this. Now, this is going to be a duel with the old rules from when the game first came. This means that you can summon a monster level 5 or above without a sacrifice. That stuff doesn't happen until Battle City I think. Review please!**

Atem prepared his deck for his duel against Seto. Yugi helped prepare the deck as well. He was very upset that Seto would try to steal a card just because he _wanted it_. The only reason he wasn't giving the rich boy a _timeout_ was because Atem refused it. He told Yugi that with Seto, there was no need for magic. Atem wanted the duel to be fair and square.

Yugi could also sense another reason inside Atem. He really didn't want Seto to serve a _penalty game_. That was the technical word for a _timeout_. Atem understood Seto's need for that card. It was like when Yugi was glomping Atem on the floor just for a stack of cards with one _calling to them_. The Blue-Eyes was calling to Seto.

Still, that didn't mean Seto had any right to take a card that was precious to Atem's grandfather. Atem decided that dueling Seto over the card would be more fair. If Solomon realized his card was missing, Atem would blame himself. Yugi started seeing that Atem wanted to save Seto from the burden of stealing something precious to Solomon.

_"You care about Seto, don't you?"_ Yugi asked.

"Why do you ask?" Atem glared. Yugi gave a glance before his brother sighed. "Seto's an ass, but I don't truly _hate_ him. I wanted that Dark Magician card from his suitcase just as much as he wanted my grandpa's Blue Eyes. Though, I'm angry for him stealing that card, but... I don't _hate_ him."

_"I like him too,"_ Yugi admitted with a soft smile.

"I still need to get grandpa's card back whether Seto likes it or not," Atem declared as soon as he finished his deck and shoved it in his pocket.

_"So, am _I_ gonna play?"_

"You'd like to take a whack at him?" Atem smirked as Yugi nodded. "Knock yourself out, but no shadow games."

_"Right."_

Atem ran downstairs on his way out the door. Solomon happened to notice his grandson and asked, "hey Atem!"

Atem turned and replied, "yes?"

"You never gave me back that Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. You didn't lose it did you?" Solomon asked.

"Uh _no_," Atem replied. "_I..._ promised Seto I'd let him use it during our duel today I... know I should've asked you first and I'm really sorry, but..."

"No need," Solomon grinned. "Just make sure you give it back as soon as you boys are done. It means a lot to me."

"Thanks," Atem thanked and with that he left out the door.

Atem ran to his motorcycle and hopped on top of it. Yugi's spirit sat behind his brother while he was driving it down the road.

_"I can't believe you finally got your license for this,"_ Yugi grinned. _"This is awesome!"_

_'I know, right?'_ Atem smirked as he drove his motorcycle toward the mansion.

Seto stood at the front of his mansion as Atem pulled to a stop and parked his motorcycle. The rival showed a smirk up his lips as the teenage boy climbed out of his vehicle.

"Nice ride," Seto smirked.

"So, where do we meet?" Atem asked.

Seto showed Atem inside of the mansion where the table for their duel was located. Atem and Seto shuffled each others' decks before handing them back.

"You have Blue-Eyes right?" Atem asked as Seto smirked and showed the card he stole from Solomon. "And not a fake, impressive."

"I don't try any tricks when it comes to dueling," Seto claimed.

"And yet you were sneaky enough to take my grandpa's card."

Seto smirked before noticing Atem touching the puzzle around his neck and his expression changing to somewhat of a child-like version of himself. Seto glared furiously.

"Well, _this is brilliant_," Seto said sarcastically. "Maybe I'm out of my head, but I know you're not Atem."

Yugi chuckled, "not many people get that. How did you find out?"

"Atem's not the only one who's _familiar_ with magic. Duel Monster cards are not just _regular cards_. Every duelist knows that, or at least ones that have a strong bond with a _curtain monster_. That monster chooses someone to be their owner. Blue-Eyes has chosen me just like Dark Magician chose Atem, or you, or both. Your grandfather doesn't understand this or he would've given me that card," Seto explained.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked in a glaring tone. "How do you know there wasn't a card or _cards_ calling out for him? If it's because he never _gave you that card_, maybe it's because that Blue-Eyes called out to Grandpa."

"No, I _heard_ her!" Seto argued. "Your grandpa didn't. He only knows that particular card by the fact that it's given to him by _a friend_. To him, that card is a piece of paper with no spirit inside it."

"You never asked him, so how would you know?"

Seto and Yugi gave hard glares. The millennium puzzle glowed with shining brilliants. Yugi sat back down on the table and took a deep breath. Seto sat back at his chair as the two drew their cards. They started with 2000 life points.

"I'll go first," Seto announced as he drew his first card. "I summon a BladeBeast-Gargoyle in attack mode."

As soon as Seto placed the card on the table, an image appeared on top of the card showing the monster on the card. Seto gasped, and then stared into Yugi's eyes.

"Who... _what_ are you?" Seto asked.

"My name's Yugi. I live inside the puzzle with my brother Atem. He doesn't want me to play a shadow game, but I figured he wouldn't mind _upgrading_ the duel a little bit," Yugi explained with a hint of enthusiasm. "Now I attack your BladBeast-Gargoyle with Dark Dragon."

The two monsters attacked and Seto lost 500 life points, bringing him to 1500 life points. Seto showed a surprising and dumbfounding face as the image disappeared. Seto took the card and sent it to the graveyard pile. Seto then showed a wide smirk and a laugh.

"This... this is the ultimate game!" Seto shouted in enthusiasm. "Monsters coming to life! This is awesome!"

"I believe it's your turn," Yugi mentioned as Seto nodded and drew a card. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"I summon Battle Ox to tear down your Dark Dragon limb from limb!" Seto shouted victoriously as Battle Ox destroyed Dark Dragon and 200 life points were deducted from Yugi leaving 1800 life points.

"You cannot defeat my Battle Ox!"

"It's not over until one of our life points hits 0."

"Then draw your next pathetic card," Seto smirked as Yugi drew his next card.

"I play Mystical Elf in defense mode," Yugi announced as a blue woman with a white robe appeared in defense mode.

"Hm," Seto smirked with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "No matter. I'll still defeat you, even if you're just Atem's _pathetic wall_ to hide behind."

Yugi's eyes narrowed as Seto set his Battle Ox in defense mode. After that, Seto placed a card face-down, ending his turn. Yugi drew his next card. He could tell the battle was getting tense.

_"Keep going, Yugi,"_ Atem said from behind. _"You're doing great."_

_'Yeah, but this card is no good,' _Yugi replied, looking at the card he drew._ 'It doesn't even have an effect.'_

_"Just keep going."_

"I'm done," Yugi said.

"How pathetic!" Seto smirked as he drew his next card. "Now I reveal my spell card known as Giant Transformation. This rises my Battle Ox's attack and defense by 20%."

Yugi gasped as Battle Ox's attack points rose to 2040. It attacked Mystical Elf and she fell in pieces. Yugi was afraid of several things and one of them was losing. There was also the fear of what his grandpa would say when Atem took the blame for letting Seto have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

_"Yugi, calm down!"_ Atem warned while putting his arms around Yugi's body. _"It's not over yet. You've beaten Joey before remember? You can do this!"_

_'I know, I'm just scared,_' Yugi admitted. _'I don't want Grandpa's heart crushed.'_

_"I know."_

"Look at you!" Seto laughed. "You're pathetic, weak. I can't believe Atem let you play against someone like me!"

Yugi's lips trembled and felt a huge lump in his throat. Atem laid a kiss on Yugi's cheek to calm the boy down. It did help a little bit, but Yugi was still scared. He looked at Atem who showed encouragement. He believed in his brother with all his heart. Yugi narrowed his eyes and focused on the game, but no matter how many monsters he put on the field, they continually were destroyed by Seto's Battle Ox.

Yugi was now left with 500 points. He was scared and close to crying.

"Aw great, _are you gonna cry now?_" Seto mocked as Yugi's lips trembled.

_"Don't give up,"_ Atem whispered.

_'I can't do this, Atem. He's too good,'_ Yugi whined. A tear was about to build up until he felt his hand being brought to the top of his deck. He looked into Atem's eyes and warm smile. Yugi smiled back, and then drew his next card. "ALRIGHT!" Yugi smacked the card in attack mode. "I summon Summoned Skull in attack mode!"

"You have Summoned Skull?" Seto gasped.

"Hmhm," Yugi nodded with an exciting smile. "I felt him calling to me when I was walking near a dumpster. Can you believe we found it under _that_ stuff?"

Atem chuckled while massaging Yugi's shoulders since the boy was trembling in fear not too long ago. Seto had sweat pouring down as Summoned Skull defeated Battle Ox. Seto's life points were now 800. The two were close to neck in neck in life points. Yugi set a card before turning back to Seto. He narrowed his eyes as he drew his next card.

"Not bad," Seto smirked finally. He then grinned in excitement as soon as he saw the card he drew. "I now summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

_"Oh crud,"_ Atem responded as the white dragon appeared in brilliance. Seto showed a wide smirk of enthusiasm while Yugi showed more fear.

"You will die now Yugi!" Seto shouted in joy. "Destroy Yugi's pathetic life points!"

"Trap! Mirror Force!" Yugi announced. With that, Blue-Eyes White Dragon was destroyed.

"Oh shit!" Seto responded.

"Now I summon Dark Magician," Yugi smirked as Dark Magician appeared on the field. "That's game."

Dark Magician attacked Seto and his life points dropped down to 0. The monsters faded and Yugi took the Blue-Eyes White Dragon before changing to Atem. Seto glared furiously as his fingers twitched. Atem smirked as a chuckle escaped through his nose.

"Good game," Atem said. "Yugi wanted to play. I think he likes you."

_"Charming,"_ Seto growled through his teeth.

"I still wish you could've kept that card, but it means a lot to my grandfather and it represents a close bond him and Professor Hawkins has. I respect my grandpa's treasures more than my life."

"I HATE YOU ATEM! _I HATE YOU!_" Seto shouted, though there was a lump in his throat when he said that. Atem smirked widely.

"Maybe, but I know you can't truly _hate_ me."

"And why is that?"

"If you did, you wouldn't call me _your rival_," Atem replied. That struck Seto through his chest like a knife. He didn't know whether to strangle this teen or to actually _agree_ with him. "Anyways, I have to return this card before my grandpa wonders where I am. Next time, I promise to fight."

Atem left the mansion and returned the card to his grandfather. Solomon was happy to finally retrieve his card and jumped for joy like a crazy old man who lived in the Crazy House. Atem chuckled at that response. The game with Seto was the best time of Yugi's life. Yugi had never met a challenger as strong as Seto was. The boys had already gave great respect to Seto, but there was more to come for the future.

The next day, Atem walked to his first class. His old teacher Mrs. Chouno was replaced by a different teacher since she was getting counseling. Atem and his friends just rolled their eyes at that news. It was no surprise that Mrs. Chouno _needed_ counseling since expelling students was her main specialty to release her anger. She needed Anger Management classes big time.

As Atem was talking to Joey and Hanaski who sat at his left, he felt a presents on his right. There was a new student in class apparently. Atem turned around and spotted the blue-eyed boy with a laptop on his desk. His eyes were filled with seriousness to them. Atem smiled, which turned to a smirk.

_"Chess?"_ Atem asked as Seto stared at his rival with cold-blue eyes.

"It's game," Seto smirked. He put down his laptop and pulled out a Chess Board. Everyone gathered around to see who would win in the game of Chess.

_"Looks like this is the start of a beautiful friendship,"_ Yugi thought while watching the two play Chess.

_'You mean _Rivalshipping_... ok for some reason, that just sounded wrong on so many levels,'_ Atem said as he moved his Bishop. "Check mate."

"DAMNIT!" Seto shouted while banging his fists on the desk. "REMATCH!"

"You're on!" Atem smirked widely.


	13. The Man From Egypt Part 1

**Hello, guess what? This is where Shadi comes along! YAY! (claps) Alright, now just know that this is gonna turn out different since Shadi will be peeking into Atem's soul room which doesn't contain pure innocents. Review please!**

Everyone was gathering around a _curtain_ lunch table to watch two players play an intense battle of Battle Ship. So far, Atem was winning while his opponent was struggling to keep his ships from sinking. Atem was having more fun playing than he's ever been. He saw his ships that were put in place. He had his three ships left on the board.

"I attack D4," Atem said.

"Miss," Seto replied. "B7!"

"Missed," Atem smirked. "A9."

"DAMNIT! You son of a bitch!"

Atem and the kids behind him laughed as he put a red mark on the front board where he called the shot. His arms were crossed with confidence while a corner of his bottom lip was loosely bitten. Seto's head was turning boiling hot.

"And by your reaction and the fact I already destroyed your Destroyer, my guess is that I destroyed your Submarine," Atem grinned. There was a hint of enjoyment on his face. "What's more exciting is that I'm enjoying myself."

_"Hey Atem!"_ Joey called as he ran to his friend. "I read on the Newspaper of an exhibit opening today. It contains Egyptian artifacts."

"I heard," Atem replied. _"E6!"_

"Missed," Seto replied. "L10."

_"Hit!"_ Atem said before turning his attention to Joey. "Anyways, why'd you bring it up?"

"Well, didn't your gramps say that your puzzle came from Egypt? I know History isn't your biggest subject, but I thought you'd be interested since you're attached to that puzzle around your neck like a magnet," Joey replied. "We can go if you want to."

"I would, but you have a _phobia_ over mummies," Atem smirked._ "G4!"_

"Ugh! You're so annoying," Seto glared as he placed a red mark on his ship.

"I don't have phobias over..." Joey glared as Atem glanced at his friend with a_ 'yes you are. I'm not _that_ stupid'_ look. "Maybe a little."

"L9!" Seto announced.

_"Missed,"_ Atem replied. "I don't know. I'll think about it." He placed a smirk on his face. _"F6."_

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Seto shouted while slamming his fists on the table.

"I win and you owe me a 20," Atem smirked as Seto dug into his pocket and gave his rival a twenty dollar bill. Atem placed the bill in his wallet before leaving to order his food. "Looks like I'll be having a whole week of lunch from now on."

After school, Atem arrived home where his grandfather was waiting to tell his grandson the good news. Atem arrived with Joey, Hanaski, and Tristan as Solomon smiled brightly and walked over to the gang.

"Hello boys. I have great news," Solomon said.

"What?" Atem asked.

"Professor Hawkins is coming here for a visit. He's also coming with the Director of the new exhibit that's opening today."

_"NO WAY!"_ Hanaski responded in excitement.

"That's great, Grandpa. I'm so happy for you," Atem replied.

"I was wondering if you kids would like to come along and meet my friend. He's especially interested in meeting you, Atem," Solomon mentioned.

"Hm," Atem nodded. "Then I'm more than happy to come along. Though, I don't know about bringing Joey."

"Hey! I can handle an exhibition!" Joey glared.

"Except ones that have the _undead_," Atem teased as Joey's head started boiling and the rest were laughing.

"Hey, didn't you say that your puzzle came from Egypt?" Hanaski asked.

"It did," Solomon said. "Legend says that those who tried to retrieve the puzzle died _mysteriously_."

Everyone except Atem and Joey, who already heard the story, turned bug-eyed. Hanaski was even more surprised since Yugi was inside the puzzle and was never one to murder people. The death of the criminal in death row didn't really count.

_"He must be talking about those guys who tried to kill Grandpa,"_ Yugi said as Atem gasped in his mind. _"There were also thieves who tried to steal the gold from my tomb."_

"My guess was that they were thieves," Atem said. _"Unless I'm cursed."_

"You _are_ cursed. Ever since you got that puzzle, you've been having mood swings," Joey teased.

"Oh, so just because I act like a dork means that _I'm cursed_."

"Pretty much."

"I'll invite Tea," Hanaski said. "I'm sure she'll be more than happy to come along."

Everyone nodded. They all agreed to go to the Egyptian Exhibition. Tea agreed to join along for the ride, especially since Yugi originated from Egypt. She was interested in knowing more about him and where he came from. Yugi had mentioned to Tea that he knew nothing about his past. All he knew was that he was from Egypt and was over 3000 years old.

When everyone made it to the musium, they noticed two older men. One of them had slight long hair and a beard with a mustache. The other one was chunky with a mustache and a hat. Solomon walked up to the man with the beard and mustache before giving him a warm hug.

"Solomon, good to see you, old friend," the man with the beard greeted.

"Kids, this is Professor Hawkins," Solomon introduced.

"Nice to meet ya," Joey grinned while holding a hand to shake the professor's hand.

"Same here," Atem said, also shaking the professor's hand. "Grandpa tells me a lot about you."

_"Does he?"_ Professor Hawkins asked while giving his friend a smirk.

The director cleared his throat and whispered in the professor's ear, "um, how about you ask about the _'you know what'_?"

"Oh right!" Professor Hawkins nodded. "Solomon, didn't you say your grandson solved _the puzzle_?"

Atem rolled his eyes and asked sarcastically,_ "what do you think is around my neck, ground meat?"_

"AH! THE PUZZLE!" The director gasped as he grabbed the puzzle in his hands and the rope it was connected to yanked on the boy's neck. Out of reflects, Atem snatched the puzzle from the director's hands.

_"Ya!"_ Atem reacted. "You almost choked me!"

"So sorry," the director apologized. "I guess I got too excited. Many have tried to solve the puzzle and not succeeding. It's amazing that someone from this part of town actually _solved_ the puzzle."

"Mr. Kanekura is an art dealer and has a good eye for good valuable treasure," Professor Hawkins said.

"Well, I can't argue with him on that logic. This is a very_ valuable treasure_," Atem agreed while holding onto the puzzle. "I wouldn't trade it for a million bucks."

"I can tell," Professor Hawkins said.

"Hey Atem," Director Kanekura said. "Mind if I put this puzzle on display? It would be an honor!"

Atem held the puzzle with one hand and replied, "I'm sorry. I can't allow you to do that. Not that I don't trust you or anything, but this puzzle is too valuable for me. I feel _attached_ to it." _'Not to mention that Yugi's soul can only be trusted to Hanaski. If anything happened to him, I wouldn't forgive myself.'_ "I hope you understand."

_"I do,"_ the director replied with a hint of frustration.

_"That was so sweet brother,"_ Yugi said as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck from behind. _"I love you."_

Atem gave a half smile. The professor showed everyone the exhibit and what curtain things were. Atem looked around the exhibit and would end up being dragged to curtain places Yugi liked. He was checking out things on the walls and items. There were things that were familiar to Yugi. _That didn't surprise Atem._

Everyone came to a place where the mummy of Anubis was located. Joey was freaking out and walked quickly to the next exhibit. Atem just rolled his eyes as Yugi stared at the mummy with a hint of sadness.

_'Common Yugi,'_ Atem said, then hinting the sadness._ 'You okay?'_

_"This poor soul isn't resting,"_ Yugi said quietly with tears leaking from his eyes. _"The poor thing. I can't believe they took him from his resting place. I know what it's like to be stuck in a cold, dark, lonely place."_

Atem nodded and gave his brother a warm hug saying, _'you wanna stay in my soul room?'_

_"It's okay,"_ Yugi assured as Atem continued to look around the exhibit and came across a stone, which showed a picture of hieroglyphs and pictures of men with heads that looked like animals. Yugi eyed it. _"Hey, that tells the Judgment of the Dead. See, the scale weighs your sins with the feather of Ma'at."_

_'Then I guess _I_ wouldn't pass,'_ Atem smirked.

_"I think you would. Your soul room maybe dark, but even darkness can be used for good. You're a good person, Atem."_

Atem smiled as Professor Hawkins explained what the boy was already told by Yugi. Yugi stood in front of the stone and smiled with interest. He was reading the hieroglyphs, which brought Atem some interest. He knew that Yugi could not only speak Egyptian, but read it too. _Ancient Egyptian_ that was. Atem rolled his eyes everytime he heard Yugi speaking in an ancient language the boy was unfamiliar with.

An Egyptian man with white robes walked foreward toward the mummy. Atem turned his head and noticed the tears drawing from the man's eyes.

"Man, is _everyone_ crying over that thing?" Atem asked with cocked eyebrows.

_"I don't blame him,"_ Yugi said before grabbing his brother's arm and both the boys left the area.

As the kids were about to leave the exhibit, Director Kanekura stopped Atem with a smirk up his lips. This smirk was suspicious to Atem.

_"Yes?"_ Atem asked.

"_Listen_... I know you said I couldn't put the puzzle on display, but can I at least take one last look at it," the director asked in plead.

"As long as you don't choke me," Atem smirked in a teasing manner. He handed the puzzle and the director clutched onto the puzzle with his bare hands.

"Wow, this... this is so incredible. You have to tell me how your grandfather got a hold of this," the director grinned. "Would you like to come up to my office?"

"Sure," Atem shrugged. Though, something in the pit of his stomach rejected this decision. Even Yugi was feeling unsure about this.

The two went up the stairs into the director's office. Atem closed the door behind him before feeling something covering his mouth. It looked like a tissue or something, but there was _something_ in it that made him sleepy. It didn't take much to realize Atem was being drugged. The director caught the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Hehehe, didn't see that coming, did ya, Mr. Moto?" The director smirked as he was about to take the puzzle from the boy's neck, but by the time he touched it, brilliant light burst from it. Yugi took over his brother's body with anger in his eyes.

"How dare you hurt my brother!" Yugi glared as the room turned dark. The director trampled into his desk chair forcefully and couldn't move.

"Who... _what_ are you?" Director Kanekura asked in fear.

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions and if you lie, your sins will be weighed. Since I don't have the Scale of Truth, I will use my puzzle," Yugi said while holding the puzzle with one hand. "A girl falls into a well, you are the only person who can save her, but next to her is a pile of gold. Will you save the girl or the gold?"

"_The girl..._ I'd save the girl!" Director Kanekura replied frightened. The puzzle turned crimson red.

"You're lying. As you lie, the puzzle will change to a darker red until it is pure black," Yugi explained. "Next question, a man is drowning and has a wallet floating on the water. What will you do?"

"I'd save the man!" The director lied desperately as the puzzle changed to a darker crimson. _'Why do I keep lying?'_

"A person walks by with a gold ring inside his stomach that costs a million dollars. Will you kill the man or spare him?"

"I'd spare him! I'D SPARE HIM!" The director cried in agony as the puzzle was now a darker red that was close to black. His chair morphed into an crocodile-like creature. "AHHHH! IT'S... IT'S... _IT'S AMMIT!_"

"One more question," Yugi glared, still holding the puzzle. "Did you or did you not trespass into the Valley of the Kings for your own pleasure?"

"PLEASE! YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING! YOU CAN KEEP YOUR PUZZLE!" The director screamed before Ammit swallowed the man whole and the only thing left of the director was a bleeding corps.

Yugi smirked before his puzzle changed back to gold and said, "there is no truth in you, only greed. It's no wonder Ammit decided to make himself at home in your soul room." He walked on his way out the door and said, "next time, leave my brother alone."

When Yugi opened the door, he found a corps lying in front of his feet who looked like a buyer with a beard under his chin. The child gasped before looking up at the Egyptian man him and Atem saw earlier. The man gasped when he saw the puzzle around the boy's neck. There seem to be a glint in his eye and fear swarmed Yugi. He took a step back before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Atem woke up with a slight moan. His head was feeling dizzy from the drug the director gave him. He sat up and found himself in the familiar room with black walls, board games, and video games. There was also a hint of warmth to it that he never found last time. He decided to worry about that later. Right now, he needed to find out if Yugi was alright.<p>

Atem got up on his feet, using the walls for support, and about to walk out of his room when he spotted the Egyptian man him and Yugi saw earlier. The man looked into the soul room with furrowed eyebrows. Atem stood his ground, wondering how in the world this man got into his soul room. Nobody _ever_ came. It was the only place he ever was by himself, aside from Yugi.

"Who are you?" Atem asked in demand.

"Your soul room contains impurities," the man said. "Darkness lies deep in your heart. Darkness also contains evil and despair. You seem to be filled with it. I've never seen a soul room in pure darkness in my life. You are filled with anger, sorrow, and hatred. What surprises me is that people with even one of these things will end up having lust also, but there seems to be non in here."

"You _didn't_ answer my question!"

"I am the Disciple of Anubis. I'm also the Keeper of the seven Millennium items."

_"There are more?"_ Atem asked in a gasp. "I'm guessing that Key around your neck is one of them. I sense a strong power in it."

"You are correct and through many generations people who used these items have brought chaos upon this world. They use these items for money and power. I'm surprised you didn't die like the rest of men who tried to get a hold of your item. It once belonged to a great pharaoh who was the King of Light."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Your room is filled with darkness and evil. I cannot allow you to use the puzzle's power for evil," the man said demandingly.

"Over my own dead body!" Atem shouted. "That _puzzle_ is precious to me! I don't care about its stupid power! If you want the puzzle, you'll have to take it from my cold dead hands!"

"Then looks like I'm going to have to force it out," the man said plainly. "I can also destroy a mind room. If that is what I have to do, I'll do it." The man held the key over the mind room as a gust of wind started spinning around. Atem felt a huge amount of pain.

"AHHHHHHH!" Atem cried in agony. Tears leaked from his eyes as pain was swarming all over his body. The pain soon ended as he felt his body being caught by warm arms and a soft hand placed on his cheek to turn his head. Atem opened his eyes and faced glittering violet eyes. _"Yugi."_

"Don't worry, brother. I'm here," Yugi said.

If Atem had seen the event, he would've seen the man being pushed back by an invisible force as soon as Yugi rushed over to his brother's side. Yugi would not let that man hurt his brother like this. He loved him like his own soul.

The man stood up on his feet. He knew he would be facing a good fight against a person holding a millennium item, but what he didn't expect was a shield that kept him from Atem's soul room. The man gasped as soon as he touched the shield. What also surprised the man was what he saw before him: an innocent version of Atem holding the boy in his arms. Yugi gave the Egyptian man a threatening look.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" Yugi shouted in anger. He helped Atem up.

"Careful Yugi, this one is powerful. He has a millennium item, which is how he got into my soul room in the first place," Atem explained.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Yugi assured as he held his brother's hand.

"Who are you? I noticed two soul rooms, but I never expected _another person_," the man said.

"I'm Yugi," Yugi replied. The man's eyes widened in amazement.

"_Yugi_... you must be the spirit of the puzzle," the man realized. "Why are you risking your life to protect this boy. His room is filled with darkness, anger, and despair. There is no innocents in this one."

"No, but there is good in him," Yugi argued. He walked to a part of the soul room that Atem never bothered looking. There was a stack of pillows, fluffy pillows of different colors. One was blue with decorations that were rowdy. "He has _love_. Pillows represent love. I've noticed this when I first came here."

"_Interesting._ He seems to have a close companionship with some of the kids I've seen while looking around the museum. That pillow you hold must be the weird blond man," the Egyptian man replied in amazement. "Yet he contains pure darkness that would surpass anyone, even thieves."

"He also doesn't treasure my puzzle the same as the others do. The man I just played a game with only loved the puzzle for money. It was only lust that filled his heart. Atem has true _love_ toward the puzzle," Yugi declared as he picked up a huge white pillow that was the size of a ten-year-old. He passed it to Atem who looked at it, then at Yugi with a soft smile. _This pillow was Yugi's._ "He treasures the puzzle because he values my life more than money and power."

"_Understandable_, but I'm still curious about the power the puzzle possesses. If your brother uses the puzzle, it could bring mass destruction," the man declared.

"Then I guess the only way to settle this matter is through a Shadow Game," Yugi said before him and Atem walked out of the room and opened the door to the second soul room. _"Wanna play?"_


	14. The Man From Egypt Part 2

**Here's the next one! I hope you like. Let's see what happens when Yugi is in control of the shadow game against Shadi. Right now, his name won't be revealed. Review please!**

The Egyptian man entered inside Yugi's soul room and what he saw could not _amaze_ him more, literally. It was really _A-Mazing_! There were many staircases and doors to the golden white walls that were zigzagging everywhere. Atem gasped and stared in disbelief. Yugi's mind really was _a maze_.

"This is _a-mazing_... literally," Atem said. Yugi gave his brother a smile while tightening his grip on Atem's hand.

"Among this room of maze is my true room. If you can find it, you win the game," Yugi told the man.

"You do know that if I do find your true room I can manipulate it into any shape or form, even destroy it like I almost did to your brother's room," the Egyptian man proclaimed. Yugi gave the man a glance. _"I accept."_

Yugi smirked as Atem stared at his brother with concern. He still remembered the pain he felt back in his soul room from this dangerous man. Yugi was willing to put his own life at risk. Atem prayed that this man, whoever he was, would never find Yugi's soul room. That soul room was starting to seem like a treasury room without piles of gold. Instead of gold, it was of life.

To Atem, Yugi was a life supply of gold left in the treasury room that would be Yugi's true soul room. Those violet eyes were pure diamonds glittering through the white light of the room. That smile was a big check that would never pay for any groceries or supplies. Yugi was, indeed, Atem's most precious treasure in his cold dark heart.

The man opened one of the doors slowly and carefully. Atem was too busy staring at Yugi with worry to notice a huge stone that came crashing into the room of the door this mysterious man opened. The crash made Atem jump from where he was standing. His focus was now on this man with the white robes.

Yugi chuckled, "did I mention you might run into traps?"

_"Clever,"_ the man grimaced as Yugi chuckled.

"Good luck. I'll be waiting in my Soul Room."

Yugi still had a hold of Atem's hand as they seeped through the wall. Atem found himself, as if on the other side of the wall, into a room with white walls and a stoned throne in the middle. Atem was surprised that this room was filled with nothingness.

"Why is there nothing in your true room?" Atem asked.

"Because, this isn't really my _true room_. It's my temporary one. The only one I know of," Yugi explained as Atem raised his eyebrows. "I don't know where my true soul room is. I don't know who I am or where I came from, so the only memories I have are from thousands of years of loneliness to being with you."

_"Oh,"_ Atem said, feeling pity that Yugi can never know his true soul room. The young boy sensed this in his brother and showed a smile.

"Brother, I want you to sit there," Yugi said while pointing to the throne.

"Why?"

_"You'll see."_

Atem scanned Yugi and found a hint of excitement as a little boy would get when they want to show their friends the most wonderful thing on the face of the earth. Atem nodded and sat on the throne in the middle of the room. As soon as he did, a bright light shown all around Atem and he was in _his room_, or what used to be his room almost six years ago.

There was a little Atem sitting on his bed. He seemed angry about something as tears leaked through his eyes. He was staring at a picture of a young girl with light brown hair and short bangs.

"Serenity! Why did you have to leave me?" Little Atem cried as tears poured down his cheeks before throwing it against the wall of the room. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" The young boy lied on the bed front side with his head buried in his pillow. Tears were streaming and a loud cry was muffled in the pillow.

Atem could not believe Yugi would _have_ this memory. This was after Serenity left. It then came to him why Yugi would have _this memory_. There, in front of the unsolved puzzle, was a spirit form of Yugi. He walked over to little Atem and tried to comfort him by putting his arms around the little boy, but his hands fazed through.

"It's okay, brother. Don't cry," Yugi begged, but tears were flowing down his cheeks. "This is so unfair. No one can see me. Not even brother. I... why can't I be there for him? Why can't I protect him and love him? It's not fair!"

Atem had never seen Yugi weep bitterly as much as he did in this memory. Atem jumped off the throne and found himself in the room again. He slipped by Yugi's feet and cried.

"Yugi..." Atem wept. "I... had no idea... _you_... you loved me before... I knew you."

"I always have," Yugi said as he lifted his brother's chine. "When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful child in the world. I loved you too, brother."

"That's why you're so touchy and snugly all the time. You still see me as the little seven-year-old who got his present from his grandfather," Atem muttered with a smile on his face.

_"Sorta,"_ Yugi chuckled. "I can't exactly play peek-a-boo, but I can love you as much as I can."

Atem smiled and gave a nod. He stood up and sat back down on the throne before the background changed again, this time to a different view. It was a dark room. Seemingly like a tomb or something. There, in the middle of the room, stood Yugi in some weird looking clothing. He was sitting on the cold ground with his legs clutched by his arms while looking down. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek.

_"Yugi,"_ Atem muttered. He watched as Yugi continued to stare at the ground filled with loneliness. Another tear came down and reached the tip of his nose.

The background changed and it was a memory after Atem had solved the puzzle. It was the middle of the night and Yugi was sleeping on top of Atem. He saw himself smiling, his lips being next to Yugi's ear.

_"Brother, I'm glad we can finally see each other,"_ Yugi whispered in his brother's ear. _"I know you may not be used to it right now, but I know we'll be very close."_ He pecked a kiss on the sleepy Atem's cheek. _"I love you always."_

"I... love you too... Yugi," Atem's sleepy self whispered.

"Wow, I really _do_ talk in my sleep," Atem said aloud. "And that was my first night with Yugi after Trudge got pawned." He smirked at the thought. "I wish I could've told him _that_ without sleep talking."

The background changed and Atem found himself at a park, but it was very bright. What took Atem off on a loop was the fact that he saw himself and Yugi in _separate bodies_. It then dawned on him that this was one of Yugi's dreams. Atem saw himself and Yugi running across the grass laughing and and playing. Yugi jumped on his brother's back and they both fell on the ground while laughing their heads off.

Atem smiled at this dream. It was sweet and innocent. Him and Yugi were wrestling each other and having tickle fights. Atem chuckled while watching himself and Yugi playing so innocently without a trace of negative emotions or thoughts in the two. It was so beautiful to watch and Atem couldn't help, but treasure this dream. He wished this dream could come true, but Yugi had to share a body with his brother so this couldn't work at all.

The two boys were then by the lake sitting down next to each other. They were leaned up against a tree, fingers laced a firm hold on each other's hand, and leaning against each other with a warm soft smile. A soft breeze blew against the boys as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Atem, let's hang out like this everyday," Yugi said.

"Of coarse, brother," the other Atem grinned before putting an arm around his brother. "We'll be together forever."

"Promise?"

"I promise. We're brothers aren't we?" Atem smirked before holding Yugi close to his chest from behind and snugging his face in his brother's hair.

_"Yugi,"_ Atem muttered as the background turned back to Yugi's temporary soul room.

"He's coming," Yugi warned as Atem got up from the throne. "go over to the shadows."

Atem hid in the shadows of the room as the Egyptian man entered Yugi's temporary soul room. Yugi sat on his throne with his arms folded. He held a childish smile.

"Heya!" Yugi grinned as the man stepped forward before the stones under him started to fall.

Atem gasped as the man fell into the hole where a piece of the stone floor once was and hung onto the edge of the hole. Yugi chuckled as Atem looked at the man hanging at the edge of the hole. Yugi continued to chuckle at that and gave his his brother a glance. Atem nodded his head and swept down to help this man up out of the hole.

The man gasped at this sight. The boy, whose room was filled with pure darkness and no hint of innocents, was trying to save him. The man didn't know whether to trust him or not, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. The man grabbed the boy's hand as Atem pulled the man out. They both panted as the man stared at Atem with such shock.

"_Y..._ you saved me. I am forever in your debt," the Egyptian man declared.

"Maybe that'll teach you to not mess_ or peek_ into someone else's soul room. A very poor hobby from your standpoint," Yugi replied.

_"Hm,"_ the man nodded before standing on his own two feet. "I have other stuff to do. Others to judge: the ones that trespassed into the Valley of the Kings. I will deal with you two later." He turned around and was about to leave the room, but stopped for a moment. "When coming here to test you, it was me who was tested. We shall meet again."

"One question you never answered," Atem mentioned. "Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Shadi," Shadi replied before the world disappeared.

Atem opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of Shadi who held the Millennium Key in front of the boy. He placed it around his neck.

"Atem, your soul room is filled with darkness. The type I've mistaken for pure evil. Compared to most I've seen, you contain the darkness, but keep goodness in your soul room. Not many can do that. Perhaps that's why the puzzle chose you," Shadi explained before turning around to leave. "As I said, I will return and I will see if you truly are worthy of carrying such a powerful item. Yugi is a part of the puzzle you carry. You are responsible for him as he is to you."

Shadi left it at that before walking away mysteriously. Atem knew he would meet this man again in later time. He looked down at the puzzle around his neck and smiled. It then dawned on him that a chunk amount of time had passed since he had been drugged. Atem ran from the director's office and downstairs where his friends were looking for him. They gasped when they found Atem running down the steps.

"Atem! Where were you? We were worried sick!" Solomon asked in outrage.

"It's... a _long_ story," Atem replied while rubbing the back of his neck. "To make it short, the director tried to steal my puzzle and drugged me in the process." He showed the tissue that the director covered his mouth with. "Though, when I woke up, I found his corps and another one that belonged to a stranger. I think the director wanted to sell my puzzle to a buyer and someone happened to have killed him. Don't know how."

Everyone stared at the young boy with blinking eyes. Professor Hawkins ran downstairs in pure horror with sweat pouring from his face.

"_The director..._ is dead and murdered," the professor said.

"Oh my, this _is_ awful," Solomon gasped. "My grandson mentioned that he tried to steal his puzzle."

"I also saw an Egyptian with a Millennium Key and a Millennium Scale. I don't know who he is, but he seemed to be _on business_. I suspect _he_ murdered the director. I called the police and they said they're going to investigate the matters," Professor Hawkins explained.

"Professor, were you at the Valley of the Kings when the archeologists discovered the treasure?" Atem asked.

"Yes, why?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"I think you might be in danger," Atem warned the professor as he looked at the boy blankly. "That man you saw is very powerful. He used that key to try to destroy my mind or... _my soul room_. If it wasn't for my puzzle, I would've died as well."

"WHAT?" Joey snapped. "That son of a bitch! When I get to him I'll..."

"No Joey. This man is dangerous. You're vulnerable against him. He can take control of your mind easily," Atem said with narrowed eyes. He looked at his puzzle. "There's still more to these millennium items that not even _I_ know about. Something tells me this _won't_ be the last visit we'll get from that man."


	15. The Other Criminal

**I'm gonna have to combine two chapters since it's like taking a long time for the others to reach Professor Hawkins before he turns into a puppet lol. It was actually funny. The next chapter I might have to combine three or four chapters depending on the situation. There's like one round per chapter. By the way, Shadi's a bitch. Review please!**

Atem laid on the couch cupping the puzzle as if protecting it with his hand walls. There was fear in the boy's eyes. Not just of Yugi's safety, but of Professor Hawkins' as well. Ever since meeting Shadi, Atem knew this man would be capable of _anything_. The guy even tried to destroy the boy's own soul room just because he was trying to protect Yugi. What if something like that happened to the professor?

Solomon came inside the Living Room with his friend Professor Hawkins with him. He noticed the worried look inside his grandson's face. There was a lot on the young boy's mind. Quietness had filled the room. Professor Hawkins pitied what the boy had to face with the weird man in the white robes.

Professor Hawkins was never one to believe in curses, _still doesn't._ Though, from what Atem had said about this _Shadi man_, he seemed to possess magic. The archeologist was never one to believe in magic either. He wasn't even sure if he still did. Though, Atem sure believed it and not like the type from the Crazy House.

"How are you feeling, Atem?" Solomon asked.

"We've been talkin'," Atem muttered while cradling the puzzle.

_"We?"_ Professor Hawkins questioned.

"Grandpa, there's something I need to tell you about what happened with me and Shadi," Atem muttered as the two old men sat down on a comfortable chair. "When I woke up, I was in my soul room. Shadi entered my room and saw it was filled with... _darkness_ since I have a dark heart. He sensed only the bad parts of it and claimed I wasn't _worthy of having the puzzle_."

"Atem, that's ridiculous! Don't even think that!" Solomon said in a glaring matter.

"I'm not done," Atem said. "Anyways, I refused to give out my puzzle. Before I knew it, my whole room felt like a tornado and I was feeling pains all over my body. It was horrible. Then... _it was gone_. Shadi was forced out of my soul room by my other half, _Yugi_."

_"Other half?"_ Professor Hawkins questioned.

"Yugi is a spirit who lives inside my puzzle," Atem confessed. "I never mentioned him before, because I was afraid you'd think I was crazy. Though, after the events that took place yesterday, we both agreed it was better for at least Grandpa to know."

"Atem, there's something I need to tell you," Solomon sighed. "Remember the story about how I retrieved the puzzle?"

"Yes."

"I was shot and was about to fall off. I thought I was going to die... that is until I looked up and saw _a spirit_. He looked like you, only more innocent and _childlike_. He said he'd been _waiting for me_."

Atem looked up at his grandpa with a glance and said, "Yugi said he saw you being shot by some thieves who wanted to harm him."

"Are you saying that there's another _person_ inside of you?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"There is. He's over 3000 years old and only remembers his own name. The rest is a blank, but I love him like my own soul," Atem admitted. "Yugi was the one who saved me from Shadi destroying my mind room." The professor gave a glance at his friend who nodded. "We're afraid that Shadi might do the same to you. Without a millennium item, you'll be vulnerable and my puzzle won't do any good. It relies on a strong bond. I have it with Yugi, including the powers that go with it. Nobody else can have the power of the puzzle except me."

"_Unity_, that's its power," Solomon said. "I've seen magic beyond my journeys. Of coarse, Professor Hawkins doesn't believe in that stuff, but I think he's starting to believe there is _some_ after yesterday's events."

"I have to say, I'm not sure _what_ to believe. The police say that there is evidence of you being drugged, but no evidence of this _Shadi_. He has no records, nothing. It's like he doesn't even _exist_," Professor Hawkins explained. "It's like he's a ghost or something."

"Not to mention carries two millennium items," Atem mentioned. "Last I saw him, he said he had to judge _one last person_. The one who also trespassed into the Valley of the Kings." Professor Hawkins turned pale white and so did Solomon. They both knew _who_ Shadi would judge next. Atem took a deep breath while rubbing the puzzle with his right thumb. "Professor, I think Shadi might challenge you to a Shadow Game."

"A _what?_" Professor Hawkins asked confused.

Atem changed into Yugi. He stood up with a serious face you'd find in a child. He replied, "A Shadow Game is _a test_. Like a trial they use today in court, only more dangerous. It was used in my day to judge criminals."

"Are _you_ Yugi?" Solomon asked as Yugi nodded.

"I've played those games with other people who hurt my friends and brother. If a criminal fails the test, they're given a _timeout_. Technically, it's called a Penalty Game, but timeout sounds better," Yugi grinned. "Anyways, I think Shadi does the same thing. The stranger we found seemed to be facing the same fate as the director who hurt my brother."

"You mean _Atem_?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah, Brother!"

Solomon chuckled at Yugi's nickname for his grandson. The boy seemed very close to Atem as if he really was _his brother_. Atem also trusted and loved this boy with all his heart. Professor Hawkins was amazed at the sudden change and the fact that his friend's grandson would change into a completely different person in one second. There was no doubt in his mind that Atem carried two souls in his heart.

"I should get to work," Professor Hawkins muttered as the other two nodded. "Though, I'll have to keep my eyes peeled."

"We'll come with you!" Yugi said with narrowed eyes. "Shadi tried to hurt my brother. He'll hurt you too."

_"Hm,"_ Professor Hawkins smirked. "Then I guess there's no time to waste, is there?"

The trio walked together to the professor's office. So far, there was no sign of Shadi anywhere and the travel seemed safe. Both Atem and Yugi were still unsure when and where Shadi would appear. As far as the boys were concerned, Shadi could appear at anytime, _anywhere_. Solomon thought the same. Professor Hawkins wasn't sure what to think.

Professor Hawkin's office was located in a school building that seemed to be a collage building. It was large with lots of classrooms that looked like a theatre. Yugi was very impressed with the technique and stature. Atem was more worried about Professor Hawkins to think about _that_. He felt like a bodyguard toward the professor and vowed to not leave his post.

The three of them stood inside the professor's office while feeling uneasy about the whole situation. Very soon, the door knocked and Atem opened it. It was his friends, Tea, Hanaski, Joey, and Tristan.

"Hey!" Hanaski grinned.

"We came to see if the professor was doing alright!" Tea said.

"Well, it just so happens I'm doing splendid!" Professor Hawkins replied with a happy smile.

"Well, glad to hear that, Professor!" Joey grinned as Atem chuckled for his friend.

"We brought you some presents for ya," Hanaski grinned as he handed a small bag of stuff.

"That's very sweet," Professor Hawkins said sweetly.

Atem couldn't help, but smile. His friends were trying to brighten up the day, which seemed gloomy. It was one of those things that made a good bright day. Although, the day suddenly turned gloomy again when he sensed a presents of a _familiar power_. Atem gasped while clutching onto the rope that held his puzzle.

"Dude, you okay?" Tristan asked.

"Not really," Atem replied. _'Yugi, we need to keep Shadi from entering the professor's soul room.'_

_"I know, but I only know how to enter your soul room, unless..."_ Yugi said while rubbing his chin. Atem read his brother's mind and nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong, pal?" Joey asked as a shadow passed over the group. They all turned and stared at the Egyptian man in the white robes.

"Shadi!" Atem glared.

"Hm," Shadi smirked. "It seems you have connections to the one who trespassed into the Valley of the Kings?"

"Listen, I know what you're going to do and you have no right to enter the professor's mind room!" Atem announced as him and the spirit of Yugi took the rope of the puzzle and held it in front, creating a wall barrier. Everyone was shocked at this sight. Joey was aware of the magic that beheld his friend, but only now did he see the magic in action. The most surprised person in the room was Tristan since he had never known about the magic of the millennium puzzle, let alone Yugi.

"Whoa! Since when did Atem start becoming Superman?" Tristan asked in surprise.

"Since he solved that stupid thing instead of selling it on ebay," Joey replied as Atem rolled his eyes despite his sticky situation. Joey was never gonna let that down.

"Nice defense, but even _you_ know that trespassing into the Valley of the Kings is forbidden and the penalty is death," Shadi glared.

"Atem changed to Yugi and he said, "Professor Hawkins had no idea. He deserves mercy despite what he did. Isn't that what _anyone_ deserves? People of this time don't believe in magic anymore. Nobody was _taught_ to believe in it, including the professor. Though, he believes in learning new things and he now has just learned that entering the Valley of the Kings is an act of sin."

"Hm," Shadi smirked. "You talk like a leader. Another thing I can expect out of you, Yugi."

_"Yugi?"_ Joey questioned. He was still unaware of Yugi's existance. Joey was too paniced to ask his friend what Shadi meant by calling Atem _Yugi_.

"Very well. Seeing you are of a higher status than me, I will except those terms. Still, I must settle our score and to do that, I will need to _distract_ your friends," Shadi smirked as he held his key in front of the barrier and targeted Atem to distract Yugi. Atem fell back on the floor and the shield broke.

_"ATEM!"_ Yugi cried as Shadi used his key on the professor and automatically went into his soul room.

* * *

><p>Inside the professor's soul room were shelves of books. On a desk was a picture of Professor Hawkins, his wife, and his son. He had neglected his family for the sake of <em>research<em>. Shadi could see there was no power or fortune the professor was after when entering the Valley of the Kings. It was that glimmer of light that revealed the reasoning for Yugi's judgement on showing _mercy_.

There, before Shadi, was a light showing hope. It showed two Atem's, one being of Atem himself and another being a childlike version of him, Yugi. There was also Solomon behind Atem, Joey, Tristan, Hanaski, and Tea. These people were of Professor Hawkins' _hope_ that Shadi had not seen. Yugi had made a good judgment on the professor's well being. If Shadi had judged the professor, like he was about to, he would have not foreseen this and destroyed his mind room.

Shadi focused back on other matters. He needed to test the young boy with the childlike features. Although, Shadi had to distract the boy's friends so they would be alone, or somewhat _alone_. Shadi raised his Key in the air and the mind room was filled with a whirlwind. The man with the white robes showed a small smirk.

* * *

><p>Atem got up on his feet and saw Professor Hawkins with unfocused eyeballs. This gave the young teenager a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.<p>

_"Professor?"_ Tea questioned before the professor went up and attacked Joey with his hands around the blond's neck.

"That's not the professor!" Atem warned his friends before they all went up to the zombie version of Professor Hawkins.

"Professor! Snap out of it!" Tristan shouted while tugging on Professor Hawkin's arm.

_"H...elp...meeee,"_ Joey squealed.

"Shadi! You leave his soul room alone!" Atem shouted.

_"Nooooo,"_ the puppet version of Professor Hawkins replied crazily. _"Neeever. Hahahahaha."_

"It's official, the professor's gone insane," Tristan concluded.

Tea pulled on the professor's arm before seeing a globe on the desk of the office. She thought quickly and grabbed a hold of it before whacking it across Professor Hawkin's head. Professor Hawkins was knocked off his feet and fell to the ground. Joey gasped for breath as his friend Atem ran to him.

"Joey, are you alright?" Atem asked concernedly.

"Forget about me! _Look!_" Joey glared, pointing to the professor who was on his feet and running toward Solomon.

"Hawkins! It's me!" Solomon called to his friend's zombie form to grabbed a hold of him.

Joey threw a book at the professor and stuck out his tongue mocking, "_nanny nanny boo boo._ Kiss my ass professor!" He ran for his life as Shadi's puppet ran after the blond.

_"Joey!"_ Atem shouted. "That's enough, Shadi!"

"It seems he wasn't enough," Shadi thought to himself aloud. Atem seemed to not have patients at this point, but Shadi didn't really care. He needed to distract Atem's friends so he could face the boy alone. He eyed Tea who held the globe in her hands. "Perhaps the young girl will trigger something."

_"TEA!"_ Yugi cried, but it was too late. Shadi raised his Key and traveled to Tea's soul room.

* * *

><p>Inside Tea's soul room was a dance floor filled with mirrors. Shadi was impressed with the girl's confidence. He noticed a picture of the childlike version of Atem, who was Yugi of coarse.<p>

"Just as I thought. The girl is Yugi's love interest. I knew she wasn't the dark one's type since her pillow was an average size of a close friend or the girlfriend of a brother. I suppose that's no surprise," Shadi said with a smile. "Yugi does not know his destiny yet, but when he does, I am sure he will forgive me for this action. I must test the boy by taking over the girl's soul room. I will make it to where she can't even _speak_."

Shadi raised his key and a whirlwind spun around the soul room. This was a great risk that the white-robbed man was taking, but he knew it was worth it. It was only a matter of time before the girl became his _puppet_.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the Professor's Office, Tea stood there in the center before her eyes turned hallow. Shadi appeared from behind and Yugi felt more scared than he had ever been. Atem kept his eyes focused on Shadi. Atem had no patients for people who attacked his friends, let alone his brother's beloved. Shadi was taking this way too far.<p>

"The girl is now my puppet and unless you except my _game. _If not, I will destroy her soul room like I almost did with yours. Although, I need Yugi to face it," Shadi threatened.

_"Let me take over! I can't risk anything happening to Tea,"_ Yugi ordered with confidence in his heart. Atem nodded and let Yugi take over.

"What's with the name _Yugi_? Seriously?" Tristan asked in a glaring tone as Atem changed to Yugi. Neither of them had time to answer questions, especially Tristan's.

Tristan gasped before everyone else passed out onto the floor. Shadi said, "your friends will not remember the events that happened. I will deal with your blond friend later."

Yugi narrowed his eyes and demandingly asked, "what do you want with me? I'll play your _Shadow Game_, just tell me what it is."

"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes, so I can set up the game. The items I need are here," Shadi replied while eying the statues that Professor Hawkins had on the shelves. He took them and some rope before leaving the room. Yugi watched Shadi leave before dropping onto the floor and feeling tears stream out of his eyes.

Yugi felt so helpless. Tea was in danger and the young spirit couldn't stop Shadi from going into the girl's soul room. There was also the fact that if the friends woke up, they'll be wondering where he was. Him and Atem were alone in this game. Non of their friends could help now. Joey was in a pickle with the zombie professor and the rest were knocked cold. Things were looking grim as far as Yugi could tell.

Atem's spirit felt Yugi's suffering and appeared to hold the boy close to him. Atem shushed Yugi and tried to sooth him by brushing his fingers through his thick hair and the bangs out of his face. Tears kept streaming out of his eyes. In reality, Yugi had never been more scared in his life and Atem knew it. Atem kissed on Yugi's head while still brushing his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I'm scared," Yugi admitted while sobbing.

_"I know,"_ Atem replied with a soft voice. _"Listen, I know you can win this game just like you win on any Shadow Game."_

"But..." Yugi wept. "I'm... always the one who challenges them and... non of them have millennium items... like me."

_"So?"_ Atem said with a soothing smile. _"That doesn't mean you can't win this one. You have courage that not even _I_ could have."_

"How?" Yugi asked. "How can _I_ have courage that you don't have? You're always the stronger one!"

_"Yugi,"_ Atem chuckled before kissing Yugi's forehead._ "You're much stronger than you think."_ He held Yugi's head and stuffed his face in that thick black hair. _"I was afraid of showing love until you came. You showed me that love isn't a sign of _weakness_, but strength. You have much more of that than I do."_

"Atem," Yugi sobbed as he slowly looked into Atem's dark violet eyes. Atem cupped Yugi's face while wiping the tears from those soft cheeks. Atem's touch made Yugi feel calm and safe.

_"Yugi, when I solved the puzzle, I made a wish. I wished for someone who could help change me and become a better friend to those whom I don't understand. You gave me that. You helped me understand Hanaski, that sometimes encouraging him means gentleness. You helped me understand Tea, that can mean excepting the person for who they are and finding good things you might like about them. You helped me understand Seto, that even rivalry and forgiveness can come a long ways. Although, I think I might still need to work on him."_ Yugi chuckled at that one despite the weight on his shoulders. _"The point is, you made my wish a reality. Without you... I wouldn't have given Tea a chance to be my friend and I certainly wouldn't be friends with Hanaski. _Thank you._"_

Yugi hugged his brother tightly as tears leaked out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He was lucky to have someone like Atem to be there for him. Atem meant every word and knew that his brother, Yugi, had given him understanding and kindness to his dark heart. Those pillows were there, because Yugi had shown him to express love that the young teenage boy never thought possible. There were so many things Atem could thank Yugi for, but couldn't think of them right now besides this one.

Atem took his brother's face and nuzzled his face against it. Yugi giggled before glomping on Atem and snuggling against him. He chucked and snuggled his brother back.

_"See? You taught me to never be ashamed of express love in more ways than another. Though, I'd prefer to keep it to ourselves. The last thing I need is for Joey to think I'm f***ing with myself,"_ Atem said as Yugi rolled his eyes. Even if Joey was to catch them dead snuggling, he wouldn't be that stupid to think they were having sex. A person would have to be high to think the two boys were doing more than _snuggling_.

"You gave me the courage to fight," Yugi smirked. "And that's what I'm gonna do. I'll save Tea and Professor Hawkins!"

_"That's the spirit!"_

The boys glanced at the clock. Ten minutes were almost up. They decided to meet Shadi on the roof to start the Shadow Game. Yugi ran up to the roof to meet Shadi where the game would start. Yugi was not sure what he would face or how he would face it, but he had courage now. Atem believed in Yugi and his strength. He can do this! _He can save Tea and Professor Hawkins!_


	16. Shadi's Challenge

**Let the games begin. Time for Yugi to kick Shadi's butt and teach him a lesson for messing with Tea. Nobody messes with Yugi's girl. Review please!**

Yugi made it to the roof where Shadi stood at the center. The young boy scanned the surrounding area and, to his horror, Tea was standing on a plank at the edge of the roof. Her waist was tied by the rope to keep her from falling, which was tied by four statues. Over the four statues was a bigger one, which held the Millennium Key.

Yugi's eyes narrowed and anger arose. Tea's life was in the hands of the four statues _and Shadi_. Yugi clutched his fists and grinned in anger and hatred. Atem was just as angry as his brother was. The concepts that Tea was in the mercy of Shadi was erased from Yugi. All he could think about was the situation Tea was placed in.

"What have you done, Shadi?" Yugi shouted in anger.

"I set the game up. As you can see, the four statues hold the girl in place. They also represent your weakness. If you show it, even a hint of it, the statues will break. My statue is over them. If you can break my statue, the key will slide down the rope holding your girlfriend and break her out of my spell. This game is a game of minds," Shadi explained.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yugi screamed.

"You're afraid aren't you?" Shadi smirked as Yugi made a firm line on his lips to keep himself from showing his true emotions.

Atem saw the statue crack and gasped, _"Yugi, your statue!"_

Yugi turned his head quickly with gasping fear as the first statue broke and the first rope holding Tea broke. The frightened boy gasped and quickly closed his eyes to try to remain calm. He now knew that feeling any type of fright could mean the end for Tea. Atem imagined him and Yugi playing at the park to calm the boy down.

"Your girlfriend is standing on the bridge of life and those statues represent your state of mind. If you show any weakness in your heart, the statue will reveal it. The same goes for your partner you share a body with. Hopefully, it should be easier for him than it is for you," Shadi explained as Yugi opened his eyes to show hint of anger.

"I won't let you hurt Tea!" Yugi promised. "I _won't_ be scared. Her life is too precious to me."

"Then let the games begin," Shadi smirked as a gust of wind blew and surrounded the two millennium item possessors.

"What's the first game?" Yugi asked in a glaring manner.

Shadi showed a slight smirk as the ground shook. Yugi gasped at the ground of the roof breaking and corpses of the undead grabbing onto him. Atem wasn't sure whether to be _disgusted_ or think this was the coolest illusion on the planet. He always wanted to see horror films up front and since he was transcended, the corpses couldn't touch him.

Yugi was annoyed that his brother was thinking about how awesome this event was when it was turning into his worst nightmare. The good news was that the annoyance was helping Yugi cope with the fear. He backed up and moved in different directions to keep himself from being grabbed by the crawling dead.

Shadi was amused and surprised that Yugi felt no fear. Then again, he seemed braver than he looked. Shadi decided to focus on the game and announced, "for your first game, this will test your mind." Yugi stared at the white robed man hardly. "Yugi, I ask you..._ I crawl from the earth and cling to a pillar. What am I?_"

_"Great, just what we need, _riddles_,"_ Atem glared in annoyance. He eyed at the corpses crawling everywhere. _"At least the 3D effects are nice."_

_'Brother, NOT HELPING!'_ Yugi yelled in his head._ 'In case you've forgotten, I'm being swarmed by the things from the graves.'_

_"Give me a break. Ever since you decided to steal my body, I've been missing out on horror films because they _'give you nightmares,'_"_ Atem smirked while rolling his eyes. _"I wish I brought some popcorn."_

"ATEM MOTO YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS!" Yugi shouted out loud, which Shadi found amusing. "I'M BEING EATEN BY SWARMS OF CORPS AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS BEING IN A F***IN HORROR FLICK?"

Shadi couldn't keep himself from chuckling at Yugi's annoyance. It was for that reason that he didn't keep Atem from interfering with Yugi's emotions. He also noticed Yugi focusing back on the riddle given to him. He had to solve it to save Tea. Shadi folded his arms while waiting for Yugi to answer the riddle. His statue was showing bits of cracks, probably from the zombies clinging onto him.

_'Something that crawls from the earth and clings to a pillar... What is it?'_ Yugi asked himself.

_"I don't know, but I think those things are in love with you,"_ Atem teased.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"

_"Yugi, relax, this is all an illusion. You're not being attacked by the living dead. Shadi's just f***ing with you... well _us_, but I'm glad _I_ get to see it,"_ Atem smirked. Yugi shot daggers at his brother._ "Look, just think about the riddle. What goes from the pillar to the ground?"_

"THAT'S IT!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

_"Glad I can help."_

"The answer is my shadow!" Yugi said aloud as the illusion disappeared.

Shadi was amused and showed a slight smirk before saying, "I must say, I'm impressed. I especially love your little feud with your brother. My guess is that he liked my little _illusion_." Yugi sighed while rolling his eyes. Shadi's expression changed to a serious one. "NEXT GAME!" Yugi and Atem stood their ground as the ground shook once again. "The next one will be _much_ harder."

Beside Yugi's feet, pieces of the ground fell into a deep hole that grew to the size of Texas. Both the boys gasped as the pieces kept falling into a huge hole was left from the floor of the roof. Two huge glowing gold eyes appeared from underneath. They stared at Yugi with hunger.

_"Wicked,"_ Atem grinned impressively.

"In case you haven't noticed, Tea's life is in danger. There's no time to think about the 3D effects!" Yugi glared.

_"Hey,"_ Atem shrugged. _"Can't blame me for liking horror flicks."_ He then showed a smirk. _"I wonder what would happen if I made Tea watch Halloween."_

Before Yugi could argue any farther, the beast from the hole grabbed onto both the boy's arms with its huge hands with claws the size of his head. Atem was amazed at the size of this behemoth. He showed widened eyes and a gaping mouth. He was so amazed at the size of the monster that he was unfocused on the fact that this behemoth had his brother and it's gaping mouth that was bigger than a house was over Yugi's body.

_"Oh shit,"_ Atem responded. The monster revealed to be a crocodile the size of King Kong. Its big yellow eyes glared hungrily over Yugi with its drool licking at his face and body. He could feel the crocodile's warm breath beating on his back with huge teeth almost touching his behind. Atem continually stared bemused at the size of the crocodile. _"I've seen huge crocodiles in my life, but that one takes the cake."_

"Despite this being an illusion, if it eats you, you die. You will die just like the director you killed," Shadi smirked as Yugi started shaking in fear. His statue was showing more cracks.

_"That is the coolest horror 3D effect I've ever seen in my life,"_ Atem said amused. This ticked Yugi off, he forgot about the gaping mouth and huge teeth.

"YOU BASTERD! I'M ABOUT TO BE EATEN BY THE THING FROM THE DEEP AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS THE STUPID 3D EFFECT?" Yugi cried in outrage. "SHADI SAYS IF IT EATS ME I DIE!"

"_Cool,"_ Atem grinned. _"_Realistic_ 3D effects."_

"YOU BITCH!"

"You boys are indeed _amusing_," Shadi chuckled before putting on a serious face. "In order to survive this game, you must despell Ammit's illusion." There, before Yugi, were nine stone tiles. They all had a question mark on top of it. "This game is Memory of Death. It's just like the game Memory where you turn over each card to make a match, but this will be different. You must guess what's under those slates _without turning them over_."

"WHAT?" Yugi gasped.

"You have five minutes to guess what's under those slates, leaving the middle slate as your last guess. Here's a clue:_ those slates reflect Ammit_," Shadi smirked as Yugi gave a surprising reaction. "Now, shake off your fear and solve the puzzle!"

_"Fear?"_ Atem glared. _"That thing is awesome. I wish Joey and Tristan were here to see this."_

"Ugh! And you call _me_ annoying?" Yugi glared. Atem rolled his eyes uncaring. "Whatever! I have to solve this puzzle or Tea will die." Yugi started thinking of what could be under those slates. The clock was ticking and with the hot breath and Atem thinking about the 3D effects of the illusion, it was hard to think. _'I hope Joey's having a better time than me.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, below the roof, Joey was running through the halls from the zombie professor. The blond boy wasn't sure how long he was going to keep running until he was out of breath. It was bad enough having to deal with Shadi and the whole <em>magical mumbo jumbo<em>, but now he had to run from a mad professor, literally.

Joey finally came to a dead end and was running out of breath. He peered behind him, and then stared at the very thing that could save his life. He grabbed for the Fire Extinguisher and sprayed it at the Professor.

"HA! Take that!" Joey smirked.

Zombie Professor Hawkins still got up and ran for Joey before he dodged the attack.

"Damn!" Joey responded. "What's it take to get rid of you, _seriously_?" He dodged all of the zombie's attacks before the zombie professor knocked the Fire Extinguisher out of the blond's hands. Joey responded by punching Professor Hawkins in the face before he took the boy by the collar and shoved him out the window. "OH _FUUUUUUU_," he screamed while falling out the window before catching the window curtain, "GAH! That was too close." The zombie professor stuck his head out the window with the crazy look in his eyes. "Oh f***." He looked up and noticed the curtain ripping off before catching himself on the side of the building on the ledge. "At least things can't get any worse than..." Joey said before looking from the corner of his eye to see Tea on a plank at the edge of the roof. "Me and my damn mouth."

The zombie professor started reaching out for Joey as he scooted away to get away from Professor Hawkins' reach. He started thinking in his head about what was going on. First the professor turns into a zombie, now Tea is on a plank at the edge of the roof to her death bed. Joey was starting to get the feeling that this was worse than the horror flicks that him and Atem would watch every Saturday before Atem stopped for some _odd_ reason.

"At least Atem is okay. It's not like he's being eaten by a giant crocodile," Joey told himself.

* * *

><p>On the roof, Yugi was still thinking and sweating from the pressure building up on him. He had to think fast or Ammit would gobble him up like a loin. Atem was still admiring the 3D effects of Shadi's illusions and liking them all the more. When he sensed the pressure building on Yugi, Atem decided to help his brother a little since the clock was ticking.<p>

_"Shadi says those slates reflect the monster. What do you see in your own reflection?"_ Atem hinted. Yugi gasped as the brother nodded with a smirk.

"I know the answer!" Yugi smirked. "The pairs are eyes, nostrils, hands, ears, and the middle is its mouth!"

The slates turned over to reveal two eyes on the middle sides, two hands on the bottom corners, two nostrils on the top and bottom middle, and two ears on the top corners. In the middle was its mouth. After they were revealed, Ammit disappeared and Yugi felt safe once again. Atem walked over to his brother with a victorious smirk before being punched in the stomach.

"What the hell? We're playing a shadow game, a crocodile tries to eat me, and you're not even fazed by the fact on how _dangerous_ the game is?" Yugi asked pissed off.

_"But you never showed _weakness_ did ya?"_ Atem smirked through the painful jolt in his stomach.

Yugi's eyes widened. Yugi now understood his brother's intentions through his _admiration_ of Shadi's illusions. It was to keep himself and his brother busy and not worry about the surrounding fears. _This_ prevented the statues from breaking. Yugi peered at the location of the three remaining statues that were still solid. One of them showed a few cracks, but were was still holding firm.

"_You..._ were trying to keep my mind busy from being fearful," Yugi suddenly realized. Shadi's eyebrows rose.

_'Interesting, while Yugi plays the games, his brother helps support him. They indeed share a tremendous bond. It seems Atem knows Yugi enough to know how to distract the boy from showing fears,'_ Shadi thought. He knew the next test would be different. "It is time for the next game!"

"Bring it!" Yugi glared._ 'It's time to face my fears.'_

_"That's the spirit!"_ Atem smirked.

Shadi smiled, showing amusement. He said, "it seems you've passed two tests surprisingly easily. There are three of your statues still supporting your friend. Still, the next game _will_ break all of them!"

"We'll see," Yugi smirked. "I beat your games once and I can do it again. Maybe I'll even break your statue."

"That's impossible! My mental strength is like a diamond. You cannot possibly break it," Shadi declared.

_"That's bull,"_ Atem smirked._ "Everyone has a weak point, even me."_

"Let me introduce your opponent for the final game!" Shadi announced in a glaring tone.

Yugi stared down at whatever figure was appearing from the shadows. He knew it was an illution like Ammit and the undead. Atem knew this as well, but neither he or Yugi could prepare for the one standing before them. It was _Atem himself_, or what used to be him.

_"Son of a bitch,"_ Atem responded. _"So much for monsters."_

"What's going on Shadi? Why do you have a duplicate of my brother in front of me?" Yugi asked in outrage.

"That is what _used_ to be your brother before solving the millennium puzzle. I've read your brother's weakness. It is himself apparently or_ what he used to be_," Shadi replied.

The other Atem snatched the puzzle from Yugi's neck, showing a deep smirk, mocking, "You want this? You have to stop chickening out! You always stay here in the classroom all day and read comic books like a fan-boy geek!"

Atem's memory started clicking. Those words that just came out of his doppelganger's mouth. Were those _really_ the words said to Hanaski? Atem knew if someone ever said that to Hanaski, he could beat him in a heartbeat._ This person_, the one saying it to Hanaski in his face, was one himself. Atem felt so ashamed at himself for bullying Hanaski like that. _Tea was right!_

Shatters of statues started breaking and the two ropes holding Tea in place snapped from the fence. Yugi gasped in horror as he turned his head and found Tea safe and sound. There was still a crack on the last statue from Yugi's fear of Tea's death. Yugi now knew the final game was set to arouse Atem.

"Brother, I need you to stay calm. This game is set to show _your_ weakness and not mine!" Yugi warned as Atem nodded.

_"Sorry,"_ Atem apologized with a hint of blush on his cheeks. _"I'm okay now."_

"No matter how long you live. You can forget a bad memory, but it will always lie within your heart. This includes Atem as well," Shadi declared as the floor started breaking again, leaving only an island for Yugi and the other Atem to walk on. "To play, you and your _brother_ must drop the puzzle like a dice and whatever direction it points to, you must go that direction two squares. Although, if your illusioned brother loses, his soul is lost as well."

"NO!" Yugi gasped as his last statue started cracking.

_"YUGI!"_ Atem warned his brother as he imaged happy memories and dreams to calm his brother down. After that, Yugi was able to focus. _"Listen, don't worry about me and finish the game."_

"I can't help it!" Yugi shouted. More cracks started forming and Atem had to release other dreams in his head to keep the last statue from breaking.

_"Don't worry about me. Save Tea!"_

Yugi was so confused. He had to think of happy things to keep his last statue from bursting. The game was so hard. If the illusion fell, Atem's soul would vanish. It was hard to not feel scared knowing that a loved one was going to die. It didn't seem to matter if the last statue broke or not. Yugi knew there was only one thing to do.

Yugi took a deep breath, let go of all his fears, and stared at the ground coldly.

"I'll go first," the other Atem smirked before dropping the puzzle. It pointed toward an end of the valley. "Go that way two steps." Yugi walked two steps. "Your turn."

_"No,"_ Yugi replied. The real Atem rose two eyebrows. "I won't do this to you, brother."

_"Yugi,"_ Atem muttered as he saw another crack form on the last statue. He gained control of himself and not think about the thought of Yugi possibly slipping from his grasp.

"Then it's my turn again," Other Atem smirked as he threw the puzzle and it pointed the same direction. Yugi kept going that way. He was now at the edge as Atem was trying to gain his sanity.

"On the next turn, you fall," Other Atem smirked while holding the puzzle.

"I'll pass," Yugi replied.

"Are you forfeiting?" Shadi asked in pure shock.

"No," Yugi replied. "I believe in brother. He would never hurt me and put my life at risk. I know he'd do the same for me."

Atem looked up at Yugi and no longer felt pressure to gain control of his fears. It was only now that Atem understood his brother's intentions. Yugi held a smirk up his lips, which certified to Atem that his brother knew what he was doing. Shadi, on the other hand, seemed to be in a blank mood with no emotion. It was like he was sure of what he was thinking about, _whatever it was._

"_You believe_..." Shadi repeated, before giving a small humph. "You cannot break away from the past. _You lose!_ If you believe in others too much, you lose." Atem watched his brother stared coldly at Shadi. "Put your trust in others and that trust will break like those statues. Only fools gather in friendship to feel the need of comfort and warmth. If you would have forced your brother into the valley, you would show true strength."

Atem would've objected this and told Yugi it was a bunch of _"bullshit"_ as he would put it, but Yugi never thought of the matter. In fact, his trust in Atem was so strong, it was like a true diamond. Yugi turned his head to Shadi to reveal a true passionate face.

"You don't know brother. You've never had trust or built any, if you think _that_," Yugi said with a small smile. "Man was never made to live alone. He must have someone, a companion, with him. Brother loves me and that love will last forever and all eternity."

"Finish this game!" Shadi shouted with command.

The other Atem kept his hold on the puzzle and stared at Yugi anxiously. He looked back and smiled at the illusion of his brother with violet eyes that shined like diamonds. Other Atem showed a soft smile as the illusion started fading away. Shadi stared in horror as the illusion of Atem disappeared and the puzzle dropped on the ground.

_"Friends don't exist in the past or present,"_ Atem said directly at Shadi despite him not being able to hear. _"If you believe in yourself, your friends will believe in you. The same applies to two companions."_

Yugi smiled and stared at his most trusted brother. The brothers stared into their dark violet eyes with anxiety and longing. They would always belong with each other and they knew it. It wouldn't matter where their destiny took them. They would face it together for the better or worse. Atem floated to Yugi and placed a hand on his gentle face. Yugi leaned against the transient hand as his own hand held kept Atem's hand firm on that soft gentle face.

A sound of the breaking rope caused the boys to gasp as they saw the last rope holding Tea in place was breaking. Yugi ran from where he was standing and over toward the love of his life who was about to fall.

"TEA!" Yugi cried while the last statue was still cracking. Before the rope could break anymore, a quick hand pulled on the rope to pull the girl to her safety. It was Joey, who came right on time while trying to escape from the zombie professor who was _still_ chasing him. "JOEY!"

"ATEM! Are you okay? _What's with Tea?_" Joey asked.

"Shadi's controlling her and..._ it's a long story_," Yugi grinned.

"That grin is still creeping me out, man," Joey glared. By this time, Atem didn't care that Yugi was acting weird or not. Atem just wanted Yugi and Tea safe and sound.

"I... I don't understand," Shadi muttered to himself.

"That is because you only rely on yourself," Yugi glared. "_Me?_ I rely on my friends and family to support me. Man wasn't created to fight alone. True strength is relied on many things and one of them is trust. The trust friends have for each other,_ especially brothers_!"

Shadi stared in horror as his statue above Yugi's last and only statue shattered into pieces. Yugi and Atem smirked victoriously as the key fell due to the loose rope from pulling Tea back. Joey thought quickly and grabbed the key to place it on Tea's chest area. Tea blinked before seeing Joey's face.

"Joey, what are you doing and..." Tea asked glaringly while sitting up before looking down. _"YAH!"_

A foaming hand from the Fire Extinguisher reached at the edge of where Joey was kneeling. He cringed and backed away as the zombie professor climbed up on the edge of the roof.

"Dang! You're _still_ following me?" Joey cringed.

"Use the key!" Yugi called. Joey looked up at his friend and gave a nod before touching the key on the professor's chest area. He blinked and looked down at the edge of the roof.

"OH MY WORD!" Professor Hawkins responded, clueless of where he was at and how he got on the roof from the office. Tea was wondering the same.

"Let's get outta here!" Tea cried as the plank started tipping and she ran across it, about to slip and fall._ "AH!"_ She screamed, about to wait for her fall, but felt a firm hand grab onto hers. She opened her eyes and saw those gentle, childish, violet eyes before she was quickly pulled to his chest. Yugi wrapped his arms around Tea's waist as the girl held on for dear life with two firm hands on each shoulder. Their eyes met and their faces were only one millimeter apart. Tea whispered, _"Yugi."_ It was so soft that only Yugi and Tea could hear it.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"I am now thanks to you," Tea replied as she pulled herself into a tight embrace, since she couldn't kiss Yugi in front of Joey. He would get the wrong idea of Tea kissing _Atem_ and not his brother. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Yugi blushed as he put one arm around Tea and the other hand to hold them against the fence.

_"Hey!"_ Tristan called, who was next to Solomon and Hanaski. They all woke up from their knockout from Shadi. They could not remember the events that happened before meeting Shadi. "What the hell are you guys doing on the roof besides Tea making out with Atem?"

Yugi changed to Atem and he yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET US OUT OF HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA!"

"What's going on?" Solomon asked.

"What do you mean what's going on? I was chased almost through the entire school by..." Joey replied in an outburst before Atem covered Joey's mouth.

"They only remember what happened _before_ meeting Shadi," Atem muttered. "Shadi used his key to make them forget. Trying to lure me on the roof to play his game."

"You're kidding right?" Joey asked rhetorically.

"Tea, you think you can climb on top of me and get out over the fence?" Atem asked as Tea nodded in reply.

Atem carried Tea a little above the ground to make it easier for her to climb over the fence. She climbed over, hoping to cover what was under her skirt, not that Atem and Joey would think of doing something so perverted. After Tea made it to the top, she jumped right onto the ground on her feet. Atem climbed next before Joey, and then Professor Hawkins.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Hanaski asked in concern, seeing three of his friends on the roof.

While the gang was regrouping, Atem walked toward Shadi for their final talk. Atem stood in front of the white-robed man with crossed arms. Shadi seemed like someone who won third place at a science fair. He looked up at Atem with a face of defeat.

"You've passed every test and defeated me. You and your brother," Shadi said. "I used my millennium items to bring out illusions. Because you and your brother's minds are so closely connected, the only way to mess with your mind is to hit two birds with one stone." He admitted as Atem kept his stern face. "Anyways, the illusions were to tempt you into darkness. Even in my illusions, you believed in your friends _and your brother_. Your friends even helped you along the way." He showed a soft smile for the first time. One that neither of the boys had seen. "Perhaps this loss won't be a bad thing."

"Shadi," Atem said. "You once wanted to know the power of the millennium puzzle. Grandpa says it's of Unity and I think he's right. When my brother was alone, me and my friends were still there to help him. As long as we wear the puzzle, we're NEVER alone."

The gang paused from their talk at that point. They all slowly lifted their heads and stared at Shadi with glares. Most of them couldn't remember what he did, but they knew it was bad. Joey stared at Shadi very coldly with his hard brown eyes.

"Hey! Shadi right? Get lost and don't go messing with my pal!" Joey glared.

_"Of coarse,"_ Shadi nodded before turning around and walking across the roof. He turned his head and faced Atem. "Atem, my family has been searching for generations for people like you." Atem cocked his eyebrows while his friends and grandpa stared in confusion. "We will meet again and by that time... we will no longer be _enemies_."

Atem watched as Shadi left and disappeared without a trace once again. He felt happy that this whole catastrophe was finally over. Yugi smiled and floated over by his brother, then put an arm over his shoulder. His face leaned against Atem's shoulder. Atem stared at the area where Shadi had left and let the rest of his breath out. _It was over._ The Shadow Game was _finally_ over.

Joey smiled and walked over by Atem's side. Atem looked up at his friend and gave a small smile. Tristan smacked a hand on Atem's right shoulder and showed the same smile the two were sharing. Hanaski walked over between Tristan and Atem and gave a childish smile as his friend returned it with a smirk. Solomon just smiled widely while watching his grandson.

"How about we get some burgers? My treat," Solomon offered.

"ALRIGHT!" Atem shouted in joy.

"All this craziness has made me hungry," Joey grinned while rubbing the back of his neck.

Everyone left except for Atem and Yugi. They turned and stared at each other before giving each other tight bear hugs. Atem placed a firm kiss on Yugi's neck before Yugi placed a kiss on Atem's left cheek. The brothers looked at each other and gave chuckling smiles. They gave another hug, this time more looser.

The boys watched the sunset slowly descending into the ground. The boys broke from their hug and walked toward the sunset. They sat near the edge of the roof. Yugi sat in-between Atem's legs that were pointing to his right. Atem had his arms wrapped around Yugi under the arms with his head leaning on his brother's warm chest. They glanced at the sunset together with soft smiles.

_"Atem, I'm glad you solved me,"_ Yugi said.

"And I'm glad I solved _you_," Atem replied while playing with Yugi's gold bangs. "I never dreamed the day I would have a brother to love like this."

_"I want you to always love me like this,"_ Yugi grinned before glomping on Atem with arms around his neck and staring at his face with a grinning smile._ "Hold me close and giving me lots of love."_

Atem chuckled before holding Yugi chest to chest. Yugi felt his back on the ground with Atem looking into his brother's face and playing with his golden locks. Yugi did not care how hard the ground of the roof was. He did not care that it was getting dark. He didn't even care that his friends and grandpa were worried about them. All that mattered was that they were together forever and a lifetime_ as it seemed_. They stared at each other without saying one word. The world was so quiet and soothing. Neither of them knew how much time had passed or even cared. The world would turn dark and yet they could still see the sparkle within each other as Atem continued to play with Yugi's locks until his muscles were so exhausted that he had to lie down on the roof, still staring into Yugi's soft sparkling eyes. Their faces only millimeters appart and eyelids becoming heavy, but not willing to close them.

The next day, the boys woke up with _major_ sunburn. Uka grounded Atem for a week for not coming home that night. Though, the sunburn was probably worse than the grounding. It took forever to heal and Yugi forever called it_ "the burn of love"_ much to Atem's embarrassment.


	17. Digital Pet Duels

**Now wasn't that cute? Atem and Yugi having their little moment together. I thought it'd be cute to have that little moment together. This one will have digital pets. I thought that chapter was cute and funny at the same time. Review please!**

Atem felt the warm hot water pouring from the shower right onto his back. It felt good and especially since he was having peeling problems. Atem got out the back scrub brush and mushed soap on the hair ends of the brush before scrubbing his back. Pieces of dead skin, larger than a 12 inch ruler, collected into the water on the floor of the tub and running down the drain.

Yugi started cringing at the sight. He didn't think that sunburn hurt his brother _this_ bad. There was so much dead skin on his back, it was hard to trace the sunburn. There was a patch of fresh skin under the peeled skin. Though, there were still some loose dead skin on Atem's back that hung there like peeled paint.

_"You need to get that off, it looks disgusting,"_ Yugi cringed.

_'It was _your_ fault!'_ Atem glared while still washing the rest of his burnt peeled skin.

_"My fault? You were the one over-top of me!"_ Yugi smirked with his arms crossed while leaning against the tub casually._ "Don't be putting the blame on me."_

_'Well, it is. _You_ got me into it!'_

_"How?"_

_'By acting cute and innocent.'_

_"_Cute and innocent?_ That's a pretty bad excuse for sleeping on the roof all night and waking up at eleven."_

Atem rolled his eyes before examining how much dead skin was dropped into the tub. He never even knew he could lose _this_ much skin. He turned off the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. There were loose peels almost all over the top half of his body.

_'It's also your fault for taking off my shirt, you moron!'_ Atem glared without teasing this time.

_"Your shirt was killing me!"_ Yugi argued._ "Do you know how hot it was?"_

_'Then you can stay in your soul room and sleep or better yet, sleep in your spirit form like you usually do!'_

_"I couldn't do that. You looked so miserable out in the heat!"_

Atem sighed deeply before looking in the mirror again. At least the peels on his face were healing up. This was going to be _so_ embarrassing to walk into a Monday morning with peels on his face. He looked like a disgusting freak like Freddie from Nightmare on Elm Street.

Yugi started feeling bad for his brother having to go to school with peels. It was bad enough to have his entire back covered with them. At least most of them were washed away. Yugi moped while Atem continually stared at himself.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Yugi muttered.

Atem turned his head and started feeling bad for getting onto his brother like that. Atem held his brother in a tight hug. Yugi took a piece of Atem's dead skin on his back and peeled it off before throwing it in the trash. It was _huge_.

_'Don't be Yugi. I shouldn't be getting onto you for something we both did together. Sunburn gets on everyone. We just have to suck it up,'_ Atem said before peeling off another layer of dead skin._ 'Let's just get this shit off, so we don't look so pitiful.'_

Yugi picked up a towel and started rubbing it against Atem's back as more dead skin fell off. Some of it stung his brother, but it was able to get rid of the large layer of dead skin. It was obvious that there were peels, but not dead skin hanging there. The top part of Atem's cheeks still looked like peeled paint, but it was something to live with.

Atem left the bathroom and headed to his room to change into some clothes. He had a towel wrapped around the lower half of his waist. After entering his room, Atem dropped the towel to show a naked body with existing sunburn from his top to his waist.

"At least the peels are gone," Atem said with a small smile.

_"Too bad it didn't reach your butt, then I'd have an excuse to call you_ pain in the ass_,"_ Yugi teased as Atem pounced on his brother locking his legs and wrists.

"Too late, I already have one," Atem smirked, before bringing his face closer. "And I'm _looking_ at him."

Yugi stuck his tongue out and Atem chuckled. He released Yugi and sat on the edge of the bed. Yugi smiled childishly as Atem crossed his legs and held his brother close to his chest and onto his lap before kissing Yugi's head.

"I love you," Atem said.

_"Uh brother,"_ Yugi said awkwardly._ "Your ding dong is on my butt."_

Atem blushed in embarrassment and quickly pushed Yugi off to get some underwear on. Yugi chuckled while rolling his eyes. This was the disadvantage of being naked: _controlling the penis_. Yugi hated it when he was learning to pee. Atem, though, found it hilarious.

"Sorry," Atem said.

_"Whatev,"_ Yugi shrugged._ "At least I didn't get urine on the toilet seat again."_

Atem chuckled at that comment. He dressed himself in his school uniform before heading for school. He hated the fact his cheeks looked disgusting, but it was something he was going to have to live with. Surprisingly, Hanaski never said a word about it. Though, the kid was never the type to mention something _embarrassing_ or horrible unless it was needed.

When Atem made it to class, he stared out the window while noticing the kids taking their seats. It was only a matter of time before _someone_ mentioned the skin peels.

_"Oh shit,"_ Seto responded as he burst out laughing. "What the hell happened? Did you turn the sun tanning booth on too high?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Dang, you look horrible," Joey said after seeing his friend. "And I thought _my_ skin was a burning magnet." This made Atem feel a little better. "Be glad you don't get it on a cloudy day."

Atem rolled his eyes. Joey always had a way to cheer his friend up and was good at it too. He then got out a little mini key chain-like game. There was a little character in it that looked like it was eating dots.

"Digital pet?" Atem asked as Joey grinned.

"I named mine Toby," Joey grinned while showing off his digital pet. Atem rolled his eyes.

"What a geek," Seto mocked. "You're getting all googly over pets that are made of color and light."

"WHY DON'T CHA KISS MY ASS!" Joey spat as Seto showed a smirk. The blond turned his head toward Atem. "So, do _you_ have a digital pet?"

"Actually, I do," Atem said while digging into his pocket and showed the small trinket. "Actually,_ two of them_. I was lucky to get twins."

"Too cool!"

Joey saw two look-alike pets. They had pointy hair and a round body. Although, one's arms were down and low while the other's arms were upper and were shaped like lightning bolts. It was easy to see that one was more brave and confident than the other. Joey's pet looked like a radish with a curly cue on the top. It also looked grim.

Hanaski joined in with his friends and noticed they were showing their digital pets. He dug into his pocket to retrieve a small trinket with a chain at the end. A childish grin appeared on his face.

"Hey guys!" Hanaski grinned. "You have digital pets too? Mine is Naski."

Hanaski's pet was round with waves in the middle and glasses on its face. It held cute little eyeballs and seemed so childlike. Atem smiled softly while looking at his friend's digital pet.

"Nice Hanaski," Atem complimented.

"What did you name your pets?" Joey asked curiously.

"Yugi and Yami," Atem replied as Joey stared at his friend with blinking eyes. _"What?"_

"What kind of names are those?"

"Well, Yami is more darker and braver. Yami is Japanese for dark, so it was perfect for him. His brother Yugi is Japanese for game. He loves playing games. Reminds me of _someone_ I know," Atem shrugged, not revealing that he named the cuter pet after his brother.

"The one on the left looks just like you," Joey thought while eying the two twin pets.

"They're the _same_, Joey," Atem glared.

"Yes, but the one on the left is more like you than the other one. That one looks shy and innocent and you're nothing like_ that one._"

"Oh," Atem understood. "Yeah, Yugi is different from me, but he's kinda like me too."

"Hey! Let's have our pets meet," Hanaski said. "I think my pet would love to meet Yugi and Yami!"

"You can do that?" Joey asked in surprise.

"Yep, you just connect them to this end," Atem showed, pointing to the end of the trinket, which could be mistaken for the end of a hard drive. The only difference was that there were gold bolts on the right of the trinket.

Hanaski and Atem connected their digital pet trinkets to each other, so that they would get to meet. A beeping sound was heard and Hanaski's pet Naski left the screen, going into Atem's. Naski looked up at Yami, who held a smirk before kicking Naski.

"Didn't see _that_ coming," Joey responded.

"A bully," Atem added. The boys then saw the little Yugi on the screen pick Naski up and they started dancing around, skipping in a circle like they were playing Ring Around the Rosy. Yami seemed very annoyed. "Huh, Naski and Yugi are best friends."

"COOL!" Hanski grinned._ 'Just like Yugi and I are.'_

After the little dance of Naski and Yugi. Naski walked up to Yami and they started shaking hands. This indicated that they were friends now. Atem and Hanaski smiled and gave glances. Yami and Naski were like Hanaski and Yami. At first Atem bullied Hanaski before they became friends. Though, Atem's actions were meant for _encouragement_ and now Atem knew what he did was bullying.

"What's going on?" Tea asked as she came to the classroom, spotting the gang huddling around.

"The geeks are playing with little toys," Seto smirked.

"Hanaski and I are having our digital pets mate," Atem replied before a beeping sound was heard to indicate the exchange was done. He unhooked the two trinkets and kept his trinket. He pressed feed to feed his pets, and then pressed play.

Yugi glomped on Yami, and then little hearts popped out. This indicated their love was growing and they were happy. Atem showed a smile as he saw the irritation level on Yami going down. He once had a large irritation bar.

"It's pretty cool you can have your pets play. It levels up their happiness and love," Joey said.

"And Yami's irritation towards Yugi is decreasing. Yami used to be _really_ irritated at Yugi," Atem said.

"Yami sounds like you," Tea chuckled as Atem rolled his eyes. "My pet looks like me too." Tea showed her digital pet, which was on a pink trinket. The pet looked like a little plum with a tiny bow at the very top. "I named her Plum since she looks like one." Tea peered at Atem's two twin pets. "Hey, the one one the left looks just like you!"

"They both_ look the same,_" Atem grimaced annoyingly.

"Hey, how about your pets meet Tea's pet," Joey grinned as he snatched Tea's pet.

_"Hey!"_ Tea glared before the two trinkets connected.

Plum left the screen and went into Atem's pet screen. Plum and Yami narrowed their eyes and started fighting. Atem started laughing since it reminded him and how him and Tea act.

"Just like us huh?" Atem laughed.

Tea shot a glare before Hanaski said, "look!"

Tea and Atem glanced at the screen and saw Plum next to Yugi. Little hearts appeared before a giant one appeared over them. This indicated that Yugi and Tea were_ in love_. Atem's face was filled with shock and annoyance. This was _just_ how Tea and Yugi acted. Joey gawked up laughing his head off.

"Wow,_ that's rich!_ Atem's pet's in love with Tea's pet!" Joey said aloud.

_"Aw, that was sweet,"_ Yugi said with a smile as Atem shot his brother a glare.

There was a beep, which meant the exchange was complete. Tea got her digital pet back and so did Atem. A huge kid walked into the classroom with a digital pet trinket around his huge finger. Atem turned his head to the chunky kid to figure out what he wanted since he walked up to the gang.

"Kujirada, we've already gone though this._ Hanaski's lunch money is off limits_," Atem said in annoyance.

"Actually, I wanted to show you MY pet," Kujirada grinned before showing his trinket. "Compared to yours, mine has a_ hidden character_. You can tell by the star in the middle. Getting the chance of getting one of these is one in ten thousand."

"And we care _why_?" Atem asked in boredom.

"FINALLY! There's someone that _actually_ gets the concept of how pointless these pets are!" Seto glared.

"Seto, nobody likes you, so shut the hell up!" Tea glared as Seto turned back to his laptop.

"So, what's your_ hidden character_?" Hanaski asked curiously.

"Look!" Kujirada grinned while showing his pet, which was a fat round pet with hands and legs and a huge star in the middle. "And mine can live over two months."

"Wow, _very impressive_," Atem said sarcastically. He turned his face to Seto without changing his expression. "Hey Seto, you think you can say some bullshit? I'm _surprisingly_ wanting to hear it to get rid of my boredom."

"Like the fact your chunky friend needs to lose some pounds?" Seto asked in a calm smirk. Kujirada's head turned boiling hot.

"Yeah, like that. Although, I wouldn't call him my _friend_. I'd call him_ the guy who wants to steal Hanaski's lunch_."

"I like _chunky friend_ better," Seto smirked. "Though, I could just call him _Fatso_ or_ Pig Boy_."

"HOW ABOUT I KICK YOUR ASS, RICH BOY?" Kujirada shouted in anger.

"I doubt if you wanna do _that_," Atem smirked. "Only _I_ can kick his ass, and good at it too."

"Shut up!" Seto spat as Atem smirked in reply.

"Whatev. _I_ have the ultimate pet," Kujirada smirked before sitting at his seat.

_"Loser,"_ Seto spat before Atem turned to him.

"Agreed. I think I'm starting to like you Seto. Then again, I think I've always had a liking toward you," Atem said before Seto rolled his eyes.

"If you think we're going to be _friends_ or anything, you've got another thing coming," Seto glared.

"What an ass," Joey glared with his arms crossed, referring to Seto.

Seto sighed and focused on the screen on his laptop before turning his eyes toward Atem. He showed a smirk and Atem replied to it with a smirk himself. This was Seto's way of showing that he actually liked Atem too. Atem was an ass when he wanted to be and was mostly an ass mostly toward Seto. He couldn't say he _hated_ Atem. Though, that didn't mean they were to be _friends_. Seto wasn't going to let _anyone_ get in the way of his company, not even Atem.

Atem and his friends exchanged their pets with each other. It was fun and everyone loved each others' pets. Each of them were different and represented their owners. Yugi was excited about his brother's digital pet that looked like him. He wished he could hug it since it looked so cute. Atem rolled his eyes at that thought. The pet was made of only color and light. It wasn't like the pet was _real_.

That night, Atem put his digital pets to sleep so him and Yugi could get some rest. Atem took the top of his night gown off since his sunburn needed to heal and it was uncomfortable sleeping in a nightgown when he was feeling burning pains on his back. Atem sighed as he plopped on the bed on his front side. He hated the fact that the burning pains were still there.

Yugi traced the burns on Atem's back that held dead skin clinging onto the back. He kissed a patch of dead skin where he felt, from his brother, that hurt the most. He then pushed himself under Atem so his back didn't have to feel burning pains from the pressure of lying on his back. Even while they were on the verge of sleeping, Yugi could still trace the patch of dead skin.

_"Brother,"_ Yugi said.

"Hm," Atem responded.

_"I know dozing off on the roof gave you pain, but... I'm glad we were there. Sunburn or not, I don't regret being there."_

"I don't either, Yugi," Atem said while pushing back Yugi's gold locks. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad this morning. I really do look disgusting like this, but it's fine. I can live with this and it'll heal up in no time."

_"I know, but I don't want you to hurt. Whether it's on your looks or burns."_

"I'd leave this on my back if it means spending another day with you."

_"I feel the same way. I love you, brother."_

"I love you too," Atem said while sliding his thumb against Yugi's cheek. "You know me more than anyone else in the world."

_"I know,"_ Yugi chuckled._ "We live in the same body."_

"And I'm glad. You make my world brighter," Atem said with a sweet smile. He placed his head against Yugi's chest, which was bare due to the fact that the spirit form could only have clothes if the actual body had clothes. Since Atem had his shirt off, so did Yugi's spirit form. "Goodnight Yugi."

_"Night,"_ Yugi said before feeling sleep take over him.

The next morning, everyone was in class. Atem and his friends decided to check on each others' pets to see how they were doing. Atem was happy his pets had a good night's rest and decided to let them rest for a while. His friends were waiting and talking about their pets and how they've changed.

"Hey, how's your pet doing?" Joey asked.

"I let Yugi and Yami sleep for a bit," Atem said before taking the trinket out of his pocket and looking at it. His face flushed and showed a look that seemed like his diary was shown to the whole world._ "Oh shit!"_

"What?" Joey asked before looking at the screen on Atem's trinket. His eyes widened and showed a gaping mouth. "That's something you don't see everyday."

"What happened?" Hanaski asked.

"Yugi and Yami are cuddling," Joey replied as Tea peered at the screen. The two pets Yugi and Yami on the screen were sleeping on top of each other and nuzzled their heads against each other.

"Aww, they're cuddling. It's so _cute_," Tea grinned with sparkles in her eyes.

"You're such a girl," Joey glared. "At least you don't catch Atem dead cuddling _anyone_! Even if it was his twin brother!"

"Uh _yeah..._" Atem blushed while rubbing the back of his neck. "But they are just _pets_. It's not like something like that would ever happen."

"Well, I think you should. It's about time you actually started showing a little love once in your life," Tea glared with her arms crossed and a humph.

"What a girl!" Joey thought while rolling his eyes.

Kujirada walked into class looking left and right. He was acting really weird today for some reason. Atem cocked his eyebrows wondering why Kujirada was acting this way. Kujirada stared at Tea hardly, rather that_ or her digital pet_. Kujirada snatched Tea's digital pet and snapped it onto his tricket.

_"HEY!"_ Tea responded angrily as Kujirada's pet entered into Tea's screen and ate her pet Plum. "Plum!"

"There, now my pet is fed," Kujirada smirked as Atem glared in response. The fat kid eyed Atem with an evil look in his eyes. "Now _your_ turn."

Before Atem could react, his trinket was taken from his desk and was clipped onto Kujirada's trinket. Atem's friends gasped in horror as the exchange began. Atem had never been more angry at Kujirada until now. His pet was chasing after the two twin pets. The pet Yugi was frightened and scared, crouching behind Yami.

_"No, Yugi, Yami, run!"_ Yugi shouted in horror, hoping the pets would be safe.

"Eat. Eat! EAT!" Kujirada smirked widely as his pet opened its mouth to have his lunch.

Then, before Kujirada's pet had the chance to open its mouth, both the pets furrowed their eyebrows and punched the pet eating digital pet. Everyone gasped. The love bar of Yugi and Yami were all the way up. This meant that they were upgraded. This explained the snuggling part while they were sleeping. Yami kept punching the monster before Yugi kicked it out of the screen. _The exchange was complete._

By the time the trinkets were disconnected, Kujirada's pet was dead. The twins' strength depended on their love bar that was made by each other. They were willing to defend for the other. Atem and Yugi knew this love their pets had was the same as the love the boys shared.

"Aw man._ At least I can sleep tonight_," Kujirada muttered to himself.

"That was so awesome, Atem!" Joey grinned.

"Sorry, did you geeks say something? I only heard a bunch of nonsense," Seto glared.

"Do you _ever_ shut up?"

"Not really," Seto smirked before the bell rang for class to begin.

After class was over, Atem stayed behind to pack some supplies he dropped on the floor. Seto sighed, closed his lap top, and then walked over behind Atem. A seriousness was painted on Seto's face as Atem turned his head and stood up.

_"What?"_ Atem asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I lied about not having a digital pet of my own," Seto said before digging into his pocket to hold out a white trinket. The pet was an oval with mini legs and arms. "His name is Seto, of coarse."

"Why are you telling _me_ about this?" Atem asked with folded arms, and then got the answer in his head. "You're wanting our pets to _exchange_?"

"Only YOU. I feel my pet deserves a rival of its own."

Atem smirked and handed out his pet. Seto connected Atem's pet onto his and the exchange began. Yugi and Yami moved from their screen into Seto's screen. The pets furrowed their eyebrows and started pushing each other as if they were_ playing a game_. The rivalry was bitter, but in the end, Yami, Yugi, and Seto put their hands forward and hearts appeared on the screen.

"Seems our pets are already showing rivalry. Though, the love bar is annoying, but it'll have to do," Seto said as he took his digital pet and stuffed it in his pocket. He turned his head for his last comment. "If you tell anybody, I'll kick your ass."

"Lips are sealed. Besides, I need a secret from you, so I can be sure you don't tell anyone _my_ secret," Atem smirked as Seto showed one back.

"Like anyone would believe _that_," Seto smirked. Both him and Atem left for their next class.


	18. American Hero Part 1

**Here it is! This is where Hanaski gets his big shot in this story. It's cool. Yes, it's the one where Hanaski tries to be a superhero, but this one will be different. Since he and Yugi are best friends, Hanaski won't be the same boy in the manga. He'll be different, but similar. Oh, and I put in a littlekuriboh reference at the end. Review please!**

Yugi and Hanaski were running down the sidewalk while holding hands. Yugi was carrying some sort of duffel bag over his back and holding it with his free hand. The boys were excited about having their sleepover. This was special since Hanaski's father was going to visit from America. Hanaski wanted his father to meet his best and closest friend in the world.

Yugi had never met Hanaski's father in his life. The dad seemed like a cool guy from what Hanaski would say about him. Hanaski's father was the one who gave his son the collection of Zombire models that used to be in all of the shelves of Hanaski's bedroom, until Atem told the boy that his room looked like _a room for nerds_.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Hanaski grinned while laughing. "You're gonna love Dad. He's the coolest guy around."

"I bet! Although, I bet he can't be as cool as Atem," Yugi teased.

"You're just jealous."

"Na-ah."

"Yeah hah!"

"Hanaski, you're home!" Hanaski's mother called when the boys arrived at the house. "And I see you brought Yugi along too." She gave Yugi a warm hug, being close with him since he and Hanaski became friends.

Hanaski never mentioned to his mother about Atem and Yugi sharing a body. In Hanaski's house, Yugi was called _Yugi_ instead of Atem. It really didn't matter since Hanaski's mother never dropped her son off or picked him up from school. Hanaski never even invited Joey or Tristan to his house either. It was only Yugi. Tea never arrived since she was _a girl_ and Hanaski was afraid his mother would misunderstand his relationship with his friend.

Atem rarely ever changed into his body during Hanaski's sleepovers. Yugi and Hanaski were very close. They did almost everything together, so Atem was rarely involved. He just watched and rolled his eyes in amusement. The boys acted like total nerds sometimes. That didn't surprise Atem too much.

Hanaski and Yugi climbed upstairs and walked into the bedroom. Instead of the models of Zombire on Hanaski's shelves, there were books and Zombire comics. Under his loft was where Hanaski placed his text books and other items he needed. His desk had a cup filled with pencils and pens. The shelves next to his loft were pictures of his family and him and his friends. There was a picture in the middle of Hanaski and Yugi making peace signs. Although, the Zombire poster still hung on the ceiling, but the Zombire decoration that hung like a puppet was taken off. Hanaski gave it to Yugi as a gift.

Yugi and Hanaski smiled while walking into the room. Yugi placed his luggage on the carpet floor while Hanaski dug into his drawer in the bedside table.

"I got a surprise!" Hanaski grinned before getting out two boxes of garage kits.

"NO WAY!" Yugi screamed almost as Hanaski threw his friend a garage kit of Zombire. "Where'd you get these?"

"My dad mailed them to me about a week ago. I thought I'd save it for the sleepover," Hanaski replied as the boys opened the boxes. "This is gonna be fun when Dad arrives."

"I bet!" Yugi grinned as the boys started making models of their own of Zombire.

_"Nerds,"_ Atem muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Atem!" Yugi glared. He didn't mind talking to Atem in front of Hanaski since he knew about the two sharing a body.

The two friends made their models and even showed them to each other. Yugi and Hanaski enjoyed spending time making models of cartoon characters. It didn't even matter if it was nerdy or not. At the same time, Atem enjoyed watching the boys having fun with their little toys. They acted like there wasn't a care in the world. This made Atem smile.

Hanaski's mother came into the room with her bright smile. She loved watching the boys make models and even play around sometimes.

"Hey boys! Having fun?" Hanaski's mother asked.

"The greatest," Hanaski grinned before showing his mother the model he made. "Look! It's Zombire!"

The mother chuckled, "I see that. I have a surprise."

All of a sudden, a head popped out with a Zombire mask on his head. The boys gasped as the masked man waved happily.

"Hello boys! It's Zombire!" The man greeted.

_"DAD!"_ Hanaski cried before running up to his father who was in a Zombire mask and hugged him.

_"Like geek father like geek son,"_ Atem joked as Yugi rolled his eyes.

"I want you to meet my bestest friend Yugi," Hanaski introduced. The boys gave a hug and had grins to match it. "We do everything together."

"That's wonderful!" The father said joyfully before taking off his mask. He then scanned his son's room and noticed something _different_. "Where are all your Zombire models and decorations?"

"Oh _those_? I threw them out," Hanaski replied. He kept his smile. "It looked kinda _nerdy_. I thought I'd make my room look normal. Besides..." He shrugged before climbing on the loft, pointing to the pictures of his friends and family. "I like _this_ better. It shows everyone that have supported me through thick and thin."

"Hanaski's grown up from the last time you've seen him. His friends give him courage and strength," Hanaski's mother said. She turned her head toward Yugi. "Ever since Yugi came into Hanaski's life, I've never seen him so happy."

"I'm proud of you son. You're finally making friends," Hanaski's father said as his son grinned.

Yugi joined dinner with Hanaski's family. They all seemed very nice, especially Hanaski's father. He loved Hanaski very much and wished to only make him happy. Atem was glad for Hanaski having a father since his died so long ago. Yugi didn't know his own father, let alone the family that raised him. All he could remember was being in a tomb alone for 3000 years and being with Atem. He was the only family Yugi ever knew.

After supper, Hanaski's father, Mr. Tomoya, showed his son the costume of Zombire that he bought from America. Hanaski was excited and loved the costume. He and Yugi ran to the bedroom to try it on. Hanaski made a heroic pose with the costume on.

_"I'M ZOMBIRE!"_ Hanaski shouted in glory.

Yugi changed to Atem and he said, "you look like a coseplaying nerd, Hanaski."

"Oh shut up!" Hanaski glared annoyingly.

"Hey," Atem shrugged. "I'm just being honest. I hope you're not gonna run around at night with that, thinking that you're Zombire."

"Come on! I'm not _that_ nerdy," Hanaski declared while rolling his eyes after taking off his mask. His head then bowed in a mope. "Though, sometimes I wish I were a superhero like Zombire." A smile appeared on his face, then did fighting styles lamely. "Fighting bad guys, defending the weak, kinda like what Yugi does."

"Yugi isn't _Zombire_ and he plays stupid games with criminals and gives them _timeouts_ or whatever you call it. Superheros don't do that. They just dress up in lame costumes and go around fighting criminals to get the policemen out of a job."

"Still, I wish I was strong like Yugi."

"You are strong Hanaski," Atem said with a chuckling smile as if he was answering a stupid question given by a toddler. He gave Hanaski a half hug with a firm grip. "Just by being Hanaski. Stop trying to make yourself look like a lame superhero that wears a stupid costume to make a fool of themselves."

"HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!" Hanaski glared in annoyance. Atem gave his friend a friendly punch.

"That's the spirit!"

When the boys were getting ready for bed, Hanaski sat on his bed kicking his legs back and forth, thinking. He wanted to be like Yugi who would take on the bad guys and punish them. To Hanaski, Yugi was _a superhero_. Any criminal that harmed his friends, he would punish them with his supernatural abilities by the millennium puzzle. Hanaski imagined himself having cool superpowers and taking on the bad guys.

Yugi noticed his friend lost in space. He waved his hand in front of Hanaski before he blinked and stared at his friend. Yugi cocked his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Just _thinking_," Hanaski said. He smiled while looking up at the ceiling. "I wish I had powers just like you."

"Well, they're pretty cool, but it takes time to learn how to use it. Even brother is having a hard time controlling the dark powers," Yugi told Hanaski, before showing a grin. "But hey! There's nothing wrong with being you. You're my hero, Hanaski."

"_Me?_ But how am I a _hero_? I don't fight bad guys or criminals like you do."

"You helped brother reunite us and that's good enough for me. Though, if you want to, we can play Superhero."

"Really?" Hanaski grinned.

"DUH! We're best friends and I'd do anything with you!" Yugi replied before his friend gave him a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're the bestest friend ever!" Hanaski thanked before him and Yugi climbed out of the window and ran outside in the dark. "Are you sure it's safe to run around late at night?"

"If anyone tries anything, I'll give them a _timeout_," Yugi assured. Little did the boys know the figure that was lurking around the corner.

The boys ran around the dark corners of the streets. It was very quiet besides the cars driving by and the few people walking and talking. Hanaski and Yugi didn't care about what was around them. They went to a park and pretended they were superheros fighting the bad guys. It was fun and Yugi loved being with his best and closest friend. There was nothing they couldn't do.

_"AH!"_ A voice cried from outside of the park.

"What was that?" Yugi asked before putting his coat, which was over his head to make himself look like a cloaked villain, back around his shoulders.

"I don't know," Hanaski replied as the boys ran behind the trees where a man was getting beat up by two strong thugs. "Oh no! That guy's in trouble!" He ran toward the thugs before Yugi could stop his friend from getting hurt. Hanaski ran up to the thugs and yelled, "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He stood between the victim and the thugs.

"What says to you?" The first thug smirked before he showed a fist ready to punch Hanaski. He covered his face, waiting for the pain, but _there was non_. _"AH!"_

Hanaski gasped and saw the thug on the ground crying in agony. He gasped, "did _I_ do that?"

"Why you little..." The second thug shouted before running for Hanaski. He narrowed his eyebrows and punched the second thug on the lower part of the chest before the thug grabbed his stomach and fell over. The two thugs ran off cowering in fear.

"Let's get outta here, man," the first thug said.

"Hey! Did you see _that_?" Hanaski grinned in excitement.

"Yeah, but you never _touched_ the first thug that got hurt and they didn't look hurt either. Something's going on," Yugi thought with narrowed eyes. _"Hanaski,"_ He grabbed his friends arm before he could object. "Let's follow them."

The boys ran after the thugs who were running off in cower. They then, stopped running and walked normally. This gave Yugi huge suspicion. He wasn't sure what was going on or why these guys were faking it, but he was willing to find out. These guys didn't seem like the type who would just _fake a defeat_ for some lame joke. There was something behind it.

The thugs met a mysterious figure who seemed very _familiar_. Yugi and Hanaski hid behind a trash can, so nobody would see them.

"We did what ya said, now cough up the money, Pops," the second thug demanded as some cash was handed over. He counted the bills lustfully.

_"Thank you,"_ the mysterious figure said calmly. He appeared out of the shadows to reveal Mr. Tomoya, Hanaski's father. "I might need your help again."

"Alright, just tell us your son's name and where he goes to school," the first thug smirked. Yugi gasped in fear. What was Mr. Tomoya thinking? Doesn't he know these thugs could easily harm Hanaski in one swift or even_ kidnap him?_

"Domino High and his name is Hanaski Tomoya," Mr. Tomoya replied. The two thugs grinned evilly as Yugi started shaking in fear and anger.

_"Yugi,"_ Hanaski muttered quietly. He took his friends hands to keep him from shaking anymore.

"What is he thinking?" Yugi sobbed with tears overflowing. "Doesn't he know that telling _those... those..._ jerks that information could put you in danger? I..."

"Yugi," Hanaski muttered again. He didn't know what to say, besides the fact that his father put out an act just to make him feel stronger. It wasn't like his father was meaning any harm by this. Though, it did disappoint Hanaski that his attacks were fake. Still, Yugi was hurt and Hanaski needed to make his friend better. "I don't think he meant any harm by that. He's just trying to help."

"By putting you in harms way?" Yugi cried in anger. "Brother wouldn't even think of the sort and he knows what I'm capable of!"

"Please don't be mad at Dad."

"Why _shouldn't_ I? He's putting you in harms way," Yugi cried before holding his best friend firmly. "Those guys know where you go to school at and they know what you look like. You need to stay with Joey and Tristan. I'll have Atem explain your situation."

"If you say so," Hanaski agreed, hoping this would make his friend a little better. "Anyways, we better get to bed."

Yugi and Hanaski returned to the house and went off to bed that night to get some sleep. They woke up the next morning for school in school uniform. Hanaski wore contacts since Atem suggested that it would keep the thugs from hurting his eyes with punches on his glasses and the glass cutting his eyes. They also chose to catch the bus and head straight for school instead of being driven by Mr. Tomoya, who offered the boys a ride. Atem nor Yugi could except the offer after what Mr. Tomoya pulled off with Hanaski.

Atem was furious at Mr. Tomoya, being once involved in a street gang. Why hould Mr. Tomoya do something so _stupid_? Why was he making his son into something he wasn't? Wasn't he _proud_ of his son? Hanaski had friends and was happy just by hanging around them. He didn't need to have bartered thugs pretending they were getting their butts kicked just to be stronger. As far as Atem was concerned, Hanaski was the strongest person he knew, aside from Yugi.

Hanaski was disappointed that his father made some thugs act so it would seem he could _beat them up_. At the same time, Hanaski was sad that his friend was angry with his father, not that he'd blame Yugi. He held a point, what Mr. Tomoya did was putting his son in grave danger. Hanaski knew this by the stories Atem told of when he was still a druggy and a drunkard. It was still hard to believe Atem was once involved in gangs that raped women.

During class, Atem explained to his friends about what happened with Hanaski and his father. Joey looked like he was going to blow a gasket. Tristan looked the same way. Tea was just pissed.

"That son of a bitch!" Joey burst in anger while throwing his fist on his desk. "What the hell is he thinking? If someone did that to my sister, I'd kill them!"

"Joey, your sister's a _girl. _Nobody is gonna think about doing _that_," Atem said while rolling her eyes. "But you hold a point. I wouldn't forgive anyone who did that to my brother..." Then he realized what he just said. "If... I _had_ one."

"It seems like he doesn't even _believe_ in Hanaski. Why do you think he's doing this?" Tea asked rhetorically.

"What do you mean, Tea?" Hanaski asked.

"It's like me and dancing. If someone pretends to mess up, so I can win, it's an insult. You see, if someone pretends to not be as good as me, that just means that person believes I suck and that I'm not good enough."

"I have to agree with Tea on this one," Atem said, then a smirk showed. "And you know if I agree with Tea, then it must be true."

"Dad doesn't believe in me? _About what?_" Hanaski asked in a sobbing tone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Joey asked while rolling his eyes. "He thinks you're the weakest link... _goodbye_."

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Hanaski who was feeling even more depressed. Just to hear that his father thought he was _weak_. Atem felt bad for what Hanaski was going through. Atem smiled and put his arm around his friend.

"Listen, you're not weak and never were. Your dad just doesn't see your true strength yet, but I promise you _he will_," Atem smirked as Hanaski looked up and gave a small smile.

"I know, but it hurts," Hanaski sighed.

"Just be glad he's not like _my_ dad," Joey said as everyone chuckled while rolling their eyes.

"True," Atem smirked with his arms folded.

The three guys walked together from school. The two thugs waited for Hanaski and saw him with two other guys. Also, the kid they saw with Hanaski seemed... _different_. He seemed tougher and could beat up the next person who messed with him. The thugs decided to avoid Hanaski, but not before being caught by a curtain _Atem_.

"HEY!" Atem shouted.

_"Oh shit,"_ the first thug muttered.

"What do you want?" the second thug asked in a glare.

"Don't f*** with me!" Atem glared with threat. "I know about the bartering and I've been in your shoes before. I promise you if you do anything at all ANYTHING to hurt my friend, I will tear off your *** and shove it right down your ass. So then, you'll have to f*** sideways!"

The two thugs glared hardly at Atem as he showed one back. The first thug showed a smirk before him and his partner trailed off. Atem was not letting these guys harm his friend. _Not Hanaski!_ If anything happened to him, Atem didn't care of Mr. Tomoya was _Hanaski's father_ or the fact he did it to _help his son_. Atem would _never_ NEVER forgive Mr. Tomoya for what he did.


	19. American Hero Part 2

**Two of my friends thought Hanaski was looking up to Yugi by wanting to be like him lol. Guys, Hanaski and Yugi are best friends/peers. One is not looking up to the other. They're about the same size and their friendship is not like Jaden and Syrus. Hanaski just wishes he was like Yugi out of slight jealousy. It's nothing like looking up to someone. I mean, friends will sometimes envy the other and wish to be like them. Even Yugi looks at Yami like that sometimes in the manga (like around Battle City I think). I hope you get the idea. Review please!**

Atem didn't trust the thugs would be gone for long. He needed Hanaski in safety, so those thugs wouldn't think of anything sneaky. Hanaski stayed at Atem's place to make some models of Zombire with Yugi. Atem normally wouldn't allow this, fearing that Joey might come over, but he made an exception for this day. They were making a collection of models with the garadge kits, hot glue, and spray paint.

The boys had fun laughing and playing along while making the models. Uka thought this little scene was so cute, but _strange_. She was wondering the whole time why Atem was getting involved with Zombire and when did _he_ get into American Comic books. Atem claimed that he wasn't _into_ American Comic books, but Hanaski was. It was something they did together as _friends_.

Yugi held up his model that was just made and needed spray paint. He grinned and giggled while getting out the can of spray paint. He pressed the tip-top white part where it was supposed to spray, but nothing came, just air and splatters.

"Uh oh, looks like we're out," Hanaski said with a casual smile. "I got some more at the house."

"Ok," Yugi nodded before him and Hanaski ran off downstairs and out the door. He was so busy wanting to get the spray paint, he forgot to mention to his mom and grandpa where him and Hanaski were going to be.

The two boys ran with their hands held. It was getting dark and the sun was going down. By the time the boys made it to the house, it was already passed nine. The boys faced the front of the house. Hanaski led Yugi to the side of the house.

"Why are we _here_? Don't we go inside through the front?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but my parents are probably sleeping right now._ Most likely Mom._ I don't wanna disturb her right now," Hanaski explained before climbing on a climbable tree with low limbs. "We can climb from here. My parents know I'm not the type to sneak out, so they don't cut this tree down."

Yugi followed his friend and climbed up the tree that led the boys to the bedroom where more spray paint was located. After the boys made it, Hanaski climbed through the desk by the window they were climbing over, and then dug into the drawer to find another can of spray paint. While looking throught the drawer, Yugi spotted _something_.

"Hanaski _look_," Yugi pointed to a small rock with a note wrapped in it. He knew Hanaski's window was broken due to the time when Atem threw his puzzle through that window. Mrs. Tomoya never had the money to fix the window. So, when it rained, Hanaski just placed plastic over the broken window.

Hanaski got out the can and gave it to Yugi before unwrapping the note. He gasped and eyes widened. He looked up at Yugi in horror before staring at the note again.

"What is it? What happened?" Yugi asked in concern.

"Take a look at _this_," Hanaski muttered. It was a note read _"We have your friend."_ On the bottom right hand corner was a poorly drawn Yugi, mostly showing spiky black hair, pouring tears and a talk bubble that read _"HELP!"_ with two onomatopoeia words reading _"waah"_ on each side of the picture. Yugi rose his eyebrows while Atem stared in horror. "But how can they have you if you're _right here_?"

Yugi changed to Atem and he replied, "because those thugs are leading you into their trap."

"_Whew_, good thing I was at your house," Hanaski grinned while rubbing the back of his neck. He dug into his drawer again to grab another spray can. "Anyways, we better go downstairs and let Dad know I'm okay just in case he finds this."

"Good idea," Atem agreed as the boys walked out the door and heard the front door slam shut. It made the boys jump. Not only that, they froze after hearing the door slam shut. Hanaski held fear in his eyes.

_"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"_ Hanaski cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew what had _just happened_. Mrs. Tomoya ran up the stairs with frightened red eyes. She grabbed her son who was dead scared.

"Hanaski!" Mrs. Tomoya cried. "My baby! Are you okay?"

"Where's Dad?" Hanaski asked sobbing. He clutched his mother's arms. "Please tell me Dad isn't looking for me!"

_"Hanaski,"_ Mrs. Tomoya muttered as a few tears leaked from her eyes. Atem sighed deeply while placing his right hand, with the index finger and thumb touching, on his forehead. He slowly shook his head.

"It's those thugs. They were at Domino High too," Atem said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Tomoya asked.

"Your husband bartered some thugs last night to _pretend fight_, making Hanaski seem like he could beat up any thug in town. On top of that, he informed them Hanaski's name and where he went to school," Atem informed the mother. She sighed sadly while covering her face with two hands.

"Oh my gosh. I _knew_ this was going to happen," Mrs. Tomoya muttered. She looked at her son and his friend. "Hanaski, Yugi, there's something I should've told you, especially _you_ Hanaski. When you were born, you never cried."

"What do you mean?" Hanaski asked confusingly.

"When babies are first born, the doctor cuts their umbilical cord and the baby cries to show signs of breathing," Atem explained. "If a baby isn't crying, it means they're not breathing."

"You were hospitalized, Hanaski. The doctors said your body was so weak that you wouldn't live over three years old. We did therapy and everything to make sure you grew stronger. Your father and I did whatever it took to keep you strong, so you could live. As you got older, your body became strong enough to live for a normal amount of years. Your father had to sacrifice everything, even working in America, so we would have the money to do therapy or surgery, in case it was needed, to keep you healthy and strong," Mrs. Hanaski admitted with every bit of truth in her words. Hanaski was so shocked and yet knew somehow that there was something _physically_ wrong with him. "So far, you seemed to be doing okay. Your father was always wanting to make you stronger. That's why he gives you all those Zombire models and why he did _that_. He just wants to make you happy in case these would be the last years of your life."

"So he risked his son's endangerment just to keep him _happy_?" Atem asked rhetorically.

"He's not perfect, but he does try. I can't really say he's made every decision _the right choice_. I know you must be furious with him, Yugi," Mrs. Tomoya said, as if she could read him like a book. Though, she could see it since Atem's expressions were mostly grim and Mrs. Tomoya had rarely seen Atem's side instead of Yugi.

"Mrs. Tomoya, we need to get your husband away from those thugs. I don't care if you have to call the police," Atem demanded with seriousness to his tone. "Hanaski and I are going after him. I think it would be best that you come along for the ride."

Mrs. Tomoya nodded as the trio left outside. Atem spotted a motorcycle and stared at Hanaski with question.

"That's Dad's. He never lets me ride with him," Hanaski shrugged. Atem smirked in response.

"You might not have the keys to this baby, do you?" Atem asked as the mother nodded and threw the keys.

_"Be careful!"_ Hanaski's mother warned Atem as he opened up the backseat and put on the helmet that was inside.

"Can I ride too?" Hanaski begged with a grin. Atem looked at the mom with one brow rose.

"How long have you been riding those things?" Mrs. Tomoya asked.

"Since middle school," Atem replied with a smirk.

_"Fine,"_ the mother sighed while rolling her eyes. She figured Yugi would keep her son safe and sound while riding the motorcycle. Mrs. Tomoya had never seen Yugi ride a motorcycle, but heard he did and was good at it. Hanaski had every right to live a normal life and be free, even riding a motocycle.

The mother had a car to drive. She followed Atem in her car. Atem was riding in the night with Hanaski hanging on in the back. He was laughing while riding the fast bike. The wind blew on the boys' faces as the motorcycle kept driving faster and faster. Though, Atem was careful not to drive _too fast_ or the bike would knock over.

Luckily, the location of the thugs were addressed on the note sent to them out the window. Atem stopped his bike and spotted the thugs waiting in a secluded spot. There were three this time and the two other thugs weren't there. Atem knew the two thugs were part of a gang and probably used the advantage of numbers to move the father on one location and Hanaski to another. This was where the thugs expected to capture Hanaski.

"What should we do?" Hanaski asked in a whisper.

"Stay with your mother," Atem smirked while eying his friend. Hanaski rose his eyebrows, but did what Atem said.

Hanaski got off the motorcycle and ran by his mother's car before Atem drove his motorcycle toward the thug trio. They turned their heads and gasped as the headlight from the motorcycle blinded them and Atem elbowed one thug in the jaw, knocking him cold. His bike made a turn and the two thugs faced the biker boy with anger. Atem smirked as he snatched one guy and knocked him against the tree with the speed that was driven. _He_ was also knocked cold.

Atem finally came to a stop, leaned the motorcycle against the tree, and then grabbed the last thug by the throat before slamming him against the three.

"Now, you _will_ tell me where Mr. Tomoya is headed!" Atem threatened with a deep hatred in his eyes.

"Why should I tell _you_?" the remaining thug asked. Atem tightened his grip held against the thug's throat.

"You... _really_ don't have room to talk, now _do ya?_" Atem smirked deviously. He put his lips next to the thug's ear. "Now, I ask you again. _Where's Mr. Tomoya?_"

_"Fa... i... fine,"_ the thug gasped while trying to grasp for air. Atem loosened his grip on the throat. "_He's located... at the alleyway... behind the old warehouse_."

"Thanks," Atem smirked after letting go of the thug. "I'll let you go, for now."

Atem rushed back over to Hanaski and his mother. She was very shocked seeing Yugi handling those guys so _roughly_. He was always calm and gentle, _never_ rough. Little did the woman know, _Yugi_ was not the one handling the thugs. Hanaski seemed not surprised by this, but wanted to stay out of it. Atem hopped on his bike with Hanaski in the back.

"I know where he is!" Atem said before driving off to the location specifically given to him.

Atem drove through the streets and stopped near the alleyway where Mrs. Tomoya could park since the location was at an alley. Atem drove slowly through the walkway with Mrs. Tomoya behind the boys. She was very fearful. Atem stopped and turned his head toward the woman.

"Call the cops. We'll see if we can find Hanaski's dad and perhaps distract those thugs," Atem said as the woman nodded, not being sure why she was agreeing to let her son and his friend go in the midst of danger.

Atem drove off with Hanaski on the back end. He made it to the other secluded location where five thugs and Mr. Tomoya were located. Two of them were the same ones that Atem saw earlier at school. He narrowed his eyes and flashed his headlight at the gang with Mr. Tomoya in front of the thugs.

"Well, look who we got here!" The leader smirked with his hand over his face to prevent blindness from the light.

"Release Hanaski's father at once!" Atem demanded.

"Well, looks like _someone_ doesn't want us to know your identity, but by the voice, I'd say you're Hanaski's little bastard," the first thug smirked evilly.

_"Hanaski,"_ Atem whispered. Hanaski rose his eyebrows. _"I need you to make a maze on the roof of the warehouse using the spray can you packed in your bag. I'm going to challenge these guys to a _game_."_

Hanaski smiled and nodded before jumping off the bike and running to the abandoned warehouse. He climbed up the fire escape to get to the roof faster. Atem smirked before his bike drove down the stairs in the middle of the gang, and than snatched up Mr. Tomoya.

"HEY!" The leader glared annoyingly. "GET THEM!"

The five thugs ran after Atem who drove into the warehouse before hopping off the motorcycle with the father running behind him up the steps. He father didn't care that Atem was driving his motorcycle. There was only _one thing_ on his mind.

"Where's Hanaski?" Mr. Tomoya asked.

"He's safe!" Atem replied without looking at the man.

Atem kept running and running up the stairs to lead the boys into a trap. A smirk appeared on his lips as he made it to the door that led him to the roof. As soon as Atem made it, Hanaski was close to being done with the maze. He saw Atem and he smirked, giving a nod. Mr. Tomoya gasped, fearing his son would get hurt by the gang.

_"Hanaski!"_ Mr. Tomoya shouted before the gang caught up behind the two.

"Time to go," Atem said before dragging the father to the fire escape. He got a match, scratched it against the matchbox, and then waited for the thugs to step into the maze before dropping the lighted match on the surface of the paint.

Before the thugs could catch up to the trio, a maze of fire surrounded them. They screamed and jumped up and down. One of them had his shoe on fire.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the second thug gasped with widened eyes.

"If you wanna get to us, you'll have to go through the maze," Atem smirked. He turned his head to Hanaski, sticking out this thumb. _"Nice job!"_

Hanaski grinned in excitement. He was joyful that he could help Atem fight the bad guys for once. The three males walked quickly down the fire escape as the police arrived to arrest the thugs. Mrs. Tomoya hugged her husband and explained to him that Hanaski was never in any danger. Mr. Tomoya was relieved that his son was safe and sound. He turned to Atem who seemed pretty upset. _Probably from the thugs._

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much..." Mr. Tomoya thanked before Atem completely blew up in his face.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR BARTERING THOSE MOTHER F***ERS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Atem screamed at the dad. Hanaski backed up, knowing that his friend had the worst temper yet. "I don't care if Hanaski has some sort of _physical disability_ or not! Don't you know what kind of danger you put your son... no _my pal_ in? That's just completely bizarre and stupid beyond comparison! Those thugs knew where Hanaski lived and went to school! That signals a red flag for _kidnapping_!"

_"I... I..."_ Mr. Tomoya muttered. He knew Yugi, _or Atem_, was right. _That was stupid._

"What really pisses me off is that you had them _pretend_ that Hanaski could beat them up," Atem glared with his thumb and two first fingers on each side his forehead while closing his eyes. He opened his glaring eyes. "You can't even see how strong your son _really_ is."

"Listen, I know my son is strong, but..."

"No, _you don't_ or you wouldn't be pulling that shit!" Atem said straightly. "Did you know Hanaski saved me from a gang that threatened to kill my grandfather and rape my mother? If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead."

Mrs. Tomoya gasped, including her husband. Neither of them knew about _this_ information.

"Hanaski, you never told me _that_," Mrs. Tomoya said with a hint of amazement.

"I... didn't wanna worry you," Hanaski admitted. "Remember when Yugi threw his puzzle out the window?" His mother nodded, before getting the idea. "That's... when _it_ happened."

"I thought you two were just having a feud. Do you know how dangerous it was to be involved..." Mrs. Tomoya glared with a hint of worry before seeing Atem's longing look toward Hanaski.

"He's my hero and always will be," Atem said calmly for once. "He's the strongest person I know and not by his _brutality_, but by what he did up on the roof and what he did to save me from that gang."

"_Son_... I had no idea. That was really brave of what you did," Mr. Tomoya said in amazement. Hanaski stared at the ground. "Listen, I'm sorry for putting you in danger like this and I'm sorry for not seeing your true strength either. Even your friend knows your strength more than I do."

"_Please._ No more bartering or hiring people to fake fights?" Hanaski asked. He smiled and looked up at Atem. "Besides, I know now that I don't have to be strong and know how to fight to be a hero. I like just hanging with Yugi and playing with him. Fighting is just _too_ scary."

"There's the Hanaski I know and love," Atem grinned teasingly before giving Hanaski a tight squeezing hug.

_"Let's just go home before I die from lack of breathing,"_ Hanaski said hoarsely as Atem released his friend.

Atem changed to Yugi and him and Hanaski ran back to the house happily. Atem also had to explain to his worried mother that he was with Hanaski. _Another week of grounding._


	20. Capsule Monsters

**Ladies and gentlemen (drum roll!) it's time to introduce Mokuba Kaiba! Yes, he FINALLY comes, which means Death T is not too far away. Now, I bet you're confused since Atem and Seto have already found friendship in each other. I'll give you a clue, Seto still believes friends get in the way of his business. Hope that helps. The rest is in this one... or part of the issue. Review please!**

Atem was standing in line at the candy store while continually checking his watch. A deep sigh left his mouth. He did not even know why he bothered waiting in line for some stupid toy Yugi wanted. This was just _completely_ bizarre. Yugi was getting excited with excitement filling his eyes. Atem glared at the anxious boy in annoyance.

_'What's with you and these _new games_ that come out? I swear you're gonna be the death of me,'_ Atem glared with folded arms.

_"I can't help it. Whenever a new game comes out, I just _gotta_ have it,"_ Yugi grinned.

_'You're worse than Tea is with shopping!'_

_"You just can't get into the game."_

There were kids wanting to be first before anyone else. There were even kids trading their capsule monsters for other ones. Atem was thinking the whole time how _idiotic_ this was. Yugi just continually rolled his eyes at his brother's annoyance. While Atem was third in line, a kid cut in front of him. He grabbed the kid by the back of his shirt to meet his eyes.

"Have you heard of the _no buts, no cuts_ phrase? Well, that rule applies _here_ too," Atem smirked as the kid nodded with fear in his eyes.

"Um s... s... sorry. I di... didn't see ya," The kid apologized before walking behind Atem.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance thinking,_ 'that kid is just as bad as those bitches in Domino High!'_

_"I know! I don't know why people want to cut in line. That's just wrong!"_ Yugi agreed.

When Atem finally reached the machine, he put a quarter in the slot and turned the handle. It just so happened that the capsule monster wasn't coming out. Atem was boiling hot red. First Yugi begs him to buy a capsule monster, then he waits for two hours in line, now the machine was jammed.

"_STUPID!_ COME OUT YOU BITCH!" Atem shouted as he banged on the machine with his fist, and then the monster came out. _"FINALLY!"_

_"Hey!"_ The owner who was nicknamed _Old Man Dentures _glared. "No breaking my machine to get some quarters!"

"I wasn't trying to _steal money_. You just need to fix your damn machine," Atem spat while stuffing the capsule monster in his pocket. He turned around and walked on his way out the door. "By the way, this store smells like ass."

"WHY YOU..." Old Man Dentures growled before seeing someone open the door and everyone froze with a sharp gasp.

Atem raised one eyebrow and peered at the direction everyone else was facing. At the door, was a small kid about early in his middle school years. He wore thick long black hair that needed brushing, some rash clothing, and a huge smirk up his lips. His violet eyes gave a dark tone to his look. Atem smirked widely.

The black haired kid walked toward the old man while keeping his smirk. His hands were comfortably in his pockets while staring at the man with his dark evil eyes.

"I'd like to buy your Capsule Monster machine," the kid said in demand.

"It's not for..." Old Man Dentures declared with a deep glare before the black-haired kid gave the man $50. He stared at it with dollar signs in his eyes. _"Take it!"_

The boy trailed off as he snapped his fingers so the other kids at his age would carry the machine for him. Atem smirked impressively. He's never met this kid in his life and was already starting to like him.

"Nice, kid. Only a few like you can pull stunts like that," Atem complimented.

The kid turned to Atem's direction before giving him a nasty glare and saying, "are you Atem Moto?"

"Yes I am and who are you?" Atem asked with his arms folded.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba. My older brother goes to your school," Mokuba said in a dark glaring tone. It grew deeper as he stared angrily at Atem. "I know about you. Ever since you beat Seto, he NEVER gets to see me."

"How is this _my_ fault?" Atem asked confused and annoyed at the same time.

"Because of your stupid games. You've beaten him at every single one of them!"

"Actually, he's beaten me in Chess a few times. Not to mention, Yahtzee, Sorry, Life, and Monopoly. Though, I keep a record of wins," Atem smirked before it turned to a frown. "That doesn't mean _Seto not seeing you_ is my fault."

"YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?" Mokuba yelled in fury. Many of the kids' eyes were widened in fear. "My brother would rather play with you than spend _any_ time with me! He's starting to... to... _like you_. He's always said I shouldn't make friends when running a business and now he's starting to consider _you_ one." He glared coldly. He then muttered, _"not that he'd admit it."_

Atem chuckled while rolling his eyes saying, "ok, I'll agree with you on that line. I do disagree about not making any friends in business. I believe if a CEO President can handle running a company and school life, let alone a bad-ass brother, I'm sure he can handle an asshole for a friend." He trailed on his way out the door passed Mokuba. "Tell Seto I said_ 'hi.'_"

"NOT SO FAST!" Mokuba shouted with two balled fists. Atem rolled his eyes and stared at the kid boredly. "I want to play Capsule Monsters against you! If I win, Seto's mine!"

"Normally, I'd hesitate to play against _middle school dweebs_," Atem mocked as Mokuba shook in anger. "_Buuut_, I'm starting to like you. I'll play."

"Glad you could join," Mokuba smirked as he snapped his fingers and a small group of middle school kids turned to the rich boy. "Escort Atem to the game board."

"I have a bike outside, you know," Atem glared in boredom while sticking his thumb toward the window where you can see a black motorcycle parked on the side of the street.

_"Hm,"_ Mokuba smirked while his arms were folded. "Very well. I've always wanted to ride those things anyways."

Atem got out his keys and turned the motorcycle on. Mokuba hopped behind Atem with a helmet on his head before they rode off. Atem and Mokuba felt the wind pushing against their faces. Mokuba could see buildings, people, and objects moving far behind in a fast pace. A joyful laugh escaped from his lips while looking down on the yellow lines on the streets. _They were going fast!_

Mokuba realized he was starting to lose focus on who the enemy _was_. He returned his angry glare as Atem showed a slight smirk. He knew the kid was starting to like him a bit. Knowing from being Mokuba's age, these kids would consider riding a motorcycle the best ride of their life, excluding wild rides at amusement parks. At the same time, Atem was starting to like Mokuba alot. He was a smart ass kid.

Atem parked his ride by the location Mokuba said they would meet at. The two walked inside a vacant building that held a game board in the middle. This was a Capsule Monster game board. The Capsule Monster machine was beside the game board. Mokuba gave a smirk at Atem.

"You can be the first to get your monster," Mokuba declared. An evil smirk was placed on his face. "I used the machine I got from Old Dentures just to be fair."

"Except it's ridged," Atem smirked as if he could read the kid like a book. "Being badass as you are, you paid Old Man Dentures to ridge the machine. I'll most likely have lower level monsters."

Mokuba glared deeply and angrily. He asked, "ARE YOU CALLING ME A CHEATER?"

"Yes," Atem replied. He then shrugged. "Of coarse, I won't tell your brother. He'll probably blow a gasket. Still, I've been your age before and I know how you boys work. You're wanting to win to get your brother back." A chuckle left him. "_Amusing._ I'll let you get away with this on this round. Though, your tactics don't announce a victory."

Atem was the first to get out his Capsule Monster from the slot machine. Him and Mokuba took turns in claiming their monsters. Atem rolled his eyes as soon as he saw the levels of his monsters. Three level 1 monsters, a level 4, and a level 2 monster.

"Yep, _no ridging was done_," Atem smirked sarcastically. He let out a chuckle. "But I always keep my word. Though, don't think this means I'll let it down."

Mokuba shook and growled in anger and hatred. He hated it and found it annoying when Atem smirked like that. He sat down across from Mokuba as Yugi stood behind his brother with a bright smile on his face.

"I'd like for you to not cheat," Mokuba said while pointing to Atem's puzzle. Seto had told his brother about the spirit inside Atem who lived in the puzzle around his neck.

"Ah, you mean Yugi? He only knows how to play Capsule Monsters as much as I do. _Speaking of _cheating," Atem reminded.

"I'M NOT CHEATING!"

_"liar!"_

"FINE!"

"Besides, Yugi is always with me when I play against your brother. If you're _that_ afraid of losing..."

"I'm not afraid of losing!"

"You're lying _again_," Atem smirked while crossing his arms. "Lesson 1 in gaming, never get cocky and _never_ be afraid of losing."

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! LET'S JUST PLAY ALREADY!"

"Ah-Kay," Atem shrugged as he placed his monsters in formation. Mokuba chuckled at the formation, thinking it was so _amateurish_.

"We can make this a little more interesting. If you lose, I get to cut off your fingers," Mokuba grinned deviously while showing a dagger in his hand. Atem had to prevent himself from laughing.

"Fine. Though, I like Russian Roulette better."

_"That's disgusting,"_ Yugi cringed.

_'We used to make these bets when I was Mokuba's age,'_ Atem explained as Yugi grimaced at the thought.

Mokuba moved his Ganpo first before Atem moved his Eye Mouth. The two monsters were facing each other in battle. Mokuba was laughing with cockiness in his eyes as his Ganpo crushed Atem's Eye Mouth. He kept laughing and mocking at Atem as he showed a smirk of amusement.

"Why're you smiling?" Mokuba glared.

"Mokuba, did you know that you show weakness when you're at an adventage of winning?" Atem asked rhetorically.

"Are you coaching _me_?" Mokuba spat in boiling hot anger.

"Watch your temper," Atem smirked with a hint of mockery. This brought Mokuba in annoyance. He placed Great Paa forward and attacked Cobra'd. They both were wiped off the field. "Now, I have three monsters and you only have four."

"You moron! Don't you know I have more stronger monsters than you?" Mokuba smirked with more cockiness.

"Probably because you ridged the slot machine," Atem pointed out while sticking his thumb at the slot machine where the boys retrieved their capsule monsters. Mokuba's head boiled once more.

Mokuba moved Dinosaur Wing to attack Atem's Flowerman. A wide smirk appeared on his lips and glowering eyes were hinting sweet victory. Atem was more amused at the kid's cockiness. Mokuba wasn't even aware of the formation his monsters were being placed in. Atem kept his smirk and took his Devil Castle.

"I'll move this to the left," Atem said as he moved his monster to a specific location to the left.

"Running huh?" Mokuba asked mockingly while picking up his Red Zaccah. "My monster attacks you from behind!"

Red Zaccah attacked Devil Castle and it was moved from the board. Mokuba smiled evilly and victoriously. He was laughing in joy and mockery. Atem, on the other hand, was rolling his eyes during the whole charade. He knew Mokuba never saw _this_ coming. He was too cocky and filled with joy to see his monsters' _formation_. Though, this wasn't much of a surprise to Atem.

Mokuba noticed Atem's smirking look and glared deeply at it, getting extremely annoyed. He spat, "what's so funny?"

_"Look,"_ Atem said, pointing at the diagonal formation of Mokuba's monsters. Mokuba gasped and his eyes widened. He never paid attention to the monster formation. "You need to stop showing signs of weakness. Cockiness is one of those things, you can ask your brother." Atem took his Trigan and slashed through the diagonal monsters that belonged to Mokuba. The kid froze in fear and anguish. _He just lost._ "Always save your trump card for the end. That's another lesson to learn. It works in Duel Monsters too."

"No! I... _lost_," Mokuba moped as Atem got off his chair. He turned to leave, but not before turning his head for final words.

"Remember what I told you. It'll help the next time you play with the big boys," Atem said with his hands in his pocket. A smile, a _real_ smile, appeared on his lips. "I had fun. It was a nice play, Mokuba, but don't cheat next time."

With that, Atem left on his way out the door, but not before Mokuba ran up to his brother's rival, and possibly _friend_. He tugged on Atem's shirt before the teenager turned his head with cocked eyebrows.

"Um... _could you..._ drive me home, please?" Mokuba asked while tapping his fingers together. Atem nodded with a soft smile.

Atem drove Mokuba on his motorcycle once more. The air brushed through their hair and faces. Mokuba started thinking about the game he and Atem just played. The suggestions Atem gave Mokuba throughout the whole game, those words were glued to the boy's head. For the first time, a soft smile appeared in Mokuba's lips. He had to admit, Atem seemed like a really cool guy. Mokuba could now see why his brother liked Atem so much. He was both someone you can hate, but _couldn't_.

Mokuba started feeling bad for ridging the game like that. Whether he won or lost, it didn't really matter now. He had fun with Atem and wished to play with him again sometime. Then, that's when Mokuba remembered.

_"Atem!"_ Mokuba said.

"Yes?" Atem replied.

"There's another reason I wanted to challenge you. My brother is creating a theme park called Kaiba Land. He's also hosting a tournament on the grand opening called _Death T_."

"Death T?" Atem smirked with his brow raised. "Sounds _interesting_."

"Well, it's not just any _tournament game_, it's one where your life's at risk. It's... _a dangerous game_."

"_Really?_ I'm more anxious."

"Seto set it up because... he wants to prove to me he hasn't gone _soft_ with you," Mokuba admitted as the motorcycle came to a stop by the mansion. He jumped off and faced Atem to continue where he left off. "I think he considers you like a friend. He's never had friends before, because he says they _get in your head and mess with your feelings_, making it to where they can _stab you in the back or change the way you think_ when running a company."

Atem smiled, much to Mokuba's surprise, and replied, "Mokuba, there are two kinds of friends. There are the ones that Seto talks about that you can always count on to support you and you support them, and then there are the ones where you can be an ass to. Seto and I share the kind of friendship where we don't have to support each other. We can make ourselves an ass and still not truly hate the other. I don't know how else to explain it. I'll tell you this much, Death T, this tournament, will only make him _softer_."

Mokuba replied with a soft smile. He replied, "I kinda feel the same way. You're annoying, but I don't really _hate_ you."

"Same here," Atem smirked. "Tell your brother he'll see me dueling against him at any game at any time."

Atem drove off with that. Yugi was riding behind his brother with question in his eyes. He asked, _"About this Death T, I get the feeling that it will be a true test."_

_'It will,'_ Atem agreed with seriousness in his eyes._ 'I'm afraid it might lead to a Shadow Game. In any case, I need Seto to realize that he will have to face his true feelings in his heart. Our friendship is never going to cease, even if he tries to make it.'_


	21. The OneInch Terror

**Ok, I'm getting WAAAAAY too many reviewers that are complimenting me on ideas that were from the manga. Guys, this story is not based off the anime show of Yugioh, NOT EVEN SEASON 0. This is based off the comic book version of Yugioh and believe me, it's waaaaay different from the anime. Someone even thought a few chapters ago that Hanaski was made up. Listen guys, the manga or comic book version of Yugioh came first. I'm sure most of you know that, but I wonder if any of you know that most of this stuff I'm not making up. Even the titles aren't made up! They were the names of the chapters in each volume. Review please!**

THIS IS BASED OFF THE MANGA NOT THE ANIME! For those of you that are like_ "I'm not reading this person's author's note. I mean it's not like it has anything IMPORTANT"_ lolz Please, please! read my author's notes. I understand most of them from other stories are boring, because they take up the entire page lol. I understand that, but mine aren't like that. They inform important stuff on there or even encouragement. Now let's continue with the story:

Atem and Joey walked to the arcade where they usually played and hung out. It was nice hanging out with Joey, but Atem felt bad for not hanging around with his best friend as often. Not that Atem didn't enjoy being around Hanaski, but he was not someone he knew his whole life. Joey was Atem's childhood friend and that bond was unbreakable. Atem started questioning himself why he kept refusing to tell Joey about Yugi. Atem started feeling guilty for keeping secrets from his best and closest friend in the world.

Despite having issues with telling Joey about Yugi, Atem enjoyed spending time with his best friend. Joey enjoyed it as well. He knew that Atem hadn't spent as much time with him since Atem's friendship with Hanaski. Joey understood that, but he couldn't help, but worry about his friend. The weirdness was becoming more weirder and not only that, but Atem was starting to feel bad for not telling his friend about _something_. Joey could see there was more than the magic Atem was keeping, but decided not to pressure him.

The boys made it to the arcade where they decided to hang out. There were people there playing games and eating snacks. Atem decided to get his worries off his mind by playing a couple of arcade games. It usually helped him feel a lot better.

"So, which do you wanna play?" Atem asked.

"I don't know," Joey replied. A smirk appeared across his face. "Any game that is easy enough to beat Kai's record."

"Joey," Atem grimed while rolling his eyes. "You've been trying to beat him since day one."

"Yeah, but you were able to beat his record."

"Only because I'm_ Yu-Gi-Oh_," Atem bragged as Joey blinked at the name. "King of Games. Seriously, didn't you pay attention in spelling?"

"Very funny. I'm still gonna beat Kai's record."

"Well, I wish you luck, as usual," Atem smirked as Joey replied one back. "Although, Seto's very hard to beat."

"Wait, _Kai_ is Seto Kaiba?" Joey asked in a glaring manner.

"Duh! _Kai_ _Kai_ba. You _really_ need to start paying attention."

Atem pushed a quarter into the slot machine in one of the fighting games. He chose his character to be Bruce Lee. He was Atem's favorite kung-fu fighter. Atem had learned some Kung-fu as a young boy, but never really got far. It was enough to learn how to survive on the streets during street fights. Alot of them were _very _dangerous.

"Hm, how about I become your opponent?" Joey offered before the screen appeared that Atem already had an opponent.

"Looks like someone beat ya to it," Atem smirked as he started playing. He bit his tongue as he pressed buttons and moved the handle on the machine. _"WINNER"_ appeared on the screen. "Sweet! Still hold my score!" The screen of another player challenging him appeared again. "_Huh?_ I guess this guy really wants to kick my ass."

"In his dreams," Joey smirked as he watched his friend push another quarter in and win another game. After Atem won, the screen appeared that the same opponent wanted to play _again_. "Gee, this guy must really like playing you."

"Ah well. I'm having a ball. I hope this guy doesn't waste my money," Atem said as he put another quarter in the slot. He started playing as Joey let out a yawn.

"I'll get you some soda. What would you like?"

"Get me some coke."

"As you wish," Joey replied before walking to the snacking area.

Atem won another game and a huge smile appeared on his face. He noticed the same opponent he played three times didn't show up. He was relieved he didn't have to waste his quarters to play another round. Still, it was fun while it lasted. Atem got up from his chair to run to another game and see if he could beat Seto's record _yet again._ It was fun beating the rich guy.

There was a game Yugi wanted to play, so Atem changed into his partner and let him play that game. The game was a speed boat game. Yugi loved those type of games where you get to ride on an actual ride like you're driving the vehicle. He had the best time of his life and was laughing loudly in the process. Atem was hoping that this didn't attract Joey. Not that this was the first _weirdness_ he saw in Atem _or Yugi_.

After Yugi won the game with the happiest smile on his face, Atem noticed _someone_ coming up behind Yugi. This guy was large and seemed very unhappy. He glared at Yugi with pure hatred.

"You think you're _all that_ just because you won another stupid game?" The guy glared, which was obviously jealousy. Yugi turned his head with confusion on his face. "Don't be so happy just because you think you can beat me at some fighting game!" With that, he punched Yugi across the face. He fell off the speed boat ride. A part of his pants tore up from a part of the fabric being stuck on the ride.

Atem gasped before showing an angry glare. He knew this guy was the opponent he was playing against in the fighting game. He was a real sore loser and wasn't taking _losing_ right. The worst part was that Yugi was taking the beating. The punk took Yugi by the collar and punched in the face yet again. Blood was dripping from Yugi's mouth and nose. Tears were leaking from his eyes. The punk then kicked Yugi across the floor and swept out a knife with a devious smirk.

"I'll be taking that pendent right there," the sore loser smirked as he cut the rope holding the puzzle and snatched it from Atem's neck, but not before Yugi immediately changed into Atem. He took his brother's place to give them a chance to reuinite. It was a good thing too or Yugi's soul would be trapped within his brother's body forever. Atem was now more furious than ever. He pulled himself up as he heard Yugi's cry.

_"ATEM! HELP MEEEEEEEE!"_ Yugi cried in tears as he felt his body being dragged by the puzzle. _"BROOOOTHER!"_

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Atem shouted in anger. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Still here to fight somemore?" The punk smirked as he saw hatred in Atem's eyes.

"Yes!" Atem snarled before gazing at the crowd who was staring at the sight. "Though, I suggest we take our fight somewhere else, so we don't start a commotion."

"Agreed."

The two boys walked out of the arcade, but not before Joey caught a glimpse of his friend walking with some guy who seemed like bad news. Joey was curious and decided to see what was going on between the two. He especially wanted to know why this punk had Atem's puzzle.

Meanwhile, Atem and the punk that beat up Yugi were face to face in an alley by the arcade. Atem 's eyes were narrowed and his opponent held a smirk. He held up two knifes before explaining his intentions.

"I was thinking of making this _interesting_," the punk smirked as Atem returned one. "We will fight with this knife halfway in our mouths."

"Very well, but I'll be the one to have it. _You_, on the other hand, won't need it," Atem said as the punk laughed mockingly.

"Very well. Just let me warn you, I'm a master in street fighting."

"Then fighting me won't be a problem, _now would it?_"

Atem took the knife and placed it inside his mouth. He glanced his eyes over at Yugi who was trembling in fear. Atem wasn't going to lose his brother. He was going to fight, even if it cost his life, to bring Yugi back. The punk took the first punch as Atem dodged it with one swift move. Another fist passed Atem. He wasn't sure how long he was going to dodge his fella. Atem _had_ to save his brother no matter what.

The punk was getting annoyed at missing his target. He decided the best way to handle this guy was to not aim at the face. The punk aimed his fist toward the stomach, but not before Atem blocked the punch with two of his arms. The punk gasped, _this guy knew kung-fu._

"So, you know some kung-fu huh?" the punk glared before being kicked in the gut. With that, Atem punched his opponent right across the face as his head knocked against the wall. Atem took the knife from his mouth with a victorious smirk.

"Not much," Atem replied before taking the puzzle from the punk's neck. He took his opponent by the collar and put his lips to the guy's ear. _"Don't EVER mess with me again."_

Atem placed the millennium puzzle around his neck, and then smirked at the knife in his hand. He decided to keep this as a trophy. Joey was seen around the corner of the alley where Atem fought against that punk.

"What the hell was _that_?" Joey asked.

"Some sore loser wanted to challenge me to a _real_ fight," Atem smirked, and then glanced at his puzzle. "He's also is a thief at that."

"You were fighting with a knife inside your mouth for that stupid _puzzle_?" Joey asked in amazement. "I mean... I know it has power and means a lot to you, but is it worth risking your life over?"

"Believe me Joey," Atem smirked before turning to his friend. "_It is._ It may not seem much, but it's so valuable, it's worth risking my very soul over."

Yugi smiled at that comment, and then gave his brother a tight hug. Atem flinched and glared at his brother since Yugi was hugging _in front of Joey._ Joey cocked his eyebrows.

"Hey dude. You okay?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I'm... _fine_," Atem blushed, knowing Joey couldn't see Yugi hugging onto Atem like a life preserver. _'Yugi, get off my ass!'_

Yugi released his brother with a smile on his face. Atem walked with his friend Joey back to the arcade. They played games and had a lot of fun. There was still something that was bothering Atem. Something that stuck on the back of his mind. _It was Seto._ Lately, ever since Mokuba mentioned about a _theme park_ with a tournament called Death-T, Seto had been more intense during his games. This should be normal for Seto..._ shouldn't it?_

_"I don't think so,"_ Yugi said. He sighed and stared at the ground. _"I think Seto might be having battles with himself."_

_'I believe that too,'_ Atem agreed. He was sitting on a table with his fingers tapped on it. _'I knew that we were starting to show some friendship, but I didn't think he'd take it that serious. Does he really believe he _shouldn't_ have any friends?'_

_"Perhaps. It would explain why he's creating this _Death-T_ thing. It might be a way to make you both enemies instead of friends."_

_'I'm also bothered about keeping things from Joey.'_

_"You mean about me?"_ Yugi asked while sitting on the table with his legs swinging back and forth. _"Joey knows the puzzle is magic and he's seen it one too many times. I'm sure he'd believe there was a spirit inside you."_

_'But I don't know how he will react to it. Not that you're not a great person. You're wonderful, but... he might not _see_ you that way. He might even treat me differently... I... _I don't know._'_

_"You're afraid, aren't you?"_ Yugi asked. He sighed and held onto his legs that were now on the table.

_'I'm afraid for alot of things, Yugi,'_ Atem admitted with two hands supporting his head and staring at the table.

Joey walked by and noticed his friend down in the dumps. He walked over to Atem and sat in a chair next to him. Atem let out a sigh while biting his bottom lip.

"You okay, man?" Joey asked.

"Have you heard about the new theme park Seto's creating? He's having a tournament called_ Death-T_ and invited me to it. I... I'm worried about him," Atem admitted.

"About _Kaiba_? That jerk is obviously trying to beat you in another game!"

"It's more than _that_, Joey. Seto holds a record of almost twenty wins."

"Yes, but you have over fifty."

"Joey, this is serious!" Atem glared. He sighed while covering his face with his two hands. His hands then dropped on the table. "I know he doesn't mean so much to you, besides an asshole, but through our games, we've... _developed a friendship_."

"Say what?"

"Seto is considered my friend. The type I can be an ass to, you know? I think he might be taking this wrong. Seto believes friends only get in the way of business. It was understandable for his thinking since his father was a big time loser."

"Wait, you know about _his father_?" Joey asked in shock.

"I told you, Joey. Seto and I have developed a friendship," Atem said in a glare. "He comes over to my place sometimes. Most likely to play a game, but during those games we learn more about each other." Joey raised two eyebrows as Atem sighed while tapping his fingers. "Though... he's been more _tense_ lately. Seto is also not talking about anything else, besides _defeating me_."

"When was the last time he's played a game with you?"

"Yesterday at school. The rest of the days he's been busy with Kaiba Land. I never thought he'd add a Death-T. I guess he's not taking the news of our _friendship_ too well."

"So what? The rich boy makes a friend and can't handle it?"

"I think he can't admit it and doesn't want to," Atem replied. His eyes closed and tightened. "I... I'll have to enter that tournament. But... I might end up... having to use my puzzle's _power_."

Joey glanced at the puzzle around his friend's neck saying, "you mean that thing? You barely know how to use it."

"It's the only way to help Seto. There's a power I discovered. This has the power of Unity. Using that power, I can go into the core of Seto's mind and _crush it_. It's called Mind Crush. Once his mind is crushed, he will be searching through his heart and soul to find _himself_. If Seto's mind is so confused and having to change the way he thinks, the pressure might overwhelm him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if the pressure overwhelms him too much, Seto will end up having _mental disabilities_. He's too stubborn and stern to change his mind. Not to mention Seto had a way to carry the weight of his heart _without_ friends. Now that he has one, Seto must learn to balance it. There's so much on his mind."

"I'm sure rich boy can handle a little pressure."

"It's not just a _little pressure_, Joey!" Atem glared directly at his friend. "Seto has been through alot in his life to lead him where he is right now. Let's just say his dad is as much of a jackass as your old man. _At least without the drunkard part._"

"Dang!"

"I'm just afraid that I might be the only one that can help my friend. Even if it means using a power I'm unfamiliar with," Atem said while holding his puzzle.

"Whatever happens. I'm right here. Even if you do decide to befriend a jackass," Joey promised as Atem showed a smile.

_"Atem,"_ a familiar voice called. Atem turned his head and saw the black-haired kid that he played against only a few days ago.

"Mokuba?" Atem questioned.

"Atem... you once told me that you were ready to face whatever was at Death-T right?"

"Yes?"

"Who the hell is this kid?" Joey asked Atem with suspicion.

"Mokuba, Seto's little brother," Atem introduced as Joey got bug-eyed.

_"Kaiba has a brother?"_

"Yes!" Mokuba glared at the blond. "If one of you, or both of you, think you can handle Death-T, then I'm sure you'll be ready for this _game_ in particular."

"So basically, you're going to challenge me to one of those death games?" Atem asked with seriousness.

"One that is _similar_, but not as bad as Death-T," Mokuba replied. A smirk appeared on his face. "You wanna play? You can invite blondie here."

"HEY!" Joey glared, feeling insulted.

"I'm sure Joey's ready. Just tell us what it is," Atem said with confidence and folded arms.

"It's a surprise, but I'll give you a hint," Mokuba smirked. "I took your suggestion about playing Russian Roulette."


	22. Deadly Russian Roulette

**Hey everyone! This chapter is going to be a treat ^^. A REAL treat. It's a grand feast OF DOOM! It's the dinner Russian Roulette. I'm sure you'll get the idea in this chapter. It's going to be a tasty supper lol. As for the name of Seto's butler... wow, BUTler lol. Ok, I don't know his name or what it's called in English dub. I know he doesn't have an official name, so I'll call him Hobson. If you guys know the name, let me know and I might change it. Review please!**

Mokuba showed the teenagers to the limo. He sat in the front while Atem and Joey sat in the back. Joey had a face like he thought he was having the greatest dream of his life. Atem rolled his eyes toward his friend. Mokuba showed a smirk as he peeked up from the back.

"So, you ready for the first game?" Mokuba asked through his smirk.

"As really as hell!" Joey smirked. "Man, you guys got it loaded!"

"Of coarse we do," Mokuba sighed as he rolled his eyes. "My brother is president of Kaiba Crop and _I'm_ vice president."

"DANG! No wonder you're such a bitch," Atem smirked as Mokuba returned it with a glare.

"Listen, Seto has been acting like a real ass. After our game, I thought he'd get better _sooner or later_, but he hasn't," Mokuba explained with seriousness. He showed a deeper glare. "He can't even look at me without giving out a glare or a death look. I tried helping him, but he's as stubborn as a mule."

"Like most Kaiba's are," Atem finished with a smirk up his lips.

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" Mokuba yelled. "Something's wrong with Seto. Even _you_ know that, Atem!"

"Which is why I'm even agreeing to play your _game_ in the first place," Atem pointed out. "So, what kind of game of _Russian Roulette_ are we playing?"

"Oh, _you'll see_," Mokuba smirked evilly.

"I hate the look on that kid's face, Atem," Joey whispered.

"What's the matter? _Afraid of a little middle school kid?_" Atem teased as Joey rolled his eyes.

"We have made it to the Kaiba Mansion, sir," the driver announced as he exited from the limo and opened the door for Atem and Joey.

As soon as Joey exited from the limo, his eyes were completely off his eye sockets. _The mansion was huge!_ There was a large gate surrounding the place and the building reached four stories up. Inside the gate was a large lawn of grass with a few trees and some flowers surrounding the mansion. There was a walkway that made a curvy way to the french doors.

Atem wasn't really that surprised since he had been to the mansion several times. Not to mention he was at the mansion when he played his first game of Duel Monsters with Seto. Atem was very familiar with the place.

"Haba, haba, please pinch me now!" Joey grinned as he felt a huge sting on his forearm. _"OW!"_ He turned and saw Mokuba with his pinching fingers on Joey's forearm. "HEY!"

"Sorry, I've always wanted to do that," Mokuba smirked as Atem chuckled in reply.

"I was tempted on doing that myself," Atem smirked before the trio walked down the walkway and made it in front of the double doors. They opened automatically to reveal Seto's old butler since childhood, Hobson. He was a bawled old man with some wrinkles, a head bigger than his body, and a smile that sent shivers down a lion's spine.

"Good morning, Master Mokuba," Hobson greeted before making a bow. "Come with me and I will show you to your seats for today's grand dinner."

"Food?" Joey drool. "And here I thought you were gonna make us hold a gun to our heads!"

"Of coarse not! I'm too young to play with guns," Mokuba laughed while rolling his eyes. "I'm doing _my own_ version of Russian Roulette."

"What do you mean?" Atem asked curiously as Mokuba held a smirk.

The three kids sat at a round table. Because Seto had been working hard on the theme park, he was extremely tired. He decided to rest his eyes before the Death-T tournament began. Mokuba used this opportunity to prepare Atem and Joey for what they were going to face. This game would be risky, but it was worth preparing them before the war. Hopefully, Seto wouldn't wake up before the game was over.

Joey stared at the food in disappointment. It was basically _kiddy meals_. This didn't surprise Atem one bit since Mokuba was only twelve. To him, this was _a feast_. What really got him was the spinning wheel that held the food. This gave Atem a cock-eyed look. He remembered Mokuba mentioning about having _his own version_ of Russian Roulette. Atem, even Yugi, had a bad feeling about this game.

"Aw man! _Kiddy meals?_" Joey complained. He sighed before sitting down. "At least it's food."

Mokuba spun the wheel, although he did it to where the food wasn't moving in directions or splattering everywhere. Atem narrowed his eyebrows while Joey's eyebrows rose.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"I told ya, it's a game. We are playing Russian Roulette," Mokuba smirked.

"With food?" Joey smirked before Atem gave a hum.

"In other words, one or two of these meals are poisoned?" Atem asked as Joey's eyeballs burst.

"BINGO!" Mokuba smirked. An evil chuckle escaped from his mouth. "Of coarse, I know which of the two are poisoned. Whatever meal you get, you have to eat it. If not, _you lose._"

"NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY I'M PLAYING THIS!" Joey declared with seriousness in his eyes.

"Listen, Blondie, my brother's ruthless and won't take _no_ for an answer. You think this is suicidal? You have _no idea_ what kind of land mine you'll be facing in Death-T and neither of you guys will have _a choice_. I'm GIVING you a choice to stay or run away like a little puppy dog," Mokuba glared. Atem knew in his heart that Mokuba was right. Seto had turned ruthless when making this _Death-T tournament_. "Besides, if you don't, I'll have to give this food out to... _someone else_."

_"You wouldn't!"_ Joey glared.

"_I would,_ now eat what was put in front of you!" Mokuba glared as Joey took the plate and ate it up.

Then, Joey felt woozy. His world started spinning and he was knocked out cold before falling to the floor. Atem gasped in horror before Mokuba stood there with his arms crossed and an evil chuckle that escaped from his lips.

"Guess he got the poisoned food," Mokuba shrugged. Atem glared deeply. "Of coarse, if _you_ win, I'll give you the antidote." He waved it in front of Atem.

Atem glared deeply as Yugi appeared beside his brother. _He seemed determined._

_"Let me take over!"_ Yugi said.

_'Are you sure?'_ Atem asked as Yugi nodded. "Yugi wants to play."

Mokuba shrugged and agreed, "either way, the rules still apply. Besides, I've never seen the _other_ part of you before."

Yugi took over and spun the wheel around. The food that ended up on his side was a plate of spaghetti. Yugi ate the whole thing, hoping to not get the _poisoned_ _food_. Mokuba held his smirk with folded arms across his chest. After Yugi was done, he wiped his mouth from the spaghetti sauce and Mokuba chuckled.

"_That one_ wasn't poisoned. You should be glad. Most people are grateful to be alive," Mokuba smirked.

_"What is this, the Saw?"_ Atem asked sarcastically as Yugi chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Mokuba asked glaringly.

"My brother was asking if this was _the Saw_," Yugi replied cheerfully before glancing at Mokuba. "I believe it's your turn."

Mokuba spun the wheel of food. A cup of ice cream landed on his side as his eyes glowered. This didn't surprise Yugi since Mokuba knew which of the food was poisoned and which wasn't. Even at this advantage, he still had to play by the rules like he did. If the poisoned food landed on his side, _he_ would have to eat it. Was Mokuba really willing to risk his life like this to prepare them? _Why did he poison Joey like that?_

Joey was lying on the ground with cold sweat pouring from his face. Yugi hoped inside his heart that he would win the antidote in time before Joey died. After Mokuba was finished, Yugi spun the wheel. It kept spinning and spinning. Sweat was pouring down every inch of Yugi's face. He prayed in his heart that he didn't get the poisoned food, _whatever it was._ Mokuba seemed determined himself. His eyebrows furrowed as the wheel came to a stop.

Yugi got a plate of pancakes, one of his favorite meals. It was Atem's favorite too, especially since they share the same taste buds. Yugi was about to eat his pancakes when he noticed a small pitcher. He looked at a little bottled dish the size of a salt shaker. It could be mistaken for a real pitcher if it wasn't so small. Yugi cocked his eyebrows at looked at Mokuba.

"What's _that_ for?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, it's syrup for the pancakes," Mokuba grinned while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can I have some?" Yugi grinned as Mokuba passed the pancake syrup. Yugi poured it onto his pancakes before eating them up unthinkably. Mokuba smiled happily as Yugi finished his plate.

Mokuba spun the wheel as it started slowing down and a burger landed on his side. His eyes widened and sweat poured from his forehead. Yugi cocked his eyebrows suspiciously as Atem stood behind crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" Yugi asked.

"Uh... _right_," Mokuba hesitated. He brought the burger up to his mouth and ate it. He kept eating until it was all gone. He then felt something in his stomach that seemed knotted and then. "_BUUUUURRRRRRP!_ UGH! I HATE BURGERS!"

Yugi burst out laughing, including Atem. They were laughing so much, they forgot that Joey was _poisoned_ and one of the other foods was _poisoned_ as well. Mokuba blushed in embarrassment before standing up and offering the last plate.

"This one isn't poisoned either. _I_... kinda lied about that one. Joey just had a mickey in his food," Mokuba admitted as a moan escaped from Joey. "He'll probably be dizzy, but he'll wake up in a few hours. Sorry I had to scare you two like that. Though,_ it was fun_."

Yugi chuckled and said, "I figured this was probably a lie when Joey passed out with _normal_ breathing. Also, brother knows you're not that type of person to do _that_."

_"Figures,"_ Mokuba said while rolling his eyes. "I hope you can forgive me for drugging your friend like that."

"We do, although brother's not sure if Joey will," Yugi chuckled as Mokuba showed one too.

"I'll be at Death-T too. I want _you_ to be my opponent, Yugi," Mokuba declared seriously. "I promise I'll play fair like I did with Russian Roulette. All you have to do is be my opponent."

"I will," Yugi promised. He brought out his hand. "You have my word."

Mokuba smirked as the two shook hands. Mokuba felt a strange feeling inside him, a feeling he hadn't felt since the orphanage. For the first time in almost _years_, he made a friend. If only Seto could see the happiness in that. Mokuba hoped in his heart that his brother would see that someday. The soft feeling that filled his every heart and soul. Maybe Seto _did_ feel it and was taking it wrongly. This was why Mokuba brought Atem and Joey here in the first place, mostly Atem, _including his brother._

"I'll have you guys stay over tonight. Seto should be awake in the morning," Mokuba said before leading Yugi up the stairs.

"Grandpa might be worried. I better call him," Yugi said.

"Um... _ok_," Mokuba said nervously. He didn't want to reveal _what happened_ to Yugi's grandfather yet.

Yugi called his grandfather and heard the phone ring, _but no one answered._ He decided to leave a message. He said, "Hey grandpa! It's Atem! Just wanted to let you know I'm with Seto and staying over for a while. I hope you don't mind. See ya!" After that, Yugi hung up.

"I'm sure your grandpa won't mind," Mokuba muttered. He felt guilty for keeping secrets from Yugi or Atem. "The guest room is upstairs."

"Mokuba, is something wrong?"

_"Huh?"_ Mokuba responded before putting on a fake happy smile. "Oh, _I'm fine._ Just make yourself comfortable. I'll have Hondson carry Blondie to his room."

Yugi walked upstairs into the guest room. Something wasn't right about Mokuba and it started when Yugi decided to call his grandpa. _What's going on?_ Why was Mokuba acting so _strange_? Did Seto do something to Grandpa?

_"I'm sure he's fine,"_ Atem said with a hint of comfort in his words.

"I suppose, but I can't help, but worry. I hope he's doing okay," Yugi sighed as he plopped on the bed. He stared at the ground with worry in his eyes as he felt warm arms around his waist.

Atem took Yugi's chin and turned it to gaze into those violet eyes. He said, _"grandpa's fine."_

Yugi groaned while leaning his head against Atem's shoulder. Atem smiled with a slight chuckle that escaped through his nose. He laid Yugi on the king size bed. He turned off the light switch by the bedside, which turned off all the lights in the room. It was huge and fancy. Despite all the comfort anyone would need in this humungous bed, Yugi could not find any sleep, he was too worried about his grandpa.

Atem laid on top of Yugi with two elbows on the bed supporting his weight, and his right finger looping around Yugi's gold lock. Yugi sighed as he stared at Atem's smiling face.

_"Are you gonna sleep or am I gonna keep watching you make that face?"_ Atem asked.

"Maybe I'm worrying too much, but Grandpa _always_ answers his phone, even at midnight," Yugi muttered before letting out a moan. "I can't help, but worry and I can't sleep with all this worry."

Atem laid a kiss on Yugi's forehead, still playing with his brother's gold locks. He replied, _"I'm worried too. I'm sure he's doing okay, but I can't let that get to me. I've got to focus on _other things,_ like Death-T. Good sleep is good for the soul, you know."_

"I know but..."

Atem laid his index finger on Yugi's lips and let out a _"shu-shhhhhh."_ Still, he kept his warm smile, even while kissing Yugi's cheek. _"Sleep. Keep your worries for tomorrow."_

Atem nuzzled his face on Yugi's neck as worry still showed on Yugi. Though, he could still feel Atem's warm breath beating against his neck and his right hand whose fingers brushed through Yugi's thick hair. Yugi felt a sensation of comfort from his brother, who was trying to sooth him. Atem kept a half smile while soothing his brother and giving a peck on his neck.

_"Yugi, whatever happens, just know that we're doing this together,"_ Atem whispered sweetly. He used his hand to push back that thick black hair. _"Like we always have been."_

"Brothe..." Yugi muttered before Atem's thumb stopped his soft lips from moving. The hand he felt moved his head to face his brother's eyes once more.

_"Shhhhh,"_ Atem shushed_ oh so softly_ before twiddling his fingers through Yugi's gold locks. _"Don't talk, don't worry,_ just sleep_."_ His hand moved across Yugi's eyes to shut them. Atem held his brother gently while thinking of images that could put Yugi to sleep. It wasn't long before his body _finally _found sleep.

Atem smiled while watching Yugi sleep soundlessly. He looked so peaceful like the body of a dead person at a funeral when they are laid in their caskets. Atem couldn't explain why he enjoyed being with Yugi so much. It seemed only yesterday that he became _Atem's wost nightmare_. Atem wondered why he ever thought of this _innocent creature_ to be a nightmare. So sweet, pure, and innocent. When Yugi was there, Atem's world no longer existed. The world that was dark and cold vanished and replaced with a pure and innocent soul. Atem could sense Yugi felt the same way, but sort of an opposite effect.

Yugi saw Atem with no innocents and a cold dark heart, but with softness inside. When soft, Atem could be the sweetest person you'd ever meet. If Joey and Tristan were to hear that, Atem would instantly blush. He never revealed it, but only Yugi could find that _soft spot_. Atem didn't know how he did it, but he found a soft spot that not even the teenage boy knew he had. This soft spot that could kiss Yugi's troubles away, that could hold his pure soul and never let go, that could learn to love someone like him. _Someone_... like Yugi.

Atem had heard of romantic love and love toward his family, but only Yugi could show him this kind of _love_ toward a brother who was of no relation. Atem started thinking of the song he learned when he was little called _"Catch a Little Star."_ Yugi was Atem's_ little star_. He never even knew he sang that song in his sleep in _his own_ version.

_"Catch a little Yugi, put him in my pocket, never let him fade away."_

Yugi kept that song in his heart and never told Atem for a _long_ time, hoping he would sing it again.


	23. Project Starts

**Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? It is now time for the Death-T Tournament! That's right folks. The time has come for Seto to be a bitchass, and a hot one too. XD Fangirl moment. Alrighty then... review please!**

Seto was at work typing on his laptop, dealing with business deals, answering complaints, and organizing new ideas for his company. He has to meet with several business men in only a few minutes and time was on the assents. There was also Kaiba Land to worry about, especially after working on the theme park for so long. It was both his and Mokuba's dream.

Seriousness was written on the CEO President's face before noticing a _presents_ he was trying so hard to avoid. Questions stirred in his head of how he got into his office in the first place. In fact, _that_ was one of the questions he demanded to know.

"How the hell did you get into my office, _Atem_?" Seto asked demandingly at the teenager who was leaning by the window with one hand supporting him and a devious smirk.

"You invited me, remember?" Atem replied.

"I didn't invite _you_! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY DOING BUSINESS? I should be calling security right now!"

"But you're not..." Atem smirked before slowly walking toward the businessman. His arms still folded as he looked down at the CEO President. _"are ya?"_ Seto's head started boiling and his pride was becoming anxious to burst out. _Something_ was keeping him from calling security, but he couldn't figure out what. "Face it, Seto. You've gone soft."

Seto jerked up from his chair, still being looked down by those deep violet eyes that belonged to his rival. Seto NEVER went _soft_ for anyone, not even for Atem. _How dare he say that!_

"Listen here! I have NOT gone _soft_," Seto glared factually. Atem's smirk widened as an evil chuckle escaped from his lips.

_"You're lying,"_ Atem said darkly as Seto sensed another presents, one that was_ far worse_ than his rival's presents.

_"SETO!"_ An older man called. He was a businessman with a red suit, a deep hatred glare, a mustache and clean haircut, and a cold stare. It was Gozaburo Kaiba, Seto's worst fear and nightmare. "You run my company, change it to a _'gaming company,'_ and decide to mock me by making _friends_?"

"LISTEN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HE'S NOT MY FRIEND!" Seto spat while pointing to Atem who just chuckled evilly in response.

"Oh _really_?" Gozaburo smirked deviously as his eyes turned crimson red. "Then why have you gone soft. The real Seto Kaiba I know would've thrown this piece of white trash out."

"He's right," Atem agreed, still holding the same smirk. He grabbed Seto by the collar and pushed him against the glass window before putting his lips toward Seto's ear. _"You've gone soft, Mr. President."_ Seto found the glass turning intangible before his feet lost balance and fell out the window over 20 stories high. As he was falling, he watched Atem watching the CEO President fall with a devious smirk and crossed arms. Seto's eyes were widened with fear as he saw his step father falling with him, still looking angry.

"I told ya you've gone soft!" Gozaburo glared. "Now you'll be facing the hell you put me through."

Seto peered down to see the ground coming closer to him. He closed his eyes and felt the painful fall hit him before waking up in his soft king size bed.

* * *

><p>Seto was jerked up, sweat pouring down his face, and the morning sun shining through his window. He was panting the entire time. He realized that what he saw was <em>only<em> a dream._ A dream he'd been having since he first met Atem._ Having their digital pets _meet_ only made the dreams worse. He'd never forget the exchange and the _aftermath_. His pet became less coldhearted and more friendly and... _soft_.

The CEO President decided not to worry about that, because after today, they would forever be _enemies_. Those dreams will finally disappear and Atem would no longer be in the way of Seto's business. It wasn't that Atem showed up in Seto's office and took advantage of him. Ever since Atem and Seto became rivals, Seto would find days off of work to visit Atem's house to _practice on his gaming_. Also, there was school where Seto and Atem played and played so Seto would one day defeat him. Seto never took the time to get busy on his job, because he would be spending time working on new strategies to play with Atem _again_. Even Mokuba thought his brother had gone _completely_ soft. Seto never expected to develop _something_ with Atem, especially friendship. Even Solomon didn't treat the rich boy as an important figure, but as a _friend of his grandson's_. The word_ 'friendship'_ sent heat through Seto's blood vessels.

Seto walked toward the window and looked out at the view. He glared and said, "Atem, after today, you will no longer become a problem to my gaming company. I can finally focus on my work."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the guest room, Joey woke up to a bright morning. The last he remembered was playing a dinner version of Russian Roulette, eatting his dinner, than passing out. <em>Was he poisoned?<em> It seemed like he was _drugged_, being experienced from being a druggie. Either way, Joey had his eyes to kill Mokuba for playing him like that.

Right when Joey was thinking about this, Mokuba entered into the room in his PJ's.

"Good morning," Mokuba grinned. "The drug should've worn off by now. Sorry about..."

"YOU DRUGGED ME YOU SON OF A..." Joey burst in anger before Mokuba shushed the blond.

"Atem's still asleep, Blondie, and I think you're gonna wanna be quiet for this one," Mokuba warned Joey before showing a devious smirk. "Listen, sorry about drugging you. I know _something_ that will make it up to you if you follow me."

Joey cocked his eyes in curiosity as Mokuba put his index finger on his lips and signaled the blond to follow him. Joey followed Mokuba who quietly tip-toed by a curtain _room_. He quietly and carefully opened the door before slowly cracking the door open. Joey peered in to see Atem asleep with his arm over his stomach. His head was moving toward his right as if he was rubbing his head against _something_. What caught the two boys' eyes was something that would take every ounce of energy to prevent laughter.

_"I'll catch my little Yugi, put him in my pocket, never let him fade away,"_ Atem sang in a moan.

Joey clasped two hands over his mouth to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. Mokuba quickly and quietly closed the door before Joey ran into his room and laughed so loudly that tears were streaming down his cheeks. He didn't know who this _Yugi_ was, except the fact Hanaski called Atem that from time to time, but hearing Atem sing that children's song was so golden. Joey was starting to wish he had his tape recorder for a good _blackmail_.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I didn't even know Atem talked in his sleep, let alone _sang_ that in his sleep!" Joey laughed loudly before kicking around and banging his fists on the bed.

Mokuba smirked while holding an ipod saying, "if you want to, we can send this on Facebook."

"Oh man, I should so use that as blackmail," Joey said while his laughter still held. He held out his hand. "If you let me have that, we'll call it even."

"DEAL!" Mokuba grinned before handing Joey the iPod. He got out his earbuds and listened to the recording of Atem singing in his sleep again. Joey continually laughed out loudly.

_"Hey,"_ a voice that came from a sleepy Atem called out in a moan. The boys turned making snickering faces. "Glad you took the drugging thing lightly, Joey, but why are you and Mokuba looking at me like that?"

"Just answer me one question," Joey smirked as Atem cocked his eyebrows. _"Who's Yugi?"_

Atem blushed cherry red asking, "_Wha..._ why are you asking me _this_? _Yugi_ is a name Hanaski calls me."

"Yeah, but that's not what _she_ was last night," Joey smirked.

Atem found this awkward and weird that Joey would think Yugi, whether he knew it or not, was a _girl_. Atem became curious minded as he folded his arms.

"What's going on and how do you know this _Yugi_, whomever you think exists, would be a guy or a girl?" Atem asked.

"This," Joey smirked as he turned the volume of the ear buds to maximum so other people could ear it. He played the song Atem was singing in his sleep.

_"I'll catch my little Yugi, put him in my pocket, never let him fade away,"_ the song recorded. Atem blushed cherry red out of embarrassment and anger. _Did he really sing that?_

"I guess it's a guy. Since when did you start becoming _bisexual_?" Joey asked mockingly as Atem glared in hot-red anger.

"I'M NOT BISEXUAL YOU F***IN RETARD!" Atem shouted aloud in embarrassment. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

"I recorded it while you were asleep," Mokuba snickered.

_"You little piece of shit,"_ Atem seethed through his teeth, wanting to strangle Mokuba at this point.

"So... who's _Yugi_?" Joey asked as Atem shot out at his friend to snatch the iPod from his hand. The blond kept using underhand techniques to prevent Atem from reaching the iPod.

"GIVE ME THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Only if you tell me who Yugi is? You know I'm okay if you decide to become a homo."

"I'M NOT A DAMN HOMO YOU RETARD! NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN IPOD BEFORE I BREAK YOU IN HALF!"

Atem kept reaching and grabbing Joey's arms to get the iPod from him. Atem was so angry and embarrassed that he never noticed Yugi laughing in the background. Yugi was wondering if he should help his brother get the iPod from Joey. It was tempting to watch his brother grab and miss his target. The humor was too much to handle.

_"Let me help,"_ Yugi finally decided before taking over.

"You're never gonna get this, fag. Maybe I should send this on YouTube if it bothers you so..." Joey smirked before seeing his friend quivering his lips. Tears were trailing down his face. "_Dude_... listen I was just playing I..." With that Yugi snatched the iPod and ran down the halls, but not before sticking out his tongue. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YA!"

Yugi wiped his fake tears that he learned to shed through years of spending in a lonely dark tomb bored out of his mind. He was laughing the whole time he was running. Atem was impressed with Yugi's _'play of sympathy'_ to snatch the iPod from Joey. While running, Yugi got out the recording and pressed delete to erase what was recorded. After that, he accidentally ran into a grumpy CEO President who just woke up.

Yugi gasped before Joey came to a stop and shot a glare at Seto.

"S... sorry, did I wake you?" Yugi asked.

"No, my room is noise proof. It has to be to live with a brother who makes the loudest of noises, unless he's pulling a practical joke," Seto said with no emotion. A smirk appeared on his lips. "Are you ready to be the first guests in Kaiba Land?"

"I am," Yugi nodded before handing Mokuba his iPod. He was disappointed to find the recording deleted.

"Good, then follow me," Seto said with a fake smile.

Yugi and Joey followed Seto into the limo that was parked by the Kaiba Mansion. Yugi and Joey sat in the back while Seto sat in the front by the driver's seat. Yugi bit his bottom lip as the limo took off. There were so many questions in his head and he started wondering what would happen. Seto seemed to be okay, but Yugi knew that he was not thinking _right in the head_. That's why he made this Death-T in the first place! Both Yugi and Atem hoped in their hearts that Seto could be helped in any way, shape, or form.

The limo drove by a tall building that was filled with windows and a large ball on top of the building. Yugi and Joey were amazed at the amusement park that Seto created. Even Atem was amazed. He knew too good and well and this was Seto's dream. He just felt sorry that it was going to be used to do the unthinkable. Yugi changed to Atem. Joey cocked his eyebrows, he had not noticed, until now, that Atem was acting weird again. He was having too much fun teasing his friend.

"Seto, this is _amazing_," Atem complimented in amazement. Seto smiled, but then caught himself turning soft again.

"_Of coarse!_ It _was_ made by Kaiba Corps. Everything I make is _amazing_," Seto said factually as Atem nodded in return.

The limo reached the grand opening as Seto exited out of the limo along with Joey and Atem. Seto smiled and waved to the fellow people as they cheered his name. Atem and Joey kept following the CEO President. Joey was starting to wonder if perhaps Seto wasn't as bad as he thought. _That thought would soon change._

The trio entered Kaiba Land as special guests while the crowd cheered happily. Just as they entered through the doors, a random guy appeared from the crowd who seemed very _angry_.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" The random guy yelled. "Everyone maybe hypnotized by your bullshit, but I know the real truth about you, Mr. Kaiba! You stole your father, Gozaburo's, company and he became so mad that he killed himself!"

Atem immediately took the guy by the back of the shirt and dragged him into the building before pining him up against the wall. The random guy, who apparently once worked for Gozaburo, trembled in fear.

"I wouldn't be making judgments if I were you," Atem said darkly. "Did you happen to mention that Gozaburo also beat up and molested kids on a daily basis?" The guy was frozen as Seto glared deeper, but was able to show no emotion. Joey was just horrified. "I'll take _that_ as a _no_. Next time, think before you speak or you will find yourself going into deep waters and it won't be from me. I'm just warning you before you get yourself hurt." Atem threw the guy back into the crowd. He faced Seto. "I didn't want any... _distractions_."

"Smart move," Seto smirked before they continued.

Joey walked next to his friend and asked in a whisper, "was _Kaiba_... molested by his father?"

Atem glared deeper and replied darkly, "I'd rather not answer that question."

"To answer your question, _yes he did_, but he's gone now!" Seto interrupted with a deep dark hatred in his words.

"Dude... I'm so sorry. I was molested too. I... _I had no idea_," Joey said.

"After today, neither of you will be _apologizing_ or pitying me, period," Seto smirked.

_"Seto,"_ Atem smirked slightly. "I have to disagree on that statement. I know you _oh too well_."

Seto's smirk turned to a glare as he opened the double doors to the building of the attraction Death-T. Seto held one of the doors open for the two to enter in. Atem closed his eyes and promised himself that no matter what happened, he was going to help Seto through his _problem_. Seto will try to do everything in his power to make them bitter enemies, but that plan will never succeed. If it did, Seto's life will end up like his stepfather's was.

Atem entered through the double doors with Joey by his side. Inside the building was a huge stadium that the boys just entered in. They both gasped as the crowd cheered loudly, so loudly that someone could feel the movement of the sound waves. In the middle of the stadium was a large box with a dueling table in the middle for playing Duel Monsters. What made Atem's temperature drop was the _person_ inside this Duel Box, Solomon Moto.

_"Grandpa,"_ Atem mouthed. He and Yugi feared the worst and were prepared to face them.

_"Remember, we're here to help Seto. No matter what he does, keep focus on helping Seto,"_ Yugi reminded as Atem nodded.

"Seto, what's the meaning of this?" Atem asked demandingly, keeping his emotions under control.

"Your grandpa found out about the Death-T attraction and claimed I was _'unstabled.'_ I thought I'd cut him a little deal. If he can beat me in a game of Duel Monsters, I'll cancel the whole Death-T attraction and get medical help," Seto smirked while rolling his eyes. "A little bit bizarre if you ask me." He then walked to the Duel Box and stood by it as if giving a demonstration. "_This_, is the duel box I created. I came up with the idea, thanks to your... _friend_. Anyways, what it does is makes the monsters from the cards become real. When you lay the card down, the monsters become to life in hologrames inside the duel box. So, it's like playing your so called _Shadow Game_ without the pendant."

"And you're planning on dueling against my grandpa in that thing?" Atem asked with crossed arms. "_Are you mad?_ You know Grandpa has health problems. This could be bad for his heart, especially in a cramped box."

"Then he shouldn't have agreed to duel. Atem, whatever happens to your grandfather is his doing," Seto said coldly.

_"He's using Grandpa to get into your head and make you his enemy,"_ Yugi said.

_'I agree, Yugi. That still doesn't mean we should let Seto hurt Grandpa,'_ Atem thought with narrowed eyes.

Seto and Solomon dueled in the duel box. Solomon was determined to help Seto get his head on straight. Even the old man could tell that _something_ was bothering Seto and he wasn't thinking straight. Solomon had seen Seto almost everyday at the game shop. He seemed happy when with Atem. _What was it that was bothering Seto inside his mind?_ Only dueling would answer that question.

Seto drew his first card and smirked in delight. He announced, "I summon my Cyclops in attack mode!"

A huge Cyclops monster appeared in the duel box. Solomon gasped and widened his eyes in horror. Joey was biting his nails while Atem stared at Seto with worry in his heart. Solomon summoned his Hobbit to attack Seto's Cyclops. Seto lost 500 life points. Seto summoned a stronger monster, then Solomon's Hobbit was destroyed and the grandfather lost 300 life points.

_"By the way this is playing, I'm not sure _who_ will win,"_ Yugi said.

_'I know, Yugi, but let's not forget who the real person in danger _truly_ is,'_ Atem warned as his eyes kept focus.

Solomon drew his next card and smirked. He drew the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and placed in in attack mode, hoping it would open Seto's eyes. Seto smirked intensively with a dark chuckle in his throat.

"Old man, you seriously have no idea who you're messing with, _do you?_" Seto asked coldly as he summoned a Blue-Eyes White Dragon of his own on the field. "Did Atem ever tell you I own three Blue-Eyes of my own?"

"Ah... Ah... it's... it's..." Solomon trembled in fear as Seto summoned two more duplicates of the same card. Solomon was so horrified, because of the realistic holograms of the monsters that felt so real, he trampled onto the ground and backed away until his back touched the glass.

"Looks like _I_ win," Seto smirked evilly as an evil laugh escaped his lips. He stood up and walked on his way out of the duel box. "Did I mention that you will serve a _penalty game_. The actual phrase for your grandson's_ 'timeout'_ word."

After Seto closed the duel box, a bunch of monsters surrounded Solomon and growled furiously at him. He cried and trembled in fear as Atem watched in horror. Joey was about to blow a gasket, but not before Atem had something to say about the outcome.

"SETO! STOP THIS!" Atem shouted angrily as Seto turned and showed a cold glare. "GET MY GRANDPA OUT OF THAT HELL OF A BOX!"

"As I said before, _he asked for it_ and now," Seto smirked as he took Solomon's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and ripped it in two. "_I'm_ the only one to carry this card. Thank you for helping, _Atem_."

"You really have gone mad," Atem glared before staring at Solomon who was beating on the glass and screaming on the top of his lungs, but couldn't be heard through the noise proof glass. "If you don't get Grandpa out, I won't join your stupid Death-T Tournament."

"If you insist," Seto shrugged as he turned the simulation off and Solomon was on the floor of the duel box with sweat and fear trembling in his body. "I will meet you up top."

"Along with me," Mokuba smirked before joining his brother to the elevator. He turned his head and mouthed, _"Please, you're my only hope."_

Atem nodded in return as Joey ran to help Solomon up. Atem ran along with his friend to check his grandpa. He fought hard against the lump in his throat._ He couldn't cry!_ Not in front of Joey and the audience. Now wasn't the time to _cry_. Atem pulled Solomon in his arms.

"Grandpa, speak to me!" Atem said.

"A... tem. Seto... he's not thinking... right. Something's... _changed_ in him," Solomon muttered. He stared at his grandson and held out his deck. "T... take five pieces of... Exodia." Atem nodded and took out the five pieces of Exodia and stuffled them into his deck. He took one last glance at his grandfather. "Don't... don't give up... on Seto... H... he's been a good friend... to you. He just... needs help to realize... you'll always... matter to him."

"Did you and Professor Hawkins had issues like these?" Atem asked.

"Y... yes... _we did_," Solomon smiled as Atem smiled back.

_"ATEM!"_ A familiar voice called. It was Hanaski. "I saw what happened."

"I did too," Tristan said in a glaring tone. Next to him was a small child about two or three years of age. "And we're here to help."

"Oh no, you brought _him_?" Atem glared angrily while pointing at the toddler next to Tristan.

"We're going with _him_?" the little boy glared angrily at Tristan while pointing at Atem.

"_Unfortunately_... yes," Tristan sighed in annoyance. "My bitchy sister wants me to babysit the twerp or else."

"_Ugh!_ I hate her more than the kid," Atem glared in annoyance.

"Only because she was your girlfriend," Joey smirked.

"_SEX PARTNER!_ GEEZ!" Atem corrected while yelling at the top of his lungs. "At least the kid's not mine. _Thank goodness._"

"Don't talk about Mommy like that!" the boy shouted.

"She was my bitch, so I can talk about her however I want, _Jouji_!" Atem glared deeply as the kid stuck his tongue at him. "If you're going to babysit the twerp, make sure he doesn't bitch on me or I'll send him to hell and back."

"Deal," Tristan agreed as Hanaski's eyes were widened.

The four friends ran into the elevator to the first game in Death-T. Atem stood on the floor of the elevator and put his deck in his pocket. He needed all the concentration in order to win this game. Yugi stood by his brother with determination in his eyes.

_"Remember, I am to duel Mokuba,"_ Yugi reminded.

_'Right,'_ Atem agreed. _'And I will duel Seto last. I hope my plan works. It's the only way to save him.'_

_"Right,"_ Yugi agreed.

"Atem, what's that thing around your neck?" Jouji asked curiously.

"It's a puzzle and if you touch it, I'll kill you," Atem warned.

"I'll tell Mommy."

"Then you can tell Mommy to kiss my ass."

"Mommy says swearing is bad."

"You should tell Mommy that the next time she calls me a _'son of a bitch'_ like all my other bitches."

"I'm telling Mommy you cussed!"

"Good, then she can f*** my ass."


	24. The First Battlefield

**As you can tell, I changed Jouji a bit since I am not gonna have a perverted baby. That is just sicken wrong and reminds me of Stewy from Family Guy. (I swear, I will strangle Stewy and put a bullet to his brains) Anyways, so yeah. Jouji is going to be different, but still holds the same bratty personality that makes you want to adore him. Review please!**

The elevator opened to the first game of Death-T. Atem and his friends entered inside of what looked to be like an inside of a ship. At least ones that would be found in a _game_. Red lights were blinking and some sort of alarm when off. It was so loud, it made the gang jump when they first heard it. There was a recording voice that said _"Emergency, Emergency, exit from the ship! It's about to blow!"_ This annoyed Atem more than the brat by Tristan's side.

Everyone ran forward and noticed a figure in the distance who seemed to be wearing a space suit. It was hard to portray the person at first, but it was obvious _who it was_, much to Atem's surprise. It was Tea Gardner wearing some sort of space costume you'd find on Halloween.

"_HELP! HELP! We're under..._ Oh shit! What are you guys doing here?" Tea gasped in surprise. She wasn't sure to be happy or completely _shocked_.

"I was going to ask you the _same question_," Atem said with his arms crossed. "So what _are_ you doing here?"

"This is my new job. I got fired from Burger World for punching a guy who was _slapping my ass_," Tea replied with a hint of annoyance. Atem rolled his eyes with a slight smile. "_What are you doing here?_ You didn't answer that."

"Seto's being an ass, so we're trying to kick his ass," Joey replied.

"Seto's gone mad. I'm hoping by defeating him in a shadow game, I might be able to get through to him," Atem replied in his own words.

"What's _your_ name?" Jouji grinned childishly.

"My name is Tea. You're a cute little thing. What's your name?" Tea asked sweetly.

"Jouji! You're hot," Jouji grinned flirtatiously before being pulled by the back of the shirt by Atem.

"And _you_ are still three and I _will_ still send you to hell!" Atem warned after holding the kid in the air by the back of his shirt.

_"You're jealous!"_

"No. I'm just pissed and will send you to hell and back if you make _one_ hit. Just ONE!"

"You can't swear in front of that kid!" Tea rebuked.

"I can do whatever the hell I want! The kid may look cute, but he's an ass and so is his bitchy mother!"

"I'M TELLING!" Jouji shouted.

"And I'll send the bitch to hell too. How do you like them apples?" Atem smirked evilly as the kid made a glare. "And don't think your little _Tea_ is going to save you. She's almost as much of a bitch as your mother."

"EXCUSE ME!" Tea glared in annoyance with her arms crossed.

"Can we focus on defeating Kaiba?" Joey asked in annoyance with crossed arms.

"Ok," Tea agreed with her smile finally showing on her face. She grabbed several costumes for everyone that was similar to hers, but had glowing lights on them. "You'll need these." Atem, Tristan, Joey, and Hanaski put on the costumes that were connected to some sort of _toy gun_. "You use the guns to shoot with. You must shoot all parts of your opponent to win the game. If you get hit on all three parts, your chest and two shoulder blades, you lose."

"Simple enough," Tristan shrugged as he eyed his nephew. He then looked at Tea. "Think you can watch the brat for me?"

_"Of coarse,"_ Tea replied with her sweet smile.

"YAY!" Jouji cheered before being pulled into Atem's glaring eyes.

"Make any funny business and you'll find yourself in a world of trouble," Atem warned before letting go of the kid and joining his friends for the first game of Death-T.

The friends faced a giant screen on the floor with Seto's face and evil smile on it. He said, "glad you all could join. You will face three pros I hired from the army. They will be using _real_ laser guns. One shot will sent bolts of electricity down your spine and you'll automatically _die_." Everyone's eyes widened. Atem kept a hard glare. "However, you will be using regular toy guns that will make no damage."

"YOU CHEAT! THIS ISN'T A FAIR GAME!" Joey shouted in anger.

"Not really. It will just make the game _harder_ for you. You will be able to take them down with your little _toys_, but it won't be easy," Seto smirked deviously.

"And we _will_ win and go to the next game!" Atem said factually.

"We'll see," Seto smirked before the screen turned off.

"That son of a bitch!" Tristan responded.

_"Seto is really trying us, isn't he?"_ Yugi asked.

_'He is, but we need to focus on the mission,'_ Atem declared before Yugi gave a nod. "We should find an area to hide, so we can beat these guys. We maybe at a disadvantage, but we can still beat them."

Atem, Tristan, Joey, and Hanaski found a hiding place and ducked behind a wall in the game room. Their guns were clutched near their chests as they waited for the signal for the game to begin. Once it began, the four teens stood quiet to wait for the enemy to approach.

_"We should wait here and stay quiet to hear the enemies approaching,"_ Tristan said in a whisper.

_"What? I'm not gonna just stand here and do _nothing_!"_ Joey disagreed.

_"It seems right. I think we should do Tristan's plan,"_ Hanaski thought.

_"He's got a point,"_ Atem agreed.

_"Hm,"_ Joey humphed as everyone stood still waiting for the enemy. Time was passing and still no sounds were made from their enemy. Joey was becoming frustrated that he had to stay here and twiddle his thumbs instead of taking action like back at home. Finally, he couldn't take it. "That's it!"

Joey jumped on top of the wall as the gang gasped. He started running on the walls to look for the enemies before Tristan or Atem had the chance to stop their friend. Joey saw one of the opponents, jumped from the wall, and kicked him across the face. He was knocked cold, so Joey used the advantage to shoot the three lights on the jacket. They all were lit red. A victorious grin was shown on his face.

"YEAH!" Joey cheered in glory before noticing three more of the enemies spotted him. "Oh shit!"

The enemies started shooting and Joey ran for his dear life while trying to avoid the attacks. Luckily, thanks to his street fighting, he learned to dodge bullets. He ran behind a wall with his friends who were trying to shoot the enemies. Atem took down one with his shooting skills. A smirk appeared on his face before him and Yugi gave a mind link high five. Hanaski was shooting, but trying to avoid getting hit.

"How are we supposed to beat these guys with the disadvantage we have?" Tristan asked in frustration.

"I've already taken one down. There are only two left," Atem mentioned. He peered from the wall to where the enemies were located. "If only there was a way to take two at once."

"That's it!" Tristan blurted. A devious smirk appeared on his lips as he snuck from the game room. "I'll be right back. Keep those bozos busy."

Atem wasn't sure what Tristan was up to, but hoped it was a good plan. It was only a matter of time before those two army men shot them and they would get electrocuted. Atem and Joey tried their hardest to avoid the attacks until Tristan came back with whatever plan he had up his sleeve. It wasn't too long before Tristan came crawling back with Jouji by his side.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Atem asked with his fists shaking.

"Tea's gun is just like theirs," Tristan pointed out while pointing his face at the two remaining opponents. "Jouji is willing to _cooperate_ and make this plan work." He then stood up with his hands in the air to surrender. The opponents laughed mockingly.

"_You surrender?_ What a coward!" The first opponent mocked. "But we'll shoot you anyways."

The two opponents held their guns straight at Tristan before he showed a smirk and Jouji threw Tea's gun in his hands. He automatically shot both men with electricity sending currents down their spines. They fell to the ground unconscious before Tristan showed a victorious smirk. Everyone cheered for Tristan's victory.

"Guess they didn't see _that one_ coming," Tristan smirked.

"That was a nice play, guys!" Tea cheered happily before Jouji put his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face against her side.

"I promised Jouji that if he helped me, you could take him on a date," Tristan informed Tea as her eyes became bug-eyed. _"Please say yes, please say yes."_

Tristan got his head whacked by Atem's hand. Atem was very annoyed at this time at both Tristan and Jouji. Jouji looked up at Tea lovingly with his grin showing brilliant teeth.

"You will be my Tea forever," Jouji said in a loving flirtatious voice.

"Uh... that's _nice_," Tea responded with sweat pouring from her face. She was trying to find a way to get this kid off her.

"I swear Jouji, I am this close to killing you. _THIS_ CLOSE!" Atem glared with balled fists before Jouji stuck his tongue out. _'I'm surprised you're not feeling any jealousy toward Jouji for flirtiing with your girl.'_

"_Atem_, he's only three," Yugi replied grimly. "I mean what is he gonna do, _have sex with her?_ Please!"

"Again, _this_ close," Atem glared hardly at Jouji, trying to prevent every ounce of himself from strangling him.

"Common, let's just go to the next game. This suit is making me sweaty," Tristan said as everyone agreed.

Everyone took off their suits and put them on the rack before entering the elevator for the next game. Atem used himself to block Jouji from Tea. That kid was going to be the death of Atem, he swore. He could not leave for one second without the kid looking at her with those _goggling eyes_. It made Atem's skin crawl. Yugi thought it was funny how annoyed his brother was getting from one harmless toddler.

_'He's evil Yugi, I'm telling ya,'_ Atem claimed.

_"Riiiiight,"_ Yugi said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. _"_And I'm gay._ Common Atem, give the kid a break. He's just a little kid with a crush."_

_'He also is an annoying ass with a messed up life and a bitch of a mother.'_

_"You're so paranoid."_

_'AM NOT!'_

_"Are too,"_ Yugi grinned with a chuckle that escaped his lips._ "You're over-thinking about this kid. I can read your thoughts you know."_

_'_So can I!_ In fact, you're thinking about joining their _date_ and perhaps having your first kiss.'_

_"Hey,"_ Yugi shrugged. _"A guy can dream, can't he?"_

_'Not in your case, because when you dream about it, _I_ have to see it!'_

Yugi rolled his eyes as Atem sighed deeply, waiting for the next game to begin. He had to save Seto from his madness or he'll end up hurting himself. So far, the first stage wasn't too bad, but he still feared for the next stage. Atem had a bad feeling about how bad the next game was going to be. _There was only one way to find out!_ The elevator doors opened to the next stage as Atem took a deep breath for what was waiting on the other side.

The elevator doors opened and behind them was a dark cold room. It was like a death chamber made for torturing. Joey immediately started freaking out about the place, not that it surprised _anybody_. Hanaski was shaking in fear from the looks of the room. It had a stoned floor, black walls, spider webs, and a cold sensation. Joey was shaking and trembling with widened eyes and a scared looking face. Hanaski was trembling and clattering his teeth, wishing Yugi was here and not inside the puzzle.

Atem scanned his environment and had a bad feeling this game would be _far_ worse. Even Yugi could sense it. Joey was already freaking out and the rest were probably having questions. Hanaski was trembling and Atem felt sorry for the poor kid. Atem held Hanaski close in a warm hug.

"It's okay, Hanaski. We'll get out of this one, I promise," Atem said softly as Hanaski nodded and gave a smile.

"Man Joey, are you already freaking out after your _tough talks_?" Tristan asked Joey mockingly.

"Uh no... _I'm not_," Joey glared pridefully, still shaking.

"Don't worry, Tea. I'll protect you," Jouji grinned while holding Tea's hand.

"Tea can take care of herself. You can just protect my ass," Atem glared as Jouji stuck his tongue out.

"YOU'RE A MEANIE!" Jouji yelled.

"Well, I can't disagree on _that_ logic," Tea smirked as Atem gave the girl a death glare.

"Common guys, we better get started," Hanaski said with confidence.

Everyone moved through the darkness that held some light by the torches lit up on the sides of the walls. The torches lead to a small ride with electric chairs connected to the ride. Atem scrunched his eyebrows as a middle-sized fat old man appeared in a black cloak. His face held wrinkles and an devious smile.

"Hello, my children," Hobson greeted in a dark tone. "For the next game, you will be sitting in these chairs that will lead to your death."

"So, we'll be sitting in these chairs?" Atem asked.

"I GET TO SIT ON TEA'S LAP!" Jouji shouted with his hand waved excitedly.

"NO WAY!" Atem declare while picking the kid up by the back of his shirt.

_"HEEEEEY!"_

"You'll be a good little boy and sit next to your uncle Tristan," Atem smirked deviously.

"NO FAIR!"

"Good idea, how about Jouji sits on _your_ lap," Tea smirked as Atem's and Jouji's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" Jouji and Atem shouted.

"I'm sure Tristan won't mind."

"Everyone please take your seats," Hobson smirked with a dark chuckle as everyone took their seats.

The seating arrangements were set. Tristan and Joey sat at the very front. Behind them were Tea, Hanaski, and Atem with Jouji sitting on Atem's lap, much to his annoyance. Hobson sat in the very back. After everyone sat in their seats, their ankles and wrists were clamped to the chair by metal cuffs to the chairs. Helmets were shoved on their heads with a microphone on it.

"In this game, if you make one sound, your voice will reach the microphone and one million volts of electricity will be sent throughout your whole body," Hobson explained with his smirk up his lips. Hanaski and Joey gulped a huge lump in their throats.

"And you can't move, so I get to sit by..." Jouji said before the ride started moving. The kid couldn't move from his spot and was pushed right into Atem's chest.

"Once the game starts, you cannot make a sound and things will pop out to make you scream. I hope you can hold yourself from the _screaming_ horrors that await," Hobson smirked as Atem kept a firm glare.

"Don't worry, Tea! I'll protect you!" Jouji grinned smilingly, but Tea wasn't paying attention. She was trying to stay calm.

"Let the games begin!" Hobson announced as the ride entered into the cave and the electric chairs turned on.

Many holograms and spooks popped out of nowhere. Everyone kept themselves as calm as much as they could. Joey was having the hardest of times. Hanaski was sweating while keeping a glance at Atem who seemed _very_ calm. He wasn't scared that easily due to the experiences he had gone through. Hobson smirked deviously as he pressed a few buttons on a keypad.

The kids felt streams of hot burning gas on their faces. They all cringed, especially Joey, but kept themselves calm. Hobson pressed a few more buttons and mechanical hands appeared and started touching and squeezing body parts everywhere. Atem kept himself calm easily since he had faced worse torture than this, especially with the former gang he was once a part of. Joey had already fainted from the holograms. Tea and Hanaski squeezed their eyes shut as the steam and mechanical continually tortured them.

Tears were streaming down Hanaski's eyes. Hanaski wanted to go home or at least see Yugi's face. He always made Hanaski feel better. Hanaski turned to Atem who showed a small smile. Hanaski was given hope at that moment and felt the courage he needed to kept his mouth shut. Tea, on the other hand, was still struggling to keep herself from screaming on the top of her lungs. Especially since the mechanical hands were squeezing her breasts.

Jouji, as much as he enjoyed seeing Atem tortured, he didn't like seeing Tea like this. The little boy scrunched his eyebrows and moved from Atem's lap. The movement of the ride made him trip onto Hobson who was about to release some other tortures to make the kids scream. He saw the little boy and his eyes widened. Jouji smirked evilly as he pulled down his britches, showing his little ding-a-ling, and squirted a stream of yellow stuff on Hobson's face.

_"YAHHHHH!"_ Hobson yelled before volts of electricity jolted throughout his entire body. Atem had to have Yugi's help to prevent himself from bursting in laughter.

The ride had finally stopped and the bonds were released. Jouji's pants were already pulled up when Atem picked the kid up, threw him in the air, and caught him with laughter escaping from him.

"That was great, Jouji. I'll give you points on that stunt, but I still got my eyes on you," Atem smirked with a hint of warning.

"I only did it for Tea," Jouji claimed while rolling his eyes.

_"Who cares!"_ Tristan said. "We still won, thanks to you."

"I didn't think I was gonna survive that," Tea sighed with a slight smile.

Atem walked to Joey's seat where he found his friend fainted from the horrors of the ride. Atem couldn't help, but smile before Yugi appeared on his side.

_"Guess we survived _that_ round,"_ Yugi said.

_'Yes, but there's still more to come,'_ Atem said.

"So... _now what?_" Tristan asked as Atem before he stared at a large mansion that was taller than Seto's mansion.

"We move forward," Atem replied as everyone got off the ride.

Hanaski trembled in fear with his lips quivering. He wasn't sure if he would be able to survive the next game. His arms were wrapped around himself and he felt so scared out of his mind after the last game. Atem placed both hands on the boy's shoulders and showed a soft smile. Hanaski slowly looked up and smiled back.

"We'll pull through this, Hanaski. Always stay strong, even when you're scared," Atem suggested as Hanaski nodded.

"Can you stay with me?" Hanaski asked.

_"Of coarse."_

Hanaski smiled as he and Atem walked side by side. The rest walked with them. Jouji held Tea's hand as the girl led the young lad through the dark room. The gang was about to approach the mansion that seemed haunted and dangerious. Jouji was willing to protect Tea and the rest were willing to protect each other. No matter what happened or the outcome, they were to stick together till the end.


	25. Murder Mansion

**Here's the next one. I'm gonna have to change some things since there are five people in this game instead of four. Although, compared to season 0, I'm making Hanaski useful. I'll also have to do something about the last part of the Murder Mansion. Review please!**

Everyone entered inside the mansion. It was so dark that it took some time for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. The floors creaked as the group entered inside the house and the door instantly closed. Everyone gasped and quickly looked behind the locked door. It was automatic, so they could not get out.

Atem kept his face focused. He had to pass this game in order to go to the next level of Death-T. It was the only way to save Seto from _himself_. Even Mokuba was counting on Atem to save his brother. He felt something in his pocket that made him gasp. Everyone stared at Atem as he got out his deck and felt its heartbeat.

"_It's grandpa._ He's fighting," Atem said while holding his deck.

"I hope he's doing okay," Joey said in worry.

"I'm sure he is," Hanaski told his friends, trying to cheer them up.

The mansion was big and there seemed to be no way out. Tristan asked aloud, "so, _what now?_"

"We should split up and find a way out of here," Joey replied.

Everyone split and searched through all directions to find an escape rout. There was no third floor since the stairs led to a ceiling. There were no basement stairs or a back door. All there was were a few rooms filled with cobwebs, old faded pictures, peeled painted walls, and an armored uniform of a soldier from the middle ages.

Atem found one of the armored uniforms and found a piece of paper on the front. It had the word _"bllood"_ on it. He cocked his eyebrows in wonder. _Why would this have the name_ "blood"_ and misspell it to _"bllood"_?_ He could sense Yugi questioning this as well.

_"We should save this for later. It could be a clue out of here,"_ Yugi suggested.

"I agree," Atem nodded before stuffing it in his pocket.

_"HEY! I FOUND SOMETHING!"_ Tristan called from several rooms away.

Atem and the others followed Tristan's voice and found some sort of rectangular box with four holes in it. A hologram appeared over the gang. They gasped as Seto smirked with his arms crossed. Everyone gave the CEO President glares, except for Jouji. He was smiling at the hologram with curiosity.

"I see you've made it to Death-T 2, Murder Mansion. There's a reason it's called _'Murder Mansion.'_ You see, several months ago, there was a serial killer who was named _The Chainsaw Killer_. I hired him to be in charge of Death-T 2," Seto explained before everyone gave out a gasp. Hanaski grabbed a hold of Atem like he was the kid's life savor. For Atem, this was _extremely awkward_ since Yugi was usually the one Hanaski would clutch onto.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Joey burst in anger.

"You must find a way out of this mansion in order to complete Death-T 2. To do that, you must use the box in front of you as your ticket out," Seto explained. A devious and suspicious smile appeared on his lips. "Put your hands through the holes to activate the switch."

"It's a trap!" Tristan warned everyone.

"Wait," Hanaski said, noticing something. "There are six of us and only four of those."

"Then you will have to decide amongst yourselves on who is willing to risk his... _or her_ own life to win this game," Seto smirked. A shrug was shown on his body posture. "Oh the positive side. The two of you won't have to do a thing. So... _who's it gonna be?_"

Everyone gave glances. Atem closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was willing to put his own life at risk and so were his friends, but who was going to stay behind? Everyone, maybe not Jouji, but everybody else was willing to put their own life at risk. Even Tea was willing to put her own life at risk.

"One thing's for sure, Jouji's gonna have to watch," Tristan said finally. "Tea, will you watch Jouji for me?"

"Why _me_?" Tea asked with narrowed eyebrows.

"Because he'll listen to you. He can't stand me, especially Atem, and I doubt if he'll listen to Joey," Tristan replied.

"What about Hanaski? There's no way I'm letting him do anything so _dangerous_ and deadly!" Tea glared. Jouji was getting annoyed at Tea talking about Hanaski. Jouji wanted Tea to be worried about _him_, not some high school kid who couldn't keep his glasses on right.

_"I'm going!"_ Hanaski declared bravely. He turned to Tea with a soft smile. "I'm sick of always being afraid of everything. Yugi once told me that I was the bravest guy he knew and I want to prove to myself that I _can_ be a hero."

Tea was surprised by this reaction, but knew it was Yugi's and Atem's influence that made a difference. She smiled and said, "then I'll stay behind. You go get 'em and I'll stay and watch Jouji."

Jouji grinned widely as he gave Tea a hug around the waist. She was _his_ and his _only_. Tea ruffled the kid's hair while watching the boys put their hands through the holes with numbers over them. Joey put his hand through the 00 number, Tristan put his hand through the 01, Atem put his hand through the 10, and Hanaski put his hand through the 11. After the boys put their hand through the hole, they felt a metal clamp holding their hands in the hole.

"My hand, it's stuck!" Tristan responded.

"What have you done to us, Kaiba?" Joey demanded angrily.

"The game has begun. You must press the right switch in order to release the clamp from your wrists and open the escape rout. Here's the trick, if you press the wrong switch, or don't press the right one in five minutes, you'll have your hands chopped off and perhaps die from eternal bleeding," Seto smirked evilly.

"YOU BASTERD!" Joey responded.

"The clock is ticking. Which one is the right one? I'll give you a hint. _The clue is in his mansion_," Seto said. A smirk appeared as he leaned back on his chair. "I'll be watching to see how this turns out. It's boring from where I'm at."

"Well, this makes _everything_ better," Tristan glared sarcastically.

"How are we supposed to know the right switch to press?" Joey asked in frustration.

Atem gasped and dug into his pocket to reveal the note that read_ "bllood."_ He smirked, "I think _this_ may give us a hint."

_"Blood?"_ Hanaski questioned with cocked eyebrows. "What's _that_ mean?"

"I don't know," Atem replied with furrowed eyebrows.

"You solved the millennium puzzle right?" Joey asked as Atem nodded. "Maybe you can solve _this_ puzzle."

"But... _I don't know_," Atem glared with sweat pouring down his face. "And it took me eight years to complete the puzzle! _How can I solve this one?_"

"Just like we did all the other ones!" Hanaski replied. A smile appeared on his face. "We believe in you, Atem."

Atem nodded and stared at the note. He only had, now _three minutes_ to figure out which switch was the right one. Everyone was counting on him, _even Yugi_. _What was it with the note that misspelled blood _"bllood"_? Wait, was there something with the name _"bllood"_?_

"Common Atem! We don't have all day!" Tristan cried with sweat pouring from his face.

Seto was watching with no emotion, _mostly at Atem._ Something inside Seto was making him feel uneasy about this. He always acted calm when torturing his subjects _or his enemies_, so why was he feeling so _uneasy_ about this? Why did he feel so cold inside? What _was_ this he was feeling? It was pretty obvious inside him. _He was scared_, but of what?

Atem kept staring at the note with the word _"bllood"_ and trying to figure out what this meant. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He made a loud gasp and turned to Hanaski. At the same time, five minutes were up and the guillotine's sharp edge started dropping. Seto's eyes widened and a gasp escaped his mouth that was so quiet that nobody could hear it, especially since _Atem said something_.

_"HANASKI!"_ Atem shouted and out of reflects, Hanaski pressed his switch and the blade stopped where it was.

"Hey, _it stopped!_" Tea cried in joy as the clamp released the bonds of the four boys.

* * *

><p>Seto turned off the hologram recording and looked at the reflection of himself in the mirror on the wall. It was located inside the room where he was watching from several cameras of the group's movements. The CEO President saw himself with a horror-filled look that would only be seen in someone who almost lost someone from the hospital. There was so much relief in this reflection, because that <em>someone<em> was okay.

"It's getting worse," Seto glared at himself. "I'm starting to _worry_ for that stupid bastard. I actually _wanted_ him to win." Seto laid his arms against his legs and stared at the ground. "I suppose if he lost this one, it'd be too boring..._ yeah. It would be_."

_"Don't give me that!"_ The voice of nightmare shouted from behind that sent Seto chills down his spine. It was Gozaburo Kaiba. _"You care about that stupid piece of trash! You like him! That's why you go to his house everyday in the first place!"_

"No, he's my enemy!" Seto claimed in anger. "I don't care about _Atem_! He can die and go to hell for all I care!"

_"HA! You lie like a three year old! If he lost that game, you'd be going to that room and calling an ambulance, hoping he'd be _alive_! You'd be crying at his bedpost everyday like a little girl!"_

Seto couldn't say anything to object that statement. Fear swept across his face that turned pale. _Gozaburo was right_, if Atem never figured out which switch to pull, Seto would be calling 911. Not only that, but he'd be running to the Death-T 2 room, despite the Chainsaw Killer being in there, and trying to stop the bleeding. Seto would be crying and crying, hoping Atem wouldn't die on him. Seto would never have forgiven himself for this. _Why was this happening?_ Why was he letting Atem get to him like this?

_"You're weak, Seto! Just look at yourself. You care about this white trash and he's only here to make you be his _friend_! He's gonna succeed and you'll never run your company right! You're gonna let this Atem stop you around his feet!"_

Seto reacted to this by taking a metal box of some sort and throwing it at Gozaburo's illusion and right into the mirror. Seto was holding back a huge lump on his throat as he panted. He was using his arms for support. Atem will soon make it to Death-T 5 and Seto would win victoriously, _this_ he was sure of. He was not going to let Atem stomp him around like a weak piece of trash. While thinking this, Mokuba stood by the door watching his brother torture himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the trapdoor opened and Tea hugged all four boys. Jouji stood there with his arms crossed. <em>Why was Tea more focused on those four bozos than <em>him_?_ Tea was supposed to be _his_, or so Jouji was thinking. Yet, Tea always seemed to be clinging to the four guys through thick and thin. She was so happy that they were all okay.

"You guys made it!" Tea shouted happily. She looked at Atem. "How did you know?"

"The numbers 00, 01, 10, and 11 are in random order. Though, if you put them in the order 10, 11, 00, and 01, it would spell _this note_ when merged together," Atem replied while showing the note. "The name _'blood'_ wasn't spelled right on this note. So, the answer was the very numbers spelled blood _'bllood'_."

**AN: For those of you that haven't read the manga. 10 makes a smaller case b, 11 makes ll, 00 makes oo, and 01 makes d. They merge together to make bllood. bllood is really numbers merged together. They're not really the letters. If you're still confused, comment me and I'll give you a better answer.**

"Nice thinking!" Joey cheered before rubbing the back of his neck. "Even though it made no sense whatsoever."

"At least the way out is opened," Hanaski said while pointing to the opened trap door.

Jouji turned behind him and saw the opened trap door. Two huge arms appeared and trapped the boy in a flash. The kids gasped as Jouji cried, _"AHHHHHHHHH HEEEELLLLLP!"_

_"JOUJI!"_ Everyone cried as they all showed mad glares.

"Great! If my sister finds out Jouji was harmed, she'll murder me!" Tristan cried.

"Then we'll rescue the little bastard!" Atem declared.

Everyone ran down the trap door and into a dark hallway. At the end was a small room with Jouji on top of a stoned table. He was clutching his legs with his arms and seemed to be shaking. Though, there was something odd about the way this kid was _acting_. He seemed scared, but also determined about something.

"GUYS! I'M OVER HERE!" Jouji called the gang. "Get me outta here!"

_"Hello!"_ Seto greeted on a screen to the gang's right. "In this game, one of you is going to have to go inside. That is, unless you ever wanna see your precious twerp again."

"Well, at least Seto's doing us a favor," Atem smirked before being punched on the arm by Tristan. _"OW!"_

"I'll go in, he's _my_ responsibility," Tristan declared.

"It might be dangerous, Tristan," Tea warned Tristan.

"Then I'll go!" Joey announced. "The kid did save our hides at the beginning. This will repay for that. Besides, _I owe it to him_."

Joey immediately entered inside the room and the door automatically closed. He noticed the floor was covered with tar, but was willing to slide over to the kid and rescue him. As soon as Joey put his hands under Jouji's arms, the kid clamped the cuff on Joey's left wrist.

"HEY! YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Joey shouted in anger.

_"He said if I didn't, he'd kill me,"_ Jouji whined in tears. _"I wanna go home!"_

A large man appeared with a screen on his chest with Seto's face. Seto was smirking in amusement since Joey had fallen for the toddler's trick. Seto explained, "here's how the rules are gonna work in this _game_. Think of it as _a fight to the death_. Each of you will pick a weapon to kill each other with in order to escape this death match."

_"I don't like it here!"_ Jouji cried with weeping tears.

"I don't care what you do to me, Kaiba, but leave _Jouji_ out of this!" Joey glared in anger and hatred.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. If you wanna rescue the kid, you must win this match. Good luck," Seto smirked as the screen turned off.

"Now, let's see which weapon I can use to tear you apart!" The Chainsaw man shouted.

"Joey!" Hanaski cried.

"I can't choose any of _those_ weapons! I need to bust out of this bizarre place!" Joey thought.

"There has to be a way out!" Atem said.

"This is perfect," the Chainsaw man smirked deviously. He grabbed the chainsaw and turned it on. "NOW, I SHALL CRUSH YOU!"

_"YAHHHHH!"_ Joey responded as he slid around to dodge the attacks while on the tar. He was so busy avoiding it, he wasn't able to think of a plan to get himself and Jouji out of this mess.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!" The Chainsaw Man smirked evilly, still trying to cut Joey into pieces. Jouji was crying and weeping while this whole charade was going on.

_"I WANT MOMMY!"_ Jouji cried with steams of hot tears running down his cheeks.

Joey slid over to Jouji to keep the chainsaw from cutting the kid open while he was on the table when this serial killer was swinging his chainsaw everywhere. Just when Joey snatched the kid, the Chainsaw Man drove the chainsaw on the stone and it bounced off and made the man trip on the tar. This gave Joey time to think of a plan. He had the weeping kid in his arms.

Atem, the whole time, was trying to think of a way to help Joey. What could he use to get rid of this guy? _There had to be a way!_ Yugi held an idea and appeared by Atem.

_"That candle over there!"_ Yugi shouted while pointing to the candle inside the room.

"Joey, use that candle over there!" Atem shouted. Joey looked at the candle and picked it up. Under the candle was a sharp edge that could be used to unlock the cuff and the door.

"Great idea, Atem!" Joey grinned excitedly as he unlocked the cuff and unlocked the door. He stared at the candle and _had an idea_.

Joey used the cuff he unlocked with the candle holder and clamped the cuff to the bars to the door. He then put the sharp point of the candle holder through the holes of the chains to the cuff. He smirked while watching the Chainsaw Man finally get on his feet with his chainsaw in his hands. Joey had to play this right or this plan would get the Chainsaw Man, Jouji, and himself killed.

The Chainsaw Man held his chainsaw up in the air as the cuff to his hand yanked on the chain to open the door _and drop the candle._ Joey took the kid and dashed through the door before the candle fell and made the whole room burn, thanks to the tar that fed the fire quite well. Everyone sighed deeply in relief as Atem closed the door before the fire could spread to their room as well.

"That was _too_ close," Atem sighed.

_"I WANT MOMMY!"_ Jouji cried before running to Atem and putting his arms around his waist. _"I don't like this game! Please take me home, Atem!"_

Everyone stared at this scene with blinking eyes. Atem seemed surprised and startled by this reaction, but gave the crying kid a hug anyways.

"We'll be out of here soon, I promise," Atem promised as he wiped Jouji's tears.

_"I never thought I'd say this, but you're not an ass like Mommy says. That guy, _he's_ an ass, especially Mr. Kaiba. I thought he was a great man till now. He almost killed me."_

"I know," Atem said, while putting two hands on Jouji's shoulders. "Can you stay strong for a few more rounds? I promise my friends and I will protect you, _even Tea._"

_"Ok,"_ Jouji agreed with a nod.

"Awww, I guess you don't hate the kid as much as you say huh?" Tea smirked.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Atem glared.

"It's ok. Atem and Jouji have this _love/hate relationship_. It's complicated," Tristan shrugged as Atem gave his friend a death glare.

"I guess it's time for Death-T 3," Hanaski said, changing the subject.

"Yes," Atem agreed, showing a bold face. "Let's go."

The group headed into an elevator that was revealed through a stone wall. Everyone went inside as the elevator shot up. Atem took the deck from his pocket and felt his grandfather fighting for his life. He knew that Solomon was counting on him to finish this game and bring Seto back. It was only a matter of time before the elevator door opened to reveal a white room.

Everyone gasped and entered the room before the elevator door closed from behind them followed by another door that trapped the teenagers inside. The walls were white and there was no ceiling on the top. There was no way in or out except a large vent on the top of the wall that was too high for the teenagers to reach.

_"Now what?"_ Hanaski asked.

"We wait," Atem replied as they all stared at the large vent on the top.


	26. Terrifying Squares

**This chapter is where things get a little bit more revealing and emotional. I bet most of you know what's gonna happen next. That's right! The falling blocks of doom! I won't reveal the best part yet since there are those that haven't read the manga. This is one of my favorite parts of Death-T. Review please!**

Everyone sat back to back in a circle to wait for the next game to begin. So far, there was nothing happening. Just a group of six kids trapped in an empty white room with no ceiling and an open vent. There was no sound, except from the six kids and no screen to reveal Seto Kaiba's face like Death-T 2. Everyone just sat there waiting and waiting _for nothing._

Jouji instantly fell asleep due to being tired of boredom. There was nothing to do besides twiddling his thumbs. He instantly fell asleep in Tea's arms.

"Knocked out like a light," Tea muttered.

"So... I guess it ends here huh?" Tristan asked himself as Atem sighed.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in his," Atem apologized to his friends.

"Don't buddy! We're friends, we're together through thick and thin," Joey said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"I know this sounds stupid, but I feel like this whole thing is my fault, because I'm always weak and can't be good enough for _anything_," Hanaski admitted.

"What makes you say that, Hanaski?" Tea asked with surprise in her eyes.

_"Because,"_ Hanaski muttered as he squeezed his eyes. This voice then blurted aloud, "I'VE NEVER BEEN GOOD FOR ANYTHING EXCEPT COLLECTING ZOMBIRE STUFF! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A NERD MY WHOLE LIFE AND TOO WEAK TO BE ANYTHING OTHER THAN THAT!"

Something inside Atem snapped as he grabbed Hanaski by the collar of his shirt and put the boy up to his face. His violet eyes showed so much hints of anger and frustration. Hanaski had never seen this inside Atem his whole life. Only now does Hanaski face Atem's furious anger.

_"Say... that... again!"_ Atem dared seething through his teeth. "Say it!"

"Atem, calm down!" Joey warned, grabbing his friend on the shoulder, but was shoved away.

"Hanaski, why do you have to call yourself _weak_? Ever since we've been friends, you've shown more strength than anyone I know!" Atem glared as Hanaski looked at his friend with gleaming eyes.

_"Atem,"_ Hanaski muttered.

"Geez dude. You can calm down now. You're not a bully anymore," Tristan smirked with folded arms. Atem sighed and put down Hanaski.

_"Hmmm,"_ Atem moaned while clutching his legs and staring down at the white floor. "We were pretty selfish jerks back then huh?"

"Sure were," Joey agreed. "Even Tristan."

"Parents that have neglected me and my sister our whole lives. We lived in a world where there were no morals or rules. We lived by our own," Tristan revealed. A smile appeared on his face. "That's why Jouji knows how to curse at a young age. His mom curses in front of his face twenty-four-seven."

"Poor kid," Tea pitied Jouji.

"I lived in a family almost just as bad," Joey revealed. He sighed deeply while staring at the floor. "After my folks divorced, I chose to stay with Dad to keep close contacts with Atem. Though... my life in hell had only begun. My father beat me, raped me, even threw me out the window two stories high."

"I remember," Atem said. He looked at Joey. "He rapped me too."

"He... raped both of you?" Tea asked in shock. The boys nodded.

"And ten years old too._ Good number_," Atem joked with half a smile. He sighed and stared at the floor again. "I'd be going to Joey's house, so he wouldn't have to face his old man _alone_. Finally, he decided to stay at my place. This was before we joined that gang."

"We also have been working two jobs to make money for my sister's operation. If she doesn't get the money, she'll go blind," Joey revealed.

"I don't remember you guys ever mentioning this. Let alone Joey having _a sister_," Tea said.

"Serenity's a doll," Atem said with a small smile. He sighed again. "Yet, we took our frustrations out on drugs and alcohol. I would relieve my stress through sex too. I just felt so much pressure and didn't know how to deal with it. I kept things from my folks and said things I shouldn't have said."

"And I thought _my_ life sucked," Hanaski thought.

"I may've not been involved in what you both have been in, but... _people_ have been taken from me," Tea admitted. Tears were falling from her cheeks. "First my mother, then my grandparents, my uncles, aunts, cousins, they all died from some sort of sickness or _accident_. Now, I only have my father to take care of me and no siblings."

"That's sad," Atem said. "My father died when I was young. I know what that's like to lose a loved one."

"But I've always been strong with you guys with me," Tea mentioned.

"Same here," Atem admitted. He looked directly at Hanaski. "Since you've become my friend, you've shown me that real strength doesn't have to come from _fighting back_. It can be by being there for one another. I used to hate myself before meeting you."

_"You did?"_ Hanaski asked in shock.

"I did too," Tristan admitted.

"Same here," Joey admitted too.

"It's seems we've come a long ways since last year," Tea said with a smile on her face. "It seems like yesterday, we hated each other. I kinda like you now."

"You're still a bitch," Atem smirked.

"I know and you're an asshole, but I still like you."

"I like you too, Tea. You're a bitch, but you're my bitch."

"_Our_ bitch," Joey translated.

_"Hm,"_ Tea thought with a hum. A smile creeped on her face and turned to everyone. "It seems that we're surrounded by white walls where we can write about ourselves and our friends. If we only reveal about ourselves, we only have our names."

"What are you getting at with this?" Atem asked.

"Put out your hands," Tea told everyone. They all cocked their eyebrows, but put five hands out front. The girl took out her perminate marker and drew out a star with Joey's hand and a smiley face on Hanaski's and Atem's hand. She and Tristan had little dots at the end of their fingers to show the freakles for the star. Everyone looked at the star-piece of their hand that would reveal a smiley-faced star when together. "My dad did this with me after Mom died. Though, it was a heart with a smiley face. Each piece is like a puzzle, when together, we're all _one_. Kinda like... _how do I put it?_ I'm not good at friendship speeches."

"I think what Tea's saying is that we're friends and we stick together till the end," Hanaski translated as everyone gave glances, and then smiles. "When we're together,_ we're stronger_."

"As much as I hate lame speeches, you bring out a good point. So... _who wants to be in charge of lame friendship speeches?_" Atem teased as everyone laughed aloud.

"NOT ME!" Tea claimed with crossed arms and an annoyed glare. "As much as I refuse to be a cheerleader. I'll go with being Atem's bitch."

"Sounds more like it," Atem smirked. He glanced at the drawing Tea made on his hand. "Besides, we don't need _friendship speeches_ to prove that ours makes us stronger. We show it by being there for each other." Everyone smirked and showed a nod. "And being asses."

Everyone gawked up laughing aloud before hearing a loud bang from the right. It was a huge block the size of a cabinet door. Atem glanced up and noticed another block coming toward them.

_"LOOK OUT!"_ Atem warned everyone as they ran out of the way. Tea carried Jouji in her arms, since he was fast asleep.

"What now?" Hanaski asked.

"RUUUNNNN!" Tristan replied in panic as everyone started running around away from the falling blocks.

Hanaski climbed on one of the blocks to prevent himself from getting hit by another block. He peered behind him to glance at his friends who were trying to copy him. Even Atem was in the process of climbing on top of a block to avoid getting hit.

"Stay away from the walls!" Atem warned before a block slammed beside him, which made him jump.

"The blocks are leading us up to the vent," Tristan pointed out while pointing to the vent over top of him.

As Tea was hopping from one block to another, _she realized something._ She shouted, "WAIT! There's some sort of pattern. It's like a dance step!"

"That's right!" Hanaski grinned. He looked at Tea. "That's why you're into dancing. You can detect rhythm. The computer has to go by some sort of pattern in order for this game to function."

"Great! So, where's the next block gonna land?" Atem asked with two eyebrows raised.

Tea closed her eyes and imaged the rhythm in her head. She shot her eyes up and pointed to an area on the right. She shouted, "THERE!" The block landed on the area she pointed.

"Nice work!" Joey smirked.

"Watch out!" Tea warned as Joey stepped back and saw a block land on top of the block next to him.

"Now we can detect which area the blocks will end up next!" Tristan said joyfuly.

Tea continually pointed out which area the blocks would land on next. The blocks were leading to the vent, which would lead to their escape. It was finally high enough to reach the vent. First, Jouji went inside, then Joey. Atem, Tea, and Tristan were in the process of leading everyone into the vent. As Tea was crawling inside the vent, she noticed a block heading for the direction next to Tristan.

_"TRISTAN!"_ Tea warned Tristan as he gasped and the block landed behind him. He sighed in relief, but noticed _something was wrong_. "The rhythem is going faster. We have to hurry!"

"ATEM! YOU GO IN!" Tristan shouted.

"You can go first!" Atem said while he climbed to the top of the block.

"It's okay!" Tristan promised as he snatched Atem from the back of his collar, which he hated someone doing, and handed him to Joey like picking up a puppy dog by the back of the neck. Atem was giving Tristan a death glare filled with hatred the whole time.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Atem shouted in frustration and anger over someone treating him like a _midget,_ just because he was shorter than his friends. Technically, him and Hanaski were the smallest since they were the same size.

"This is as far as I go," Tristan admitted, revealing his shirt and coat being stuck between two blocks. Atem's anger left him and his temperature dropped.

"TRISTAN!" Joey shouted in horror as Tristan put a thumbs up before the last block covered the vent.

_"TRIIIIISTAAAAAAN!"_ Joey cried in horror before slamming his fists against the block covering the vent.

Atem stared in shock, before noticing Yugi shaking in terror and tears streaming from his eyes. He was in shock at this point and Atem wasn't sure what to do. He kept his eyes on Yugi who was trembling and crying at the same time.

_"Tristan... _Tristan_... because of me, Tristan is..."_ Yugi muttered as tears came trembling down. Atem crawled over to his brother, wondering how to calm him down. Something was sparking inside him. _"Everyone is being stolen from me. _DAMN YOU SETO!_"_

_'Yugi, calm down!'_ Atem warned in concern.

_"_NO!_ EVERYONE'S BEING TAKEN FROM ME!"_ Yugi cried before throwing fists at the block blocking the vent. _"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?"_

"YUUUUUGIIIII!" Atem cried, much to everyone's surprise since they had not heard Yugi's comments and two, never even new of _Yugi's existence_. Atem pinned Yugi on the floor as he kicked and screamed.

_"I'LL KILL SETO FOR THIS! I'LL KILL HIM! LET GO OF ME, ATEM!"_ Yugi screamed. This was the first time he called Atem by his name.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Atem shouted before being kicked across the vent, waking Jouji up.

"_What the_... GET OFF ME YOU F*** BITCH!" Jouji shouted grumpily. Atem wasn't paying attention to the kid or the staring eyes coming from his friends.

Yugi got up and started trying to take control of Atem's body, but Atem was fighting it since his brother wasn't thinking _clearly_. Yugi's spirit was shot back from Atem's heart.

"STOP THIS, YUGI!" Atem shouted, clutching the puzzle.

"Atem, what's going on! _Are _you okay? You're acting _really freaky_," Joey said in a voice that sounded like he was dealing with a guy with a strait jacket.

"I'm..." Atem was about to answer before feeling Yugi trying to take control again.

Atem clutched onto this puzzle again that pierced his chest like a knife almost. His eyes were turning hollow and showed a tent of red. Sweat was racing on his face and his heart was pumping while breathing in and out as if he took poison. Atem's whole body was trembling as if he was fighting _something_ on the inside, _and he was._ Everyone started panicking and trying to help Atem snap back to reality.

"Atem! Common man! Snap out of it!" Joey cried, but no avail. Hanaski and Tea were worried more about _Yugi_. It seemed that he wasn't taking _Tristan being gone_ very well and Atem was trying to calm him down. "ATEM! SPEAK TO ME!" Joey slammed Atem against the wall of the vent, but the red tent in his eyes glowed brighter. "UGGGGH! WHAT'S _WRONG_ WITH YOU?"

"YUGI! CALM DOWN! YOU'RE HURTING ATEM!" Hanaski cried before Atem's eyes changed back to normal and his breath returned. His trembling stopped and fear swept through him.

Atem stared at Yugi in horror who was staining with tears, realizing what he had just done. His arms hugged around himself as his eyes closed and new tears came out. He disappeared into the puzzle until he was sure that he was _calmed down_. Atem was trying to hold a huge lump in his throat that had been held for sometime since the beginning of this game. He was scared for Yugi, for Seto, and for his friends.

_"Are you okay?"_ Hanaski asked as Atem nodded.

"I... _think so_," Atem muttered, loosely hugging himself.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just _happened_?" Joey demanded, staring at his best friend with concern. _Why did Hanaski say _Yugi_ as if he was a _different person_ from Atem?_ _Wasn't _Yugi_ Atem's nickname? Was he..._ not? "Like why my best friend was acting like a _complete lunatic_?"

Atem trembled a little and stared at the floor of the vent. His lump was growing and getting heavier. His eyes were starting to twitch and felt as if _something_ was about to come out anytime soon. Joey kept staring at his friend and could sense so much fear throughout this whole event.

_"Joey,"_ Atem muttered in a shaking voice. "There's something I should've told you _long ago_." Joey stared at his friend with raised eyebrows. "Yugi isn't my _nickname_ that Hanaski calls me. He's a spirit that lives inside my puzzle. Ever since I solved the puzzle, we've been taking turns in living each other's lives. It's easy to tell if it's him since he's the cheery one that acts like a little child."

"Are you telling me that some sort of _ghost_ lives inside you?" Joey asked like his friend was going nuts.

"I... _I don't know_," Atem replied, his voice getting shakier, eyes watering. "But I've always felt ashamed of having him!"

Hanaski and Tea were more surprised by this reaction. _Atem was _ashamed_ of Yugi?_ It didn't make any sense. Atem loved and adored Yugi. What would there be to be _ashamed_ of? Their mouths were gaping open as Atem clutched onto the puzzle around his neck and his arms started shaking.

"Why are you ashamed of Yugi?" Hanaski said.

"It's not _Yugi_," Atem glared before he clutched his eyelids to prevent water from pouring out, but they ended up leaking through. _"IT'S MEEEE!"_ Atem covered his face as all of his hot pouring tears burst out of his eyes that were filled with everything that brought him down. Seto's shame in being friends with Atem, Yugi being part of Yami, Joey's reaction to all this, and everything. It came pouring down on Atem. "WHEN YUGI CAME INTO MY LIFE, I WANTED TO HIDE HIM FROM THE WORLD, BECAUSE HE WOULD EMBARRASS ME EVERYTIME I SAW HIM RUNNING WITH HANASKI LIKE A LITTLE IDIOT! YOU GUYS, JOEY AND TRISTAN, WERE ALWAYS ASKING ME WHY I WAS ACTING LIKE _A COMPLETE MORON_ AND I FELT ASHAMED!" It became clear to Joey that him and Tristan _did_ ask Atem about his behavior. This Yugi kid seemed to be acting childish, so much that it was changing Atem's _tough guy reputation_. It took away _all_ of his pride just so Yugi could live a life. Atem wiped his tears, and then looked down on the floor. "And then after a while, I became _attached_ to Yugi and he was like the brother I never had. I felt ashamed of being embarrassed by him. I felt ashamed of keeping him from all of you. Tea and Hanaski knew because they saw how Yugi and I are _different people_. Yugi told Tea and Hanaski saw the shadow game Yugi had with Trudge." Joey nodded in seriousness as his friend continued. "The truth is, I love Yugi and adore him with my whole heart. His like my twin brother almost. I just... I just wish I wasn't so _ashamed_ of him. He's changed my life more than I can count and he's the only one who can find the _soft spot_... the _loving_ part of me and have me reveal it _without even knowing._ Nobody else can do that. Not even Mom and Grandpa."

Hanaski scooted next to Atem and held him close. He felt new tears forming as he clutched onto Hanaski like a life preserver. Hanaski said happily, "I can tell." Tea, Joey, and Jouji, _who was watching in boredom._ "Yugi's taught you to show love in more ways than one. You never used to do this five months ago."

"Has it been _that_ long?" Atem asked while wiping his tears.

"It has," Tea replied before giving Atem a warm hug. "There's nothing wrong in showing love. I think Yugi has given you the power to show love toward everyone you care about."

Tea and Hanaski stared at Joey before he realized what they were_ trying to get him to do._ He said, "No way! Uh-uh. I am not gonna hug..."

"STOP BEING SUCH A BIG BABY!" Tea glared before pulling Joey by the back of the collar.

"_OW!_ ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Joey finally gave in. He took a deep breath and held his friend close to a friendly hug. They parted and the blond had to admit, it actually felt _okay_. "Hm, not too bad."

_"Thanks,"_ Atem thanked before wiping the last of his tears. "So, you're okay with me having a _ghost_ inside me?"

"As long as he can help us kick Kaiba's ass," Joey shrugged as everyone laughed in response.

Atem and his friends got up and ran on their way to the next game. Jouji was so bored by the waterworks, that he never paid attention to any of the things that had been occuring. He never even noticed Tea _hugging_ Atem. Jouji did, however, follow everyone after it was _finally_ over. At the end, were double doors opening like the doors to an elevator where a crowd of people were surrounding a, what looked to be like, a duel box to play Capsule Monsters.

Mokuba stood at the very end with his arms crossed and a smirk up his face. He wore a fur coat like he was a _king_ or something. He noticed Atem standing there and _not Yugi_. He promised to duel Mokuba instead of Atem. Atem remembered this and knew what he had to do.

"I see you've made it!" Mokuba smirked. He pointed at Atem. "_You!_ I need Yugi to keep his promise!"

"Hm," Atem nodded as a smirk appeared. "and he will. He was... _having issues_ after we lost Tristan."

"Understandable," Mokuba nodded before turning and entering the box.

"We'll come too," Tea said.

"_No,_ we're going alone," Atem announced, referring "we're" to him and Yugi. He turned his head with a small smile appearing on his lips. "I'll be fine. I'm not afraid of this game and I'm not afraid to face Seto. I'll bring him back and I'll have you guys to give us courage."

Everyone smirked and showed a nod. Atem turned faced his friends, looking at Joey and saying, _"Joey."_

"Yeah?" Joey replied.

"I'm not ashamed of Yugi anymore. I... _I love him_ for who he is," Atem said while his eyes closed and cradling the puzzle with one hand. It suddenly glowed with brilliance as Atem's facial expressions twitched and started changing into a childish face that was filled with fighting spirit. Joey gasped as he saw the smile that once gave him the creeps, but now actually seemed _cute_ on this one. "I'll win this game, you can count on me!"

Joey and Jouji gasped. Jouji was beyond freaked out, and then remembered something that Atem said about having _another person_ inside him. _Was this the _Yugi_ he was talking about?_ He seemed so _childish_ like himself! Jouji knew this much, this was DEFINETLY not Atem.

"We believe in you, Yugi!" Tea said before giving Yugi a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek, which made Jouji's head boil. Yugi blushed cherry red.

"I love you, Tea and you bet I will win this game," Yugi smirked before running toward the duel box.

Joey's eyes were widened by the sight. He then asked, "are you and Yugi..."

"Yeah!_ So?_" Tea glared.

_"No wonder Atem was embarrassed,"_ Joey muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Uh _nothing_... nothing at all," Joey replied with nervous sweat pouring down his face.

"Hm," Jouji humphed while crossing his arms.


	27. Deathmatch on the Gameboard

**Here's the next chapter where Yugi duels Mokuba. I'm going to have to do my magic to make this more realistic. Like Mokuba is not gonna cheat in this one, so I'll have to switch two or three of their monsters to make it more fair. I hope you guys like it. After this, it's Atem verses Seto. Review please!**

Yugi walked forward to face his opponent, Mokuba. He lead Yugi into the duel box where they would play Capsule Monsters. The pieces were inside the slot machine. This one didn't have to take coins or anything. The player just had to turn the knob and retrieve their capsule monsters.

Mokuba's smirk changed to a frown as soon as he was sure nobody would notice the change of expression. He said, "I'm sorry about your grandpa. I... wish I could've stopped Seto, but he's gone mad. He's starting to see illusions."

"Is it really _that_ bad?" Yugi asked dumbfounded.

"_It is._ I want my brother back. He used to smile alot back when we lived in the orphanage. We'd play games together and he'd always make me happy. Now... _he's a monster_ and it's all because of our step father," Mokuba cried. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. "If Seto hadn't beaten our step father in that game of chess, we wouldn't have a family, but he'd still be _happy_. I was happy there, _not now!_" Yugi's and Atem's eyebrows rose. Mokuba looked up at Yugi. "You... _Atem_ bring Seto his happiness back. You both make him happy and I want _that_. I don't want Seto to shun you guys. I want him to accept you both as his _friends_, not enemies. I think you guys can bring Seto back."

"And we will. We'll help Seto find _himself_."

"Compared to last time, I'll make this game fair. If it's ridged, it won't be by me," Mokuba promised as him and Yugi shook hands.

Mokuba and Yugi sat across from each other at the game board. They each took turns in retrieving a capsule monster. This time, Yugi and Mokuba had different levels of monsters. Some where higher than others. Mokuba and Yugi each gave smirks.

"If you win, you can go to the next level," Mokuba explained as Yugi nodded. They both placed their monsters in curtain positions. Since Yugi had mostly low level monsters, he decided to huddle them together in one spot. Mokuba cocked his eyebrows on that formation, but never questioned it since Atem also positioned his monsters _weirdly_.

Yugi had Morgrin, Squid Ninja, Beeton, Zoid M, and Namahaagen. Mokuba had Megaton, Bigfoot, Armorzaurus, Brain, and Toppo. Mokuba smirked at the fact that most of his monsters were stronger, but still kept himself focused. He needed to not be as cocky as before. _Cockiness_ showed weakness, and even Seto agreed with _that logic_. Atem was impressed that Mokuba didn't show any cockiness this time.

_"Looks like he took my advice in not showing weakness,"_ Atem smirked.

"Time for the battle to begin," Mokuba smirked as everyone cheered from the background.

"COMMON YUGI! YOU CAN DO IT!" Hanaski cheered. Atem noticed, at this point, gunmen who were holding his friends where they were. Yet, they still cheered for them.

"YEAH YUGI!" Joey cheered. Though, it felt weird calling this person _Yugi_ for once.

"First, I'll move my Armorzaourus," Mokuba declared as he moved his monster forward. "Your turn."

"I'll pass," Yugi declared with his arms crossed.

_"Hm,"_ Mokuba smirked. "If you say so."

Mokuba planned everything in his head as he moved his monsters toward Yugi's monsters who were huddled in one spot. Yugi showed a smirk through his lips as he skipped a few more turns. Finally, he made his first move, which made the audience gasped.

_"He made his first move!"_ a man cried.

_"I guess he's not giving up,"_ another random person said.

Yugi moved his Beeton forward as Mokuba gave a smirk and moved his monster. He declared, "Armorzaourus moves and attacks your Namahaagen!" Namahaagen was vanquished from the field. Yugi showed narrowed eyes as Mokuba smirked widely. "Now I use his special ability Armor Attack!" Armorzaourus turned into a ball and raced toward Squid Ninja and he was vanquished. "Looks like your Squid's destroyed and now Armorzaourus will go after our Morgrin."

Just when Morgrin was about to be drilled in by Armorzaourus, the little mole creature dug a hole in the game board and protected himself from the attack. Mokuba gasped,_ he forgot about that ability._ His Armorzaourus drove after Megaton instead. When they collided, they destroyed each other and were erased from the field. Yugi smiled victoriously and jumped in the air.

"ALRIGHT!" Yugi cheered as his friends cheered for their friend.

"GOOD JOB, YUGI!" Tea cheered.

"WAY TO SHOW THAT LITTLE RUNT WHAT YA MADE OF!" Joey cheered along.

"Zoid M attacks your Brain on the field," Yugi declared as he moved his piece toward Mokuba's low level monster and destroyed it. He smirked widely. "Now your field is open."

Mokuba stared with a gasp that left his lips. There, before him, was Beeton only a few meters ahead of the Evolution Spot. This could level up a monster by three levels. He would never have predicted _this_. Indeed, Yugi was _the King of Games_, there was no doubt about it. Yugi pressed his monster forward until his Beeton reached the Evolution Spot and gained three more levels.

"Now Beeton evolves into Hyper Beeton. I've learned from brother that, if you truly believe, you can become _stronger_," Yugi said with a smile that filled his face. A smile also appeared on Atem. "Hyper Beeton uses Fight Horn Attack to wipe out your Toppo!"

Mokuba glared in frustration. Yugi was beating the kid with everything he had. Everyone in the audience was now cheering for Yugi. They had never seen _anyone_ strong enough to kill off most of Mokuba's monsters, even when the kid _had_ low level monsters. Mokuba looked down at the field and at the last monster he had left. He had to use this monster to try to wipe out Yugi's other monsters. He wasn't planning on giving up untill the bitter end.

Mokuba's Big Foot and Yugi's Hyper Beeton came face to face. They were both the same level, but Hyper Beeton's attack was only powerful at far distances. Big Foot had clobbered Hyper Beeton from the field. A smirk grew on Mokuba as he focused on Yugi's last monster, which was Morgrin. A smirk grew on Mokuba as the little mole appeared from under the ground.

"You're finished, Yugi!" Mokuba shouted victoriously before Big Foot broke in half. Beeton's attack was a _critial hit_ and did Big Foot some real damage.

"You only know at the end," Yugi smirked as Big Foot crushed into pieces. _"I win."_

"HEY! YUGI WON!" One of Yugi's friends cheered, which Atem was sure came from Joey.

Mokuba showed a disappointed look, but a grateful one, since Atem can now help Seto. Mokuba sat up from his chair and opened the door that lead from the box into the elevator. Yugi smiled cheerfully and looked to Mokuba's direction.

"Thank you," Yugi thanked. He put his hand forward. "That was a great game. I had fun."

"Same here," Mokuba replied. He shook Yugi's hand. "_Please._ Help my brother."

"I will."

"And... thanks... _for everything_."

_"What do you mean?"_ Yugi asked. There seemed to be a hint of sadness from Mokuba and it wasn't just from his brother going _mad_.

"You... _and Atem_, of coarse, taught me that weakness is only shown through _cruelty_, not helping others. Sometimes sacrificing things of yourself for the sake of a friend... _or brother_, is necessary. That is... if you _really_ love them. _Thanks._"

Yugi was confused about what Mokuba just said, but accepted it. He hugged Mokuba, who was surprisingly his size, before leaving the box. Mokuba closed the door and watched Yugi leave on his way to the elevator. As Yugi walked on his way to the elevator, he spotted a TV screen of Seto over top of the duel box.

"Congratulations Yugi. Disappointing that Atem had to use his... _partner_ to beat my brother, but whatev. I expect Atem to face me. I don't care really _who_ faces my brother," Seto smirked. Yugi showed a face of concern. At the same time, he showed a slight glare.

"Brother _will_ be there, count on it!" Yugi declared.

"Very well," Seto agreed. He turned to Mokuba with a slight glare.

"I'm sorry, _Seto_," Mokuba muttered as a small smile appeared. A few tears ran down his cheeks. "I love you and I wish you all the luck you need, _ok_."

_"Hm,"_ Seto humphed. "You know the rules right?"

"_I do_ and I'm willing to face it," Mokuba said while tears still rolled down. The screen turned off and smoke filled the duel box.

Yugi and Atem gasped. It dawned on them what Mokuba meant when he said _"Sometimes sacrificing things of yourself for the sake of a friend, or _brother_, is necessary."_ Seto was giving Mokuba a Penalty Game, the same he gave to Solomon, because of the young preteen's loss. Mokuba knew this would happen and was willing to give his life for the sake of his brother.

_"I can't believe it!"_ Atem gasped.

"We have to save him!" Yugi cried before running to the duel box, opening the door, and slipping his hand inside. "MOKUBA! GRAB MY HAND!" He felt a small hand grab his own as he pulled Mokuba out of the duel box. Tears filled his cheeks and he trembled furiously in fear. "_It's okay._ You'll be fine."

"_You..._ didn't have to do that," Mokuba muttered.

"_But of course!_ Isn't that what friends do? Help each other?" Yugi asked rhetorically as Mokuba smiled and nodded. "That was brave of what you did."

"I promise I'll make it up to you. After all, you _did_ save me," Mokuba said with a bright smile and eyes. Yugi nodded and changed to Atem before entering the elevator. _"Good luck."_

The elevator doors closed as Atem peered at his deck. He got out his cell phone and dialed the phone number to his mom's cell phone. Several rings came and finally the woman answered. She had been crying and tears stained her cheeks. Though, Atem could not tell since he was not at the hospital.

"Mom, is that you?" Atem asked.

"Honey, are you alright?" Uka asked with a sobbing voice.

"_I'm fine._ How's Grandpa doing?"

"It's terrible! The doctors aren't sure if he'll make it."

"Mom, I'm _so_ sorry about this."

"It isn't your fault, honey. It was an accident."

"I... _I know_," Atem muttered. He had to lie to his mother about what happened to his grandfather for the sake of Seto. He just couldn't bare Seto having to face the hatred from Atem's own _mother_. It was bad enough it was from his friends. "I'm sorry I can't be there."

"Don't be! You're busy helping your friend. I hope Seto's okay."

"It's bad, Mom. I think he's losing it. Mokuba said that Seto is seeing _illusions_. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't wanna lose my grandpa and my friend at the same time," Atem cried with tears streaming down. By this time, the elevator door opened and he had to continue his conversation at a nearby bathroom.

"Honey, hold strong. I have faith in your friend and Dad. I'm sure they'd want the same for you."

_"Mom..."_

"Yes honey?"

_"I love you."_

"I love you too, Sweety. More than you know."

"There's something _I should've told you_."

"What?"

"I'm... _not a virgin_," Atem confessed, not knowing why, but needed to get that off his chest. He wiped some tears from his eyes. "I haven't been since I was ten."

_"I know,"_ Uka replied. Atem stood silent for a second. "I knew the instant you came home that day you lost your virginity. I wasn't sure if it was that good for nothing drunkard, but... I cried for days after that. I lost my _innocent child_ that day." More weeping was heard between two phone lines.

_"It's not fair, Mom!"_ Atem cried. His hold on the phone clutched on tighter. _"IT'S NOT FAIR!"_

"Life's not fair, but you have to live with what you've got," Uka replied in sob. "You'd be surprised how many times I used that phrase. I used it when you lost your innocents, I used it when you left the house, and I used it when you left again." Atem let more tears slip from his eyes. "And I used it right before you called."

"_Mom..._ thanks for everything."

"Of course, honey. Now you go and help your friend. Your grandfather will be just fine.

"I will," Atem promised as he wiped the last of his tears. "I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

Atem hung up the phone and washed his face before entering back into the next stage of Death-T. It was the final tournament, himself against Seto. Atem hoped with all of his heart that his friend _could_ be helped. This game, compared to all the others, would be a shadow game. He clutched onto the puzzle and felt the dark powers coursing through him. He walked up the stairs as Seto was seen by the duel box with his arms folded a smirk upon his lips.

Seto examined Atem, being aware that he was talking to his mother inside the bathroom. The rich billionare could easily tell that Atem had been crying. His eyes were red on the inside and the outside. Though, he still stood out bold and strong. It was as if all the crying was poured out and now came out stronger than ever before.

"It seems you've passed all four tournaments and now have come to the last stage, where you shall fall," Seto smirked as Atem stood with the same expression.

"Seto, nothing has changed between us since I've started playing your _Death-T game_," Atem said factually as Seto showed a glare. "Our game will be a shadow game. I'm only doing this, because _you need help_."

"I don't _need_ your _help_, Atem! In fact, your help is the _last_ thing I need!" Seto glared with anger and hatred in his eyes.

"You're seeing illusions and you tell me _you don't need help?_ You're confused with your feelings _and yourself_."

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR BULLSHIT, ATEM!"

"What _bullshit_? It's true! _Look at yourself!_" Atem glared while putting his index finger at Seto. "You're seeing things that aren't there, you gave your brother a _penalty game_, and you sent my grandpa to the hospital!"

"So?" Seto glared, acting like he could care less. "I've had enough of people thinking I've _gone soft!_ You're my enemy and always will be!"

Atem smiled and a chuckle escaped him. Seto narrowed his eyebrows, wondering what in the world his rival would be _laughing_ about. Atem took a deep breath, and then closed his eyes before revealing the answer for his laughter.

"_Soft?_ What would you call_ 'going soft'_? That's what _I'd_ like to know," Atem smirked as Seto glared even deeper and gazed away from Atem's direction. The answer became clear and Atem gave off another chuckle. "_Ah._ Well, I must say you have a funny way of telling someone you like them."

"I DON'T FEEL ANY SORT OF _LIKING_ TOWARD YOU!"

"_But you do_, or else you wouldn't have started this tournament in the first place," Atem smirked. He chuckled while rolling his eyes. Seto glared and growled even more furiously. "Generally, I think you're just f***ing with yourself. You can't _handle_ with the fact there's _someone_ you found that you can call _a friend_. You can't accept that you've _made a friend_ despite your _'no making friends'_ rule."

"WE'RE NOT..." Seto shouted before being interrupted.

"Wrong again," Atem sighed while rolling his eyes, yet again. A smirk appeared on his lips. It then turned into a serious glance. "You've been going to my house since we met, you're always excited to play a new game, and you enjoy playing and having conversations. Seto, you gave me your _life story_! Don't try f***ing with me with this whole_ 'we're not friends, we're enemies'_ bullshit! You're only trying to prove yourself you _hadn't_ made a friend when you truly have."

"THAT'S ENOUGH! GET OUT YOUR DECK AND LET'S DUEL!"

"Fine," Atem smirked as he got out his deck and they both shuffled their deck. _'I'll bring you back Seto, _count on it_.'_


	28. Deathmatch! Deathmatch!

**Here it is, the final battle. The duel that you guys have so patiently been waiting for. Atem vs Seto! It's obvious how this is gonna turn out, but that doesn't mean it won't be a tense battle. This is gonna be one tense battle that either of them will ever face. Remember, this is one of the first duels, so the present rules of dueling don't apply here. There are even Seto's monster attacking despite the Swords of Revealing Light in both the manga and the anime. Review please!**

Atem and Seto were shuffling their decks. After shuffling, they both handed their decks back to the owner. Atem had to prepare himself since he was aware of Seto's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. If three of them were on the field, the only monster to beat them would be Exodia, which Solomon left in Atem's deck. Atem had to rely on his strength and the strength of his friends.

Atem drew his first card and said, "I summon Winged Dragon of the Fortress in attack mode!"

Winged Dragon of the Fortress appeared in the hologram of the duel box. It flapped its winged with brilliance and a tremendous growl. Seto smirked and drew his card.

"I'll let you win this one," Seto said with a smile up his lips. "I summon Hitotsu-Me Giant in attack mode. He attacks your Winged Dragon of the Fortress!"

Winged Dragon of the Fortress clobbered Hitotsu-Me Giant as Atem glared at Seto and said, "STOP F***ING WITH ME, SETO!"

_"Fine,"_ Seto shrugged. He still kept his smile. "I'll win anyways. I just wanted to give you a little _boost_."

Seto had 1800 life points while Atem still had his 2000. Atem was sure that Seto wasn't going to make another random move like that again. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy battle, especially with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, but his friends and family had faith in him. Atem wasn't willing to give up on them, not even on Seto.

"I summon the Wicked Worm Beast in attack mode!" Seto announced as Atem kept his guard up. "TIME FOR BATTLE!"

Winged Dragon of the Fortress and Wicked Worm Beast started battling each other. Wicked Worm Beast attacked with venom spray, but Winged Dragon of the Fortress dodged it. Seto glared furiously. Winged Dragon of the Fortress attacked the Wicked Worm Beast and destroyed it. Seto showed a grim.

"Since both our monsters had the same attack points, your life points haven't gone down," Atem said and Seto showed a smirk.

"I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn," Seto declared as a monster arose in defense mode. Its face was so well hidden that nobody could tell what the monster was.

"I also lay a monster in defense mode," Atem declared since he didn't want to attack recklessly.

"Making yourself a shield huh?" Seto smirked. He turned his card to attack mode. "This monster has low attack, but I can increase it with Negative Energy Generator. This triples the attack of one dark monster." Atem gasped as Seto's monster, Saggi the Dark Clown, increased its attack to 1800. "Saggi, attack Winged Dragon of the Fortress!"

Saggi the Dark Clown attacked and destroyed Winged Dragon of the Fortress. Atem's life points were now 1600. Atem still had one monster in defense mode and needed a monster to help him out of this situation. He drew his next card and drew the right leg of Exodia. Atem smirked, he was closer to gaining all five cards of Exodia.

_"Just only four more cards,"_ Yugi said excitedly. _"I've never seen Exodia. I bet he's powerful."_

_'He is,'_ Atem agreed. He narrowed his eyes, and then laid Sangan in defense mode.

"_Well,_ that's pointless," Seto smirked with a dark chuckle. "Saggi, attack Atem's Sangan!"

Saggi the Dark Clown destroyed Sangan and other monsters Atem would summon out one by one. Atem was left with 1400 life points while Seto still kept his 1800. Things were getting _very_ slim.

_"Don't give up, brother. I believe in you and so does Grandpa,"_ Yugi cheered as Atem gave a half smile and nod.

"This is just pathetic! You're barely even keeping up with your life points," Seto smirked. A dark chuckle escaped through his nose. "If I never get to use Blue-Eyes, then perhaps I was wrong about you."

"Seto," Atem said as Seto looked up with the same expression. "Have you ever believed in someone?"

"What do you mean?" Seto asked glaringly.

"I've always believed in my friends and my family. I even believed in Yugi when he played against your brother. Have you ever believed in someone with your whole heart?" Atem asked as Seto glared deeply in reply. "You never believed in your brother." Seto kept his expression, but rose his eyebrows to figure out where Atem was getting at. "Why don't you believe in anyone other than _yourself_?"

"Listen, are you gonna give me crap or are you gonna duel?" Seto asked furiously as Atem drew his next card. A smile appeared on his face.

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Atem declared as he put his monster in attack mode. Seto growled with his fists shaking. "Gaia, destroy Saggi the Dark Clown!"

Gaia the Fierce Knight galloped across the table and sliced Saggi the Dark Clown. Seto glared deeply as his life points decreased to 1300. A smirk then appeared on his face.

"Now, we're showing real progress," Seto smirked as Atem showed a smirk grown on his lips.

Atem needed to focus on getting into Seto's dark core of his mind for when Seto lost. One by one, he was starting to break fragments of the walls protecting Seto's core. Questioning about whom Seto _believed in_ was only the beginning. Atem still needed to break more barriers that were protecting the core of Seto's mind. Though, he could feel a _familiar presents_ that was protecting these walls. It wasn't Mokuba since that wall was already broken when Yugi played against him in Capsule Monsters.

The core of any person's mind would be protected by friends, family, or people _that_ person cared about. It could also be protected by pride and other things. The people Seto was close with were more difficult to break through, _especially Mokuba._ Atem had already gained entrance by these people Seto was familiar with, except _one_. There was one blocking the way, but _who was it?_

Seto drew another card. This one made him smile and laugh loudly. Atem knew exactly what card Seto drew: Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I SUMMON BLUE-EYES IN ATTACK MODE!" Seto smirked excitedly. Atem gasped, but kept a deep glare. He wasn't about to go down that easy. "ATTACK THAT KNIGHT AND WIPE HIM FROM THE FIELD!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon shot blasts of fireballs and blasted Gaia the Fierce Knight from the Field. Atem's life points were down to 700. Sweat was pouring down his face and fear swept through him. "It's you turn. Draw whatever worthless card you've got!"

Seto smirked with excitement written on his face. Atem knew he had to keep strong or he'd never help Seto. Speaking of which, how was Atem going to get Seto's mind core even _if_ his friend lost? There was _something_ blocking Atem from getting into the core of Seto's mind. Everything seemed hopeless in both directions.

_"Don't give up!"_ Yugi said as Atem kept his head up and summoned Horn Imp in defense mode.

"Guess you're running out of ideas," Seto chuckled before showing a fighting face. "BLUE-EYES! ATTACK ATEM'S HORN IMP!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon sent more blasts at Horn Imp and destroyed the monster completely. "I won't be able to get to your life points if you keep summoning monsters. I guess I'll have to keep destroying them one by one until you have non left."

Atem had no monsters strong enough to attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so he kept bringing in monsters in defense mode. He summoned one monster in defense mode, but Seto decided not to attack it since he summoned another Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Atem was in fear of losing the game _and his friend_, especially since he couldn't get into the core of Seto's mind.

"You can summon another _weakling_, I'll still win this game," Seto smirked. Atem narrowed his eyes as he drew his next card. "Just like a Spartan, never giving up until the last man standing."

"I use the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" Atem declared as glowing white swords fell down on Seto's field. Because of this spell card, Seto could not use his monsters to attack Atem. "Now you can't attack for three turns."

"What the hell can you do in _three turns_," Seto asked rhetorically. Atem kept his face focused, but he knew that there was not much he could do in three turns unless he could draw two more cards of Exodia. Until then, it was best to keep attacking and try to find the final pieces of Exodia.

_'It's like when I was putting the pieces of the millennium puzzle together. I kept on trying until I finally solved it,' Atem_ thought to himself.

_"And _we_ met,"_ Yugi mentioned with a bright smile. He held his brother with two arms around his neck, then kissed his cheek. _"And I don't regret _ever_ meeting you."_

_'I don't either. I'm going to gain the five pieces of Exodia if it's the last thing I do!'_ Atem promised as he drew his next card, which was The Right Arm of Exodia. "I'll put Beaver Warrior in defense mode."

"FINE!" Seto smirked as he drew his next card. Victory was written on his face. "I will summon Judge Man to attack your Beaver Warrior."

Judge Man slashed its sword through Beaver Warrior and destroyed it completely. Atem drew another card, which was Dark Magician. He hoped in his heart that Dark Magician can help in some way. It may not have enough attack points to destroy Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but it can still attack Judge Man.

"I summon Dark Magician!" Atem declared as Dark Magician appeared bold and strong. He looked back at his master and gave a fighting smirk. "ATTACK JUDGE MAN!" Dark Magician flew up in the air and used his dark magic to destroy Judge Man, leaving Seto with 1000 life points.

"It's still pointless," Seto chuckled before drawing another card. His smirk grew wider and a laugh escaped from his mouth. "I summon my third Blue-Eyes!"

The third Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared, cornering Atem. Sweat and fear poured through him. _He didn't know what to do._ Three Blue-Eyes White Dragons were staring down at him and he knew the one Seto just summoned was going to attack Atem's Dark Magician.

"DESTROY YUGI'S DARK MAGICIAN!" Seto declared as Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacked Dark Magician with blasts of fireballs. Dark Magician was destroyed and Atem was left with 200 life points. "You have no chance of winning, Atem. There's no sense in fighting. Why don't you just give up?"

"NO!" Atem declared, with pride taking over. "Not till the bitter end!"

_"You just need the final piece of Exodia!"_ Yugi mentioned with a cheering smile. _"I know you can do it!"_

Atem reached his hand to grab the top of the deck, but fear was keeping him back. He couldn't get to Seto through his mind or the game. He still hadn't been able to reach the core of Seto's mind. Yugi could sense the fear in his brother and tried to cheer him up, but there was so much stress inside Atem. He felt hopelessness overwhelm him.

_"Brother, don't give up!"_ Yugi said.

_'_I know_, but even if I do summon Exodia, I haven't broken the last wall to Seto's mind. Something strong is blocking my way to get to the core of his mind!'_ Atem glared with frustration.

_"What's blocking it?"_

_'Something _strong_. It's someone Seto's close to. _Very close_.'_

_"Mokuba?"_

_'_No_, he's already let me go through after your battle with him.'_

_"You know. Sometimes the only thing blocking our path is _ourselves_. I mean isn't it _our_ choice to walk that path or not?"_

Atem looked up and saw the wall blocking the path to Seto's mind core. There, in front of the door, was a duplicate of himself. It was _himself_ that was blocking the passage, _but why?_ The answer was obvious,_ he was afraid_. Afraid of the power, afraid of _losing his friend_. Atem came face to face with _himself_.

"I have to help Seto! If I don't, than I'll lose my friend. I _can't_ lose Seto. LOSING IS _NOT_ AN OPTION!" Atem declared as he felt the presents of four other people. They were Joey, Tea, Hanaski, and Tristan. Atem turned his head toward his friends as they put their hands forward and showed the friendship star on their hands that needed the final piece. Atem smiled and put his hand forward, with that hand joined by Yugi's hand.

"Atem, let us through," Joey said to the duplicate as he nodded and granted passage to the core of Seto's mind. Atem was now in the center core of Seto's mind, thanks to his friends who were with him.

Seto was still staring down at Atem as he brought his head up that was erased of any fear. All that fear that kept himself from Seto's mind core was gone. This made Seto gasp as Atem drew his last and _final_ card. _It was the fifth piece of Exodia._ Atem brought a smirk up his lips as he placed the final piece with his cards.

"I haven't given up on you yet, Seto!" Atem declared as he showed the five pieces of Exodia. Seto gasped and cold sweat was dripping from his face. "I SUMMON FORTH, EXODIA!" Exodia's five pieces were summoned and formed together into one powerful monster known as Exodia. Fear was now sweeping through Seto as he came face to face with the most powerful monster in the game of Duel Monsters. How could it even be _possible_ that someone could actually _summon Exoidia_? "EXODIA ABLITERATE!"

_"NOOOOOO!"_ Seto cried as Exodia made a huge energy ball and swept the floor of three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

At this point, Seto could feel something inside him _breaking out_. He knew this was a shadow game, but wasn't aware of what was _happening_ to him. Atem was able to reach the inner core of Seto's mind, which would activate the penalty game that was about to unfold. The pressure of the penalty game, that was about to occur, was so enormous that Seto had to use every ounce of strength to keep himself up before he collapsed.

Seto felt himself falling before being caught by strong arms that belonged to a pitied Atem. Tears were starting to build up in him. He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted to do this to his friend, give him a penalty game. Atem looked directly into those cold blue eyes that were filled with pressure that built up as time passed by. Seto, for some reason, felt the strength, that once was used to push everything he loved away, _falling_.

"Seto, I _never_ wanted this to happen," Atem sobbed. Seto didn't feel the strength to push his rival back any farther.

Atem dug in his pocket and took out a permanent marker. He got out Seto's hand and drew _"Atem Moto"_ on the back of one hand and _"Mokuba Kaiba"_ on the other. Seto looked at his rival confused.

"These are the guards that blocked my way to the core of your mind. I was trying to reach you and these two guarded the path to prevent any harm," Atem explained as a faint glow of the third eye appeared on his forehead. "You must look for them if you ever want to put the pieces of your mind back together again." Seto felt the inside of his mind about to burst. A round puzzle was shown from his heart. _"MIND CRUSH!"_

At that moment, the puzzle inside Seto's mind crushed into thousands of pieces. Seto laid there unconscious with his eyes hallowed and opened as if he was paralyzed. Atem closed his eyes and retrieved a piece of the puzzle to Seto's heart. That piece settled into Atem's heart. There was another piece that floated in Atem's hand as Mokuba walked in with a tearful face.

"Take _this_," Atem muttered as he gave Mokuba a piece of the puzzle to Seto's heart. Mokuba held onto that piece as it merged inside him. "The only way Seto will _ever_ be well again is if he retrieves all of the pieces of his heart. For now, he will have to pick up the pieces in his own heart, but soon will look for the two remaining pieces. The remaining ones lie within the names that appear on the back of his hands."

Mokuba saw the names. _"Atem Moto"_ was on Seto's left hand and _"Mokuba Kaiba"_ was on Seto's right hand. Mokuba smiled before turning his head with a face full of tears.

_"Thank you,"_ Mokuba thanked as Atem nodded.

Meanwhile, in front of the entrance to the elevator door, the two guards were holding the two friends at gunpoint. They all watched the whole event and were angry that Seto lost and received a penalty game. Joey felt helpless since he couldn't do anything about the gunmen. There wasn't much for him to do since there were three men, and Tea wasn't much of a fighter.

Then, one of the guards got punched from the back of the head by a _mysterious person_. Joey, Tea, Hanaski, and Jouji gasped as they eyed Tristan with his casual smile.

"Hey, missed me?" Tristan asked before the two other guards pointed their guns at him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Guard #1 commanded before Joey punched him and the two boys began fighting off the gunmen.

The two boys started throwing punches at the two other guards while avoiding attacks from them. Tea and Hanaski stood back while the boys fought. Jouji stood behind Tea and cheering for Tristan.

"YAY TRISTAN! GO KICK THEIR ASS!" Jouji cheered.

"THAT'S IT!" Guard #2 shouted with frustration as he put the gun to Joey's cheek and was about to shoot.

_"Stop!"_ Mokuba commanded. The guards stared at him dumbfoundedly. "The game's over. You can let go of them now."

"He's right," Atem said before adding a smile. "Besides, I think Seto will need a hospital."

"Y... _yes_," Guard #1 replied before clearing his throat. "_Of course._ We'll get the ambulance right away."

"Hey, is that Kaiba's brother?" Tristan asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. He's a brat, but has a good heart," Atem said with a hint of trust for the preteen. "Take care of your brother."

"I will," Mokuba promised. He turned to Tristan with guilt. "I'm sorry for what my brother did. He... was _confused_ in a lot of things since Gozaburo adopted us. I just want to see him happy again and Atem has given him that. I just wish that Seto could've seen how much good Atem has done for him."

"He saw _strength_ as a weakness. Hopefully, when he wakes up, he'll realize his _true strength_ and _weakness_," Atem promised.

"I never got the chance to thank you for getting me out of that room," Tristan thanked as he held his hand out to Mokuba and he shook it.

"Wait, _he_ got you out of that room?" Joey asked dumbfoundedly.

"Yep."

"It was the least I could do for helping me back there," Mokuba said, looking at Atem. "_or Yugi_ that is. We had fun."

_"Huh?"_ Tristan wondered with question marks in his head. He was never around when Atem confessed about Yugi to his friends.

"We will see each other again, in time," Atem promised as he and his friends exited from the Tournament. _Tristan was still confused._

"Uh Atem, what did Mokuba mean by _'Yugi'_? Isn't that your _nickname_ that Hanaski calls you?" Tristan asked.

"It's... _a long story_," Atem replied before they all entered inside Tristan's car. "I'll explain it to you later."

"Wait, why do _you_ get to sit by Tea?" Jouji complained with his arms crossed.

"I just find it amusing when I piss you off and Yugi has something to say," Atem smirked as Jouji's eyes widened. Tristan's eyes were widened in confusion as Atem changed to Yugi.

"So... _you're_ Yugi huh?" Jouji asked with a hint of jealousy since Tea kissed Yugi on the cheek before he dueled Mokuba.

"Yeah. I wanted to say that you're awesome and the cutest thing I've ever seen," Yugi cooed Jouji before glomping him in a hug.

"_AHHHH_ GET OFF ME! I LIKED ATEM BETTER! GET YOUR ASS OFF ME!" Jouji cried and wail while Atem's spirit was gawking up in laughter. Tea, Hanaski, and Joey were laughing too. Tristan, on the other hand, was _beyond_ confusion. If it wasn't for the fact he was driving, he'd be looking back there and try to break up Yugi and Hanski.

"CAN SOMEBODY _PLEASE_ TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Tristan shouted before Joey gave his friend a light punch.

"Let's just put it this way. There are two Atem's, the cute one back there, and the _pipsqueak_ we all know and love," Joey explained in a teasing manner before Atem changed to his own body.

"_Pipsqueak_ huh?" Atem smirked before whipping his arm around Joey's neck like he was about to choke him.

_"Cu... common man ak... you know I was just bluffin!"_ Joey defended with a glare.

"You shoulda thought of that before messing with _me_."

"Would you guys stop that before we get into a wreck?" Tea glared before Atem rolled his eyes and released Joey before leaning back in his seat.

When the kids finally made it to the hospital, they entered into the room where Solomon was resting at. He was doing very well, in fact he was talking with Uka when the kids entered. They all brought up smiles before huddling around Solomon. Atem held onto his grandpa tightly with happiness in his heart.

"I'm glad you're okay," Atem said.

"And I'm glad _I'm_ okay," Solomon grinned as everyone laughed. "How's Seto?"

Atem sighed and put on a small frown before replying, "he's in the hospital, but when he gets out, he'll be better. _I'm sure of it._"

"Don't _ever_ stop believing in your friends, Atem."

"I'll never give up on Seto. No matter how much of a jerk he is."

"Well, I'd prefer a better choice of friends, but if you want to make friends with an asshole, that's _fine_ with me," Joey shrugged.

"Watch your mouth!" Uka rebuked.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"This is boring," Jouji complained. "I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"Aww, _someone_ wants a hug," Atem smirked with a tent of evilness to it. Jouji knew _exactly_ what Atem was planning on doing.

"_No,_ NO! It's fine, I can live without ice cream," Jouji said quickly with sweat pouring from his face._ 'Please, don't change into Yugi.'_

"That's what I thought," Atem smirked._ 'You know. I think you might come in handy in controlling this kid.'_

Yugi rolled his eyes, but showed a small smile. Atem yawned while stretching his arms saying, "this whole adventure has made me pooped. I think I might need some shut-eye."

"Here, I'll take you home," Uka offered as Atem held his mom tight as a thanks.

As soon as Atem made it home, he plopped onto bed with no clothes on him except his boxers since he was too tired to change into a nightgown. Yugi floated on top of his brother's back and played with his brother's hair. Atem turned his body and brought Yugi on the bed face-up. He rested his head on Yugi's warm chest before a moan escaped his nose.

_"Someone's tired,"_ Yugi with one arm around Atem's waist and his other hand stroking his brother's cheek.

"_Very._ I think we _both_ had a very long day," Atem said groggy. A smile peeped through his lips.

_"You should get to sleep."_

Atem moaned like a whisper as he brought his head over Yugi's face and cupped it with his hands. It felt so soft and gentle under Atem's fingertips. Yugi gave out a chuckle before Atem buried his face in his brother's neck. It felt so warm and soft, especially with that mass of hair being felt upon his face. Atem shifted his body in twisted directions to snuggle himself cozily with Yugi. Yugi placed a kiss on the back of Atem's neck as he felt his brother's arms hold onto a tighter grip. Atem soon loosened his grip and his face rested against Yugi's neck with his lips barely touching the skin.

Yugi imaged every single adventure he ever shared with his brother. All the shadow games faced in order to protect their friends. They all lead to _here and now_ where they would share and cherish all of their adventures. Yugi loved those adventures and loved sharing them with his brother, who would always be lying here with him in the end. He would always be with his brother and Atem would always love him like his. There was so much that he could say or wanted to say to Atem, but didn't know the right words.

Atem felt his brother's memories that Yugi cherished. Atem loved the spiral of memories that coursed through his mind link. He felt all the memories passing through that they've been through together. They all would end and lead up to this moment. A moment where they could love each other like this and think back to all the memories they've shared together. There was so much for Atem to say, but he didn't know the right words.

"Yugi," Atem whispered, his lips now barely touching the neck under Yugi's ear.

_"Hm?"_ Yugi replied while stroking the hair out of his brother's face.

"I'm sorry for being ashamed of you. I love you so much."

_"Shhhhh,"_ Yugi hushed before placing a soft kiss on his brother's top head. _"You need to sleep."_

"Can I keep you?" Atem asked, bringing Yugi's face toward his. Their nose and forehead touched. "Please?"

_"_Of course_, just get some sleep."_

Atem brought his face under Yugi's face. Yugi smiled and brushed his fingers through Atem's hair. He wanted to wait for the dreams, so he can possibly hear what Atem _dreamed about._ His talking would always put Yugi to sleep like a lullaby. Yugi moaned quietly and waited to hear one word or sentence from Atem coming from his dreams.

"Be mine, Yugi," Atem whispered, _but not in his sleep._ "Be mine forever. _Never_ leave me, _never_ leave my heart. I want your spirit to be with me forever and ever. Please be mine."

_"I'll always be yours,"_ Yugi promised before Atem took his brother's face and kissed both sides of Yugi's cheeks.

"And if you're gone, I'll come seek you out," Atem promised before his heavy eyelids closed and the darkness filled his world.

_"Sweet dreams, brother. I shall always be yours,"_ Yugi promised in a whisper as he traced the lines on his brother's bare chest. _"And you shall always be mine, my sweet dear brother that I cherish from the bottom of my heart."_


	29. Let's Find Love

**I've been waiting for this chapter. It's so cute and yet adds some humor to it. This is one of the very few camos Yugi's mom has in the manga. I mean, this is the ONLY chapter that she ever gets a camo and it's hilarious, which is why I'm having Uka do this. Normally, I have Uka come around during random times, but this time I won't have to. This will include MAJOR PEACHSHIPPING! Review please!**

Tea was at home and just got finished with her schoolwork. Tomorrow was the examination results and she wanted to make sure her grades were at least an average. Her dad expected alot out of Tea. It normally was okay for whatever grade she got, but lately, her grades were stooping down a bit. It had been for quite a while. Though, it was very _obvious_ why that was.

No matter how hard Tea tried to stay focused, she couldn't thinking about what her and Yugi would do tomorrow. She had never fell for any other guy in her life and the guy she finally finds was right inside the person she once _hated_, Atem Moto. It didn't bother Tea that Yugi lived inside Atem, he always came out often when he came by the hallways. That childish smile always made Tea smile.

_Love_ was such a complicated thing. Anyone could choose to love somebody who wasn't whom you thought he or she was. Tea promised herself that she would fall for a guy who was mature and responsible. A guy that made her smile every time she saw his face. Yugi did all of that. For Atem, Yugi was _immature_, because of his childish acts. Tea could see those childish ways were the very things that made her smile and she never considered those acts _immature_. Immaturity, to Tea, was acting like a couple of idiots, doing drugs, having sex, and going out with the wrong crowds.

There was not one day that Tea _never_ thought about Yugi and his lovely face. She never even noticed she was writing scribbles on a blank piece of paper. She did, however, hear her father open the door to her room.

"Oh, hi dad," Tea greeted.

"Are you finished with your homework already?" Tea's father asked.

"Yeah, I finished not too long ago," Tea replied before hearing her cell phone ring a text. "Oh, that's for me!" She smiled brightly and read the text from Atem's cell phone. It was most likely from Yugi.

_"hey ya XD"_ the text read. Tea giggled and replied to the text.

_"is tht u yugi"_ Tea replied before closing her phone to wait for that lovely reply.

"I wonder who _that_ was," Tea's father smirked.

"Atem," Tea replied while rolling her eyes. She hated the fact that she had to refer to Yugi as the very person that made her skin crawl. "That jerk probably needs to know what his homework assignment was, _like usual_."

_"Hm,"_ the dad nodded with his eyes half closed. It was as if he could tell what was going on through his daughter's head without thinking about it. "I see. Maybe you should invite him for dinner."

Tea blushed cherry red and quickly said, "it's nothing like _that_! He's just a friend from school that drives me _absolutely_ insane."

_"Suuuure,"_ Tea's dad replied in a manner as if he knew his daughter was lying. "Do you need me to buy you some birth control?"

"_DAD_, STOP THAT!" Tea shouted as her head turned hot red. Her father was laughing his head off.

"I can see you're blushing. I know you're in love with this _Atem_ and it seems like he loves you too by the amount of texts you're receiving. I'm just afraid he might end up raising our phone bill."

"YAH!" Tea responded with her hands grabbing her head while her dad was chuckling at the response. Tea wasn't sure how she was going to explain to her dad that _Atem_ was not the guy she was in love with, it was Yugi. _Yugi_, the spirit who lived inside the asshole.

"To be honest, I'd like to meet Atem. He seems like a nice fella. Make sure you invite him to dinner sometime."

"I'm not in love with him!"

_"If you say so,"_ Tea's dead replied while rolling his eyes. Tea sighed deeply before hearing her cell phone ring a text.

It read _"Ya. I love u."_

She couldn't help, but smile as she replied back, _"i love u 2."_

* * *

><p>At the game shop, Uka was looking for her son. She had her apron on since she was washing dishes and a ladle held in her left hand. She was looking everywhere for her missing son that seemed to be losing track of time. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late for school. So far, Atem wasn't anywhere downstairs. Uka decided to look upstairs in his room. Why he wasn't answering was beyond her.<p>

"ATEM!" Uka called before walking up the steps. "ATEM, HURRY OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She peeked into the door of his room and found socks scattered everywhere on the floor. Atem was sitting Indian style with his arms folded and his eyebrows furrowed. He seemed to be staring at the socks all over the floor. "Uh Atem, _what in the world_ are you doing? Why are your socks everywhere?"

"Not now, Mom! I'm trying to concentrate!" Yugi replied. Uka was not aware of Yugi's existence, so she thought Yugi was _Atem_. Uka had a dumbfounded look on her face as her son showed a smirk and picked up two pairs of shocks. "This one and this one!" He turned them over and a small heart was found on both the heels of the socks._ "BINGO!"_

Uka was completely lost at this point. She asked grimly, "_Atem..._ what are you doing?"

"This is a Sock-Matching Game!" Yugi replied before beginning to explain how the game worked. "You gather a bunch of identical white socks, then you mark a pair of matched ones. After that, you scatter them with the others and if you can find the matching pair, you win. It trains your intuition."

Uka whammed Yugi over the head with the ladle while saying, "Then use that _intuition_ to improve your grades!" The pain from the ladle was giving Yugi a minor headache. The mother swore that her son can act like _a child_ sometimes. The strange part was Atem had been having a _childish faze_ for almost a year. Uka was pretty used to it by now. While Yugi rubbed his head, Uka asked, "besides, weren't you supposed to meet Tea this morning?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Yugi gasped before grabbing his uniform coat. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you needed to _concentrate_ on your sock game," Uka replied grimly while rolling her eyes. "I swear Atem, sometimes I worry about you. At least you're not on drugs anymore."

Yugi stuck out his tongue before leaving out the door. Uka chuckled while watching her son leave. Atem had changed alot since last year. He seemed to have brightened up a bit and started showing more compassion. At the same time, sometimes it seemed that he would _change personalities_. There were also times Uka heard Atem _talking to himself_. Although, those would be nothing compared to those nights in bed. Atem was having _weird dreams_ beyond comparison. This was starting to scare her.

Uka was aware of her son's weakness for talking in his sleep. Luckily, it was only a whisper, so everyone could sleep through it, even when sharing a room with Atem. Though, lately, Atem has been having _dreams_ that was starting to give Uka lots of worry. One night she was up going to the restroom and on her way, she heard her son talk in his sleep with one of his _weird dreams_, but this one was _beyond_ weird.

"Of course I love you, Yugi," Atem whispered as Uka froze in place with widened eyes. She peeked into her son's room. Atem had his arms wrapped around himself as if _he was holding something_. His lips made a slight pucker and kissed the air. "_Hmmm,_ I could kiss you and love you like this forever."

_Yugi_ was obviously a guy name, so it wasn't a girl. Uka's eyes were widened as if she just saw a three-year-old make an accident on the floor. Uka had to brush that thought before returning to bed. If she had known of Yugi's existence and the affections that Yugi and Atem shared together, she would not not have seen this as _gay affections_. Uka had to keep telling herself that her son was not gay and had no gay thoughts. Dreams do tend to be weird and make people do weird things they'd _never_ do in their lives.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yugi was running toward the school area to meet Tea. He would usually meet Tea at the bus stop where they would go to school together. Yugi was always excited to meet Tea since she was always fun to be around. Not to mention Yugi was head over heels <em>in love<em> with Tea. He would think about Tea everyday of the week. There was not one day Yugi _never_ thought about Tea.

A car pulled up by the bus stop and Tea exited from the car. Yugi grinned and ran over to the girl of his dreams and hugged her tightly.

_"TEA!"_ Yugi cried out excitedly with his arms around Tea's waist and almost picking the girl up.

"_Uh_ hi..." Tea blushed, not wanting her father to see _this_.

"So... _this_ is Atem?" Tea's dad asked, peeking his head through the car window.

_"Oh no,"_ Atem muttered with widened eyes. _"At least this is the first time meeting the guy. _Nice going, Yugi_."_

_'Oh common! He seems really nice,'_ Yugi said happily as he grinned at the father, still holding Tea. "HIYA!"

"Hey, I was thinking maybe you'd like to join us for dinner sometime?" Tea's father offered.

"WHAT!" Tea gasped with a red face.

_"WHAT THE HELL?"_ Atem glared furiously.

"SURE!" Yugi agreed before letting go of Tea and running to the father. "I've never been to Tea's house before. I'd love to come over."

_"Great!"_ the father said with a grin that made his face look weird with the mustache. "Make sure my daughter doesn't get into any trouble at school."

"Dad, I can take care of myself!" Tea glared, still feeling embarrassed.

"Okay!" Yugi grinned. "It was nice meeting you!"

"You too!" The dad replied before he drove off. Tea was relieved that her and Yugi were alone, so she could steam off about her embarrassment.

_"UGH!"_ Tea glared in frustration while her head turned cherry red. "This is _so embarrassing_!"

"I really like your Dad, Tea. He's funny," Yugi chuckled.

"I'm glad you like him, I really am, but Dad thinks that you're _Atem_ and that I'm_ in love with him_!"

"Well, since brother and I share the same body, I have to share his name. Besides, it's not like the school is pairing us together or anything."

"_I suppose,_ but Atem is going to fall for another girl. How is _that_ gonna work? Dad will hate you then," Tea said as a moan slipped her nose.

"We'll work something out! Brother is trying to figure out how to settle me _being with you_ as it is. I think I should meet your father. _Who knows?_ Maybe he won't know we're_ in love_," Yugi shrugged without a care in his mind. Tea smiled at this and would kiss Yugi, if they weren't in public. "Besides, it could be worse. Mom asked brother a few weeks ago if he was gay."

Tea burst out laughing at that moment as the bus pulled out to pick the kids up. Yugi and Tea sat on the seat on the bus. After Tea finished laughing, she dug into her pocket and retrieved a trinket that was heart-shaped. She gave it to Yugi was he hung it by his finger, wondering what it was. Tea chuckled at that response.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"A Mobil Compatibility Tester. All the girls have it. It's called_ 'Lovely Mate,'_" Tea replied. A smile showed on her lips.

_"OH HELL NO!"_ Atem cried before changing into his own body and looking at Tea with a hint of annoyance. "I AM _NOT_ AND _WILL NOT_ BE WALKING AROUND WITH _THIS_ PIECE OF CRAP!"

"It's for Yugi! NOT _YOU_!" Tea glared.

"Did you forget about the _'WE SHARE THE SAME BODY'_ or are you oblivious to it?"

"I think you and Yugi can own different things. Just because you share a body doesn't mean you have to share EVERYTHING. I bet if Yugi put his Compatibility, it would match mine," Tea smirked as Atem rolled his eyes and pressed some buttons on the little trinket. Tea rolled her eyes and did the same with her own heart-shaped trinket she kept in her pocket. There was no sound. "I was meaning _Yugi's_ Compatibility, NOT YOURS!"

"All it asks is for your birth date, name, and blood type!" Atem argued. "It tells nothing of if two people _belonged together_ or not. If it was really _that_ accurate to whom Yugi would be _compatible with_, it'd be me. _In a sense_, I suppose I could agree with it."

"I know it's not _that_ accurate, but it's fun to try," Tea said.

"For girls, _not_ guys!"

"At least let Yugi keep it!"

"FINE! But if you and Yugi do any of that capability crap, I'm sending both of you straight to hell!"

Atem hung the heart-shaped trinket in his shirt pocket, so it wouldn't be seen in public. The last thing he needed was people wondering why he was carrying a _girly item_. Atem was so tempted on taking the Lovely Mate and flushing it down the toilet just to spite the two. He was so sick of Yugi and Tea having their _romance_ with everyone staring. It would be a matter of time before everyone considered himself and Tea _an item_.

Yugi was laughing at the thoughts in his brother's head. Atem was about to burst a bubble by Yugi's laughter.

_'Yugi, the day me and Tea are considered the _'latest item'_ I am sending you straight to hell and back. Then, I'll send your bitchy girlfriend to hell as well,'_ Atem warned Yugi before he laughed even more. Atem sighed before taking out a notepad that looked like a BINGO card with numbers from 1-50 that were colored blue or pink.

Atem joined with Tristan, Joey, and Hanaski. They all gave game-faced glances before taking out their notepads and walking up to the results to the Aptitude Test. The grades were all ranked from the highest and lowest. The four boys furrowed their eyebrows while taking out their pins or pencils to write an X over a square with a number on it. The students stared at the four, wondering if they were reporters or critics.

Tea's eyes widened in confusion as she watched the boys write X marks on the squares shown on the notepad that was drawn like a BINGO game. Sweat was pouring on each of them as Atem showed a wide smirk.

"BINGO!" Atem shouted in joy. "I've got three!"

"Damn! I didn't complete a single line!" Joey glared in frustration.

"I got one. I guess that should mean _something_," Tristan shrugged with a small smile.

"I got one too," Hanaski said. He faced Joey. "I guess that means _you_ have to buy all of us burgers."

"Eh," Joey shrugged with a casual smile. "Guess I'll have to pay my debt."

"I swear Atem, nobody can beat you at _any_ game," Tristan smirked with a slight chuckle. "I guess we should call you _Yu-Gi-Oh_ from now on."

"What can I say?" Atem shrugged. He folded his arms after that, being braggadocios. "It suits me."

_"You boys seem pretty happy,"_ a voice said from behind the boys. The four of them turned and gasped at the guidance councilor.

"Mr. Tsuruoka!" Hanaski gasped. Sweat was building up on him. "H... how are you today?"

"Good. While you boys were playing, did you see _your_ scores?" Mr. Tsuruoka asked with a huge smirk on his face. He pointed his thumb toward the Aptitude Test Result Board. "Joey's is a 68%, Tristan's is a 70%, and Yugi's is a 75%. You three should be called the Idiot Masters."

"Hey! Don't treat my friends like that!" Hanaski glared up at the guidance councilor. He never liked his friends being mocked for any reason. "They may not be perfect, but they're really good friends!"

"You know, Hanaski. I could change your grade to a low one like these chums, what do ya think of them apples?" Mr. Tsuruoka asked with threat.

"Forget it, Hanaski," Atem said with a soft smile. "It's not worth it."

Hanaski nodded his head as Mr. Tsuruoka peered at Atem very closely. A smirk appeared on the guidance councilor's face. He walked closer to the teenager who looked up at him curiously. Mr. Tsuruoka picked a piece of a chain from the shirt pocket of Atem. He gasped with his face boiling hot.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Atem shouted in anger.

"You brought a game to school? Nice decoration. Never told me you had a girlfriend," Mr. Tsuruoka smirked mockingly.

"It's not _mine_! It belongs to a_ friend of the family_!" Atem lied since he couldn't use the twin brother excuse.

"_A friend of the family?_ Sounds like a girlfriend to me."

"I'M F***IN' SINGLE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Atem shouted in the guidence councilor's face. "And what gives you the right to take things from students that don't belong to you?"

"As teachers, we can do whatever we want to you dropouts," Mr. Tsuruoka smirked as he held the key chained heart in front. "For an example. I can crush this thing and send you boys to hell." He dropped the key chain to the ground and was about to stomp on it and crush it before it got kicked by a quick foot. The guidance councilor had not noticed that Atem changed to Yugi, who quickly kicked the trinket away from the foot before hitting the lockers. Hanaski grabbed it before giving it back to Yugi.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! IF YOU DON'T STOP I... I'LL CALL THE BOARD OF DIRECTORS!" Hanaski threatened. The three other boys stood there blinking. Hanaski actually was _threatening_ a teacher. Mr. Tsuruoka glared down at the small boy, who stood his ground to protect his friends. "_That's right!_ I'll tell them _exactly_ what you did and... and you'll get fired! How will you make money huh?"

Mr. Tsuruoka smiled before a chuckle escaped his nose. He slightly shook his head before asking, "I've never seen you like this, Hanaski. You're usually shy and timid, yet you defend for these dropouts. I thought you highly respected teachers and education."

"I do, but not when they're being _bullies_!" Hanaski spat as Mr. Tsuruoka raised his eyebrows. "You're supposed to be helping them, not treating them like bums that will never succeed in live! They're good people. They just need some encouragement is all. Just because their grades are bad, doesn't mean they're _stupid_. At least they're trying!"

_"Yeah!"_ Tea defended with a nasty glare and crossed arms. "Maybe _school_ isn't their best talent. Atem's good at games. As far as I'm concerned, he's never lost one game since Kaiba left."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves. Mr. Tsuruoka smirked while staring hardly at Yugi with those cold narrowed eyes. Yugi hung the heart-shaped trinket by his finger as a smile peeped on his lips.

"Let's play a game," Yugi said. Mr. Tsuruoka blinked as the trinket dangled from the young boy's fingers. "You have thirty minutes to hide this device somewhere in the school. We only have and hour to find it. If you win, you can do whatever you please to us, but if _we_ win, you have to stop treating us like dirt."

"I accept," Mr. Tsuruoka agreed as Yugi dropped the trinket into the teacher's hand. "but if _I_ win, you all are suspended. Including _you_, Hanaski!"

Hanaski gasped and made a pout as Yugi smirked and gave a nod. He and his friends waited outside the school for thirty minutes. Hanaski seemed depressed and Yugi knew it was partly his fault. He walked up to his friend's side and put a comforting arm around Hanaski's shoulders.

"We'll find the Lovely Mate key chain. We just gotta believe and never give up," Yugi said.

"But what if we never find it. I... I don't wanna get _suspended_. I've just started making friends here!" Hanaski pouted as Yugi gave a chuckle.

"We're getting suspended too, you know."

"I suppose."

"Just believe in yourself and never give up."

"Ok," Hanaski finally agreed before letting out a deep sigh. Yugi gave his friend a slap on the back. "Cheer up! We've got each other and as long as we have each other. Nothing's impossible!"

Hanaski lifted his head up and gave a nod. Him and Yugi entered back inside to search for the missing Lovely Mate. Yugi was sure that Mr. Tsuruoka didn't hide it outside since his shoes were clean and not filled with mud from the rain outside. This meant the key chain was inside the school building. Yugi and his friends searched high and low for the trinket, but could not find it. _Things seemed desperate._

Yugi was searching through the broom closet with only fifteen minutes left on the clock. He heard Tea coming in with a moody look on her face. She was sad, because her lovely present she gave to Yugi was taken from him. Yugi smiled cheerfully and held Tea close.

"It's okay. We'll find it!" Yugi promised.

"I know, but... I feel it's _my_ fault," Tea said honestly. She gave Yugi her Lovely Mate with a sad smile. "I hope this one helps. I know it's not the same as your other one, but..."

"_Wait!_ My brother's information is on the one Mr. Tsuruoka took right?" Yugi asked anxiously with a cheerful smile.

"Uh _yes_... why?" Tea asked as Yugi rushed out the broom closet, but not before waving. "THANKS!"

Tea cocked her eyebrows. She followed Yugi through the halls and into the offices. Yugi barged into the Guidance Councilor's Office since he knew right away where the other key chain was and the fact he didn't know _how_ to grant access to the office. Tea was behind Yugi, including Hanaski who noticed him running in the halls and decided to follow him. Yugi didn't have time to retrieve the information on _how to approach the guidance councilor_ from his brother. He knew this guy was playing unfairly.

"YOU IDIOTS! You think you can just barge into a teacher's office without permission?" Mr. Tsuruoka yelled furiously. "Your search stays _out there_!"

_"I knew it!"_ Yugi smirked with his hands casually in his pockets. "The Lovely Mate key chain is in _this_ office."

Mr. Tsuruoka's eyes widened. Guilty sweat was pouring from his face as Yugi showed a half-smiled smirk. He was on the right track and he knew it. It was somewhere nearby the office.

"N... no! It's somewhere where you can't find it! _Somewhere else!_" Mr. Tsuruoka lied.

"I've been asking myself where I would hide something if _I_ were a teacher," Yugi said, starting to the point he was getting. "first, it would be a _teacher's only_ place, that way a student can't get to it." Tea and Hanaski who were behind Yugi rose two eyebrows. Trying to figure out where Yugi was getting at. "Therefore. The safest place would be_ on your own self_!"

"You can't lay a hand on a _teacher_!" Mr. Tsuruoka glared with threat. "I'll expell you for it. YOU HAVE TO PROVE IT'S ON ME WITHOUT TOUCHING ME!"

Yugi smirked as he got out Tea's Lovely Mate. Mr. Tsuruoka gasped as Yugi smirked, "this one belongs to Tea. She's letting me borrow it for a while."

"What are you gonna do with another one of those _game things_?"

"It's not a _game_. It's a Mobil Compatibility Tester, you put in information about yourself and this tester indicates if you and that person were meant to be together. If the compatibilities match up, it sends a signal. Of coarse, there's a slight chance if I match up my own information on here, it can match the same information of my _cousin's_," Yugi explained as he pressed in his information. He could not remember much of his past, but he did remember enough to know his birthdate, name, and blood type, from magicians of the past probably. Tea closed her eyes and hoped to hear the beeping sound and that maybe, _just_ maybe, Atem was right about this trinket.

BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP!

Right away everyone was staring at Mr. Tsuruoka's head where the beeping sound was coming from. Yugi changed into Atem and he snatched the hair piece on Mr. Tsuruoka from his head. There, at the bottom of the hair piece, was the beeping trinket. Atem smirked as he stared at the bawled headed teacher. He couldn't help but chuckle in good humor.

"Pa... _please_... don't tell anyone! Please!" Mr. Tsuruoka begged and pleaded.

"I won't if you promise not to treat us like dogs again!" Atem promised.

"Fine! Fine! I promise!"

"And with five seconds left to spare," Hanaski said with a bright smile.

"I believe _this_ is yours," Atem said, giving Tea her key chain back before she nodded. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Tea nodded before Atem left out the teacher's office.

_"I guess you were right. Our compatibilities did match,"_ Yugi chuckled.

_'You know what that means right?'_ Atem asked smirkingly.

_"What?"_ Yugi wondered as him and Atem found themselves on the roof where nobody could see them. Atem brought his arms around Yugi's waist with his chin on his brother's shoulder.

"We _were_ meant to be together," Atem smirked in both a teasing matter and a meaningful matter. Yugi made a humming noise as he brought his little heart-shaped trinket up to his face. There was something written on the back of the device. It read, _"This wonderful device will find you the person you were made for, the person that you dream about all your life, the person whom you can share your thoughts and feelings, and someone to love. Lovely Mate is an ingenious device made to find the one person you desire most in your heart."_

_"Huh... I guess we _do_ match,"_ Yugi realized. There was a pause for one second before the boys gawked up laughing. The device was originally made to find a person whoever has this can _fall in love_ with. Although, instead of Yugi matching up to the love of his life, it matched up to his brother. The person whom Yugi was made for, dreamed about almost his whole life _not counting the 3000 year period of being alone_, shared this thoughts and feelings, and to love. Atem was also someone Yugi desired most in his heart. The only problem was, it wasn't _romantic love_.

"Yugi, remember this, romantic is nothing that can be _tested_ on compatibility. It's tested on both love and commitment. You must be committed to that person to know if you're _compatible_," Atem told Yugi as he nodded.

_"I'm committed to be with Tea forever,"_ Yugi said as Atem chuckled while rolling his eyes. _"But you know... I want _this_ kind of love. I want you to hold me and love me always."_

"I shall always love you, Yugi," Atem promised before placing a kiss on Yugi's left cheek. "We were made for each other and we've already _proven_ that."

Yugi rolled his eyes as Atem chuckled at the statement. Yeah... they indeed were _made for each other_. Though, one thing did wonder to Yugi.

_"Atem, does Mom think we're gay?"_ Yugi asked curiously.


	30. Get a Million Dollars

**The last chapter was fun. _Don't Yugi and Atem make a good couple?_ ROFL Just kidding! This is exciting, because I'm getting closer to when the gang meet Ryou Bakura. Now, I'm still having to work on him for various reasons. Now, I know a million yen isn't the same as a million dollars, but if I put that Joey could win 8,600 dollars, that would be kinda lame, now wouldn't it? Lol. Review please!**

Joey was running outside on his way to Atem's house. He was excited about telling his best friend the _good news_. The thought was running through his head like a stampede and making his blood race through his veins. Joey finally made it to the house where Solomon was sweeping the porch.

"Good morning, Mr. Moto!" Joey greeted before running through the doors.

"That boy is sure in a rush," Solomon thought aloud.

Joey paused in the middle of the living room. Uka had just walked out of the kitchen with furrowed eyebrows and her hands on her hips. Joey never ran in the house like a banshee unless it was something _beyond excitement_.

"_What in the world_ are you running for? I swear, you sometimes act weirder than my son, _and that's saying something_," Uka glared curiously.

"Where's Atem?" Joey asked anxiously. "I have to tell him something important."

_"This should be good,"_ Uka muttered sarcastically before replying. "He's up on the roof doing _who knows what_."

"Thanks!" Joey grinned before running upstairs leaving Uka to roll her eyes.

Joey entered Atem's room, which had a window roof. There was a latch where you could open the window roof to get to the top of the roof. Since it was a flat roof, Solomon and Uka never had to worry about Atem going up there. In fact, it was part of his bedroom. Atem was known to sometimes play on the roof as a small child. Of course, he was older than five years old, so he knew not to go over the edge.

Joey climbed on the ladder that led to the roof. The latch was open, so he didn't have to open it _manually_. When the blond made it to the top, he found Yugi with his shirt and pants off with his underwear showing. Since Joey was a guy and he and Atem once took a bath in the same tub at the age of three, this didn't bother him one bit. Still, this made Joey completely confound.

"Atem or Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Yugi," Yugi replied.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Tanning," Yugi replied with a bright smile. "I heard on TV that girls like tanned guys."

"Let me guess, you're getting a tan to _impress Tea_?"

"YEP!"

"Shoulda known," Joey snorted while shaking his head. "Anyways, can I talk to your brother?"

"Sure, just a sec," Yugi replied before pulling himself up and changed to Atem.

"What do you need?" Atem asked.

"I just signed up for_ 'The Million Dollar Show'_!" Joey replied with a huge grin. "If I win, I can get enough money to pay off my father's debt and get Serenity the money she needs for her eyes!"

"That's great!" Atem said with a simple smile. It then turned to a frown. "But you know getting into those shows is like a dim a dozen."

"_So?_ All I need is one shot and I can get it!" Joey said as Atem smiled.

"Then I wish you all the lucky," Atem chuckled before lying down on his back with his eyes closed and his arms under his head. "I swear, sooner or later, Yugi is gonna be the death of me!"

_"I HEARD THAT!"_ Yugi glared with his arms crossed.

"Seriously Atem, how do you put up with that?" Joey asked curiously.

"_With Yugi?_ We just compromise," Atem replied before giving out a sigh. "For instance, he can't be seen with Tea _in public_."

"Not _that_, I mean... how do you... you know... _change, shower, and... stuff_. Don't you have to... _strip?_" Joey asked as Atem chuckled before pushing his body up.

"_Yes_ and his cock looks like a mutated hot dog," Atem said teasingly before Yugi punched his brother on the shoulder. "OW! GEEZ!"

"DANG! _Wait_, don't you guys have the _same body_? That means your cocks are the same."

"Not really. When we change, our bodies change as well. The only reason we look alike in both ways is because we're like twins," Atem explained, pulling one leg up. "Like I have gold streaks in my hair while Yugi does not."

"Huh, I never really noticed that. _Strange._ Well, what about taking a bath?"

_"We shower!"_ Atem declared with furrowed eyebrows. "Otherwise Yugi takes out my old rubber ducky toy and sings that annoying Rubber Ducky song from Sesame Street."

Joey gawked up laughing at the thought. Poor Atem, having to deal with the horrors of embarrassment. As if Yugi's love interest wasn't enough. At least Tea knew that Yugi and Atem were_ two different people_ in the same body. Joey was just thankful that Atem was still single. There was no way he could explain to anyone about _Yugi_. Not unless they were superstitious or something.

"Well, even showering! Do you have to keep Yugi outside the curtains or something?"

"No. Yugi likes being under the shower, so we take turns showering. It's no big whoop. I mean it doesn't cramp us or anything."

"Man! I don't know how you're able to manage having someone else stuck inside you and having him follow everywhere you go. That'd be enough for me to lose my mind."

"It's _different_ with Yugi," Atem said with Yugi sitting beside him. He leaned his head on his brother's shoulder as Atem pulled his brother closer and started playing with his hair. "If he's not around, I get anxious."

"What do you mean by _anxious_?" Joey asked, watching his friend moving his hands around something _invisible_. Atem was now massaging Yugi's shoulders as a moan escaped from Yugi's nose.

"It's like..." Atem started, trying to find a way to put the reply in words. While doing this, he started rubbing and pressing his fingers on Yugi's top part of his back. "... I _have_ to have Yugi with me or... I start panicking. I start _wanting_ him more and more. I don't know how else to explain it."

"So you _want_ Yugi following you around like a stalker?"

"I suppose," Atem shrugged. Yugi leaned his body against Atem. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist with his head resting on his brother's shoulder. "I don't _ever_ want Yugi to leave me. I love him and I like having him with me. Otherwise, everything just seems so... _lost_."

"Wow, you must be _really_ close with him," Joey said in amazement as Atem showed a smile. "You probably should get changed too. Tristan said he was gonna buy us pizza."

"SWEET!"

Joey and Atem jumped into the bedroom from the roof. Atem decided to change into something appropriate for Tristan's arrival. It was only a few days later that Joey received a letter from the game show_ The Million Dollar Show_ replying that he could attend the show. Joey was so excited that he squealed like a girl and jumped up and down. Atem chuckled while rolling his eyes.

Everyone made it to the game show _The Million Dollar Show_. Joey was excited to be part of the game show and win the million dollars he needed to pay his father's debts and to afford his sister's operation. Atem was excited as well. Serenity deserved to have a life, and a better one at that. She needed her eyesight and Atem and Joey worked too hard to let the plan fail.

"Welcome to The Million Dollar Show! I'm your host Ronald Pengan and here's our challenger, Joey Wheeler!" Ronald announced as everyone clapped loudly. Joey stood there boldly and proud.

"Hey Atem! Tristan! Hanaski! Tea!" Joey called to his friends as they all cheered for their friend.

"GO JOEY!" Tea cheered.

"GO FOR THE MILLION!" Tristan cheered.

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" Hanaski cheered with his bright smile.

"It is now time for the first game!" Ronald announced as the crowd cheered. He stood out by a dart board that was round. It looked like a pie graph. The bigger piece of the graph read _"100,000 dollars"_ and the small piece read _"loser."_ Joey showed a huge smirk on his face. "If you win this game, you win _a hundred thousand dollars_!"

"Sweet!" Joey smirked with his game face.

"The rules are simple! If you can hit the_ 'hundred thousand'_ area with your dart, you win _a hundred thousand dollars_! Are you ready?"

"I WAS BORN READY!" Joey cried aloud as he took the dart and threw it at the dart board. "Easy as _pie_." The dart landed right beside the loser area of the dart board. Joey mad a nervous look since he almost lost.

"YOU WIN _A HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS_!"

"That was close," Joey sighed in relief. "I'm guessing the next game will be harder. _This is for you, Serenity._"

"NOW, OUR NEXT GAME WILL BE FOR _FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS_! IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND GAME!" The second game was on a rolling floor. It moved on the stage to where Joey and Ronald were at. "THE ELECTRIC HELMATE OF TERROR!" Everyone cheered and clapped. Joey was nervous, but ready to win his one million dollars. He put the helmet on as the announcer Ronald explained the rules. "The rules are simple! The challenger must reach the goal without touching his high-tension current before time runs out! If he fails, he'll be blasted by the electricity!"

"I'LL DO IT!" Joey declared with tension running through him.

"GOOOO!" Ronald signaled before Joey started twaddling under the maze with the helmet on his head. He knew he _had_ to win this game for his sister _and his father_. Time was running out and Joey was almost to the goal. Finally, he made it before time ran out. "GOAL!"

"Whew! That was _too_ close," Joey sighed in relief with sweat droplets dropping from his face.

"CONGRADULATIONS JOEY! YOU JUST WON _FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS_!" Ronald announced as Joey screamed in joy. He was excited to have won two rounds. Just one more and he could win one million dollars.

_"JO-EY! JO-EY! JO-EY! JO-EY!"_ The crowds cheered. Joey's friends were cheering too, including Atem. He was happy for his friend to be one round closer to winning the prize money.

"BEFORE THE FINAL GAME BEGAINS! A WORD FROM OUR SPONSERS!" Ronald announced before the cameras turned off for the commercial break. The crowds were cheering and screaming aloud. Joey was excited and happy that he was finally going to win the money he needed to pay off his father's debts and his sister's operation. _Things were finally looking up._

"This is getting tense," Tristan thought.

"Yeah! I'm getting goosebumps already!" Hanaski grinned excitedly.

"I also need to go to the bathroom," Atem said with sweat pouring on his face.

"Perhaps because you drank _a twelve ounce cup of soda_!" Tea smirked teasingly.

"NOBODY ASKED _YOU_, TEA!" Atem glared before running from the audience chairs and through the narrow hallways. He finally made it to the bathroom and took a tinkle. He zipped down his pants and let the pee flow on the urinal.

_"I wonder why girls don't have these things. They're so _cool_,"_ Yugi grinned while looking at the urinals.

_'Because women have pussies, not cocks,'_ Atem replied while rolling his eyes. _'Do you _really_ need to ask _that_?'_

_"Well, most of my memories have been erased, so it's not like I know the answer to _every single little thing_. I have to know most of my stuff from you."_

_'Well, I ain't telling you about the birds and the bees!'_ Atem declared before zipping his pants up.

_"Oh, I already know _that_. A man and a woman fall in love and they..."_

"OH, HELL NO! DON'T EVEN SAY IT NOW OR _EVER_!" Atem cried aloud while covering his hears. He then looked up and saw two older men staring at him like he was drunk. "Uh... _hi._ I'm leaving now." Atem ran out the door as the two older men stared wide-eyed. _'You are such a pain, I swear!'_

_"What can I say? I'm cute and annoying. A perfect combination."_

Atem happened to walk by two older men who looked like workers _or producers_. They were talking amongst themselves about _something_. The obese man asked about Joey's _reaction_ to the games. Atem froze in place when he heard _"And of course, he can _never_ pass the roulette in the final game, right?"_ He looked behind him as the two older men stopped, not noticing the stare coming from Atem. He was completely shocked and horrified.

"Of course, sir. Nobody has _ever_ passed the roulette challenge!" The guy with the sunglasses replied.

_"What did he _just _say?"_ Yugi asked horrified.

_'If Joey can't pass the roulette challenge, that means...'_ Atem concluded before Yugi finished his sentence.

_"This game is ridged."_

_'We have to do something!'_

_"Let me take over!"_

Atem changed to Yugi before he ran up and followed the Producer and his employee. He made sure nobody else could see him. They followed the two men behind the stage of the game show. Joey was at the final round of _The Million Dollar Show_. Atem was sad he couldn't be at the audience with his friends cheering for his best friend, but he had to make sure the game was _fair_.

Ronald was up on stage with Joey by his side and announcing, "NOW WE'RE BACK! IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL GAME AND FOR JOEY WHEELER TO WIN _ONE MILLION DOLLARS_!" A spinning wheel was rolled up to the stage as the host pointed to it. "THE ROULETTE OF FATE! This is where you get _one million dollars_! If you fail, you lose _all_ that you won! Are you ready to risk it?"

"I'LL TAKE IT!" Joey shouted victoriously. Atem and Yugi narrowed their eyebrows. They weren't gonna let some_ greedy producer_ ruin their friend's dream.

Yugi watched as the producer looked through the eye hole of the back stage. The wheel started spinning as Joey felt sweat droplets pouring from his head.

"THE ROULETTE IS SPINNING! WHEN THE CHALLENGER SHOUTS _'STOP'_ THE WHEEL WILL STOP!" Ronald announced as the audience cheered loudly.

The producer turned his body toward his employee, who was sitting in front of a mini control machine with buttons. One of them was a red button. Yugi and Atem glanced curiously at the device as the producer explained what to do with the device.

"Remember, when he shouts_ 'stop,'_ hit the red button. This will make it _impossible_ for the roulette to hit the _'million dollars,'_" The producer instructed.

"Of course, sir. You can't miss the red button," The employee smirked as Yugi came walking around a scaffold with two ropes. The employee and producer turned their heads with raised eyebrows. They stared at Yugi curiously.

"What do _you_ want? This is for authorized personal ONLY! Scram!" The producer glared.

"You guys must _really_ feel lucky," Yugi smirked childishly. "You wanna play a game with me?"

"A _game_? What are you talking about?" The producer asked glaringly.

"Look up," Yugi said with his eyes pointing on top of the scaffold. There was a paint bucket with red paint. One rope was tied to the handle of the red paint bucket while another rope was barely being hung under the bucket. "The paint can on top of the scaffold is tied by one of these ropes. We're each to tie the rope to our arm. At the signal, we'll each tug on our rope. Winner take all!"

"Listen, pipsqueak, we don't have time for your little _game_! We're busy here!" The producer spat as Yugi let out a chuckle.

"Then I guess I'll have to expose your little _ridged roulette_ scam," Yugi smirked while pointing his eyes toward the mini device with buttons and _a red button_.

The producer had sweat dripping from his face. His eyebrows furrowed as his pupils shrunk. He was thinking, the whole time, of how to stop this. He gave a humph in agreement as Yugi showed a grin.

"Okay! _Grab a rope!_" The producer ordered his employee.

"_Wha..._ um, yes sir," The employee obeyed as he chose the right rope and tied it to his arm. Yugi kept his childish smile as he tied the left rope to his arm.

"Ready?" Yugi asked as the employee gave a nod, still keeping furrowed eyebrows. "GO!"

The employee and Yugi tugged on their rope with their arm and the paint can came pouring all over the employee. The can then landed on his head as red paint splattered _everywhere_. Yugi smiled victoriously and eyed on the little mini device. _All the buttons_ were covered in_ red paint_, just like he knew it would. He wasn't eying on _winning or losing_, just for the paint to cover the buttons.

The producer gasped in horror when he saw all the buttons covered in red paint. He panicked and searched for where the _red button_ could be. He could not find it anywhere since all the buttons were red. Yugi and Atem smirked with a dark chuckle that escaped their noses.

"Wa... _Where is it?_" The producer wondered in panic. "If that roulette isn't _fixed_, I'll have to pay that _scum_ a million dollars!"

"It seems your true nature is revealed," Yugi said while a third eye glowed on his forehead. The employee hit the ceiling and ran out the door. _"TIMEOUT!"_

_"GIAHHH!"_ The producer yelled as dollar signs appeared in his eyeballs.

_"STOOOP!"_ Joey shouted as the wheel of the roulette started slowing down. Yugi watched from the back of the stage to see if his friend won or not. The wheel stopped and landed on the million dollars.

"YOU DID IT, JOEY! CONGRADULATIONS! YOU JUST WON _ONE MILLION DOLLARS_!" Ronald declared as Joey began jumping in the air for joy. Ronald gave Joey the one million dollar check and he showed it to the camera.

The producer ran from the back of the stage and glued his face to the camera. The audience started muttering amongst themselves what the producer was doing. The producer was given stares and was talked about as if he just finished drinking a bottle of vodka. Yugi changed to Atem and he appeared walking from the back of the stage. Joey stared at the producer with question.

"HAHAHAHA! GIVE ME MONEY!" The producer cried aloud. "HEY! YOU SCUMS WATCHING THIS! GIVE ME MONEY!"

"_Sir_, it's all over!" One of the cameramen said.

_"Good thing _that_ wasn't on camera,"_ Ronald muttered in embarrassment.

"Now that's what I call_ reality TV_," Atem joked with a slight chuckle. Joey turned around puzzled.

"How did _you_ get here? Do I even _wanna know_ what happened?" Joey asked.

"The producer was ridging the roulette or _almost did_," Atem replied as Joey's head turned boiling red.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE GAME WAS A _HOLKS_?"

"Yugi took care of our _producer_. The guy just needed a _timeout_."

"GIVE ME MONEY! MONEY! MONEY! MONEY!" The producer cried lustfully.

"I guess having Yugi around has it's advantages," Joey smirked. He put his arm around his friend. "I think you should keep him."

"Who said I _wouldn't_?" Atem smirked before the two friends joined their other friends who were wondering how Atem got into the back of the studio. He explained to his friends what happened and they all were angry, but happy that the producer was given a penalty game or _a timeout_. Several days later, the company went bankrupt, so Joey never got his one million dollars for his sister's operation.

Atem felt stricken for his best friend. Even though it wasn't his fault for Joey being tricked like that, Atem still wished he could do _something_. After all, Serenity _needed_ that operation and Joey _needed_ his father's debts paid off. Atem sighed deeply before sitting by Joey on the bench. Atem was about to say something when he heard a limo being pulled up. The two friends cocked their eyebrows as they watched Mokuba exit from the limo.

_"Mokuba?"_ The friends questioned in surprise.

"Atem, I need to ask you _a favor_," Mokuba said as he sat on the bench next to Atem. He raised two eyebrows at the small kid his size. "It's just an option, but... before my brother was... you know, _comatose_, he was invited to a dueling tournament being held by Maxamillion Pegasus."

"The inventor of Duel Monsters?" Atem asked awestruck as Mokuba nodded his head. "HOLY COW!"

"Though, when Seto got the invitation, he never told Mr. Pegasus that _you_ were the only person that's ever beaten him. He... kept _that_ a secret. I guess because this was a once and a lifetime opportunity, I don't know, but now he can't go. Maxamillion Pegasus called yesterday and asked about my brother. I told him what happened... _or partially_. Said that Seto had _an accident_ during a tournament he was playing at Kaiba Land. Mr. Pegasus felt sorry about what happened and seemed _disappointed_. He asked if there was _someone else_ that could take his place who's as good as him, or close to it. I told him about you and that you were the only one who's beaten my brother on several occasions. He was... rather _shocked_ that Seto never mentioned your name. He asked if I could speak to you about taking my brother's spot in Duelist Kingdom."

Atem was shocked beyond comparison. He was invited by the inventor of Duel Monsters to enter a tournament being held in Duelist Kingdom. It seemed like a once in a lifetime opportunity, but still, being a duelist champion wasn't exactly _Atem's biggest dream_. Atem wasn't sure what answer to give. He loved playing Duel Monsters, but he didn't want to spend the rest of his life based on that _particular _game.

"I don't know, Mokuba," Atem replied. His eyes were staring at the ground. "I want to go, _really_, but I have _other priorities_ to care for. You see, Joey and I are working part time jobs to earn money for his sister's operation on her eyes."

"You need money?" Mokuba asked with a smile on his face. "Then go! The winner of Duelist Kingdom wins a million dollars!"

"WHAT? YOU'RE JOKING!" Joey shouted aloud.

"Nope, I ain't. Compared to most game shows, this one is no game show. Game shows usually have ridged games made to make the player lose, so they'd only have a _slim_ chance of winning. This one, however, is only invited by the best of the best and one can walk away with booty on his shoulders," Mokuba explained with a smirk.

"I... _I don't know._ There's a good chance I could win, but I'll be facing pros," Atem said.

"Atem, you know we've been working hard to get that money. Heck, I had to be on a game show to try to win that money. Mokuba's right! You should take that chance, _for my sister_," Joey encouraged.

_"Common brother!"_ Yugi encouraged Atem with a cheerful smile. _"You haven't lost a game yet. Just enter and win!"_

"Seto wouldn't admit it, but I think he'd _want_ you to enter," Mokuba admitted as Atem nodded.

"_I... I'll think about it._ When is the deadline?" Atem asked.

"I think five month," Mokuba guessed.

"When Mr. Pegasus calls, give him my number and address and ask him for a month to think about it. I'll have to talk to my school principal and my bosses."

"That's fine. He expected you to call him back by a month or two anyways. I asked him to give you sometime to think about it."

"Thank you."

Mokuba walked back to his limo and it drove off. Atem stared at the limo driving down the road. _Was it really worth risking playing a game to win money for Joey?_ The chances were slim, just like the game show, without being ridged. Atem had the chance to win that prize money. He _needed_ it, but that was something to be thought about. Although, for some odd reason, something told Atem that this tournament might lead to something _big_, bigger than him and Yugi would bargain for.


	31. Monster Fighter

**This one is one of my favorites, because my cousin used to have one of these toys when we were young. It wasn't gun-like, but it was similar to what toy is gonna be played. There's also actual fighting going on in this one... sorta. Anyways, I hope you like this one. It's actiony. Review please!**

Atem was helping his grandpa with the boxes of new toys for the game shop. It always helped when he was around, especially since Solomon was getting old. He was already hitting his seventies and his back was aching. Atem was more than happy to help, especially since he never liked watching his grandpa aching his back while carrying a load of toys.

Solomon watched Atem carry the last box of toys to the game shop and set the toys on the shelves. It felt like yesterday Atem first solved the millennium puzzle. Ever since then he's become more compassionate and loving than he had ever been before. He was even helping strangers that he didn't know. Solomon wondered how much influence this _Yugi_ was making toward Atem to make him more understanding and compassionate toward so many. It seemed like yesterday, Atem was harsh toward everybody around him.

Most importantly, Atem was becoming more attached to his puzzle that held the soul of Yugi. That boy watched the lone spirit like a hawk. Atem never wanted to let the puzzle out of his sight. It was _always_ with him. Solomon smiled as he watched his grandson open another box of toys.

"Wow, these look awesome," Atem smirked while holding up a little gun-like toy with a flat top where some sort of toy was supposed to be connected. "Now, if only I can find their mates."

Solomon chuckled as he bent down to open the box next to the one Atem opened. Inside were monster dolls with connectors on the feet and arms. Solomon took one of them and placed it on the flat top of the gun-like toy. He pressed a the left button beside the handle and it turned the left arm. Atem raised two eyebrows while blowing out a whistle.

"Wow," Atem said in amazement. He took the toy from Solomon's hands and held it like a pistol. "I bet these will sell out in one clean sweep."

"I sure hope so," Solomon said in a cheerful smile.

"You know what? I'll get myself one. Then I can teach Joey how to _really_ fight," Atem decided with a hint of teasing. Solomon let out a chuckle. He watched as Atem dug through the monster toys and held two different ones in each hand, trying to decide. His eyebrows rose, before it turned into a glare. "No Yugi, I'm not getting that!" He refused, staring at an invisible person. "Don't give me that shit, I ain't choosing that monster and that's final!"

"Atem, watch your mouth!"

"Sorry grandpa, I..." Atem apologized before he fell backwards onto the floor, seemingly pinned down and angry at that. "YUGI! GET YOUR ASS OFF ME!"

_"ATEM!"_

"Sorry, Yugi won't get off me!" Atem cried, trying to struggle himself out. "FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT GIVING YOU THAT..." His head then seemed to be forcefully pulled and his face turned to the left. "Yu... yu... YUGI! I'M NOT GETTING THAT... _HMPH!_" His face was then making weird gestures and was seemingly pressed. Atem had mentioned to his grandpa that Yugi would snug his face on Atem's face in a loving matter or if he wanted something. "_STOP THAT!_ I SAID NO... _UGH_ NOT IN FRONT OF... _AH SHIT!_ FINE! HAVE YOUR STUPID MONSTER AND SEND IT TO HELL! UGH!" Finally, Atem was released before digging out a monster toy that looked like a small bunny. He slammed twenty dollars on the counter and put it in the cash register before counting out some change and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Sometimes I wonder how that boy can live with someone who has the biggest mouth in Japan," Solomon teased as Atem rolled his eyes.

"Yugi is such a _UGH!_" Atem grumbled shaking his fists in the air as Solomon chuckled in response.

"A loving child you tend to spoil. He seems to know how to get to you _and that's saying something_. Nobody's ever gotten so far as to where you're forcibly having to agree to their terms."

"Sometimes I wonder how I can't stand Yugi's tactics and yet can't sleep without him snuggling me like a stuffed bear."

"Perhaps because you love him so much. You can't live with him and you can't live without him."

Atem glanced at his grandpa with a smile. It was true, he loved Yugi with his own dear heart and yet couldn't stand him sometimes. Then again, brothers were normally like that. They couldn't stand each other and yet couldn't live without the other. This fact was enough to drive Atem insane, especially with the way he was having to agree with Yugi's pleads.

After Atem bought the gun-like toy game called Monster Fighter, he started playing it at school. Joey had bought himself one from the game shop, so he could play. The game became known and popular throughout the school. Everyone was asking Atem if his grandpa's shop was selling any. Only a week later, the Monster Fighter guns and monsters were sold out. _There was non left._

Despite this fact, Atem and his friends continually played with the Monster Fighter game. Atem loved the game so much, and then started wishing Seto was here. _Seto_... that name made Atem a little depressed. He missed his old rival _and friend._ Atem started remembering when him and Seto would spend endless times playing simple games like Chess, Bingo, Battleship, Checkers, Phase 10, BS, and even Poker. At times, he would win and, at times, he would lose, but Atem had so much fun. Seto had fun too and he worked his butt off just to try to beat his _greatest rival_.

Atem started remembering Death-T and how that tournament had brought Seto Kaiba to the hospital and now, _who knows when he would wake up?_ Atem was wondering if he did the right thing in giving Seto that penalty game. Playing games just wasn't the same when Seto wasn't around. Even Yugi had to agree on that logic. At least Mokuba didn't hold anything against the two.

Atem sighed while making circles on his desk with his finger. Joey noticed his depressed friend and checked to see what was wrong. From what he could tell, Atem seemed _very sad_ as if he lost a bet.

"Hey, something wrong?" Joey asked.

"Nothing. I just wish Seto were here," Atem admitted emotionlessly while staring at the circles he was tracing out.

"You miss that bastard?"

Atem sighed while he made more circles on the desk with his finger. He was picturing, inside the circle, Seto was staring at him with those same cold blue eyes. This made him smile a little bit. Atem imagined Seto having a Monster Fighter gun of his own with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon monster on it and them fighting with those guns. If only he could see the monster Atem chose, _thanks to Yugi._ Seto would probably mock Atem for days and never let it down of how _lame_ the monster was.

Joey could not believe he was watching his friend missing the very guy who stole Solomon's card, ripped it up, and tried to kill him and his friends. Seto Kaiba, who made enemies out of Atem's friends and yet here is Atem Moto, tracing circles on the desk and staring at it like he just lost a puppy. How can Atem miss the very guy who treated him nothing like _a friend_? How? _Why?_

"Man, I can't understand you, Atem. _Kaiba's an asshole!_ He gave your grandpa a heart attack and almost killed us and yet you're acting all _mopy_," Joey glared with his hands on his hips. Atem placed his arms on the desk with his face still looking all depressed.

"He was always honest in his gaming," Atem muttered, still staring at the desk. "Seto wasn't afraid to speak his mind. If there was something about me that needed fixing, he'd say it, no sugar on top. He was also one to talk to when I wanted to _steam_. He steamed to me too. We could take our anger out on each other and be asses without asking questions or hating each other."

Joey rose his eyebrows. He never knew Atem was so close to Seto like this, willing to talk things out honestly without judging the other. In a sense, _it was true._ Atem could be a bitch to Seto and he would think no less of his rival. They were perfect to steam out or take their anger out on. Joey sighed, feeling pity for his friend.

"Have you visited Money Bags in the hospital?" Joey asked.

"From time to time," Atem replied. Joey placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder before Atem turned and smiled. "I know you don't like Seto, but I'm glad you can at least be there for me."

"Hey, we're friends and we stick together till the end."

Atem stood up from his desk and gave his friend a comforting hug, one that _he_ needed. The class got quiet as they all noticed a student walking up with wild white hair, a black muscle shirt with a spider in the middle, and tight jeans. He came forward toward Atem and stared down at him, especially since he was only 4'5.

"You need something?" Atem asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to play Monster Fighter with me?" the student Nagumo asked. Atem sighed, and then nodded with a small smile. _"Great!"_

"Um excuse me," a random student said, tugging on Atem's uniform coat. The student whispered to him, _"be careful, I hear that Nagumo likes to cheat."_

Atem nodded before walking with Nagumo to the roof of the school building. Atem took out his Monster Fighter gun with the monster Yugi chose. Atem held a smile before hooking their Monster Fighter guns.

"Your monster is a _bunny rabbit_?" Nagumo mocked as Atem shrugged. He was used to the mockery by now.

"It was chosen by _someone_ close to me," Atem said with a small smile. "This game isn't about how _good looking_ your monster is, but how you fight with it."

"Hm _true_," Nagumo shrugged before signaling for the two to fight.

Atem held a smirk as he was focusing on his own monster fighting. Nagumo showed a wide smirk while pressing the buttons on his controller to punch, kick, and block. Atem was so caught up with the game, he forgot about missing Seto playing with him.

"I forgot to mention my own... _special rule_," Nagumo smirked with slyness in his voice. Atem furrowed his eyebrows curiously.

"What _special rule_?" Atem asked, still fighting with his monster.

"The loser has to give up the game, including the monster."

"WHAT?" Atem glared, doing a multitasking method. "YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO GIVE UP MY GAME IF I LOSE? THAT'S WORSE THAN THE ANTI RULE IN DUEL MONSTERS!"

"That's too damn bad," Nagumo smirked deviously before throwing an uppercut under Atem's jaw. Out of reflects, Atem's hand released the gun and fell on the ground of the roof. He could taste the blood on his tongue. Atem pulled himself up as he watched Nagumo walk off with the two Monster Fighter guns and _Yugi's monster_. "Looks like you lose. See ya, loser!"

Atem wiped his mouth that had drips of blood. Anger flowed through his veins as Yugi helped his brother on his feet. He wasn't about to let some _cheat_ take his brother's game and his own monster from them. Yugi stared at the very place where Nagumo left.

_"Let me take over!"_ Yugi said with boldness.

"Yugi, I can win this," Atem promised, anger still flowing through him.

_"I don't care! He took my toy and he hurt you,"_ Yugi glared._ "I WANT MY TOY BACK!"_

Atem rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face before declaring, "fine."

Atem changed to Yugi and he ran from the roof to his friends. Joey, Tristan, and Hanaski were talking about a _culprit_ who kept stealing and selling Monster Fighter games on the black market. Yugi didn't care about anything except the fact that Nagumo hurt his brother and stole his toy. Nagumo was going to pay _dearly_ for that. Yugi ran to his three friends who stared at him in worry when they saw the blood from his mouth.

"Atem, _what happened?_" Joey asked in dismay.

"Joey, can I borrow your Monster Fighter game?" Yugi asked with a hint of fighting spirit.

"Of course," Joey replied as he gave his friend his Monster Fighter game. Yugi gave a nod and ran out of the classroom. The friends raised their eyebrows, wondering what Atem _or Yugi_ was up to.

Meanwhile, in the lower part of Domino City, Nagumo was found selling Monster Fighter games for higher prices. He was grinning evilly about the fact that he stole all of these games just to get quick cash. Selling them at this part of town was easier than cutting cake. _Anyone_ would do _anything_ to buy something of great value. Little did Nagumo know about the dear price he would pay for stealing Yugi's monster.

Yugi walked through the alleyway and into the game shop where Nagumo sold Monster Fighter games. He smirked with his Monster Fighter gun held like a pistol. Nagumo turned his head and found Yugi with a small smirk and _another_ Monster Fighter game.

"I'm here for a rematch," Yugi glared from the smirk he made not too long ago.

"_You again?_ I see you got yourself a new monster. Very well, I'll play you again," Nagumo agreed as their Monster Fighter guns locked in place.

"This time we play three round. The one who wins two out of one loses," Yugi explained the rules. A smirk appeared on his lips. "And this time, _I_ have a special rule. _This_ will be a Shadow Game."

"Whatever. It's still a game right?"

The two started fighting with their monsters. Yugi kept his eyes focused and never let his guard down _no matter what._ He knew what Nagumo was capable of and would not let him use his tricks. The monsters kept punching, kicking, and blocking. Yugi kept his eyes focused on the game and Nagumo's tricks. When Nagumo decided that Yugi couldn't see him, he threw in a fist toward the young boy's face.

"Stop playing around!" Yugi glared after dodging the attack. "Your defenses are low!"

_"Huh?"_ Nagumo questioned before Yugi used his monster to give his opponent's monster a punch on the face. Nagumo felt a sharp pain hit him across his right cheek. "YEOW!" He clasped his hand under his right jaw and spat blood from his mouth. It was as if the _pain from his monster was transferred onto him._

"Do you understand now? Whenever one of our monsters gets hit, the owner takes the damage. If you don't take this seriously, you'll die," Yugi explained in a smirking manner. "_That_ is how shadow games work."

"A _shadow game_, huh?"

"I win the first round. Only two more rounds, _can you make a win?_"

"FINE! I'll get serious, but this time _I'll_ win!"

"We'll see," Yugi smirked as they held their guns firmly and started fighting again. "NOW!"

While their monsters were fighting, Nagumo promised, "I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about messing with _me_!"

The two players battled tensely. They kept pressing buttons on their guns that would move the monsters and even use special abilities. Yugi narrowed his eyes with sweat pouring from his face. There was a fist heading straight for his monster, _he did not have time to guard._ Yugi used his skills by having his monster knock his opponent's monster off balance. Nagumo was surprised by this movement. The battle was so tense, the controller was vibrating too hard.

Nagumo felt sweat pouring down his face. He couldn't control his Monster Fighter gun and started panicking. If Yugi used his special ability on his monster, Nagumo would lose. Thinking quickly, Nagumo swung his leg at Yugi and knocked him to the side. Atem gasped as he watched Yugi get knocked by Nagumo's leg.

"Looks like the tables have finally turned, _Atem_!" Nagumo shouted victoriously. He used his monster to jump in the air and give Yugi's monster hard punches in the stomach, thanks to its special ability. Yugi felt a number of hard core punches in the stomach that made him be thrown on the floor of the shop. "AND THE SCORE IS TIED! ABOUT TIME YOU GOT A TASTE OF YOUR OWN _SHADOW GAME_!"

"Ugh!" Yugi groaned in pain before coughing up some blood. Atem took a hold of his brother and helped him.

_"Yugi, if this is too much for you, you should let _me_ take over,"_ Atem suggested.

_'No... I'm fine,'_ Yugi muttered in his head before slowly standing up boldly. His eyebrows were furrowed. "You've gone too far, Nagumo! You hurt my brother, stole my toy, and now you hurt _me_!"

Nagumo raised his eyebrows at the fact that Atem _or Yugi_ had said _"brother."_ Yugi took the uniform coat and snatched it off. Underneath was a black tank top with a black bracelet on each wrist and some muscle tone. A bondage collar was held around his neck loosely. What was really scary was the glowing third eye on Yugi's forehead. This almost made Nagumo jump at the sight.

"Who... _what are you?_" Nagumo asked in fear.

"I'm Yugi, _Atem's brother_. I won't let you get away with hurting brother and using your cheating tactics to sell away other people's toys!" Yugi declared as if he was some sort of _ruler_. He picked up his Monster Fighter game and connected it to Nagumo's controller. "For this next game, I will rise this Shadow Game to three levels. PREPARE YOURSELF!" A gust of whirlwind surrounded the two players as they began the battle.

The battle started once more. Yugi's and Nagumo's monster began punches, kicks, guards, blocks, and special abilities. Yugi kept blocking Nagumo's attacks and he kept pressing forward. Nagumo wasn't going to let some _midget look-alike_ of Atem beat him in a game of Monster Figher. He kept punching and kicking with all that he had. Soon, Yugi pushed his opponent's monster off balance, giving him time to make the final blow.

"_It's over_, Nagumo!" Yugi declared aloud with victory in his voice.

"Not so fast! I'll kick you across the floor like last time!" Nagumo smirked as he tried to move his leg,_ but couldn't._ Something was keeping his legs from moving. "What? _I can't move_."

"I told you. You can't cheat this time. Take a look at your feet," Yugi pointed out with a childish smile. Nagumo looked down and saw all the monsters, he stole from the other kids, holding his leg down.

"_WHAT THE HELL!_ I CAN'T MOVE MY LEG!" Nagumo cried. He then noticed something. Among the monsters he stole, one of them was the _exact monster_ he was using against Yugi. "Wait, why is my monster down there when it should be..."

_"Wrong,"_ Yugi smirked with his arms half crossed since he was using one arm to hold his Monster Fighter gun. "Your monster wants no part of you. You're fighting _alone_. Since you've betrayed your monsters' trust, the only monster on the field is the one that _you've_ become."

There, on the field where Nagumo's monster _should be_, was a look-alike version of his monster with Nagumo's own face on it. While Nagumo stared in horror at _his own_ monster, Yugi pressed the special ability trigger. His monster punched right through Nagumo's monster and Nagumo fell on the floor with his back to the ceiling. He was in so much pain, he passed out.

Yugi ran and picked up his game and monster that Nagumo stole, and than ran out of the shop. It was pointless to give Nagumo a penalty game. It seemed that he already got what he asked for. Besides that, Atem wanted him and Yugi to get their monster and toy and leave the place before Nagumo wakes up or worst finding another one of Atem's _sex partners_. Before they knew it, they were away from the lower part of Domino City, the _last place_ they wanted to be.

After returning Joey's Monster Fighter toy and monster Yugi borrowed, Joey decided to walk with his best friend to the hospital. Atem had changed into his own body by this time. He moved through the hallway with Joey by his side and his hands in his pocket. Joey knew _this_ was going to be hard for his friend, but it was worth it after this morning.

Atem opened the door to the patient's room and found a sleeping Seto Kaiba on the hospital bed. His eyes were closed and his heart rate was continually beeping at a steady pace. Atem walked slowly toward the side of the bed before placing a hand under the young CEO President's head. A tear slipped down Atem's cheek and dropped onto Seto's calm face.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Atem whispered while his thumb stroke Seto's bangs. He then held the upper body of Seto close while crying on chest with his hospital gown stained in tears. _"I'm so sorry."_ Atem brought his face up before wiping his tears with his right arm and looked directly onto Seto's face. "Please wake up soon. I miss you _so_ much, you have no idea. I just wish I could've helped you before _this_ happened. Until you wake up, Mokuba and I will keep your company safe. He told me to keep your key while you were asleep. Know it's in good hands." Atem held gently onto Seto's hand before a smile peeped on his lips.

"Wait, _you_ have _the key_ to Kaiba Corp?" Joey asked dumbfoundedly as Atem nodded, still holding a sad face. "DAMN! Why did Mokuba give it to you?"

"He trusts me," Atem replied, still holding onto Seto's hand. A sigh escaped his nose before hearing the steps of _another presents_.

_"Hey,"_ Mokuba greeted with a sad smile. Atem turned his head and returned that sad smile with his own. "Figured you'd be visiting here."

"How's the company running?"

"Stocks are piling up and the big five is trying to settle it. To be honest, I don't trust them and it's hard to run a business when I'm barely passing school."

"I wish there was more I can do to help. I know this is _partly_ my fault."

"You've done all you _can_ do. Guarding that key with your life is all you need to do."

_"I suppose."_

"Even the big five can't really do much without the two keys."

"How come Kaiba has _two keys_ to his company?" Joey asked curiously.

"To make it difficult for _anyone_ to go into our systems. He never trusted _anyone_, so he made sure there were _two keys_ instead of one. One for me and one for him. The only way to get into Kaiba Corp is by using those two keys _together_. Since Seto is comatose, I have to keep his key in a safe place. I can't be seen with two keys, so I have to give it to _someone else_. Someone _nobody_, not even the big five, would think to search," Mokuba explained.

"So you chose Atem to be the second key holder?"

"Smart huh?"

"_Wow._ Where is it?"

"That's something _I_ can't answer, Joey," Atem smirked with his arms crossed with a small chuckle. Joey gave a disappointed look. "Besides, didn't you promise Tristan to get him lunch?"

"OH CRAP!" Joey responded as he scrammed out the door leaving a laughing Atem and Mokuba. They both dug into their shirts and pulled out small keys that were no larger than Atem's wrist. The ends of them were round with some weird hole at the end with weird shapes.

_"I'll protect your company with my life,"_ Atem promised in his heart before placing the key back inside his shirt. That key, until Seto wakes up, was always with Atem and he was willing to defend it _with his life._


	32. The Terror of 13

**This one is the date chapter with the bomb. I hope you like, since it's one of my favorites. This will definitely have a lot of peachshipping. Although, compared to the manga, Tea's not gonna try to get Yugi's alter ego out. Review please!**

Tea walked to Atem's house and knocked. Solomon answered with his huge grinning smile. Tea was excited to see Yugi whenever she came to the game shop. Yugi was usually around when Tea came into play. Atem was rarely _ever_ around with Tea. Solomon greeted Tea and invited her inside the game shop.

"So, what brings you here?" Solomon asked.

"I came here to see Yugi," Tea replied before walking into the living room. _"YUGI!"_

Yugi came streaming from his room before sliding down the railing of the stairwell. He ran to Tea and gave her a tight hug. She gave a soft moan while resting her head against Yugi's shoulder. Yugi placed his hands on Tea's shoulders and stared at the girl's pretty face.

"Tea! I'm so glad you came!" Yugi grinned as Tea giggled.

"I'm glad too. I came because I want to take you to the grand opening of the new amusement park _Crazy Park_," Tea said happily as Yugi grinned and hugged his girlfriend again.

"You're the best Tea!"

_"Oh no, there is _no way_ you two are going on a date!"_ Atem declared, who's spirit was leaning against the wall of the living room.

"Mmmm," Yugi whined as Tea cocked her eyebrows. "Brother said _no_."

"Can you put _brother_ on hold?" Tea asked, then noticing Yugi still had a hold of her. "_After_ you release me."

"Ok," Yugi replied after releasing Tea. He changed into Atem who held a serious look and two arms crossed.

"And why can't Yugi and I go on a date? Seriously Atem, Yugi and I have been together for months and we can't even go on a date, not even _one_? All we'll be doing is going to an amusement park, ride on some rides, eat, and then go home. How is it any different from going to Pizza Hut?" Tea asked with question. "And what gave you the right to decide if Yugi and I can date or not anyways?"

"To answer that, Yugi and I are _sharing the same body_. Yugi has to be me while he is in control. Second, you two will be doing more than _going on rides and eating_. There's a huge difference between hanging with me and my friends at Pizza Hut and going on a date with Yugi. Don't you think it's bad enough your father thinks of us as an _item_?" Atem glared while Tea gave a deeper one. They both had a blinking contest with each other before hearing their friend come into the game shop.

"Hey guys!" Tristan greeted with Joey and Hanaski with him. They noticed Atem and Tea were having a disagreement _again_.

"What's wrong?" Hanaski asked.

"Whatever it is, this certainly should be better than _last time_. At least I hope," Joey thought.

"Atem's being an asshole!" Tea replied while pointing her index finger at Atem. He just gave a sort. "He won't allow Yugi to go to the grand opening of Crazy Park!"

"Why not?" Hanaski asked confused. Joey and Tristan rolled their eyes.

"A date _huh_?" Joey asked before giving out a chuckle. "_This should be good._ Maybe I should record you two going to the Tunnel of Love."

"Do that and I'll kick your ass, then I'll burn it alive!" Atem threatened.

"I'm sure there's a way to settle this," Hanaski said as Atem gave his friend a glaring star. "Just hear me out. Maybe the date can look like _a hang-out_. Just lay out some _limits_, so Yugi and Tea can have a date. I mean they are _an item_, even though they're hiding it."

"As much as I hate to agree with Tea and Yugi having their _thing_, no offense, Hanaski has a point. You and Yugi are gonna fall in love with _different girls_. You're not gonna be single for long," Tristan said as Atem gave a snort.

"And I know for a fact that if you were to fall in love with a girl, you'd want to ask her on a date. In fact, you'd be french kissing, kissing her neck and foot, and doing sweet talks. _I know you_, Atem. It would be unfair for you to be romantic as much as you want and not allow Yugi to do the same," Joey agreed as Atem sighed deeply and stared at the floor. "You said you wanted to give Yugi a life right?"

"Fine!" Atem agreed finally before staring at Tea seriously. "There will be some rules. For one thing, no kissing in public. No taking pictures, not even I do that crap, you can ask Joey."

Joey chuckled since Atem _really_ never took pictures with any of his girlfriends _or sex partners_. The reason was because he _hated_ having his picture taken. Every time his picture was taken, he used to throw a huge fit. Now, he just stared at the camera and held a glare. Atem hated people staring at a picture of himself like it was _something important_. All it was, was just a piece of paper with himself smacked on it, _or so he put it._

"Also, no running around the park and screaming like a bunch of idiots. I'm NOT going through that crap again like I did with Hanaski!" Atem finished as everyone gawked up laughing.

"Fine, no kissing in public, _like I'll even be _that_ stupid_," Tea repeated with a hint of sarcasm. Hanaski laughed at the last response while Atem rolled his eyes. "And no running around like Yugi and Hanaski do everyday at school. Though, I might do pictures just to spite you."

Everyone laughed at that point again. Atem just gave a glare in response and said, "then I can send you straight to hell."

"Been there, done that, got the T-Shirt," Tea smirked with her arms crossed as Atem gave out a sigh. _"Anything else?"_

"You two have _fun_ and I'll be in my soul room... _barfing_."

Atem changed to a hyper active Yugi who glomped on Tea and they both landed on the couch. The three friends started laughing. Tea was laughing too as she stared into Yugi's huge violet eyes that were filled with enthusiasm. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Hey, are you gonna kiss Tea's boobs or are you gonna go on your date?" Joey teased as Yugi's head turned red.

"HEY! I AM NOT!" Yugi glared before Tea got up and punched Joey across the face.

"_OH!_ Ok, I probably deserved that," Joey said.

"Yugi is not a pervert and you know that! Be nice!" Tea glared with her head boiling hot.

"Hey, I was just kidding around," Joey defended.

"Common Tea, let's go," Yugi grinned as he took Tea's hand and they rushed out the game shop. Uka happened to have walked downstairs with laundry. She raised her eyebrows.

"Where's Atem gone?" Uka asked curiously.

"_He's_ going to the grand opening of Crazy Park," Hanaski replied.

"And we'll be joining him," Joey lied, so Uka wouldn't suspect her son dating Tea. Uka was still not aware of Yugi's existence, but had been suspicious of her son's _weird acting_.

The three friends left the game shop, leaving Uka with raised eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yugi and Tea made it to <em>Crazy Park<em>, it had been opened for a while and the line was long. Yugi and Tea had to wait for almost hours before finally reaching to the ticket counter. Yugi held onto Tea's hand while they waited in line. When Yugi finally reached the ticket counter, he got out his money to buy the ticket.

"Two students!" Yugi cried out with excitement.

"Aren't you a little _young_ for the student ticket?" the Ticket Lady asked in a cooing voice.

"HEY! I MAY NOT LOOK LIKE IT, BUT I'M _FIFTEEN YEARS OLD_!" Yugi glared as the lady was taken aback by this response.

"Can my date and I have our tickets?" Tea asked as the Ticket Lady nodded and gave two student tickets. Tea didn't care if this Ticket Lady knew they were dating or not. It wasn't like she was going to tell the whole school.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you two were brother and sister or something," the Ticket Lady apologized as the two nodded and got their tickets.

The amusement park was huge. There were rides of different kids all over the place. There were roller coasters, bumper cars, twirling rides, and all kinds of cool rides. Yugi couldn't decide on which ride to try out first. They were all thrilling and exciting. Tea thought they were _all_ exciting and fun.

"Wow, where should we go first?" Yugi asked.

"Hm, the sun's out, so the best ride would be the water slide," Tea concluded while pointing to a water slide ride that was as big as the Ferris Wheel.

Yugi and Tea dressed in their swimming suits and waited in line for the water slide. It was _very_ long due to the crowd, but they eventually made it to the end of the line where a Life Guard was waiting at the top. She peered at the two with her sun glasses and put her long ruler by Yugi to check his size. He needed to be at least 4'3 to be able to ride the slide. The Life Guard nodded and peered at the end of the Water Slide to be sure the last person already went.

Tea grabbed Yugi's hand with an exciting smile before the Life Guard turned her head toward the two.

"You can go," the Life Guard allowed as Tea got out a large tube for her and Yugi to slide in. Yugi and Tea sat inside the tube across from each other. After they got themselves settled in, the Life Guard pushed them and they slide down the slide. The tube raced down the huge slide as Yugi grabbed a hold of Tea and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AHHHH!" Yugi screamed as Tea grabbed a hold of her boyfriend. She was screaming too as the tube reached the end of the slide and they both tipped into the pool end of the slide. Luckily, it was only four foot deep, so they could touch their feet on the floor of the pool. They both were laughing their heads off as Yugi stared at Tea with the sun hitting her.

"That was fun!" Tea grinned.

_"Tea,"_ Yugi said lovingly as Tea turned her head to face him. "You're _so_ beautiful."

"Aw, that's sweet," Tea replied before giving Yugi a hug.

Yugi and Tea went down the water slide a few more times before going by the regular swimming pool on the beach chairs to tan. They both recoated themselves with Sunblock since it had been thirty minutes since they last put a coat of it on themselves. Yugi squirted some on his hand and rubbed it in with two hands.

"Can you put some on my back?" Tea asked as Yugi rubbed some Sunblock on Tea's back around most of her upper and middle parts since she was wearing a bikini. Tea loved the feeling of Yugi's hands rubbing against her back. It was almost like a massage _only better_. After Yugi was done, Tea put out her hand to put some more sunblock on the rest of her body. "I'm done!"

"Not yet," Yugi said before squirting a small amount on his fingers and rubbing it on his fingers. His fingers were stuck together as he rubbed the sunblock on Tea's soft cheeks and felt a blush on them. "Now you won't get peels on her cheeks."

Tea smiled while staring at Yugi's bright violet eyes. Her eyes darted and found a bush beside a large step that was at least two feet. Tea slowly got up from her chair and dragged Yugi over behind the bush _where nobody could see them_. Yugi cocked his eyebrows before Tea took a small squirt of sunblock, rubbed it between her fingers just like Yugi did, and then rubbed the sunblock on his cheeks before gently pressing her lips against Yugi's soft ones.

Yugi's eyes slowly closed before returning the kiss and deepening it to taste her lips that sent his heart racing. Yugi was slowly being pushed against the concrete wall as he felt his lips continually being pressed with soft lips and a tongue that slipped inside his mouth. Throughout the whole time, Yugi could hear his heart pumping more blood and the soft moaning that came from Tea's nose. It was not long before their lips slowly parted and Yugi could only see those soft crystal blue eyes.

_"I love you,"_ Yugi whispered.

_"I love you too,"_ Tea replied, wanting that kiss again. She was about to connect their lips once more before a squirt of water was sprayed at both of them. They glanced at their right and saw a bratty little kid with a water gun.

"HA!_ I CAUGHT YOU KISSING!_" The kid sang playfully before getting chased by an embarrassed Yugi.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Yugi shouted aloud while chasing the kid. Tea chuckled at that scene before thinking about their first _actual_ kiss. This was also the first time she french kissed. It wasn't as disgusting as she imagined it at ten years old, but it was probably because she did it to _someone _she was_ in love _with.

Tea returned to her tanning before hearing Yugi coming back to continue _his_ tan. They continued this for fifteen to thirty minutes before going to the locker room to change back into their regular clothes. They planned on going to a spinning ride before finding police investigators investigating a scene. The kids raised their eyebrows at the sight.

"Looks like a serious situation," Yugi said before Tea tugged on his arm.

"_It's probably nothing._ Common, let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Tea said before dragging Yugi to the Ferris Wheel, not wanting some investigation ruin their date. They entered into one of the gondolas, which read number 3.

Yugi watched as the Ferris Wheel slowly moved higher and higher. He smiled with his childish grin. Tea joined Yugi with her arms around her boyfriend's neck. He smiled and looked back at the beautiful girl behind him. They both sat down with their arms around each other. They grew closer with their lips only a millimeter apart. They were about to connect just when the Ferris Wheel stopped. The sudden stop rocked the gondola and made Yugi fall on his front side.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Tea asked.

"I'm fine. Why did it stop?" Yugi asked, while picking himself up.

"They're probably letting some people in."

_"ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE ADVISE YOU TO EVACUATE THE AREA! THERE'S A CRIMINAL ON THE LOOSE! I REPEAT! EVACUATE THE AREA _IMMEDIATELY_!"_ A voice announced on an intercom. Yugi's temperature dropped as he remembered something on the newspaper about _a bomber escaping from jail._

_"Tea,"_ Yugi said, glancing at Tea who seemed very terrified.

Yugi walked over to the side of the gondola and looked below him. There were investigators there and one of them held a phone to his ear. The bomber was here and probably ridged the Ferris Wheel with bombs. Yugi didn't want to just stand here while him and Tea were at the mercy of a bomber. He pulled his leg over the edge of the gondola and slipped over to the other side, hanging onto the side.

Tea gasped and ran over to her boyfriend who was hanging onto the edge of the gondola.

"_What the hell_ are you doing Yugi?" Tea asked with widened eyes.

"I'm going to save you, Tea. I'll go down and help the detectives. I'll come back for you," Yugi promised before pulling Tea's head and locked onto the girl's lips for one small kiss. "I promise."

Tea watched as Yugi slid on the side of the gondola, and then grabbed onto one of the bars holding it. Yugi slid on the bar before reaching the wheel of the Ferris Wheel and climbed down from there. It was only a matter of time before Yugi climbed off the Ferris Wheel and ran to the officers who were shocked beyond comparison.

"My girlfriend's up there!" Yugi shouted while pointing up to the Ferris Wheel.

"That was one brave move you did," the detective said while staring at the phone in his hand. "The criminal wants you to play his card game since you tried to escape _his_ game."

"I'll do it!" Yugi declared before being handed the phone and it being held in his ear.

"I see you don't _like_ my game, boy. Well, that's too bad. I need you to be part of my little _game_. Use the deck of cards the detective has in his hand and take piles of four that make twelve stacks. Arrange them like a clock and put the 13th stack in the middle. Turn over the card and whatever number it is, place it under whatever number you find on the clock. If it's a five, put it on the number five you find on a clock. The same goes for the other numbers, you got that?" The criminal explained as Yugi nodded. "Good. _Let the games begin._"

Yugi turned over the first card in the middle, which showed a 3 of spades. He placed it under the pile at three-o-clock. He pulled out a second card, which was a four of hearts and put it under the pile at four-o-clock. He pulled out a ten of diamonds, then a four of diamonds. Yugi wasn't sure what would happen, but he knew that eventually, four of the same number of cards would show _at some point_. He hoped nothing bad would happen.

Finally, there were four of a matching pairs of fours at the four-o-clock. An explosion was heard, which sent the earth shaking. The number 4 on the gondola exploded and the other gondolas beside it rocked a bit. Yugi stared at the number 3 gondola, which had Tea inside. She was shaking in fear with tears on her cheeks. Yugi stared anxiously at his girlfriend inside the gondola.

Yugi understood the game. When he found a matching pair of four of the same number that gondola, which held that number, exploded. There were passengers on gondola number 1 and 13 besides Tea, who was on number 3. What really got Yugi was that there were _twelve numbers_ on a clock, but _thirteen_ gondolas on the Ferris Wheel. He decided to worry about _that_ later. Right now, he needed to save Tea and Yugi already had three number 3 cards on the three-o-clock.

"You're safe and sound, boy. You already escaped my trap, but can you escape my game?" The criminal asked on the other line.

Yugi kept drawing cards and matching them to whatever number matched on the clock. The numbers he gathered into four were now 8. _The number 8 gondola exploded._ Sweat and nervousness poured down his face and body. Time was on the assents and Yugi _had_ to save Tea.

"Great, at this rate, one of the passengers will be blown to bits. How are we supposed to save them with a fifteen-year-old midget?" an officer complained as Yugi drew in more cards.

Yugi drew another card, which was the fourth number 2 card. The number 2 gondola exploded and the other gondolas were rocked by the explosion. Yugi felt fear deep in his gut. He had to save Tea before it was too late. If he didn't, he would _never_ forgive himself. Tea was the only thing that mattered to Yugi. Yugi drew a King of clubs. Since King was the thirteenth card, Yugi placed it in the middle. Yugi drew in an Ace of spade, which he placed under the number 1 pile at one-o-clock. He then drew his last card, _which could save Tea._ Yugi looked at it and saw the fourth King and placed it in the middle.

The investigators were excited as they watched the Ferris Wheel turn and drop off its passengers. Tea was the first, who ran up to Yugi's arms and held her boyfriend tightly. Tears left her eyes that were of joy instead of fear. Yugi was relieved that Tea was safe and sound _at last._ The investigators were happy and relieved that the passengers were safe and sound too. Yugi turned his head and talked to the detective.

"The criminal is in gondola 13. It didn't explode when I assemble the cards and 13 isn't the number on the clock. He also could read the cards I laid out. Since number 13 wasn't on the clock, he felt _safer_. He most likely was disguised as a passenger," Yugi explained as the investigators raised their eyebrows and blinked.

The number 13 gondola stopped for the passenger to get out. He had some regular clothes and a hat with sunglasses. The police arrested the criminal, who was disguised as a hostage. He had a controller in his pocket, which proved Yugi's theory. The detective came up to Yugi with an impressive look on his face.

"That was _amazing_, mister. I thank you for your help. It gets pretty rough with these criminals lurking about. There's also these _mysterious happenings_ going about here lately. It's no big deal, in fact it makes our job _easier_, but there's some sort of _mysterious being_ who plays these _shadow games_, at least that's what rumor has it. We find criminals who end up having schizophrenia or end up being hurt by some_ mysterious happenings_. You know anything about that?" The detective asked. Tea's face grew pale by this story.

"I know some, but brother says you most likely will think I'm crazy," Yugi replied as the detective chuckled. The boy shrugged carelessly. "Besides, I'm sure it's no big deal. Why make an investigation about it?"

"I suppose you're right. It's still _mysterious_. Thanks again!"

"You too!" Yugi waved before grabbing Tea's wrist. "Common! Let's continue our date!"


	33. The Evil Dragon Cards

**This next one is kinda weird. I was planning on having Hanaski have some major part to this, but this is based on the manga and not the anime, so I wasn't sure. I think I've figured out how to put this story together. Review please!**

Hanaski was in his bed reading a comic book of Zombire with a bright smile on his face. He continually flipped the pages to read more from the story. _It was getting exciting!_ Mrs. Tomoya entered the room with her brightest smile as she knocked on the side of the door. Hanaski looked up with raised eyebrows.

"What is it, Mom?" Hanaski asked.

"Your grandfather just came by for a visit," Mrs. Tomoya replied as Hanaski jumped off his bed excitedly.

"Where is he?"

"He's downstairs with your cousin Imori," Mrs. Tomoya replied while walking downstairs. Hanaski froze while biting his bottom lip.

_"Imori,"_ Hanaski muttered in some sort of _darker_ tone. He turned his head and peered toward his window. A sigh escaped his mouth before he ran to the edge of the stairwell and saw his grandfather with Imori. "He is _family_, even though he's a jerk," He concluded before walking downstairs to where his cousin and grandfather were at. "HEY GRANDPA!"

"Hanaski, boy have you grown!" Hanaski's grandpa grinned before giving his grandson a tight bear hug.

"Remember _me_?" Imori asked with a fake smile that could also be known as a smirk.

"Actually yeah, _I do_," Hanaski glared before releasing his grandfather's grasp. "So, what brings you here?"

"I came to show you boys something _incredible_," the grandfather replied as he and the two boys sat around the table. He pulled out a container with two other boxes on top of it. They were tied together by rope. "This is a shadow game from China. It's sealed by the yin. Once the seal is broken, a shadow game must be played and one's soul must be sacrificed. It takes three months for the soul to be devoured by the dragons of this game."

"That sounds awful," Hanaski said.

"Is that even possible?" Imori asked curiously.

"_It is._ That's why the seal should _never_ be opened or chaos shall bring about. When light and darkness are not balanced, destruction is brought about this world," the grandfather warned.

"Whoa," Hanaski muttered.

"So, what's the game called?" Imori asked excitedly.

"_Dragon Cards_, but as I said, this game should _never_ be opened," the grandfather warned. He took the game into his hands. "Not unless it's _really_ important that's worth sacrificing a soul."

"Dad, stop scaring the kids with your fantasy stories," Mrs. Tomoya glared as her father chuckled in return.

"Anyways, it's time for me to put this away in a safe place," the grandfather decided as he took the Dragon Card game and left into the guest room. Mrs. Tomoya followed her dad to make sure he got himself unpacked.

Imori's innocent face turned into a smirk as he stared at Hanaski with deviousness in his face. Hanaski returned it with an untrusting glare.

"Did you hear what grandpa said? That game has power _unimaginable_. With it, I can become the ruler of the shadows," Imori thought.

"Grandpa said not to open it and even if you did, that kind of stuff doesn't exist. You know Grandpa likes to tell fairytales," Hanaski said, but after the adventures he became involved in with Yugi, any _fairytale_ could be true. He just didn't want Imori to do something stupid.

_"Yeah right!"_ Imori disagreed with darkness in his eyes. "I've heard stories of the King of Darkness and Light. Said that they would have great power over _everything_. With that power, we can do whatever we want."

"Well, _I'm_ not gonna take that chance if it is true," Hanaski declared before removing himself from his seat. Imori smirked at his cousin as he left into his room.

That night, Hanaski slept soundly before hearing a creak from the floor. He got up and rubbed his eyes before seeing a shadow moving across the floor from under his door. Hanaski quietly stepped toward the door and opened it carefully. He saw Imori walk into the kitchen with an item in his hands. Hanaski narrowed his eyes and quietly snuck into the kitchen where Imori was located.

Imori stared at the Dragon Card game with lustful power in his eyes. He untied the rope and broke the seal. Hanaski gasped and ran to his cousin after it was too late.

_"Imori, what are you doing? You know grandpa said _no_!"_ Hanaski cried in a whisper.

"Grandpa is stupid for not grasping the power of the shadows. I can be the ruler now by collecting souls and sacrificing it to the dragons!" Imori grinned as Hanaski stepped back in a gasp. Imori glared deeply at his cousin with lust of power. "And I'll start with _you_."

* * *

><p>At the game shop, Atem and Yugi heard a scream that pierced through the night. Atem jerked up with fear in his gut. He knew the <em>owner<em> of that voice. The question was how could Atem hear Hanaski's screaming when he lived ten blocks away? Yugi held onto his brother with shaking arms.

_"It must be the millennium puzzle. It senses Hanaski's endangerment. It also senses a great darkness about as far as Hanaski's house,"_ Yugi said as Atem looked directly at his brother.

"You heard it too?" Atem asked as Yugi nodded fearfully. "Then I suppose we should go to Hanaski's place."

Atem got up and dressed himself before sneaking out of his room and into the Living Room. He heard a sound that came from behind. He turned quickly and saw his grandpa still in his PJ's. He seemed very wide-eyed and confused. It was not like Atem to be sneaking around at night, even when he was in a bad crowd.

"What are _you_ doing up so late?" Solomon asked. He peered at the clock._ "It's midnight."_

"Yugi and I heard Hanaski scream not too long ago," Atem explained as Solomon nodded. The teenager held the millennium puzzle with one hand. "Yugi says that the puzzle senses Hanaski's endangerment and even _I_ sense a great deal of darkness from where Hanaski lives."

"I see," Solomon nodded. He threw Atem the keys to the house. "Be back as soon as you can and _be careful_."

"Thanks," Atem thanked before exiting from the game shop. It was a good thing his grandpa took out the bell to the game shop when it closed.

Atem took the keys to his motorcycle and turned the switch to start his bike. He made sure he was several feet away from the house before doing so. He took off in his motorcycle and drove on his way to his friend's house. Yugi sat behind his brother while pleading and hoping that Hanaski was okay. More than likely, Hanaski was in _grave danger_ and the boys knew it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hanaski and Imori began the game of Dragon Cards. They drew one card and threw the other one down in the discard pile face-up. Imori was good at paying attention. He could guess which dragons Hanaski was going to summon like a book. Hanaski was focusing on beating his cousin at this game. He didn't want to seal Imori's soul, but if his cousin was willing to take the risk, so was Hanaski.<p>

"I SUMMON MY DRAGONS!" Hanaski declared boldly as his fire and metal dragon appeared from the shadows.

"I summon my two water dragons!" Imori smirked as two water dragons emerged. Hanaski gasped and glanced as his two other dragons. Fire could never stand against water. "You were pathetic before and still are!" Imori smirked evilly as he threw his hand forward in command. "ATTACK HANASKI'S DRAGONS, MY WATER DRAGONS!" The two water dragons attacked Hanaski's Fire and Metal Dragon and thrashed them to the ground. Hanaski lost and fear was shown on his face and body. Tears started building up as he watched his cousin stare at him with lust and power. "Now, I shall take your soul as an offering. At least you were useful in some way, right Hanaski?"

"NO! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" Hanaski cried as Imori's dragon fazed through his body and captured his soul. Just when this happened, Atem had barged the door opened and stared in horror as Hanaski's soul was taken and his body limped onto the floor.

_"HANASKI!"_ Atem cried before catching his friend's unconscious body and stared at Imori with hatred. "What have you done to him?"

"I offered his soul to the darkness," Imori smirked darkly. He glanced at the puzzle around Atem's neck. "I feel a great deal of dark powers inside you. You must be the carrier of the millennium puzzle. I read it holds a great deal of power and the one who solves it will be the _ultimate_ ruler of the darkness."

Atem didn't care about power or _ruling_, right now the only thing that was on his mind was saving his friend. He stared at Imori with pure hatred and anger. He stared at Hanaski's limped body that was nothing, but an empty shell now. Atem made a firm line on his lips while carrying Hanaski and laying him on the couch. Imori held a smirk while staring at Atem, who was filled with anger.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" Atem declared while pointing his index finger at Imori. "How do I get Hanaski's soul back?"

"You have to beat me in _Dragon Cards_, which won't be easy. I already kicked my cousin's butt at it. If you're one of his geeky friends, this won't be hard to beat you," Imori replied.

"So... you're his cousin? I pity Hanaski for having to be related to a despicable person like you! What you did, is UNFORGIVEABLE! I will avenge my friend and defeat you to gain his soul back!" Atem declared as Imori smirked darkly with a deep chuckle.

Imori and Atem sat across the table from each other. Each of them drew six cards to start things off. Atem did have to read the instructions on how to play _Dragon Cards_ before playing. Luckily, Imori didn't mind waiting for Atem reading on how to play before beginning. Atem and Imori took turns drawing and discarding their cards to summon two dragons.

The only problem with playing against Imori was that either Atem's or Yugi's soul would be taken if Atem lost. He decided to risk _his own soul_ and bet it on the line. He wasn't going to risk Yugi's soul. Atem also placed the millennium puzzle around Hanaski's neck in case he lost. Yugi's spirit was still next to Atem even through the puzzle was at a curtain distance. The only limit was that they couldn't switch places.

Imori smirked deviously, reading all the discard cards. He knew exactly what dragons Atem was going to summon. Just like Hanaski, Imori could figure out which dragons Atem would summon and know the exact dragons to counter against them. Finally, their dragons were set.

"I SUMMON A LEVEL 5 WATER AND WOOD DRAGON!" Imori declared as his Water Dragon and Wood Dragon were summoned up from the shadows.

"I SUMMON A LEVEL 4 EARTH DRAGON AND A LEVEL 5 METAL DRAGON!" Atem declared as a Earth Dragon and Metal Dragon were summoned up from the shadows. Each of the two dragons came face to face.

"You're pathetic!" Imori mocked. "I USE MY WATER DRAGON TO DRAIN YOUR METAL DRAGON JUST LIKE I DID WITH HANASKI!"

Imori's Water Dragon drained the Metal Dragon with its blasting power. Atem smirked deviously, knowing how to counter this attack. He declared, "I can use my Earth Dragon's special power earthquake. This can absorb water!"

Imori glared furiously. He had forgotten about Earth Dragon's ability. Metal Dragon powered up the Earth Dragon while it protected the Metal Dragon. Imori's Water Dragon was useless. Atem smirked with his arms crossed. This game was becoming more tense by the second. Though, it didn't matter to Imori, he had _other plans_ up his sleeve. His Wood Dragon was powering up by the minute thanks to the Water Dragon.

Atem gasped as Wood Dragon was powering up and ready to attack Earth Dragon. Imori smirked deviously.

"Did you really think I could be beaten that easily?" Imori asked rhetorically. His face then turned to command. "Wood Dragon, attack Earth Dragon!" The Wood Dragon planted its roots on the Earth Dragon and absorbed its power. Atem gasped with sweat pouring from his face. "Your Earth Dragon will be sucked dry after I get done with you!"

_"You son of a bitch,"_ Atem muttered as Imori chuckled darkly in response.

"Now my Water Dragon can attack your Metal Dragon!" Imori announced aloud as his Water Dragon emerged. It started it's attack, but the Metal Dragon survived it. "WHAT? IT SHOULD BE GONE!"

"Your Water Dragon lost its power due to the Wood Dragon using its strength," Atem said glaringly. "And here I thought you knew this game." Imori glared at that insult before Atem had Metal Dragon begin its onslaught. "Metal Dragon, use the last of your strength!"

Metal Dragon flew into the air and aimed for the Wood Dragon. Imori gasped and cried, "NO! _YOU BITCH!_"

Wood Dragon was destroyed by Metal Dragon. Imori gulped as Atem glared deeply at the young boy with revenge in his eyes. He was not letting Hanaski go down in vain. Atem was willing to gain Hanaski's soul back with everything he had.

"THIS IS FOR HANASKI! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR MESSING WITH THE POWER OF DARKNESS!" Atem spat boldly with harshness in his voice. The Earth Dragon emerged from behind him as Imori gasped in fear. "EARTH DRAGON HAS EMERGED! DESTROY WATER DRAGON!" The Earth Dragon emerged boldly and destroyed what was left of the Water Dragon. Imori cringed in fear as he watched his Water Dragon being drained and destroyed. "You have messed with power out of your control and used it against a dear and loving friend. As punishment, _your soul_ shall be the one taken!"

_"NOOOOOO!"_ Imori cried with tears in his eyes as the Earth Dragon fazed through him and took his soul to offer it in the jar. As Imori's soul was offered into the jar, another soul emerged as well. Atem guessed this was Hanaski's soul. He took it and returned it to Hanaski while removing the millennium puzzle from his neck.

"Please, _please_ wake up," Atem begged while cradling Hanaski's body that was almost his size. "I can't lose another friend like this again."

At that moment, Hanaski's eyes fluttered opened and stared at dark violet eyes that were filled with concern. Hanaski's eyes widened, wondering how Atem got in the house, but was glad he was there. He embraced Hanaski with joy written on his face. Hanaski held Atem around the waist.

_"I thought I lost you too,"_ Atem whispered in happiness. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here so late? Not that I'm not glad to see you," Hanaski asked in a happy tone.

_"He felt the great darkness inside this place,"_ a voice replied from the shadows. Atem looked behind him and saw an older man no older than his grandfather. He wore dark PJ's, gray-white hair almost covering his forehead, a mustache under his nostrils, and wrinkles on the sides of his cheeks. Atem showed a suspicious face. He kept a firm hold on Hanaski.

"Who _are_ you?" Atem asked.

"My name is Ronald Duncan, Hanaski and Imori's grandpa. I apologize for Imori. I suppose I should've seen _this_ coming," Ronald sighed in depression. He sat on the couch beside Atem. "What's done is done and Imori can only blame himself. I warned him not to mess with that game."

"How did you know I felt a dark presents in this house?"

"China isn't the only history I know about. I also know of a great historical legend in Egypt too. Yours is a special case. The one who solves the puzzle will be granted power unimaginable. The same can go for anyone who gets a hold of a millennium item. There are seven of them in all: the millennium key, the millennium eye, the millennium ring, the millennium rod, the millennium necklace, the millennium scale, and, _of course_, the millennium puzzle you wear around your neck," Ronald explained as Atem turned wide-eyed.

"I've met two people who carry millennium items besides me," Atem said. His eyebrows furrowed while Hanaski looked up at his friend in question.

"_Two?_ I know about Shadi, but who..." Hanaski asked.

"Maxamillion Pegasus. While I was talking with him about entering Duelist Kingdom, I noticed he was hiding a millennium item behind his hair. It would be missed if you don't look close enough," Atem replied as Hanaski stared in amazement. Ronald nodded at this statement. "I'm guessing it's the millennium eye."

"Be aware. As I said, _you're_ a special case, but not everyone is. Most of anyone who has tampered with the dark powers has been known to use that power for great evil."

"Shadi said something about the powers _being used in the wrong hands_ before attacking me. If It wasn't for my puzzle, he would've destroyed my soul room."

_"At least it explains why he tried to destroy your mind room,"_ Yugi said with his eyes furrowed._ "That means... Pegasus might be one of those people who uses its power for evil."_

"Do you think Pegasus might be using his powers for evil?" Atem asked.

"He most likely _is_," Ronald replied as Atem and Hanaski gave glances.


	34. Fight With Spirit Atem!

**I've got good news and bad news. The bad news: this story's almost done. Wow, time flies. Good news: this is the last chapter before Bakura comes into play! YAY! Also, after this story, I'll start going onto Duelist Kingdom. That's when things get really juicy. I think the hardest will be when I start on Battle City, because 1: I haven't entirely finished the manga part of Battle City. I've only gone as far as the beginning to Yugi and Bakura's duel. 2: It's so FREAKIN' LONG! I mean seriously! Do you know how many chapters Battle City is gonna take up? It's gonna be the LONGEST STORY to this whole dang trilogy. There's also Millennium World, but I'll get to that later. For now, review please!**

Atem was running down an alleyway while holding a gun with two hands. His feet were racing around the corner before hiding behind a dumpster. His chest was moving in and out rapidly while keeping his gun to his chest and making sure it was loaded with _ammo_. His eyebrows were furrowed and was ready to shoot at any given moment. Yugi's spirit was standing right next to Atem.

_"Brother, are you sure about this?"_ Yugi asked concernedly. _"You know you could get shot."_

_'Yugi, he asked for it and now he's gonna get what's coming to him,'_ Atem told his brother as he nodded.

_"I... hope you know what you're doing,"_ Yugi muttered quietly. He walked near in front of the dumpster to be on the lookout for nearby enemies. The advantage of having Yugi, was his _invisibility_ skills.

_'Is he here yet?_' Atem asked, his finger on the trigger.

_"Not yet,"_ Yugi replied. He was shaking nervously and sweat was dripping from his face. He had never been more nervous in his life. Atem was actually gonna _shoot someone_ with the gun he clamped in his hands. Then, Yugi saw a _familiar_ shadow. _"HE'S HERE!"_

_'Payback time!'_ Atem smirked as he noticed the shadow over to his right. He slightly moved his feet toward his target. He could see his enemy through the cracks of the dumpster that had several cracks and holes in it from people beating on it or something. Though, the cracks and holes not large enough for the enemy to see _him_. _'I have you now.'_ A smirk appeared on his devious lips.

_"Careful!"_ Yugi warned his brother. He seemed very scared silly, watching his brother about to shoot with all his rage. He covered his face with his two hands. _"I can't watch,"_ he said in a squeaky scared voice.

Just when the shadow was close enough, Atem took this moment to aim where he would shoot at. Then, in a quick flash, he popped half his head and his right hand was shoot paint balls with the paintball gun right at Joey in the stomach.

"AH-AH-AH-AH-YAH!" Joey screamed from the painful hits of the green paintball gun.

"BULLSEYE!" Atem cried out with a victorious smirk up his lips. "Atem five! Joey zip!"

"NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED WITH YUGI DIDN'T YOU!" Joey glared.

"You never said anything about me using the millennium puzzle _or Yugi_."

"You piece of shit!" Joey shouted before pulling his shirt up and seeing blue and purple spots. "_NOW_ LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Atem laughed hysterically before saying, "hey, no pain no game. I believe you owe me twenty!"

"That was an unfair game! You had Yugi help you!"

"You never mentioned Yugi. Now um... _twenty_," Atem smirked, reaching out his hand. Joey mumbled some curses before digging into his pocket and pulling out a twenty dollar bill. "Thank you."

"Ugh! You are _such_ an asshole!" Joey glared before noticing a red mark on the bottom part of his shirt. He checked on the right end of his waist and saw a red bloody mark. _"Aw shit."_

_"Dang, those things seem dangerous. That shot made Joey bleed,"_ Yugi said.

_'Yes, that's why when you play paintball, you have to know how to use them. Technically, we're supposed to using helmets and other equipment, but sometimes we tend to _take risks_,'_ Atem explained smirkingly.

_"I think you should've gotten the equipment."_

_'What's the fun with _equipment_. Besides, it's not like I hurt Joey or anything.'_

_"_Yes,_ but those things were required for a reason, right? I mean, don't ya think that there's a reason the law requires you to wear a seat belt in the car or a helmet when driving a motorcycle?"_

_'Mmmm, maybe, but I choose to ignore them.'_

_"Then you're even more insane than Joey."_

"Common Atem, let's get ourselves a bite to eat," Joey suggested. Atem looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Great idea, Joey. Ryan's Chicken Place is a good place and since I work there, I can get us a discount," Atem suggested.

"SWEET!"

"Beats me kicking your butt at Paintball huh?"

"SHUT UP!"

Atem laughed while rolling his eyes. Just then, the boys noticed Mokuba running with, what looked to be like, paint splatters all over his clothes and vest. They boys gasped as Mokuba grasped onto Atem like a life preserver.

"Atem, you've gotta help me!" Mokuba cried muffly in Atem's shirt.

"Mokuba, what's wrong and why do you have paint on you like you've been in a Paintball fight?" Atem asked.

"Because I have or was _forced_! I was checking out this game store my friends told me about that's in the low area of Domino City. While I was playing, some punks just randomly started shooting paintballs at me and I started running. There were too many of them, so I thought maybe I can get a group to help me fight them and get payback," Mokuba explained.

"Mokuba, the _low_ part of Domino City? That place is dangerous! It's where thugs and gangs live. You shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"Listen! Just because Seto's _gone_, doesn't mean you rule over me. Number two, I'm asking for your help! You've got paintball guns don't you? Well, are you gonna help me teach those guys a lesson or not?"

"The kid's gotta point," Joey agreed while shrugging his arms. Atem sighed while putting his hand on top of his forehead.

"_Fine_, Joey and I will help you. How many of those punks where there?" Atem asked.

"Three, I think. It could've been four or five," Mokuba replied.

"We better get help just in case," Joey suggested as Atem nodded in agreement.

"Just as long as I get some good ol' payback," Mokuba smirked as he pounded his fist on his open palm.

"At least the kid's got spunk," Joey smirked.

Atem, Joey, and Mokuba got in contact with Tristan and explained to him the whole situation. He agreed to help Mokuba teach the ones, who used paintball guns against him, a lesson. Luckily, Atem carried an extra paintball gun for Mokuba, and Tristan had his own paintball gun. They were all equipped and ready to kick some butt. Mokuba was excited to get a taste of revenge since his brother couldn't do it, due to the fact he was in a coma.

The four kids entered the lower part of Domino City, the last place Atem wanted to be. He was hoping the paintball gun in his hand would prevent _issues_, but luck wasn't on his side. Atem just happened to run into a slap on the face while on his search.

_"BITCH!"_ a red-headed chick screamed in Atem's face before leaving.

"Daisy Rickwald," Joey smirked.

"I hate these bitches," Atem glared as Mokuba looked up in curiosity.

"Why she hate you?" Mokuba asked.

"She's my old sex partner. Every female in this town is a bitch. Never date or _lay_ with these whores around here," Atem suggested as Mokuba became bug-eyed.

"Wow, Seto was right," Mokuba said. "You really _are_ a scumbag."

Atem smirked while rolling his eyes. He chuckled, "I suppose if I said I wasn't,_ I'd be lying_."

That _comment_ was the only thing keeping Joey from cursing at Mokuba for his statement. The four kids searched around the area for any gang or thugs with paintball guns. There seemed to be non, so far. They searched around where the arcade was, and then a paintball hit Mokuba on the back.

"_OW!_ HEY!" Mokuba cried in a glaring tone. A thug with a paintball gun started shooting at the other teens as they started shooting right back, but not before the thug ran off. "AFTER HIM!"

The four kids ran after the thug, who was followed by four other thugs who shot paintballs at the others. Atem warned, "WATCH OUT! THERE'S MORE OF THEM!"

"We _kinda_ noticed!" Joey glared as the kids tried to avoid the attacks. Luckily, they wore helmets to avoid being hit on the head. That didn't prevent the shots.

The kids started hiding behind walls and items while using trashcan tops as shields. The thugs seemed to be leading the kids somewhere. Atem had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut when he entered into a _familiar_ _alley_. Everyone stayed close, avoiding the pains from the paintballs. Some of them even had blood stains on their jeans.

Atem and Joey scanned their surroundings and knew this place was all too _familiar_. This place gave Atem nightmares. In fact, it was the very place where Atem had his _worst sleeping night _of his life. It was also the first time of being separated from Yugi since they were brought together. Something told Atem that this would be an old _reunion_ and maybe even a trap.

"Careful, I get the feeling that _this_ is a trap," Atem warned everyone as they nodded.

"Why does this not surprise me?" Joey asked sarcastically.

"You know this place?" Mokuba asked.

"A bad memory I wish I could forget," Atem replied as Mokuba nodded in a serious manner.

The four kids walked into an old abandoned warehouse. There was a hook on the ceiling with a rope hanging from it. _Atem remembered that._ It was where Huritani hung Joey and Atem and tortured them with their tasers. The last Atem had heard about Huritani and his gang of thugs, they were arrested. Though, that was almost a half a year ago and Olivia had already moved to China with her beau. Though, the gang was supposed to be in jail for more than a year unless _they escaped._

Atem could feel fear in his blood, but kept his head strong. He wasn't going to let Huritani push him around like last time. This time, he had an army with him when facing this forsaken place. _At least Hanaski wasn't here._

"Some place to _hang out_," Mokuba said sarcastically as a dark laughter was heard.

"Ok Huritani! Where are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" Atem threatened aloud with his paintball gun in his hands.

"Is that any way to treat your old friend after all we've been through together?" Huritani asked mockingly.

"You're _no_ friend of mine and how did you get out of jail anyways?"

"I escaped. Prison is no easy place to get out of, but I managed. You boys are surrounded," Huritani replied as his gang of thugs surrounded the boys with paintball guns. It was four against six. "I'm still considering of having you join my gang again."

"I'd rather be buried alive!"

"Yep, Seto was _definitely_ right about you," Mokuba said.

_"That I'm an asshole?"_ Atem asked sarcastically.

"No, that you probably joined a crappy gang that sells drugs and sex," Mokuba replied as Atem rolled his eyes.

"How cheap! There's actually a _reason_ we want you to join our gang again," Huritani smirked while walking toward the group.

"Don't make one single move, ass!" Joey warned with his gun aimed at Huritani.

"I don't think you'd wanna risk every single one of you being shot by killer paintballs," Huritani mocked as Joey helplessly glared even deeper. With a swift, Huritani grabbed Mokuba's necklaces that held a small key around his very neck. "Nice place to hide something _valuable_ to a company. We maybe _down in the dumps_, but we're not stupid."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, HURITANI!" Atem shouted while aiming his gun at the gang leader.

"Why should _I_? He has the key to the very thing that can take us to Easy Street!" Huritani grinned evilly with his firm hold of the necklace that was choking Mokuba.

_"A... tem... help... me,"_ Mokuba pleaded as Huritani pointed the paintball to the kid's neck.

"I heard these things can be _deadly_ against _this_ part. You've got a time limit to choose whether you want to join our gang and have me let go of your protegee or..." Huritani bargained while pulling Mokuba toward a hook. He then looped the necklace over the hook before having it pull Mokuba up, having him hold onto the necklace in order to keep himself from choking to death. His breathing were gasps. "watch him choke himself to death."

"YOU ASS! LET HIM GO YOU F***IN WHORE!" Joey shouted in outrage.

"If you wanna see him die, that's fine with me," Huritani smirked while having his men still aim at the boys. "Though, if you make one move, you could end up being scarred for the rest of your lives."

"MOKUBA!" Atem cried before running to the kid. The gang started shooting Atem as paintballs were hitting him on his body, legs, arms, and everywhere else. The helmet was keeping the paintballs from hitting his most _tender_ areas. Despite the pain, Atem kept moving onto the boy who was barely breathing.

"Why are you moving?" The first gang member asked angrily.

"Can't you see you're bleeding yourself to death?" the second gang member asked confounded.

It was true, Atem was bleeding in some areas and black and blue in others. He didn't care, Mokuba's life was at stake and _that_ was all that mattered. Atem had Mokuba's feet on his shoulders, so the boy could unloop the necklace that was hooked to the hook. Huritani glared at Atem with pure anger and hatred.

_"All this pain..."_ Atem glared deeply at Huritani with a hint of grimacing from the painful shots of the paintball guns._ "... are _nothing_ compared to the pain of betraying a friend and one that's in the hospital at this moment. Mokuba and I _will _protect Kaiba Corp with our lives and will _never_ abide to you for ANYTHING!"_

"You certainly aren't loyal out of money. Why are you sticking up for some rich billionaire boy who doesn't deserve all that wealth?" Huritani asked in anger and confusion. "Especially since he's in his death bed!"

"Because HE'S MY FRIEND and a good one too! Until he gets better, I'll protect Mokuba, and Seto's company. I _made_ a promise!"

Mokuba jumped off, grabbing his paintball gun that he dropped when Huritani grabbed him, and shot alot of the gang members to free the others. The four guys were all together again and were back to back. Mokuba smirked deviously with his paintball gun at aim.

"Atem, we'll take care of these dudes while you go kick Huritani's ass!" Mokuba told Atem as he nodded in response.

Atem ran pass the gang members and ran after Huritani. The aches and pains from the paintball gun shots at him were not enough to keep him from chasing after Huritani. Atem was willing to settle the score with his former friend _once and for all_. After all, he had Seto's key to Kaiba Corp. that Mokuba entrusted him with. Atem was willing to protect his friends company _and brother._

Huritani smirked deviously as he came face to face with Atem. They both had paintball guns, although Atem had a helmet on while Huritani did not. He smirked deviously with his gun aimed for Atem.

"You know, it's unfair you have to wear that thing on your head," Huritani smirked as Atem threw it off.

"I'll kill you, Huritani!" Atem spat.

"How about we _not_ use these and start fighting man to man?" Huritani suggested as he put down his gun and flexed his muscles. Atem did the same and they started trying to punch the other. Atem avoided the punches with his kung-fu styles that he only knew lowly of. Luckily, Huritani didn't know kung-fu much either. "Still a Spartan, as always."

"You threatened my friends," Atem spat as he threw a punch on Huritani's stomach. "And my friend's dear brother!" He threw a punch at Huritani's jaw before Huritani noticed glass shards on the table. He smirked as he took a piece of dirty cloth and swiped the glass shards on Atem's face. _"YAH!"_ Atem quickly turned his head and felt the glass hit parts of his face. He couldn't risk opening his eyes for the fear of being permanently_ blind_.

"Time for me to end you!" Huritani smirked as he took a knife from the table and raised it high. "Since you won't join my gang!"

_"BROTHER! ROLL TO THE RIGHT!"_ Yugi warned Atem as he rolled over to his right and missed Huritani's target.

"You son of a bitch!" Huritani shouted aloud as he turned to the right to stab Atem.

_"I'll aim for you!"_ Yugi said as he positioned the target of Atem's gun and Atem pulled the trigger and the paintball blew into Huritani's eyes.

_"YEEEEOOOOWWWWW!"_ Huritani cried aloud as Atem removed the glass shards from his face, so he could open his eyes, and than ran to his friends, who put the other gang members on the ground with paintballs all over them.

"What happened to Huritani?" Tristan asked.

"Let's just say he'll be blind for the rest of his life," Atem smirked. He flipped up his cell phone and dialed 911. "Yes _police_? Huritani escaped from jail and is at the warehouse at this moment." There was a long pause and Atem's smirk grew on his lips. "Oh, I wouldn't _really_ worry about him escaping or doing any harm. I blinded him with a paintball gun out of defense." There was another pause. "_I understand_... thank you." Atem then hung up. He turned to Mokuba. "You think you can log into your brother's bank account? I'm gonna need a lawyer."

"Why?" Joey asked glaringly.

"For _illegal use of weaponry_. I _did_ attack him above the neck with a paintball gun," Atem explained.

"Well, that's retarded! You were _freakin'_ trying to defend yourself!" Tristan cried aloud.

"It's okay!" Mokuba promised. A smile brightened up his face. "You helped me get my payback. I'll set you up a lawyer that can help you. Besides, you'll most likely be voted _not guilty_."

_"Or risk getting my license taken away,"_ Atem joked as the other friends laughed. "I hope I'm not grounded for this." He turned to Mokuba. Before leaving, he apologized, "sorry for getting you involved with my issues."

"Don't be! Besides, I'm glad you left those guys. They were d***heads," Mokuba said.

"I was going to say _f***in bastards_, but that works better. You've got one big mouth."

"So do you!"

"Do you know what the funny thing is?"

"What?"

"Huritani never caught a hint that _I_ have Seto's key too."

"What a _loser_!"

"He also never caught the fact that my puzzle probably costs _a fortune_. You'd think he'd be smart enough to notice _that_."

"A dumb bastard. I pity him."

"surprisingly, I pity him too. At least he can't see the greens," Atem chuckled before looking at his gun, which had dark green paint on it. _"F***."_

Mokuba gawked up in laughter while the police showed up and wondering if the two kids smoked pot this morning.


	35. The Millennium Enemy Part 1

**HERE IT IS! The story everyone has been waiting for! The one where we meet _Ryou Bakura!_ And the Theif King too, but he'll be different in this one. There's gonna be a twist to this one. Bakura will also have a switch in roles lol. I've been thinking for a long while and I think it'd be a neat twist. Just remember this: Thief King Bakura was possessed by Zork when he offered his soul to the evil god, so... he won't be a thief in this one. His personality will somewhat remain, but will be the _kinder version_ of Yami Bakura. Wow, I never thought I'd write those words. **

**Oh, by the way, just so you know THIS ISN'T TENDERSHIPPING AND ANYONE WHO THINKS THIS WILL BE BURNED ALIVE! Ok, I'm done. Just remember BROTHERLY LOVE PEOPLE! Review please!**

The class was chattering about rumors or making a muck since class hadn't started yet. Atem was with Joey, Tristan, and Hanaski talking about random things. There was a rumor heard about _a new foreign exchange student_ coming to class. The girls were even talking about how _cute_ he was. Atem wasn't that interested since new students were not of his interest.

Once the bell rang, everyone kept chatting, until the teacher came up front. It took a long while, but the class finally ceased on the noise. Even Atem and his friends stopped their chatter.

"We have a new foreign exchange student from Egypt, Ryan Bakura," the teacher announced as a white-haired male stepped forward wearing the normal school uniform. He had messy hair, crystal blue eyes, and a devilish look to his face.

"Good morning," Ryan greeted, holding a devilish grin.

"Sit by me!" a random female offered.

"NO _ME_!" another random female offered.

"I think I can choose_ my own_ seat and besides that, you're probably gonna start giving me cooties and tempting me to lose my virginity," Ryan smirked as the teacher gave the new student a glare.

"We don't use profanity in class," the teacher rebuked as Ryan turned his eyes with a deeper smirk.

"Yes maim."

"Now how about you sit next to Atem Moto over there," the teacher pointed to the seat next to Atem.

_"Watch out, Atem's an ass,"_ one girl whispered to where the teacher couldn't hear.

"Really?" Ryan asked, looking in Atem's direction. Atem sighed in annoyance. "Than I'm _definitely_ sitting by him."

Atem held a smirk as Ryan took his seat. The teacher started taking role while Ryan was drawing a random picture on loose leaf paper. Atem was biting the corner of his lip boredly.

"How do you survive this shit hole?" Ryan asked in a whisper.

"By playing _Mr. Nice Guy_, but sometimes you have to be an ass too," Atem replied as they both chuckled. Ryan showed Atem a picture of the teacher with a huge head and an ugly looking expression. He responded with a slight chuckle. "You should've seen what I posted on YouTube."

"You should show me. I'm always up for funny and hilarious videos."

"Science Lab during lunch."

"_Deal._ By the way, is the bitch right about you being an ass?"

"As much as Tea, over there, being a bitch ass."

"No surprise _there_. To me, all these chicks are _bitch asses_."

_"Is there a problem, boys?"_ the teacher asked.

"No maim," Ryan replied innocently with his hand behind his back that held a middle finger.

Atem chuckled slightly and thought, _'I'm starting to like Ryan. He's probably as much of an ass as me.'_

_"Except he's probably worse,"_ Yugi thought as Atem nodded.

The class continued with its lesson. When class was close to being done, the students were free to talk. Ryan and Atem decided to use this time to chatter about stuff. Atem was starting to like Ryan and he felt the same toward Atem. They started chattering about how much school stank. They even had their shares of laughter.

Ryan then noticed the millennium puzzle hung about Atem's neck. He asked, "that pendent, what is it?"

_"Huh?"_ Atem asked before glancing at his puzzle. "It's my millennium puzzle. My grandpa found it in a pharaoh's tomb and I solved it."

_"Interesting,"_ Ryan smirked. He glanced at Atem. "Mind if I take a look?"

Atem nodded as Ryan carefully cradled the puzzle with two hands. He glanced at the puzzle and carefully rubbed the eye of the puzzle with his thumb. All of a sudden, Ryan felt a jolt of pain in his chest. He released the puzzle and clutched onto the ring around his neck that was under his shirt. Atem stared at Ryan with concern.

"Are you okay? You look pale," Atem asked.

"I'm... _fine_," Ryan lied, trying to make his voice sound normal. A smile appeared on his face to assure his new friend. Atem's eyebrows rose unconvinced, especially since sweat was pouring down Ryan's face.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

The bell suddenly rung and it was time for the students to leave to their next class. Atem and his friends got up to prepare to leave for their next class. Ryan decided to join along since they were the first people he talked to. The girls started rushing to flirt with Ryan. _It annoyed the heck out of him._

"Hey Ry, want me to show you around?" the first girl flirted with her bright eyes.

"Yeah, we'll give you the grand tour," the second girl said right next to Ryan.

"Actually, I'd rather hang out with _these guys_. They seem to _speak my language_," Ryan declared as he shoved the girls from him to make his way toward Atem and his friends.

"But they're _assholes_," a random girl from the crowd of girls said.

"That's _why_ I want to hang out with them. One, they're assholes and two, to avoid bitches like you," Ryan smirked as the girl's mouths gaped and would've slapped him if he didn't join in with his new friends.

"Nice combat," Joey smirked. He made a slight chuckle. "I know _I_ wouldn't be brave enough to pull _that_ stunt."

"If there's one thing I hate, it's attention. Not that I'm _antisocial_, but I hate crowds," Ryan said in a glaring manner.

"I don't blame ya," Tristan agreed.

"Hey Ryan, how about we hang out sometime? Maybe we can even play a game," Atem suggested as Ryan turned his head and showed a darkened face.

"_Sure_... I'll hang out, I like Burger World, but no thank you on _games_. I hate them," Ryan declared. Everyone raised their eyebrows and brought their walking to a halt.

"You _hate_ games?" Hanaski asked confounded.

"I... used to love games. Though... my _friends_... my other friends... they ended up in comas after playing my role playing game _Monster World_," Ryan explained as everyone gasped in horror. Atem felt pity for his friend. "I know it sounds lame, but... _it's true_. People from my home town avoid me because of that."

"I'm _so_ sorry," Atem muttered. He knew what it was like to lose a friend to a coma. "I have a friend comatose too."

_"Hm,"_ Ryan humphed. His face turned the other way. "Not the same reason _mine_ did. It was because they _played_ Monster World with me. No... not _just_ Monster World, any type of _game_ I play." Anger was driven in his shaking fists and shown on his face. _"You wouldn't believe me."_

"People don't fall into comas because of _games_," Joey said factually with his arms folded. "That's just not possible."

"It's different with me," Ryan muttered. He turned his face and showed a serious one. "Just trust me, you cannot and I mean CANNOT play any games with me _no matter what._ I can't bare to lose another friend again and neither can..."

"Can _who_?" Hanaski asked.

"Neh... _nothing_," Ryan lied. A smile appeared on his face again and said, "anyways, how 'bout we meet at Burger World at five?"

"Sure," Atem agreed as Ryan nodded his head and headed for his next class.

Right after school, Ryan ran behind the school and made sure _nobody_ was around. When he was sure the coast was clear, he took out a round ring that hung about his neck. In the center of the ring was a pyramid, like Atem's puzzle, and clinging spikes that surrounded the ring. It was the millennium ring, one of the seven millennium items.

_"I think you should tell him,"_ a familiar voice told Ryan, one only _he_ could hear.

"No, I can't lose another one, Ryou. You know that!" Ryan refused. There, to his right, was a twin version of himself, only his hair was laid down and showed more innocents. His head leaned against Ryan's shoulder and seemed _very_ _shy_. "I can't bare us losing another friend to these _dark powers_."

_"It's all my fault,"_ Ryou cried, bringing his knees up and weeping. Ryan took Ryou's chin and the boy looked directly into his eyes.

"It's _not_ your fault Ryou. Don't EVER think that. Get that thought out of your head, understand?"

_"But..."_

Before Ryou could argue any farther, Ryan's firm finger laid on his soft tender lips. Ryan's hard blue eyes held seriousness to them as Ryou looked up at Ryan.

"Not. Your. Fault," Ryan declared like stamping those words into Ryou's head. "Do you understand?"

Ryou nodded as Ryan smiled and held the spirit of the ring tighter. Ryou had been a part of Ryan's life for almost a year or so. Long ago, Ryan was given the millennium ring by his father who was an archeologist. It was the day he met Ryou Bakura, who was a twin duplicate of himself, but held innocents. Ryou would drive Ryan _absolutely insane_ with his smiles, childish manners, and snuggles _every_ night. Through time, Ryan had learned to love Ryou like his own dear brother and even got to the point where _he_ snuggled, hugged, and other ways of showing love to Ryou. _They were close indeed._

One day, Ryan finally had found the money to buy the game _Monster World_, a role playing game. Him and his friends played it. At first, things seemed to be fine: his friends were happy and playing about while Ryou watched the whole ordeal. He enjoyed watching his brother play with his friends on an _innocent game_. Then, a tented glow appeared on the millennium ring and Ryou acted... _different_. It was as if he was possessed by something _evil_. That was when Ryan realized the evil powers of the millennium ring. _Ryou_ was no longer the Ryou Ryan knew and loved dearly. He was _someone else_. Whoever this _evil spirit_ was, he took a hold of Ryou, and then locked Ryan in his soul room while his friends' spirits were captured and locked in their avatars.

Ryou had cried that night and kept whining about how it was all _his_ fault. Ryan moved from country to country, made new friends, and tried to avoid playing _Monster World_. He even went as far as playing other games, but even _that_ didn't work. This evil spirit took over Ryou and put all his friends into comas. Ryou would be crying in his brother's arms, yet _again_. Ryan kept convincing his new-found friends that they can NEVER play games with him, but never listened and doomed themselves into their avatars.

Ryan couldn't do this again, he couldn't bare losing another friend. Ryou was already feeling bad as it is. It didn't matter what it took, Ryan was never, and NEVER play _any_ games with his new friends. He decided that he would avoid it even if it meant _avoiding_ his new friends a little more.

After Ryan returned home from hanging with Atem and his friends, who were still convincing him to play a game, he looked in the mirror and smiled at his reflection. Ryou sat on the bed with his hands loosely held together while staring at the floor. Ryan smiled before sitting on the bed next to Ryou and wrapping his arms around the young shy boy. Ryou smiled and a giggle left his nose.

"I promise you, we won't lose anymore friends," Ryan promised while playing with Ryou's hair. Suddenly, Ryou's expression changed to a _darker_ one.

_"Of course not. Non of your friends were _ever_ lost,"_ Yami Ryou smirked deviously. Ryan knew the sound of _that_ voice, it wasn't his brother. He broke away from what was once Ryou and now was _someone else_.

"Bring my brother back, you shit head!" Ryan glared angrily.

_"Is that any way to treat your kind and loving brother?"_ Yami Ryou asked mockingly.

"YOU'RE _NOT_ RYOU! RYOU DOESN'T LOCK SOULS AWAY IN YOUR D***ASS DOLLS!"

_"But isn't that what you want? For you and your friends to play _forever and ever_?"_

"DON'T F*** WITH ME, BITCH!"

_"Language,"_ Yami Ryou rebuked mockingly. His smirk grew wider as he folded his arms and looked out the window. _"This time, I have plans I don't fail to keep. Atem has the soul of Yugi, the spirit guardian. He is the one in my way to true victory and power. I must capture his soul and destroy it!"_

"YOU WILL DO NON OF THE SORT YOU MOTHER F***ING LUNATIC!"

_"Oh, but_ I must_ in order to gain _true_ power and your body is the key to my ticket to _that_ power,"_ Yami Ryou smirked as his eyes glowed darker.

"I will say it once and I will say it again. _BRING. RYOU. BACK_," Ryan glared darkly with anger and hatred in his tone.

Yami Ryou laughed mockingly as the millennium ring started glowing around Ryan's neck. He gasped as his body started glowing golden and Yami Ryou's laugh echoed the room. Ryan couldn't move his body, not a muscle. Despite this, he kept his cold, hard glare as Yami Ryou slid his hand across Ryan's neck.

_"I'm gonna need to borrow your body for a while, Ryan,"_ Yami Ryou smirked evilly as he used that same hand to turn Ryan's head toward his eyes. _"_After all_, I need that _source of power_ and the only way to get it is by capturing Yugi's soul."_

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Ryan was absent. Atem and his friends agreed to visit with Ryan and perhaps <em>convince him<em> to play a game with them. Even though convincing him yesterday didn't work, there was no wrong in trying again. They all walked together to Ryan's apartment, whose address was given to the gang when they were hanging with Ryan at Burger World.

As soon as the gang made it to the door of Ryan's apartment, Atem rung the doorbell. The door opened and Ryan was shown with his usual _smirking_. Though, Atem didn't know why, but he felt there was something _off_ about Ryan today. Atem didn't know what, but there seemed to be _a dark vibe_ to Ryan today.

"Welcome, please come in," Ryan greeted as his friends came through the door. "I've been thinking about what you said yesterday and you're right, perhaps I was just _overreacting_."

"Really?" Hanaski asked excitedly. "So, you don't mind playing with us?"

"Why not?" Ryan shrugged with a dark smirk in his lips. "In fact..." He walked into his room and showed a large table that seemed like a 3D map of some sort. "I already set up the game, _Monster World_. You want to play?"

"Definitely!" Atem smirked excitedly as Ryan smirked even deeper with a dark tent to it.

"I've already made avatars for you," Ryan said, showing little wooden doll figures that looked like Atem and his friends. They liked their avatars and even complimented on Ryan's handy work. He gave his friends character sheets to fill out for their characters. "Fill these out, so I can know what type of character you are."

"Cool!" Tristan grinned as he took out the first sheet. Ryan showed a dark smirk across his lips along with an evil chuckle.

While filling out his sheet, Atem felt something _odd_ within the puzzle. It was as if it was reacting to _something_, like feeling a _dark presents_. Yugi appeared by his brother and felt, in his gut, that something _bad_ was going to happen. Atem sensed this and knew it was the millennium puzzle. For some reason, the puzzle was reacting to _something_, but what? Ryan kept his smirk as everyone gave him their character papers. They were written:

Atem

**Race: **Half-elf

**Class: **Beast Tamer

**Weapons:** None

**Equipment:** Elf Cloak

**Abilities:**

Speed – 17

Wisdom – 18

Strength – 9

Courage – 18

**Hit Points** – 22

**Level 1**

* * *

><p><span>Joey<span>

**Race:** Human

**Class:** Warrior

**Weapons****: **Short Sword

**Armor: **

Leather Armor

Leather Shield

**Abilities:**

Speed – 16

Wisdom – 8

Strength – 20

Courage - 21

**Hit Points** – 25

**Level 1**

* * *

><p><span>Hanaski<span>

**Race: **Elf

**Class: **Magician

**Equipment: **

Elf's Staff

Elf's Cloak

Elf's Hat

**Abilities:**

Speed – 20

Wisdom – 17

Strength – 9

Courage – 14

**Hit Points** – 18

**Level 1**

* * *

><p><span>Tristan<span>

**Race:** Human

**Class: **Magic Gunman

**Weapon: **Magic gun

**Equipment: **

Cloak

Magic Bullets

**Abilities:**

Speed – 18

Wisdom – 10

Strength – 14

Courage – 19

**Hit Points** – 23

**Level 1**

* * *

><p>Everyone was happy with the characters they chose and the abilities, class, weapons, and race they wanted to be. Everyone set up their little avatars with the equipment and weaponry that were needed. Atem started chuckling while Tristan was setting up his character. He cocked his eyebrows before furrowing them.<p>

_"What?"_ Tristan asked.

"Your avatar's head looks like a balloon," Atem chuckled.

"At least it doesn't look like _a porky pine_," Tristan smirked as Atem rolled his eyes at the teasing.

"Actually, I think _all_ our avatars look awesome," Hanaski grinned.

"I suppose I can't disagree with you _there_," Atem shrugged as everyone set up their pieces on the game board of _Monster World_.

"Now, I will play as the Dark Lord. You all must work together to defeat me while I control the game," Ryan explained with a devious smirk. _"Let the games begin."_ Little did they know, _this game _was a shadow game.


	36. The Millennium Enemy Part 2

**Yami Ryou lol now how about that? Though, I think it's kinda more obvious to tell if Ryou is possessed or not than Ryan. I mean if you think about it, Ryan could've helped Yugi when he was dueling against Duke without being possessed. I mean, it's kinda hard to tell if Ryan is possessed or not compared to Ryou. Review please!**

Ryan slowly opened his eyes and found himself in his dark soul room. The walls were black and held shelves filled with models of bones, gargoyles, and weird looking creatures. The floor held a carpet that looked like a 2D image of a role playing board game. It wasn't Monster World, but was similar to the set-up. There were stainless steal boxes of priceless artifacts and antiques, and video games found in arcades.

Ryan knew Yami Ryou was out playing _Monster World_ with his new friends and about to trap them in their avatar characters. Ryan ran out from his soul room and into Ryou's soul room. The room, which was once filled with white walls, fountains, and toys, was now clouded in a gray fog. Ryan ran across the room and saw an image of his friends setting up to play Monster World. _It was too late to warn them now._

_"No,"_ Ryan muttered as he fell to his hands and knees and tears built up in his eyes. "_Why?_ Why _now_? _I..._ I can't do this anymore."

_"Brother!"_ a voice called from the fog, a crying voice.

"Ryou?" Ryan asked confounded. He wiped the tears from his eyes and followed the sound of that soft voice.

_"Brother!"_ The voice echoed again. This was the first time Ryan heard Ryou's voice when being possessed.

"Ryou, keep calling for me! I'm coming for you!"

_"Broootherrrrrr!"_ The voice cried louder in weeping.

Ryan searched through the gray fog for that soft, tender voice. He _had_ to find Ryou, if he was still in here while being possessed by a psycho freak. Ryan's temperature dropped when he saw Ryou's soul body on the floor of his soul room _unconscious_. It was like he was still there, but barely holding up. Like he was comatose like his previous friends.

Ryan took Ryou into his arms and brushed the hair from his face. He could feel Ryou's beating life by his touch. Ryou looked so fragile and soft by his brother's fingertips. Ryan couldn't keep his eyes off Ryou for one second.

_"Ryou,"_ Ryan whispered while his lips were quivering.

_"Brother,"_ that echoing voice spoke again. Ryou's lips weren't moving at all. Ryan knew it was because he could hear Ryou though their mind link.

"Please, wake up," Ryan begged while staring at Ryou's unconscious body. "Please, we can't lose anymore friends. _You have to wake up._"

_"Brother,"_ Ryou's voice echoed again. Ryan knew in his heart that his brother was fighting this evil spirit who was taking control.

Ryan took a hold of Ryou's gentle hand and held the fragile body in his arms closer. Ryou's face was lying on his right shoulder with his lips next to Ryou's ear.

"Keep fighting, Ryou. We can't lose anymore of our friends. We can fight this thing, whoever is taking possession of you. Just know I'm right here when you wake up," Ryan whispered to Ryou in his ear before laying a soft kiss on his forehead. "Stay strong, _please_."

Ryou continued to lay still as his hand quivered against Ryan's hand as if he was trying to hold it tighter. He was, indeed, fighting against the evil spirit inside his soul room. Ryan continued to look down at his brother and hoping to see those bright gentle blue eyes once again.

* * *

><p>In Ryan's bedroom, the game <em>Monster World<em> was finally set up. It was time for the game to start, but there were no monsters anywhere and the characters were just at the starting point, wondering where to start at. Ryan just stood there smirking evilly and widely. Nobody could tell this _wasn't_ Ryan, since he always smirked deviously.

"Where are the monsters!" Joey glared.

"The monsters only appear when we start playing, but first, we need to get information about our enemy," Hanaski explained.

"Oh... _I knew that_," Joey lied while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's check the town," Atem suggested.

"Good idea!" Hanaski replied as the four characters moved to the village.

"Very good," Ryan replied, still keeping his smirk. "You take five turns to enter the village."

Ryan took out the town piece of the game and replaced it with a building that looked to be like a bar with other little dolls inside. The four boys awed in amazement of the detail in the characters. There was an old man avatar at the back of the counter, a businessman doll looking out the window, and a random woman who seemed rather _familiar_.

"Wow, nice craftsmanship," Joey complimented Ryan.

* * *

><p>In Ryou's soul room, Ryan glanced at the avatar dolls that were at the bar inside the town of <em>Monster World<em>. These people were once _actual people,_ but turned into dolls when playing the game or became the people Ryan didn't like. He would know these people from anywhere. He _especially_ knew the woman in the bar. That woman was his school teacher at Domino High that he joked about with Atem. Ryan held a nasty glare filled with hatred.

"You son of a bitch, you went to my school too?" Ryan growled, still holding onto Ryou. He looked down at his poor dear brother, stroking his thumb against his bangs. "Please Ryou, keep fighting. Stop this game before we lose more friends."

_"Ba... brother!"_

"_Yes_, keep fighting," Ryan begged before looking back at the screen that showed his friends. _"You shall pay dearly for this."_

* * *

><p>At the game, Atem, Joey, Tristan, and Hanaski were inside the bar of the town. They were to ask some people nearby for any information concerning any trouble that may've lurked about.<p>

"Let's ask that old man," Joey suggested. His face looked serious. "Hey, old man, as you can _see_, we're _highly skilled adventurers_. Any way for us to make some dough?"

"You start with money?" Tristan asked in annoyance. Atem sighed while rolling his eyes.

_"That's Joey for ya,"_ Atem grimaced.

"At those words, the villager sends a glance at your direction and sighs as he speaks..." Ryan narrated.

_"If money was our problem, I'd give you all I got, then you'd be dead before you could claim your reward,"_ the bar man replied in a squeaky voice.

"With that, the old man moves away from the bar," Ryan narrates as Atem chuckled in amusement.

"So much for _that_," Atem teased with a devious smirk.

"Sounds like you have a story! We're all ears!" Joey burst aloud as Tristan and Atem chuckled at their friend's nerdiness of the game.

"Hearing those words, the old man opens his mouth and says in a heavy tone..." Ryan narrates.

_"A few years ago, this village was peaceful... then Dark Lord Zork assassinated the king and changed the castle into a den of darkness,"_ the old bartender admitted. _"After that, monsters began appearing in our lands and valleys. Many of our fellow citizens have become their pray."_

"WHAT?" Joey responded in anger, as if the game was _real_.

"We can't let him get away with this!" Hanaski declared, wanting to take part in playing his character. "We'll take care of this Evil Zork!"

"Yeah, _just_ give us some dough," Joey demanded as Tristan and Atem slapped their faces with their hand at the same time.

"Apparently, this game brings out Joey's bad side," Tristan thought.

"I agree," Atem agreed.

_"Brother, is there a speaker in that doll?"_ Yugi asked.

_'No, this is a tabletop RPG. Characters other than the adventurers are played by the Game Master, Ryan Bakura,'_ Atem explained as Yugi looked out at the game board.

_"Oooooooh,"_ Yugi understood. He furrowed his eyebrows. _"Then Ryan must be throwing his voice out or something. _Though_... there's something familiar about that name _Zork_. I feel like I know him somehow."_

_'Really,'_ Atem smirked teasingly.

_"I can't really point it out, but... I think I know this _Zork_ somehow."_

_"Before you start your journey, you must talk to the Gypsy Lady over there,"_ The Bartender Man replied, facing the lady at the bar._ "She'll show you the safest rout to the castle."_

Joey moved his character next to the lady at the bar. He said, "hey."

_"Huh?"_ The Gypsy Lady replied after Ryan turned the doll. The four kids gawked up laughing.

"Hey! It looks like our teacher!" Hanaski said.

"Isn't that the 3D version of that picture you drew?" Atem asked with a smirk up his lips.

_"Perhaps,"_ Ryan shrugged, keeping an evil smirk.

_"Kids! You have to help me, Ry..."_ the Gypsy Lady doll cried as Ryan's millennium ring began to glow. Yugi noticed this and a small gasp left him.

_"Atem look!"_ Yugi cried as Atem saw the ring around Ryan's neck.

_'You are no longer a teacher, you are an avatar bound to play your part,'_ Yami Ryou glared with controlful eyes.

_"Z... Zork's castle is to the North outside of the village, b... but stay out of the forest. It's filled with monsters."_ the Gypsy Lady doll replied, who seemed to be trembling in fear. Yugi looked at his brother with fear in his eyes.

_"Brother... something's wrong. I felt it when we first came in Ryan's apartment,"_ Yugi muttered. His fingers were shaking. _"_Maybe_... maybe I'm just overreacting, but don't you get the feeling that maybe Ryan was right about his friends ending up comatose _because_ of the game?"_

_'Yugi, it was just coincidence,'_ Atem declared as if it was factual.

_"ATEM! HOW DID SETO BECOME COMATOSED?"_ Yugi asked as a reminder.

_'Yugi, that was..."_

_"_HOW?_"_

_'We played a shadow game and he was given a penality game, because..."_

_"_A GAME!_ HELLO! Don't you think that this game might be the same thing?"_

_'Yugi, Ryan wouldn't do _that_! Be reasonable!'_

_"No... _he wouldn't_,"_ Yugi muttered, still staring at the millennium item. _"Ask Ryan what that ring around his neck is!"_

Atem sighed while rolling his eyes, and then asked, "Ryan, what's that ring around your neck?"

_"Hm?"_ Ryan questioned, then smirked when seeing the ring. "Oh, it's a present from my father. It's the millennium ring."

_"I KNEW IT! A MILLENNIUM ITEM!"_ Yugi shouted happily while snapping his fingers. _"I _knew_ there was something weird about this game! We must be playing a shadow game!"_

_'Yugi, how many times must I tell you? This is _Ryan_ we're talking.'_

_"We don't know Ryan and what if that's not him?"_ Yugi said as Atem raised his eyebrows. He never thought about _that_. _"You share my soul, what if you and Ryan's millennium items are _alike_? Atem, face it, we're playing a shadow game!"_

Atem hated to admit it, but _what if Yugi was right?_ What if there was more to this game than just _a fun-playing_ game? Atem looked up at Ryan and saw that the face he was seeing _now_ wasn't the same one he saw yesterday at school. Now that he thought about it, this Ryan looked _totally different_. Not as much as Yugi was from Atem, but... _different_.

"_Hello!_ Anyone home?" Joey called out to Atem with a hand waving in front of him. "Let's go to the forest."

"_Huh?_ Oh right!" Atem remembered. He slowly took his character and moved it toward the forest. _'Yugi, is there anyway we can know for sure if your theory is correct?'_

_"I'll see if I can search through Ryan's heart. Though, you'll have to fight Zork. It's the only way to know,"_ Yugi said as Atem nodded.

"Alright, let's all head to Zork's Castle!" Joey grinned joyfully.

"You have just entered into an area where there's danger lurking around every corner," Ryan instructed. He got out two dice that was ten-sided. "From now on, there's a Judgment Roll at every turn to determine if monsters appear or not."

"What kind of dice are _those_?" Hanaski asked curiously with raised eyebrows.

"They're ten-sided dice," Atem explained, his face showing some seriousness to it. Hanaski began seeing Atem's serious look for the first time. He knew his friend was suspicious about _something_, but what?

"The area you encountered has a 30% chance of running into monsters," Ryan explained he pointed to the white ten-sided die. "The white die represents the ones column..." He then pointed to the red ten-sided die. "... and the red die represents the tens column." He returned that hand to his side and showed the dice in his hand. "In other words, you get a number between 0 and 99. If you get a roll of 31-99, then you've avoided meeting any monsters." He dropped the dice onto the board. "I make the roll and it's_... 21._ That's lower than 30, so a monster appears."

_"ALRIGHT!"_ Joey grinned excitedly, pumping his arm. "Now we get to kick some ass!"

"A goblin level 3 appears!" Ryan announced as he placed a goblin on the board.

"Man, and here I thought this game was gonna be _boring_," Tristan smirked.

"All battles are decided by these dice," Ryan instructed, showing the two dice in his hand. "With a percentile roll." He dropped them in Joey's hand. "_You_ go first."

"Good! Now, time to kick ass!" Joey smirked before rolling the dice on the board. It showed a 13.

"Based on the warrior's level, speed, and weapon, I calculate that the warrior's short sword kills the goblin on a roll of a 40 or less," Ryan calculated while typing stuff on his laptop. "The goblin goes down."

"WHAHOOOO!" Joey cheered victoriously while jumping in the air. "IN YOUR FACE YOU NASTY BITCH ASS GOBLIN!"

"The closer you roll to double-zero, the more damage you do to the enemy," Ryan explained with a short smirk on his face. His smirk grew wider while closing his eyes. "_However..._ if you throw a 99, a fumble, then you have to take... _a penalty_."

_"Penalty game,"_ Yugi glared suspiciously.

"Nice going, Joey!" Atem congratulated while slapping his friend's back.

"Yeah, you're the man!" Tristan agreed.

"Now let's get going to Zork's Castle!" Hanaski smirked with a game face.

"Zork's Castle here we come!" Tristan smirked as the players moved their characters closer to Zork's Castle.

"Suddenly, you stop and see someone up ahead lying across your path," Ryan narrated as he put a character on the board and lied him across.

"Hey _look_, there's someone up ahead," Hanaski said.

"Let's check to see if he's alive," Atem suggested.

"It could be a trap," Tristan thought.

"I'll just poke him with my sword," Joey said as he moved his character to the one who was lying ahead and poked it with the tiny sword.

"Joey pokes the strange person with a sword, and then he moves slightly," Ryan narrated as he flipped the random character lying on the board face-up. "It appears to be a young man. He looks at you _fearfully_."

"Hey, are you okay?" Hanaski asked.

"Yeah, we're not your enemies," Joey assured.

"Please, _help me!_ A monster attacked me and stole my treasure!" The figure cried. If the hat and robe didn't cover the character so much, he could be mistaken for Ryan's twin. "I was on my way to give it to the hero of the village. It has a Holy Sword! The only weapon that can defeat Zork!"

"A sword that can defeat Zork?" Atem questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"_Please!_ I beg of you! Find the treasure and give it back to me!" The figure begged.

"Do you respond to the man's request?" Ryan asked.

"Didn't that gypsy lady tell us to stay _away_ from the forest?" Hanaski asked with cocked eyebrows.

"Are you nuts? He's talkin' _treasure_ guys!" Joey glared as Atem furrowed his eyebrows.

"_I don't know._ He's a _non-player_ character, so he could be an ally or... it _could be_ a trap," Atem suspected as his friends, except Ryan, raised their eyebrows.

"There's only one way to find out," Joey smirked as he faced the mysterious figure. "Take us to the forest."

"Thank you, heros! I'll come along for the ride," the mysterious figure said as everyone moved their characters while Ryan moved the non-player character.

"You heed to the young man's plea and head for the forest," Ryan narrated as he turned the piece of the board to show a path through the foresty area. Everyone placed their characters inside the forest. "The shadowy green leaves rise all around you. This area has a monster encounter rate of 80%"

_"80%?"_ Hanaski gasped.

"DANG!" Tristan responded as Ryan rolled the dice, which showed a 05.

"Not a good roll for _you_! The closer you get to 00, the stronger the monsters appear," Ryan explained as he calculated the strength of the monsters that would appear on the board. Once he was done, he placed five monsters on the board. "Five monsters emerge from the trees!"

"Not good!" Hanaski responded.

"Let's kick some butt!" Joey smirked with his fist shaking in front of him.

_"If you attack, I might be able to figure out what's going on with this _shadow game_. There's no doubt we're facing deadly waters,"_ Yugi said as Atem nodded.

_'There _is _something odd about Ryan. I need you to find out what's going on deep inside his soul room,'_ Atem instructed as Yugi nodded.

"Time for me to take a whack at 'em!" Joey grinned with a game face. He threw the dice on the board, which showed an 82. _"Oh f***!"_

"You needed to roll a 30 or less to hit Beega," Ryan explained with a slight smirk. "Not only does Joey miss, but he trips and falls!"

"Let _me_ take a whack at 'em," Tristan smirk as he rolled the dice, which showed a 21. "ALRIGHT!"

"You did it!" Hanaski grinned after the Beega was defeated.

"One down, four to go," Tristan smirked.

"My turn," Atem declared. He knew this was his chance to figure out what was going on with Ryan and why he was acting so _abnormal_. He rolled the dice, which ended up being a 25. _'Ok Yugi, when my character attacks, you go inside Ryan's soul room through the game. If this is _a shadow game_, than the characters we play represent us and the monsters represent Ryan.'_

_"Right,"_ Yugi agreed as his spirit disappeared and merged with Atem's avatar.

"The Beast Tamer can touch one monster with his magic hands and make him an ally," Ryan explained to everyone. "The brainwashing power has a success rate of 50%. You succeed!"

"I choose _you_!" Atem announced, pointing to a small round monster. As the monster was transforming, Yugi's spirit swift right inside the monster and into Ryan's mind.

* * *

><p>Yugi glanced at his surroundings and walked through the hallway to Ryan's soul room. There, in front of him, were two doors on each side just like his and Atem's soul room. He gasped and knew that his <em>theory<em> was correct: Ryan shared a body with _another_ spirit. Yugi walked in between the doors. To his right, he saw the black-walled room, which was _obviously_ Ryan's soul room. Yugi's gut told him to go to the room on the left, and that's exactly what he did.

When Yugi opened the door to the other mind room, he was attacked by some sort of _gray fog_. It was choking him for a while before he walked around to explore the place. It was as if this person was _possessed_, whoever soul room this was. Yugi wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't see hardly _anything_.

_"Hello?"_ Yugi called out. He kept walking through the fog. "Is anyone there?"

_"Who's there?"_ A voice called out, in anger perhaps. The voice scared Yugi silly. "Show yourself _or else_!"

Yugi coughed through the gray fog before making out the person to his right._ It was Ryan._ He looked _very_ angry, as if he was going to kill the first person he saw. Yugi rubbed his eyes before making out the figure of Ryan. _It was him alright._ He seemed very angry at this point, probably because Yugi trespassed into his mind room or his _other_ mind room. Though, he still had to be sure that _this_ was his friend before making conclutions.

"Ryan, please tell me that's you!" Yugi shouted.

"It's I and who the heck might _you_ be? I know you're not Atem!" Ryan glared in threat as he walked closer to Yugi. "Whoever you are, if you're here to hurt my brother Ryou, then get the f*** out!"

_"Brother,"_ Yugi muttered. He looked over to the right where his friends were still playing _Monster World_. His eyebrows furrowed. "You mean the one playing a shadow game against _my_ brother?"

"_NO!_ That imposter is NOTHING like _my_ brother. He's the one who's been stealing my friends' souls and sealing them into these f***in avatars!" Ryan shouted with furious anger. His fists were shaking and his head was boiling. "He keeps possessing Ryou and stealing our friends away from us! Ryou doesn't need to face anymore pain!"

"I guess that explains the fog," Yugi said as he then saw another figure lying across the ground on his back. He looked like Ryan, only held more _innocents_. "Is that _your brother_?" He ran over to the helpless boy and put his hand against the boy's chest. This ticked Ryan off. He ran over toward Yugi, fearful of what he might do to Ryou.

"HANDS OFF HIM!" Ryan threatened while taking Yugi by the neck.

_"R... Ryan... I'm... your friend... I would never... harm you,"_ Yugi promised as Ryan threw him against the floor away from Ryou.

"Why should I trust _you_?"

"Because I am like Atem's _Ryou_," Yugi replied as Ryan stared at the boy with a deep untrustful glare. "Atem used his millennium item, so that I can help you."

Ryan balled up his fists and shook them furiously. He knew this boy might be right, but he might also hold an evil spirit, _just like Ryou._ Ryan couldn't bare losing Ryou, it was bad enough losing his friends. Ryan opened his eyes, picked up Yugi by the throat, and met their eyes.

"If you harm Ryou by _any_ means, I _will_ make you pay dearly. I will hunt you down and _kill_ you. I don't care if you're Atem's _brother_ or not. I cannot forgive _anyone_ who dares to lay a hand on _my_ brother," Ryan warned Yugi as he dropped the boy and he caught his breath. "I should be kicking you out of his soul room and leaving you black and blue."

Yugi crawled over to Ryou and felt his spirit fighting hard by touch. His body was still and calm, but his spirit was fighting on the inside. Yugi sensed this through his touch on the boy with his hand against Ryou's chest. Ryou was fighting this _evil spirit_ who was possessing him. Yugi looked up at Ryan who still gave an untrustful glare, not that he could blame his white-haired friend. If that were Atem and some stranger was in _his_ brother's soul room, he'd be infuriated.

"Your brother's fighting, there's no doubt. My brother and I will help you win this fight, but you must help him. _Ryou right?_ He can't fight alone!" Yugi instructed as Ryan furrowed his eyebrows even deeper.

"You think I _haven't_ been trying?"

"_No,_ but there's room for encouragement, right?" Yugi asked with a bright smile before laying Ryou down. He gave Ryan a warm hug, which made him flinch. "I promise Brother and I will free you from this _somehow_. I don't know how, but we'll find a way." He broke from the hug with a soft smile. _"Trust me."_

Ryan, this time, stared at Yugi dumbfoundedly. It was as if he just saw something that was never seen in a thousand years. Yugi raised his eyebrows as Ryan stared at the ground with furrowed eyebrows in confusion. _Why sudden change of attitude?_

"_Ryou..._ he used to smile like that," Ryan muttered. A tear rolled down his left cheek. "He taught me how to love someone. I used to be cold and heartless until he came into my life. _Perhaps..._ if you can save Ryou, then you will have my _complete_ trust."

"You have my word," Yugi said as his final statement before he disappeared back into his brother's heart _and just in time too._

* * *

><p>At the game, Atem had just transformed a monster named Pokie into his ally. Hanaski had rolled a 00 and destroyed the rest of the monsters everyone was fighting. They all leaped for joy and continued on their journey. Unfortunately, the mysterious stranger that everyone had met, was an enemy leading them into a trap. He changed into the Dark Lord Zork. Just when the players were about to face Zork, Yugi appeared next to Atem again.<p>

"Zork gets the first attack," Ryan, or Yami Ryou, declared as he rolled the dice.

_"Watch out brother! That's _not_ Ryan!"_ Yugi warned Atem as his eyebrows rose. _"I saw the whole thing! Ryan is just like us. He has a brother who lives inside him like you have me, but something's happened to him. Ryou, _Ryan's brother_, is fighting inside his soul room. It's completely covered with fog. That means a dark evil is inside that _ring_ and it's harming Ryan and his brother."_

_'Oh no!_' Atem gasped as Yami Ryou roll the dice with his fingers_ in an odd manner._ The dice rolled 00. "NO!"

"The first target is _you_, Hanaski!" Yami Ryou declared, pointing his index finger at Hanaski.

"HANASKI! _NO!_" Atem shouted, though his friends this outburst as a _playful act_ for his character. Hanaski then limped right onto the table. _It was too late._

_"HANASKI!"_ Everyone gasped. Joey ran over to Hanaski and shook him to wake him up, but no hope.

"What have you done to Hanaski?" Atem asked furiously. He pointed to Yami Ryou. "_BETTER YET!_ TELL US WHO YOU _REALLY_ ARE! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU'RE NOT RYAN AND THIS GAME IS A F***IN SHADOW GAME!"

Everyone gasped aloud as Yami Ryou's smirk grew wider and chuckled darkly, _too darkly_. They then heard a voice from the game board.

_"Heeeellllp!"_ a voice called from Hanaski's character.

"Hanaski!" Atem gasped before glaring at Yami Ryou. "You son of a bitch, _who are you?_"

"3000 years ago they called me _the Thief King_. To be honest, besides Ryou's name, I have _no name_," Yami Ryou replied, though part of it was a lie.

_"Ryou?"_ Joey asked dumbfounded.

"My guess is that this _Ryou_ is Ryan's brother just like Yugi is to me," Atem concluded.

"Damn," Tristan muttered.

"You bastard! GET OUT OF RYAN AND LEAVE THE _OTHER_ RYAN ALONE!" Joey snapped.

"Why should I? They're both my key to power and glory," Yami Ryou smirked before laughing manically. He then stared at the friends with an evil smirk.

"THEN IT'S HIGH TIME I KICKED YOUR F***IN' ASS FOR F***ING WITH MY FRIEND!" Joey shouted in anger before throwing the dice onto the board. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side when the dice showed a 99.

_"JOEY!"_ Atem and Tristan cried together.

"Hm," Yami Ryou smirked evilly before releasing a dark chuckle. "_What a fool._ It wasn't even your turn yet. You should know _by hanging with Atem_, who carries Yugi's soul, that _cheating_ results in a _timeout_."

Before anyone could react, Joey's body went limp and fell onto the game board. Atem rushed to his best and closest friend and held onto him tightly. Joey also had his soul sealed into his avatar, just like Hanaski. Atem shot dagger eyes at Yami Ryou as he laughed so evilly and _sickly_.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Tristan glared in anger.

_"Great! Just great! I'm like six inches tall, wearing a dress, and having to fight my giant friend!"_ Joey complained grumpily.

_"Uh Joey, you're smaller than six inches. In fact, I think you're at least an inch and three quarters,"_ Hanaski corrected in his avatar.

_"WHO THE F*** CARES?"_ Joey shouted uncontrollably in his avatar form.

"Joey, hold on, we'll get you out," Atem promised._ 'I hope.'_

"Tristan," Yami Ryou called. "I believe it's your turn." His eyebrows furrowed even deeper into seriousness. "_However_, according to your _courage score_, you have a 70% to conquer your fear and go first. Otherwise Zork gets to go first."

"WHAT? THAT'S F***IN RETARDED! I AIN'T _SCARED_!" Tristan yelled.

"Let's see what the dice have to say then, _shall we?_" Yami Ryou smirked as Tristan threw the dice and it landed on a 94.

"A 94? THAT IS JUST F***ING RETARDED!" Tristan screamed. His fists were balled up and shaking in anger.

"Tristan, calm down!" Atem said with two hands on his friend's shoulders, trying to calm him down. Tristan took a deep breath, and then looked back at the game.

"The Magic Gunsman is frozen in fear, and then curses himself for his _cowardice_," Yami Ryou narrated.

_"You son of a bitch,"_ Tristan hissed, Atem's hands still on his shoulders as Yami Ryou rolls the dice, _again_ in a weird manner with his fingers. Yugi, in the meantime, was studying Yami Ryou's _dice rolling technique_. The dice spun around and landed on a 00. "NO!" Suddenly, Tristan went limp into Atem's arms. His soul was now inside his avatar saying, _"believe me, I wasn't a coward."_

Atem laid Tristan gently on the floor with anger swelling up in himself. His fists were balled up and were shaking furiously. If _only_ he saw this coming! Yugi sure saw it coming and even convinced Atem to let him go inside Ryan's mind. Atem blamed himself for not listening to his brother's judgments. He was also angry because of what Yami Ryou was doing. Atem knew he had to fight this evil spirit and there was only _one way_ to do it.

Yami Ryou was going to pay for what he did to Ryan and Ryou. Atem was to make sure of _that_. He stared at his enemy with those cold dark eyes. All of his friends were gone, trapped in their avatars. Atem was going to make sure that Yami Ryou _paid_ for the souls he sealed into their avatars. There was no doubt in Atem's mind.

_"Atem, roll for us!"_ Joey cried.

_"You can do it, man!"_ Tristan cheered.

_"No,"_ Atem muttered as the little characters froze in shock. He stared at Yami Ryou coldly. "You..." He pointed his index finger straight at Yami Ryou. "You filthy son of a bitch. You took possession of my friend... NO! MY FRIENDS _CLOSEST_ LOVED ONE! I'LL _NEVER_ FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

"How _charming_," Yami Ryou mocked.

_"I'm too angry to think clearly,"_ Atem said, also speaking to Yugi. "I want to fight with my friends. I want to make you _pay_." He stared coldly at Yami Ryou's dark blue eyes. "Transfer me into my character!"

_"What!"_ Hanaski confounded.

"You? You want to become _a doll_?" Yami Ryou glared confounded as Atem continued to stare at his enemy with cold dark eyes. Yami Ryou smirked deviously with a dark chuckle. "Very well. _TIMEOUT!_"

Atem felt his spirit whoosh right into his own little character. Yugi immediately took over for his brother and showed a game face. He smirked widely and was ready to face Yami Ryou _straight on._ Yami Ryou laughed manically before opening his eyes and staring confoundedly at Yugi, who was smirking widely.

"Thank you Brother for letting me _keep my promise_," Yugi thanked Atem.

"_What?_ You... you're taking over for Atem!" Yami Ryou glared furiously.

"Oh, and it took you just now to realize that?" Yugi asked rhetorically. He showed a wide smirk.

_"Theif King! I want you to meet _my_ brother, Yugi!"_ Atem introduced with his wide smirk.

"I saw what you did to Ryou and _I know_ he's still fighting in there!" Yugi glared all of a sudden. "I promised Ryan I would save Ryou with every ounce of strength I have. I'm planning on keeping that _promise_ by playing against _you_."

"Very well," Yami Ryou smirked before giving out a dark chuckle. "Though, that is foolish to think you can stand against _me_, but if you _really_ want to play in your friends' place, fine by me."

"Then let the _real battle_ begin," Yugi smirked. _'Don't worry Ryan, Ryou is in good hands. I'll fight till the very end.'_


	37. The Millennium Enemy Part 3

**I'm gonna make the part where Yugi plays two chapters long. Just because alot of things go on in this part. Ryan and Ryou are gonna start kicking butt now. You'll see how and not just the white wizard. Review please!**

Yami Ryou glared at Yugi with hatred and anger. Yugi just made a gaming smirk with his arms crossed as if he _ruled_ the game. He reached over with a handful dice. Yugi showed a smirking grin at that point.

"I believe it's my turn," Yugi said while squishing the two dice between his first three fingers. With those first three fingers, he began to roll the dice. They spun like a top and landed on a 03. With that, Tristan shot through Zork's left hand with his gun.

_"BOOYA!"_ Tristan shouted victoriously. _"Take that, bitch! Who's the coward now?"_

Zork's left hand fell off and landed on the ground. Everyone cheered victoriously and jumped up and down around Tristan.

_"Nice going, Tristan!"_ Hanaski cheered.

_"I think we should thank Yugi,"_ Atem said while looking back at his giant brother. Yugi smiled childishly while picking up his tiny avatar brother with two hands.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there, Brother," Yugi promised. His eyes then were half closed. "You know, you kinda look cute like this."

_"Oh _shit_,"_ Atem responded grimly as his miniature body was rubbed against Yugi's cheek. Everyone else giggled as Atem blushed in embarrassment. _"Ugh, you just _love_ torturing me, don't cha?"_

"Maybe, but you still look kinda cute in your little dolly form."

_"Put me in a hamster cage and I will _kill_ you."_

"As much as I love to see your pathetic _brotherly affections_, can we go on with the game?" Yami Ryou smirked as Yugi left out a giggle from his lips. He kissed his brother's dolly form as Atem cringed and his head turned cherry red. Yugi placed his brother's character back to the board.

_"Now wasn't that _just adorable_?"_ Joey teased as Atem showed a devilish smirk.

_"You know I could cut off your head right about now,"_ Atem mentioned.

"Well, since you'll be playing along, from now on, you'll be playing the adventure team. If their life points reach 0, they _all_ die," Yami Ryou explained as Yugi nodded his head with his game face.

_"Aw man, I don't wanna die!"_ Tristan whined.

_"Oh, man up, Tristan! We ain't going to die looking like _this_,"_ Joey glared.

_"Yugi's here isn't he?"_ Hanaski asked rhetorically. He showed a brightened smile. _"I believe he'll help us and get us out of these things."_

"He's right!" Yugi agreed in promise. "I'm gonna rescue all of you, including _you_, Brother."

"Then let's get on with it, shall we?" Yami Ryou smirked before narrating again. "Though, Zork lost his hand when his guard was down, he seems to be _uninjured_! You could even say that things have now _gotten worse_ for the adventurers."

_"Oh shit!"_ Joey responded while watching Zork's hand mutate into some sort of _odd creature_.

_"That hand is turning into a monster!"_ Tristan realized.

_"Any piece of flesh cut off from my body transforms into any monster at my command!"_ Zork shouted.

_"Zork is the source of _all_ darkness!"_ Pokie explained to his master, Atem. _"He will continue to summon out monsters until you take out his life once and for all. On the positive side, he is starting to lose control."_

_"What do you mean?"_ Atem asked in confusion.

* * *

><p>In Ryou's soul room, Ryan watched as Yugi took over in his brother's place. Ryan knew he had to trust that Yugi would save him and his brother from this <em>evil<em>. When Tristan's character cut off Zork's hand, Ryan felt _something_ on his right hand that made him gasp. Ryou's hand gripped tighter against Ryan's hand. When Tristan took out Zork's left hand, that _left hand_ freed Ryou.

"Ryou!" Ryan cried happily. "You just grabbed my hand! But... if you did that after Tristan's attack... maybe Zork _isn't_ invincible. Our other friends weren't able to attack Zork! Ryou, try balling up your left hand!"

Ryan glanced at the screen and saw Yami Ryou's left hand balled up and clutched tight. He grinned excitedly. Ryou had control over the left hand, which meant he can control his own body in _some way_. Ryan held a hopeful smirked as he stared directly at Ryou.

"Don't give up! Keep fighting!" Ryan encouraged his brother.

_"Brother,"_ Ryou's voice echoed._ "I'll... I'll save our friends."_

"I know."

* * *

><p>Zork turned and left, leaving his monsters to fight the adventurers. Atem smirked deviously with a gaming smirk on his face.<p>

_"What cha running away for, Zork?"_ Atem asked with fighting spirit.

_"I have a _special place_ for our final fight. Make your way to the castle if your fighting spirit still lurks within your hearts, that is _if you can_,"_ Zork invited before disappearing from the game board. Since everyone knew this was _a shadow game_, Yami Ryou decided to not hide the magic of the characters being real or not. The characters were now more _realistic_ than before.

"Zork disappears and heads towards the castle," Yami Ryou narrated.

_"And he calls _me_ a coward,"_ Tristan glared.

_"Don't worry,"_ Joey reassured his friends._ "We'll make it to Zork's Castle no matter what!"_

_"We're playing according to Bakura's script. It's as if we're _really_ stuck in this game world madness of his,"_ Atem thought glaringly.

_'You're right! Bakura made Zork appear when the adventurers' guard was down. That's why he was able to seal your souls into your avatars. He is one badass game master!'_ Yugi said through his mind link that still appeared, even when him and Atem were in separate forms.

**_'Though, there's still those 00 rolls he's getting. It's obvious that he's cheating.'_**

_'I know. I noticed when I was watching his dice rolling technique. I know a way to stop it.'_

**_'Go for it!'_**

"It's now the warrior's turn to attack," Yami Ryou declared as Yugi flipped the dice into his hand. "Just remember that if you roll a fumble, your warrior dies."

"Ok," Yugi understood as he squished the dice in-between his three front fingers and spun them on the board. Yami Ryou rose up two eyebrows as the numbers on the dice read 00. "With that, Joey cuts that monster in half!"

_"ALRIGHT!"_ Joey shouted victoriously as he took his sword with two hands and slashed through the first monster. _"Take that bitch!"_

_"That's amazing, Yugi!"_ Hanaski cheered for his friend as Yugi showed a chuckling smirk. Yami Ryou seemed slightly _confounded_.

_"HEY!"_ Joey shouted to Yami Ryou. _"I slayed him right? Get on with the narrating!"_

"Uh _right_!" Yami Ryou replied with a few sweat droplets on his face. He types some things on his laptop, not aware that his left hand was moving on its own. "Seeing his companion slain by the warrior, the other monster hesitates and loses his turn to attack. That means the next turn goes to Beast Tamer."

_"Time for me to kick ass!"_ Atem smirked devilishly at a huge dragon._ "Yugi! Do your stuff and I'll capture this dragon here!"_

_"I'll hold him down,"_ Pokie said.

"Until a few minutes ago, the Zork Arm Dragon was a part of Zork. The success of brainwashing him is at a low 10%," Yami Ryou explained with furrowed eyebrows.

_"I believe in Yugi,"_ Atem replied while Yugi spun the dice with his first three fingers that were holding the dice.

"Time for me to do my stuff," Yugi smirked while the dice spun around. The red die, representing the ten's column, landed on an 8 while the white die still spun.

"So much for _that_. The red die represents the ten's column and it landed on an 8. There's no way you can..." Yami Ryou smirked before the white die bumped against the red die while it was still spinning and the red die spun again. Everyone gasped as Yugi showed a half smirking smile and the numbers read 02. _"What the..."_

_"That means the brainwash was a success, bitch!"_ Atem declared as the magical hands clapped at the dragon and transformed him into an ally. It looked like a toon monster in duel monsters. _"Looks like I got a new ally."_

_"Today is a start for you,"_ Pokie said.

_"I know,"_ Pado the dragon replied, nodding his smiling head. _"I'll do my best."_

_"Oh god! He sounds like Barney!"_ Atem glared in frustration.

"You little cheat!" Yami Ryou glared furiously. "What kind of _technique_ was that?"

"One of the many ways of cheating with dice called_ The Double Hit_," Yugi replied as everyone eyed at him. He kept his childish smile casually while his eyes ended half closed and pointed at his enemy. "The same class as your _'run of zeros,'_ Bakura!"

_"SHIT!"_ Joey glared, shooting daggers at Yami Ryou. _"You mean to tell me that asshole has been _cheating_ this whole time?"_

_"No surprise _there_,"_ Atem responded while rolling his eyes. _"He kept getting double zeros two turns in a row. It's not _that_ hard to figure out, though I couldn't see how that was _possible_."_

_"So... you can _control_ the roll of the dice?"_ Hanaski asked in great surprise.

"Yep," Yugi replied. He picked up the dice and held them by his three front fingers. "As you can see, these ten-sided dice are shaped like a five-petaled flower on the top and bottom. They're slit into an even side and an odd side." He showed the even numbers on one side of the dice and the odd side on the other side. "In _the double hit technique_, it's important to spin the dice like a top with the even side facing upwards." He then threw the dice like spinning a top on the board as a demonstration. Since Yugi wasn't spinning to move his characters or choose a move, the roll never counted as a_ play roll_, especially since the game was paused.

_"So that way, it can't stop on an odd number and the chances of rolling a 0 is one-fifth!"_ Atem smirked impressively. He looked up at Yugi._ "You continually surprise me, Yugi. Grandpa said that you were called _Yu-Gi-Oh_ and I can see why, now."_ Everyone stared at Atem with blinking eyes. _"What? It's not like you _asked_!"_

"Anyways," Yugi continued. "When you throw the dice, you put the strongest spin on the die that represents the ones column. The die with the weaker spin will stop first, but if it stops on something _other_ than zero, the stronger spinning die can change the number of the first die."

_"But how can you have them hit when you want them to?"_ Hanaski asked.

"You can control the path of the spinning die by vibrating the surface, like shaking the table with your knee for instance," Yugi explained as he spun the dice again, stopping the red die purposely. He bumped the bottom of the table a little bit, and then the white die bumped right onto the red eye as everyone gasped. "With this technique, you can change the number on the die as many times as you want to."

_"Crap,"_ Tristan and Joey responded together.

"Sucks for you, Bakura!" Yugi smirked while pointing his index finger at his enemy. "If you can cheat, _so can I._"

Yami Ryou glared in annoyance. He took the dice in his hand and said, "_fine._ From now on, we roll like _this_." He dropped the dice from his hand and it fell onto the board.

"Very well," Yugi agreed with a nod.

_"YEAH! Next time you cheat, _you_ should be the one that gets turned into a doll!"_ Joey shouted in a glaring tone.

"On with the game!" Yami Ryou declared before narrating. "After defeating Zork's servants, the adventurers continued onward to the gates of Zork's Castle."

_"Let's go guys!"_ Atem smirked as him and his friends ran toward the castle. **_'Nice going with stopping Bakura's cheating tactics.'_**

_'No prob,'_ Yugi replied smirkingly.

_"Ready to enter Zork's Castle?"_ Tristan asked as everyone nodded.

_"Be careful! There are traps _everywhere_ in that castle!"_ Pokie warned.

_"Don't worry, we'll be careful,"_ Atem promised his pet. _"No matter what happens. We have Yugi on our side."_

_"Yeah, we're safe as long as Yugi's with us,"_ Hanaski grinned as Yami Ryou smirked with a dark chuckle leaving his nostrils.

The gate to Zork's Castle opened and the gang entered inside the castle. While walking inside, the two parts of the castle split in half and turned under the game board to show the inside of the castle. When the adventurers entered the castle, Yami Ryou began to narrate.

"Now, at last, the adventurers made it to the castle where they're goal, to defeat Zork, lies before them. The draw bridge lowers for them to walk inside the castle," Yami Ryou narrated as he went onto his computer and typed a few things, not noticing his left hand moving on its own. "The adventurers enter Zork's area and the castle field opens." The gang noticed the castle with three staircases and a throne at the very end centered. There was a little tunnel on the left that looked like a narrow tower. On the right looked like a small ramp that lead to nowhere. Nobody knew what to do first since Zork did not appear _yet_. "You're coming to the last stage of your quest. Zork awaits somewhere in this castle. Can the group of heroes find him and slay the demon?"

_"HEY ZORK! WHERE ARE YA?"_ Tristan shouted with fighting spirit.

_"YEAH! UNLESS YOU'RE TOO _SCARED_!"_ Joey smirked with his sword clutched into his hand.

Hanaski looked to his left and noticed the tower with the small tunnel. He said, _"that tower looks _suspicious_."_

_"Then let's go in,"_ Joey declared as he walked right inside.

_"Wait Joey, what're those marks on the pedestal?"_ Atem asked while looking at the pedestal suspiciously.

_"Good question,"_ Joey figured while rubbing his chine._ "Let's investigate it!"_

_'I don't know about this, Atem. Those marks look _suspicious_,'_ Yugi thought as Atem stared at the pedestal hardly.

_"Wait guys! _It's a trap!_"_ Atem warned his friends.

_"Huh?"_ Hanaski questioned with cocked eyebrows. Him and the rest of the gang, besides Atem, were already inside the tower.

"What fools!" Yami Ryou smirked as the ceiling of the tower started falling with spikes at the end of it.

_"NO!"_ Atem cried.

"LOOK OUT!" Yugi responded out of reflects even though it was already too late.

"It seems our adventurers fell into a trap, but don't worry. I'm not an amateur who just makes the death _instant_. I like to _prolong your suffering_, so I'll give you a chance to save them, Yugi," Yami Ryou smirked deviously as Yugi stared at his helpless friends longingly.

_"Aw shit!"_ Joey whined.

_"Nice going, Joey!"_ Tristan glared, shooting daggers at his friend.

_"HEY! How the hell is this _my_ fault?"_

_"Because you've got an_ idiot brain_!"_

_"Guys, this is not a good time to fight!"_ Atem shouted from outside of the tower. He looked up at Yugi, who was scared for his friends. _"Yugi, _saved them!_ You can do this!"_

"I'll try," Yugi promised as Yami Ryou chuckled deviously.

"Your friends can only stay there for so long, Yugi. You've got three rolls,_ three turns_ before your friends turn into pancakes," Yami Ryou instructed as Yugi and Atem shot daggers at their enemy.

_"You'll pay for this you son of a bitch!"_ Atem glared in anger.

"Here is the puzzle: you must create a column to support the ceiling, but to do this, you must roll a _curtain number_ on the dice," Yami Ryou explained.

_"COMMON YUGI! ROLL A double zero OR SOMETHING!"_ Joey cheered with furrowed eyebrows.

_"No Joey!"_ Hanaski said. Everyone turned their heads and faced him._ "He has to roll _a curtain number_ of Bakura's choosing."_

_"Crap!"_ Tristan glared in frustration.

Yugi rolled the dice, which appeared to be a 04. The ceiling kept squishing the characters closer to their doom. Yugi trembled in fear as he watched his friends continually becoming squished by the spikes. Atem looked up at his brother with faithful eyes and a small smile. Yugi gave a nod as Yami Ryou gave a dark chuckle. He was amused by Yugi's fear for his friends' lives.

"I'll give you a hint: the number you must roll are _doubles_," Ryou hinted as Yugi showed a glaring face as he picked up the dice in his hands. He then noticed the pedestal and the bottom part of the ceiling that seemed to be _connecting_ to it. It then occurred to him that _those_ were the keys.

**_'Yugi, I think the number is connected to the pedestal on the ceiling and the floor,'_** Atem said.

_'I know, Brother! The question is, _which number_?'_ Yugi wondered.

"By the way, it's time for a monster encounter roll. There's a 30% chance that Zork will appear," Yami Ryou declared.

_"Aw crap!"_ Atem muttered as Yugi trembled tremendously. _"Stay strong, Yugi!"_

"But if Zork shows up, you're all dead for sure and you can't fight him alone, Atem!" Yugi cried.

_"I'll be fine!"_

"I hate to interrupt your pep talk, but..." Yami Ryou said as he rolled the dice, which showed a 28. "Zork emerges from the castle!"

_"NO!"_ Yugi cried as Atem glared furiously at the monster.

_"You fell straight into my trap, foolish children!"_ Zork growled. Atem glared even more._ "Prepare to be vanquished!"_

_"Well, this is great! I'm stuck in this dump and Zork is about to wipe the floor with us!"_ Tristan complained.

"Don't worry! I'll save you guys!" Yugi promised as he threw the dice on the board desperately. It landed on a 13. "No good!"

_"YUGI!"_ Hanaski cried with tears leaking from his eyes out of fear and pain.

"Zork attacks. Since the defenseless targets have a 95% success rate, I'll have him destroy them first and have him finish your _puny brother_ last," Yami Ryou smirked as Atem glared even deeper.

_"Great, just when I thought being short couldn't get any worse, I become even _shorter_. I never thought I'd love being 4'5,"_ Atem thought to himself.

_"Don't feel bad, at least you can still kick ass,"_ Joey smirked as Atem sighed in response.

Yami Ryou rolled the dice and it showed a 41. He humped and said, "not the number I was hoping, but a good start for a slow and _painful_ death."

Zork slashed through the friends as they all cried in pain. Atem shouted, _"ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT!"_

_"We're fine, man,"_ Tristan replied, smiling weakly.

_"I never thought I'd say this about a game, but this sucks ass,"_ Hanaski said.

_"Tell me about it!"_ Tristan agreed.

_"Yugi!"_ Joey called out as he met those childish eyes. _"We believe in ya!"_

Yugi nodded with boldness on his face. He stared at the carvings to figure out the numbers that could match them. Atem helped his brother since he was outside watching his friends slowly die in pain. They concluded that there was a column missing from the pedestal. The numbers they concluded would match up would be 0, 3, 6, 8, and 9. The Atem twins weren't sure which _doubles_ would match up, but they had to put faith that _they had a chance._

Yugi rolled the dice with hope in his heart that _the right number_ would appear. He watched as the dice rolled and appeared as a 33. Then, Yugi stared at the pedestal as a column appeared in between the two pedestals. His friends were saved and escaped from the tower just in time. Atem smirked victoriously toward his brother.

**_'We did it, Yugi!'_** Atem smirked in his mind.

_"Nice job, Yugi!"_ Hanaski cheered.

"Yes, but Zork gets another chance to attack since Yugi used his last turn to save his friends instead of using Atem's character to attack Zork. Not that it would be of any help anyways," Yami Ryou smirked with a hint of mockery while rolling the dice. It showed a 12. "Zork strikes the adventurers once more!" Zork starts blasting the pillar right after the adventurers escaped _just in time._

"Nice try, but the characters have a higher speed. Once the puzzle was solved, my friends succeeded in escaping," Yugi smirked, pointing to his friends who were safe and sound.

_"And thank goodness. Those spikes were giving me a headache... _literally_,"_ Tristan added.

_"But now I have holes on my head!"_ Joey complained as Atem rolled his eyes.

_"At least you're safe!"_ Atem mentioned with narrowed eyes.

"By being behind Zork, the adventurers get a surprise attack! In other words, _I_ get more attacks!" Yugi smirked as he rolled the dice. Yami Ryou glared in annoyance as the dice rolled a 15. Joey struck Zork from behind with his sword.

_"AND THERE'S MORE WHERE _THAT_ CAME FROM!"_ Tristan shouted as he pointed his little miniature gun._ "I'll make you pay for using Ryan as a rag doll!"_

_"We never forgive ANYONE who treats our friends like shit!"_ Joey shouted aloud.

_"That's right!"_ Hanaski shouted in anger. _"When you mess with our friends, YOU MESS WITH _US_!"_

_"We'll wipe the floor with you and kick your shit!"_ Atem cried out.

The millennium puzzle glowed and the anger from Yugi's friends united with the puzzle and into the dice. Because the puzzle's power was of _Unity_, it united their powers and anger together. The anger the five friends shared was transferred into the dice Yugi was holding. He shared the same anger as Yami Ryou felt _the power of the unity_ that the five friends shared. He was also feeling something _vibrating_ in his left hand as well. The anger was also shared in Ryou and in Ryan, who were inside Ryou's soul room.

The dice fell out of Yugi's hand and landed on a 09. Tristan shot Zork with his gun that showed _tremendous power_. Yugi rolled again for Hanaski and the dice landed on a 13. Hanaski waved his wand and a big bolt of energy emerged in midair, and then shot it right at Zork. Finally, Yugi rolled again for Atem and it landed on an 08.

_"THIS IS FOR RYAN AND RYOU! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"_ Atem shouted in anger as his pets attacked Zork with their tremendous power.

"WHAT? _How is this possible?_ You're not even doing anything _special_ with your hands!" Yami Ryou shouted confoundedly.

_"It's the puzzle!"_ Atem replied with a smirk up his lips. _"Our anger has channeled into the dice. Because _we're_ angry, we wished for the dice number at our will."_

"Hm," Yami Ryou smirked as Zork appeared through the smoke from the attacks. Everyone gasped in confusion.

_"You have _got_ to be kidding!"_ Tristan glared. He threw his arms in the air. _"After all those attacks?"_

"You really are _fools_!" Yami Ryou mocked as an evil laugh escaped his mouth. "You are nothing, but _level-one adventurers_! You don't have enough experience to defeat Zork!"

_"But... after all those hits..."_ Joey muttered with confusion in his eyes.

_"This game was ridged from the start,"_ Hanaski realized.

"Are you calling me _a cheater_?" Yami Ryou asked rhetorically as all the avatars glared at him in response. "As the Dark Master, I made _everything_ in this game world. I _AM_ THE RULES! I _AM_ THE MONSTERS!_ I AM GOD!_"

_"More like the devil,"_ Atem added while keeping his glaring eyes.

"Now, continue on your onslaught. At least you'll end up _dying_ in honor," Yami Ryou mocked while laughing manically.

* * *

><p>In Ryou's soul room, Ryan glared in pure anger. His arms were trembling enough to shaking his dear brother, who was still in his arms. Yami Ryou had ridged the game to where Ryan's friends could <em>never<em> defeat him. _Was there no hope?_ Ryan knew he had to think of something, _but what?_ Ryou was still fighting and his hand continued to hold tightly against his brother's hand.

_"Brother, fight with them!"_ Ryou's voice called out in an echo. Ryan's eyes widened as he stared at his brother. _"You... you must fight with them. I'll be fine!"_

"Ryou, I can't let you go!" Ryan said.

_"_Fight!_ I'll fight too! He's... he's going to cheat! I'll try to keep him from destroying our friends, but you must promise to fight!"_

"I will," Ryan promised boldly as he took both arms and wrapped them around Ryou's body and held it tight. While holding his brother, he watched Yami Ryou open a drawer, which held the avatars of his previous friends that were comatose. Ryan glared furiously as the dice inside the drawer were removed, but not just _any_ dice, _Brainwashing Dice_.

The power of the millennium ring could seal any soul into _any object_. While the puzzle was of _Unity_, the Ring was of _Sealing_. Though, Ryan thought it was _"stealing"_ when Ryou first mentioned the ring's power. In a sense, it was possible to _steal_ peoples' souls. At least that's what Yami Ryou did. These _Brainwashing Dice_ was sealed by Zork's dark power. On the positive side, it gave Ryan and Ryou more room to fight against Yami Ryou.

"That son of a bitch," Ryan muttered while watching Yami Ryou grabbed the dice from the drawer. "He's willing to do whatever it takes to win and gain _ultimate power_." Yami Ryou threw the dice on the board and it landed on a 00. "Ryou..."

_"I'll fight!"_ Ryou declared as Ryan held onto his brother tighter. _"I don't want to lose anymore friends."_

"Me neither."

_"I'll fight till the end!"_

* * *

><p>At the game, Yugi stared wide-eyed in fear as the dice read 00. Zork attacked everyone on the field with his powerful dark magic.<p>

"NOOOO! HANASKI! ATEM! _EVERYONE!_" Yugi cried with tears leaking from his eyes.

Yugi stared in horror as he saw all of his friends on the castle ground seemingly unconscious and perhaps _dead_. Out of reflects, Yugi took his brother's avatar and rubbed his thumb against his small pale face. His thumb was trembling as a splash of water hit the little character with spiky hair. Yugi never kept his eyes off the little character _dead_ in front of his eyes.

"No... _brother_," Yugi muttered as he brought the little character close to his face. _"D... don't... leave me... please."_

"Zork has the power to kill characters with more than his attack points. In other words, _all_ your characters are dead. Including your _pathetic brother_ you're holding," Yami Ryou declared with an evil smirk up his lips.

"NO! NO! _IT CAN'T BE!_" Yugi cried, still holding his dear brother in his hands. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME, BROTHER! DON'T! I LOVE YOU! DON'T DIE!"

"Oh, stop your _whining_. You're worse than the Bakura twins," Yami Ryou glared as he typed and calculated the data on his laptop. "It's probably pointless, but I'll calculate the character's status on the computer. Maybe _seeing it_ in front of your eyes in numbers will do you some good."

_"Brother,"_ Yugi muttered as more streams of tears fell from his cheeks. "You can't die on me, brother! I love you! I've _always_ loved you! Even when you were a small child, I loved you! I _never_ let anyone else solve the puzzle! NO ONE! I would trick them! I would make them see _illusions_, so they would put the pieces in the wrong place, but not _you_! You're the only person I _didn't_ tricked, because... _I love you!_" Yugi sobbed and wept as more tears left his eyes and Yami Ryou's eyes widened in shock. It was as if he did _something_ wrong or_ made a mistake_, but Yugi was too depressed to notice this. "I could... love Tea romantically. We'd probably break up _and_... hate each other, b... but... _our_ love is eternal. I'll _never_ love anyone else like you... _brother_. I'll... never let anyone else solve my puzzle, _only you._ Not even Hanaski or Tea. _You_... can't leave me... brother."

_"I'm not going anywhere, Yugi,"_ a voice muttered as Yugi snapped his eyes open as he felt Atem move in his hand. Yugi was so excited he rubbed Atem's avatar against his cheek.

"ATEM! BROTHER! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Yugi cried in joy while squishing his avatar brother against his cheek and moving his face left and right.

**_"I love you too, now will you put me back on the board and give me some _**_breathing room_**_?"_** Atem glared as Yugi held the avatar away from his face and gave out a chuckle._ "But _seriously_! If I was dead, don't you think _you'd_ be dead too."_

Yugi blushed cherry red. He forgotten that his and Atem's souls were so _closely bonded_ that if one was dead, so was the other. Their bond was _literally_ dead close. Yami Ryou stared at Yugi coldly before darting back onto his laptop, _or his keyboard._ Yugi wasn't sure which and neither was Atem. They were having a _reunion_.

_"Yugi, even when we're separated, our souls will _never_ be apart,"_ Atem reminded his partner. Yugi nodded as he brought his brother close to his cheek and Atem pecked a kiss on that soft cheek. _"I love you, Yugi."_

Yugi kissed his brother's avatar figure before replying, "I love you too."

Yugi placed Atem back with his friends as they all recovered from the attack. Everyone was okay, except for a few scratches and wounds from the attack from Zork. Everyone was happy to be alright, especially Atem. Joey, then walked over toward Yugi with a serious grim.

_"I overheard some things and I have one question,"_ Joey said as Yugi rose his eyebrows. _"ARE YOU MEANING TO TELL ME WHEN I TRIED SOLVING YOUR _STINKEN PUZZLE_ YOU F***ED MY MIND?"_ Yugi chuckled before giving a shrugged, meaning a _yes_. _"Son of a bitch."_

_"Wait, when did you mess with my puzzle?"_ Atem asked suspiciously as Joey flushed.

_"I was seven okay! I was bored and curious, so I tried solving the damn thing!"_

_"I tried solving it too,"_ Tristan admitted as Atem shot daggers at his friend. _"I was curious! I wanted to see if _I_ could solve it! I didn't think a spirit would f*** with me!"_

_"But Atem _was_ the only one Yugi _let_ solve the puzzle without any tricks,"_ Hanaski pointed out before putting his head down, thinking._ "_Eight years._ That means Yugi has known you since..."_ He counted with his fingers on the number of years.

_"Seven,"_ Atem declared as everyone stared at him. _"I got the puzzle when I was seven."_

_"Damn!"_ Tristan responded. He looked up at Yugi._ "You've known him for _that_ long?"_

_"He was cute at that age,"_ Yugi grinned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Ryou's soul room, Ryan held a victorious smirk and a small chuckle while watching the screen. On the laptop read as typed, <em>"I am Ryou Bakura. I won't let you kill my friends. I'll fight too."<em>

"F*** you bitch," Ryan smirked as Ryou's lips twitched.

At the game, Yami Ryou was horrified at what he read on the screen of his computer. It was Yugi's turn to roll and Yugi rolled a 05. Joey slashed Zork's eye off as Yami Ryou's eye closed up. That was when everyone heard _something_ that made them jump off the game board.

_"F*** you bitch!"_ A voice that sounded _familiar_ was heard. Everyone gasped as they saw Yami Ryou glaring angrily and in annoyance.

"What are _you_ all looking at?" Yami Ryou asked in anger. Yugi smirked casually.

"Since when does your left eye _shut_?" Yugi asked rhetorically as a small giggle left you. "By the way, your hand is moving randomly."

Yami Ryou stared in horror as he watched his left hand move on it's own, typing on the lap top. It read, _"I won't let you control me anymore! I'm going to help my friends strike you down!"_ Yami Ryou became so infuriated that he moved his laptop from his left hand and Yugi giggled at the sight. It was clear that Yami Ryou was _losing control_ over his own body. As Zork lost more body parts, Yami Ryou lost more control over his host.

When Joey struck Zork down, it must have damaged a part of his lips for everyone to have heard something from Ryan... _or was it Ryou?_ Yugi wasn't sure which one, but he knew this was a good sign. Him and Atem agreed that if they kept playing and fight Zork some more, Yami Ryou would evenually lose control.

"Alright! Back to the game! The warrior strikes a perfect hit! His sword gauges out Zork's left eye. However, Zork's points are only lowered by _a fraction_. FACE IT! No matter how much you hit! You will _never_ defeat Zork!" Yami Ryou smirked with cockiness in his eyes. "Now, according to the scores, Hanaski's Magician goes next, but his and Zork's scores are tied, so Yugi and I will have to roll together."

"FINE BY ME!" Yugi smirked as they both rolled their dice. Yami Ryou used the dice, which he believed to be _the brainwashing dice_, but never eyed on what his left hand was _carrying_. Yugi rolled a 09.

"HA! THE GAME IS OVER! Zork's moves are faster than Hanaski! He raises his..." Yami Ryou narrated while Yugi was chuckling. _"What's so funny?"_

"I think you need to have your... _eye_ checked. Look at what your dice landed on," Yugi said, pointing to Yami Ryou's dice, which showed a 10. "As Ryan just said not too long ago, _'f*** you, bitch!'_"

Hanaski lifted his wand and healed everyone's wounds. Yami Ryou cursed himself when he realized that the dice he was holding were _regular_ dice. So, where were the _brainwashing dice_? Yami Ryou decided to finish Yugi's friends off already with regular dice since Zork couldn't be killed anyhow. Everyone was prepared for an onslaught from Zork.

"It doesn't matter, because after this attack and you're all through," Yami Ryou smirked evilly as he held his right hand with the dice in his hand. "All I have to do is roll less than an 80. IT'S OVER!" Then, Yami Ryou's left hand jerked and rolled _the brainwashing dice_ on the board. _It rolled a 99!_ Zork blew himself up!

_"ALRIGHT!"_ Joey cheered while jumping up and down.

Yami Ryou grasped his left hand as if trying to control an out-of-control dog. Everyone gasped while Atem and Yugi held a smirk up their lips. They had known for a while that Yami Ryou was losing control over his host. Yami Ryou jammed his left hand against the sharp top of the tower as blood splattered out on the top and bottom part of the hand. Some of it even dribbled down the tower. _Ryan was going to need a hospital after _this_._

"THERE! WHO'S THE MOTHER F***ER NOW, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Yami Ryou shouted at his left hand as the fingers tried to grasp a hold of _something_.

"It seems you're losing control over your host!" Yugi smirked enthusiastically. "Compared to you, I _love_ my brother and would _never_ use him as a shoe toy. We respect each other and that's why I'm not in _your_ _position_. When you dictate, you eventually lose control when that host _stands against you_. By keeping Ryan and Ryou prisoners and sealing their friends, you've created a _rebellious_ army and I'll prove it on my next move."

_"It's Beast Tamer's turn,"_ Yami Ryou hissed through his teeth as Yugi showed a smirk.

"Brother, use your powers on Zork!" Yugi declared as Yami Ryou mocked at his decision.

"You think that it'll work on Zork? That's a foolish way to think, even for _you_," Yami Ryou mocked as Yugi kept his smirk and rolled the dice. It landed on a 05.

_"Time to bring back a friend!"_ Atem smirked as the magical hands appeared and the palms were shown in front of Zork.

_"You think you foolish mortals can make _me_ into an ally?"_ Zork mocked with an evil chuckle._ "It will take more than that to..."_ Then a white hair-ball appeared on his left hand. _"WHAT'S THIS?"_

The magical hand grabbed a person from the inside of Zork's left arm and pulled him out. This character flew into the air and landed next to Joey, Tristan, Hanaski, and Atem. The face looked exactly like _Ryan's_, even the smirk. This time, _this smirk_ was the one the friends recognized came from the _real_ Ryan Bakura.

_"Ryan, is that _you_?"_ Atem asked as Ryan's character glared at him.

_"I told you not to _ever_ play games with me!"_ Ryan shouted.

_"Yep, that's Ryan alright,"_ Joey declared boredly.

_"Seeing that we're playing a shadow game and changed into dollies, I guess I can't blame you for _hating_ games,"_ Tristan concluded as Ryan showed a depressed face.

_"Luckily, I've played _Monster World_ long enough to level my character to level 13. That should be enough to defeat Zork or give him alot of damage,"_ Ryan concluded with a sharp smile this time. He turned to Atem. _"My brother is fighting the evil spirit inside him. I think the power of your puzzle game him strength. What's the power of your puzzle?"_

_"Unity,"_ Atem replied.

_"Mine is _sealing_. When we became friends, Ryou was also friends with you as well. It must have _reacted_ to the puzzle. That's why when I touched it, it hurt me. It was attacking the evil spirit inside Ryou. Your puzzle has made Ryou strong enough to fight. I thank you and Yugi,"_ Ryan thanked his friend as Atem gave a nod.

_"Your welcome. Now let's kick ass."_

"It's still your turn. The Magic Gunsman goes next," Yami Ryou cringed as Yugi rolled the dice, which landed on a 15. Tristan shot Zork with his gun, which created more damage than ever before.

_"I lowered Zork's defenses, so you can kill this mother f***er,"_ Ryan smirked as Yugi held a gaming smirk. Yami Ryou glared with anger written on his face. _"You hurt my brother and you hurt my friends. It's time for me to f*** your shit you d***head bitch ass!"_

"You little..." Yami Ryou hissed before Ryan interrupted him.

_"Kiss my f***in ass, so I can send you straight to hell! I'm sick of you f***ing with my brother, so now I'm gonna start f***ing with _you_ by kicking your ass."_

"Then let's do this _shall we?_"


	38. The Millennium Enemy Part 4

**I have good news a bad news. The bad news is that this is the last chapter before my Epilogue. The good news is I saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico. Jk lol. Actually, the good news is that there's a sequel after this. Be on the lookout for At-Em-Oh: Duelist Kingdom. That is where Atem and the gang go into Duelist Kingdom. New characters and new adventures. Kaiba also shows his assy face. Review please!**

Zork had been wounded, thanks to Tristan's powerful blast and his defenses being lowered by the White Wizard Ryan. Yami Ryou knew he was losing and Ryan and Ryou had thwarted him to leave him where he was now. He had to do something in order to win the game. He knew he _had_ to make a move that was the last resort.

Everyone watched, and then gasped as Zork started morphing himself. Ryan growled and narrowed his eyes. He knew _exactly_ what was going on.

_"Not good!"_ Ryan said.

_"Zork's changing shape!"_ Atem realized. He turned to Ryan. _"What's going on?"_

_"Zork is transforming. This is Zork's _final form_. Both his attack and defenses are up. We _really_ must be hitting hard on him for him to be doing _that_,"_ Ryan thought as everyone gasped. Zork had grown larger, his whole body seemed so deformed, and there was a closed opening in the middle of his chest. Ryan stared right at the closed opening located on Zork's chest.

_"AW SHIT!"_ Joey whined as Yami Ryou laughed manically.

_"You fools! Did you really think you could surpass _me_?"_ Yami Ryou asked rhetorically, laughing so evilly and manically again. Yugi shot daggers at him with his eyes. _"It's Zork's turn to slaughter all of you once and for all!"_

"NO!" Yugi gasped with sweat droplets pouring on his face.

_"LOOK OUT!"_ Ryan warned his friends, no time to raise everyone's defenses.

Yami Ryou rolled the dice on the board, the brainwashing dice of course, and it landed on 00. The closed opening in the middle of Zork's chest opened. It revealed to be _an eye_ of some sort that was blasting a beam of energy. Ryan consintrated all his energies to form a shield in front of his friends and protect them.

_"I'll protect you!"_ Ryan promised as the shield appeared in front of him and his friends to protect them. Yugi gasped in horror.

"RYAN!" Yugi cried out as the blast hit the shield and Ryan felt a huge burst of energy blasting against his shield. He used every ounce of energy he had left in him to protect his friends.

"You pathetic little bastard, how long can your shield last?" Yami Ryou asked, showing an evil, sickly grin.

_"HANG IN THERE!"_ Ryan declared while converting his life points into magic energy points, so that he would have enough to protect his friends from Zork's onslaught.

Everyone ducked behind Ryan's magic shield as Zork's attack blast right through the shield and did a bulk amount of damage to all five players. Thanks to Ryan's shield, the attack didn't destroy the adventurers. They panted from the attack that did a good amount of damage to them.

_"Is everyone okay?"_ Atem asked his friends.

_"Besides being blasted by Zork, _we're great_,"_ Joey replied in a joking manner to brighten up the situation.

Ryan fell down on his hands and knees while panting from the huge amount of energy it took to protect his friends. Everyone gathered around their wounded friend while Atem tried to help his friend up.

_"You okay? That must've taken a great toll on ya,"_ Atem said while holding his friend up.

_"Hold on! I'll use my magic to heal you on my next turn,"_ Hanaski assured with a soft smile.

_"I'm fine! Save your breath for your next attack,"_ Ryan convinced his friend with glaring eyes. He faced all his friends. _"I... don't have enough power to protect you guys again. If we don't finish him _this turn_, we'll all be destroyed and I can't bare losing anymore friends."_

_"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere,"_ Atem assured with a smirk across his lips. _"If we're gonna die, we'll die together."_

_"Yeah! Now let's f*** this bitch!"_ Joey smirked with his sword pointed out.

_"Hey! Watch it!"_ Tristan glared with the sharp edge of the sword so close to his cheek.

**_'What I don't get is if Zork raised his attack and defenses when transforming, why didn't he do this before?'_** Atem questioned in his head.

_'That's because _this_ is Zork's final gamble. We've pushed him so far, he had _no choice_. It is true that he raised his attack and defenses, but he's also exposed his _weak spot_,'_ Yugi explained to his brother who looked at him cock-eyed. He pointed to the exposed opening in the middle of Zork's chest. "LOOK!"

Everyone gasped as they saw the weak spot that could destroy Zork. There was the exposed opening that looked like a huge eyeball formed like the _Eye of Horus_. It was The _Eye of Zork_. Everyone knew this was his _weakened area_. They all smirked widely at the opened area. However, it was starting to close.

_"THE EYE!"_ Hanaski cried._ "It's our only ticket to winning this game!"_

_"It's starting to close!"_ Tristan mentioned to his friends who were trying to find a way to prevent the eye from closing shut.

_"It's too late!"_ Atem said.

_"Not if I can help it!"_ Pokie smirked as he flew over to the exposed opening of Zork's chest area. Everyone gasped while watching this.

_"POKIE!"_ Atem cried with sweat droplets pouring down his face.

"WHAT!" Yami Ryou glared in annoyance. He couldn't believe that little puny monster just stuck himself in Zork's eye.

_"POKIE!"_ Everyone cried.

_"This is your only chance! Blow me away along with him!"_ Pokie cried to his master and his friend. Everyone stared at the creature longingly. _"I am glad I got to be _your_ friend too! DO IT!"_

_"Thank you... Pokie..."_ Joey thanked the creature with a quaint smile. _"But an evil soul isn't worth the life of a friend. We stick together till the end."_

_"He's right!"_ Atem agreed. He turned to Hanaski with a soft smile._ "Hanaski had taught me that."_

Hanaski brightened up his smile even more before giving a nod. Pokie smiled softly as a tear was exposed under his eye. Ryan stared at the creature longingly as a soft smile appeared on his lips. He imaged, beside Pokie's face, a face of _a young little boy_ about ten years old. A memory popped into Ryou's head that went back to when he was_ living in England_.

_Ryan was walking down the sidewalk of London. He noticed an ice cream stand around the corner of the of the crossroad. He checked his wallet and found enough money for one ice cream cone for him and Ryou. Besides, the spirit inside him was too childish to _not want_ ice cream. He picked up a few bucks to buy the ice cream when hearing _someone_ running up the sidewalk behind him._

_"Ryan! Ryan!" a young boy, ten years old, ran up behind Ryou. He panted while holding himself with his hands on his knees. The boy wore straight blond hair, creamy white skin, glowing green eyes, and a bright laughing smile. "I was looking everywhere for ya, man!"_

_"Johnny, what in this world are you doing here?" Ryan asked with a laughing smirk._

_"I came lookin' for ya! It's Saturday and my friends are all having _Saturday detention_," Johnny replied._

_"Then you should make friends that don't expose themselves into mischief."_

_"But they're fun!" Johnny whined while skipping along beside Ryan. "So, when are ya gonna play with me?"_

_"Tonight. I'll still kick your butt, you know."_

_"You're no fun!" Johnny glared as Ryan chuckled._

_"If I let you win, you'll never get better. You can't spend your life having people _letting you win_," Ryan smirked as he stood in line for ice cream. Johnny sighed in disappointment. Ryan let out a giggle. "How about I give ya a treat. I know mint chocolate's your favorite."_

_"_Really?_ Thanks a bunch!" Johnny grinned excitedly as Ryan chuckled in return._

Ryan remembered that day. It was the_ last day_ he ever saw Johnny before buying _Monster World_ and having his soul trapped within the game. Johnny's soul was now inside Pokie and was willing to risk his life to defend Ryan and his new friends. Ryan hoped in his heart that Johnny would one day wake up, after this game was done.

Yugi rolled the dice, since it was Beast Tamer's turn. It landed on a 02. Atem had a magical hand appear in front of him and it punched right through Zork's _exposed area_. The hand was shaped like a fist while busting through Zork's exposed area with Pokie inside the hand _safe and sound_. Everyone cheered happily of Atem's success in not only saving Pokie, but hitting Zork's_ weak point_.

_"Nice Atem! You hit that mother f***er dead on!"_ Tristan cheered for his friend before giving him a high five.

"_Ugh!_ NOOO!" Yami Ryou cried out.

"Now, it is the warrior's turn!" Yugi declared before rolling the dice, which showed a 01. Joey slashed right through Zork and he fell with a loud thud.

_"WE DID IT! WE BEAT ZORK!"_ Hanaski cheered happily as Yugi eyed the fallen monster suspiciously.

"Not yet!" Yugi glared as everyone looked at him cock-eyed. They then watched in horror as Zork pulled himself up, _wounded of course._

_"You have got to be f***ing kidding me!"_ Ryan glared in annoyance.

Yami Ryou laughed so manically with a huge laughing grin. He grinned, "The fact you didn't finish off Zork will now be your downfall! On the next turn, Zork and the adventurers must roll for initiative again." Yugi glared at his enemy furiously. Yami Ryou pointed directly at Yugi with a mad glare. "YUGI! This is your last roll! We will both roll at the same time. The winner goes first!"

"I'll take you on!" Yugi agreed with boldness in his voice. "AND _I WILL_ WIN!"

"We shall see!"

Everyone glanced at a half wounded Zork who was barely lifting himself up. They were confounded about the fact the monster was still up and moving. They all backed up, watching themselves when facing the monstrous beast.

_"I can't believe Zork is _still_ alive!"_ Tristan glared angrily. _"That f***in cheapskate!"_

_"Even when close to dying, he's still powerful. Watch yourselves," _Atem warned his friends.

_"This is the closest anyone's ever come into defeating the evil spirit inside my brother,"_ Ryan said as a smile appeared before facing his friends. _"I'm glad it's you guys."_

_"We're glad to have _become_ your friend, Ryan,"_ Atem said as Ryan gave a nod.

Ryan faced Pokie who held a soft smile. Ryan said, _"I'm sorry for all of this... _Johnny_."_

Ryan's friends turned their faces at Pokie with a gasp that left them. Pokie's _real name_ was Johnny and he was one of the comatose victims that Yami Ryou sealed in the avatar. He must've sealed Johnny in Pokie to work for Zork before Atem brainwashed Pokie to work on _his_ side.

_"Don't be, Ryan. I've _always_ believed that you'd save me one day. That day when I played with you, I knew that wasn't _really_ you playing against me. Everyone else believes that too. They knew you'd _never_ do something like _this_,"_ Pokie reassured with a childish smile.

Yugi and Yami Ryou stared at each other with gaming glares. They both had dice in their hands that was a handful. This was the last roll before deciding who won_ or lost._ Yugi didn't hesitate. He believed in his friends and the dice he held in his hand. He wasn't going to lose against Yami Ryou. Yugi was going to win and free his friends and the other victims that fell into Yami Ryou's clutches, _like Johnny_. This last roll was for Ryan's friends.

"ARE YOU READY?" Yami Ryou asked with deviousness in his eyes.

"I'M READY!" Yugi replied with boldness in his voice.

"Good. We'll each throw the dice at the same time. The one closest to 00 gets to go first. If my roll beats yours, Zork will self distruct and by destroying all of you, _I_ will be _victorious_!" Yami Ryou explained as Yugi nodded with his glare. "And if _we both_ roll the same number, _we both_ die! I blow up at the same time you attack me! Either way, I WIN!"

"Very well!" Yugi agreed as the millennium puzzle glowed.

_"Yugi, we're giving you all the strength you need,"_ Atem assured his brother. A soft smile appeared on his lips._ "We have faith in you."_

"Don't worry," Yugi smirked as the millennium puzzle glowed brighter from the strength that came from his friends and the victims of Yami Ryou. "I have your faith and strength. I'm transferring them into these dice."

_"And Yugi."_

"Yes?"

_"I love you,"_ Atem said from the bottom of his heart.

"I love you too."

While Yugi gathered the strength and faith of his friends, and the victims of Yami Ryou, Yami Ryou sealed a part of himself into _his_ dice. Though, what didn't occur to him, was how _weak_ Zork really was. _Something was happening._

* * *

><p>In the soul room, right when Zork was half-way destroyed, Ryou fluttered his eyes open. He moaned and groaned with a huge migrane. Rubbing his head, he noticed the gray smoke in his soul room being controlled by <em>another source<em>. This was the first time Ryou had _noticed_ his soul room being poluted with _darkness_. Ryou gasped and saw the screen where his friends were playing_ Monster World._

"NO!" Ryou cried as tears were building up. "I've... I've got to do something!" He gasped when he felt some sort of energy from the millennium ring. "He must be sealing a part of himself in the dice. It's time for me to destroy him once and for all and there's only _one way_ to do that." He glared deeply as his spirit changed mist-like and left his soul room.

* * *

><p>Ryou's spirit had transferred into <em>the brainwashing dice<em> Yami Ryou was holding. He was not fully aware that the soul he possessed had just woken up. He was so focused on winning, he had forgotten that his avatar Zork's strength matched _his own_ strength. If Zork was weakened,_ so was he!_ That meant his control over Ryou was so weak, that his spirit was _awakening_.

Yugi and Yami Ryou, at the same time, threw their dice on the board. They flew up in the air and bounced on the game board. Everyone watched with sweat pouring down their faces, even as wooden avatars. Yugi's dice bounced and bounced, landing on a 00. Everyone cheered anxiously in joy for Yugi's double zero roll.

_"WE DID IT!"_ Joey shouted in cheerful joy.

_"I KNEW YUGI WOULD GIVE US THE BEST ROLL!"_ Tristan grinned excitedly.

_"Unless Bakura gets a double zero too,"_ Hanaski mentioned.

Yami Ryou's dice were still bouncing on the board. They kept bouncing and bouncing. Then, they rolled across the board slowly. Yami Ryou knew that as long as he sealed himself inside the dice, they would _always_ land on a double zero 100% of the time. His grin grew wider and more deviously. Everyone was pouring sweat as the numbers on the dice showed a 00 too. Everyone gasped, not knowing the future outcome.

"A DOUBLE ZERO!" Yugi responded to the outcome.

Yami Ryou laughed manically and shouted victoriously, "A DOUBLE ZERO! IT SEEMS THAT WHEN YOU WERE ON THE ROAD TO VICTORY, YOU FALL INTO _DEFEAT_!" Yugi felt a huge lump on his throat as he stared at his brother longingly. _Had he really failed to save his friends?_ The victims? Johnny? Ryan?_ Ryou?_ "Isn't that the most _honorable_ ending, everyone dies?" He laughed even more manically. He then narrated, "just as you leap forward to attack Zork, he blows up, taking you wi..."

_"NO!"_ A familiar voice was heard. Yami Ryou's dice were cracking and out of the cracks was Ryou's figure. Everyone gasped while Ryan stared at this figure, on the board, _longingly_.

_"R... Ryou,"_ Ryan muttered with quivering lips.

_"I _don't_ want to lose anymore friends,"_ Ryou declared with a bold glare. He stared at the ground sadly. _"I will save them... _even_... if I have to shatter my own soul."_

_"Ryou NO!"_ Ryan cried as he ran to the ghostly figure of his brother and held him tightly in his arms. _"STOP THIS! You don't have to go! There's another way!"_

_"There isn't,"_ Ryou disagreed in a weeping voice. He held Ryan's face with two gentle hands and looked deeply into his eyes. _"This... evil spirit has been inside me for _thousands_ of years. I could never find the strength to defeat him. He's now become _a part of me_."_ A soft smile appeared on his gentle face. _"There's a reason I act so _childish_. A long time ago, ten years old, I... went to my old home town... to find out how it got destroyed. I wanted to find out what happened. When discovering this, I found a stone tablet of the five millennium items and... some strong darkness possessed me... took a hold of me."_ Tears left Ryou and rolled down his cheeks. _"I couldn't stop him!"_ He glared at the monster in front of him who showed a hateful glare. _"When my soul was sealed into the ring, I thought _he_ was gone... I was wrong. He was only _weakened_."_

_"So he has been possessing you for _years_,"_ Atem concluded confounded.

_"That's also why Yugi is here. He is here to _stop him_,"_ Ryou told his friends while pointing at the villian._ "Yugi holds a power that my evil spirit wants! Atem, it's your job to help Yugi claim his _destiny_!"_ Atem stared at Ryou in shock and confusion. _Destiny?_ What _destiny_? _"To defeat the evil of the millennium items, he must regain _his lost memory!_"_ Yugi trembled at the word _'memory.'_

"My... _memory_?" Yugi muttered as Ryou nodded in seriousness.

_"But what about _you_?"_ Ryan asked, staring longingly into Ryou's crystal blue eyes.

_"I'll be fine,"_ Ryou assured before embracing Ryan into a tight hug. Tears left his eyes and his right hand clutched tightly through Ryan's thick white hair. _"I have never loved anyone else like I've loved you, Ryan. We'll always be brothers. I..._ I love you_."_

_"Don't go, Ryou!"_ Ryan begged while watching the dice create more cracks._ "Please! Don't leave! We can find another way! Just don't_ leave me_! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

Ryou kissed Ryan gently on his neck before whispering, _"I love you"_ and the dice burst into pieces. Ryou's spirit disappeared before Ryan as he tripped and fell on his hands and knees. Tears steamed down his cheeks and fell onto the game board. Everyone became speechless, not knowing what to do at this point. Not even Atem knew what to do. If that were him, he'd be in _complete shock_.

_"Ryou,"_ Ryan muttered in a whisper. His hands clutched into two balled fists and his arms began to shake. He felt like a volcano about to burst and did when he shouted,_ "RYYYYYYOUUUUUUUUU!"_

Though, Ryou gave his life to destroy the dice, Yugi could still feel his spirit. He knew, from the bottom of his heart, that Ryou was _still alive_. If he had died, so would Yami Ryou. _They were too closely connected._ Still, Yugi knew he had to finish this game for the sake of Ryou and not let his sacrifice be in vain.

"So, you rolled _a double zero_? I don't see ANY _double zero!_ No dice, no roll! WE ATTACK!" Yugi declared. He faced Hanaski who stared at his friend. "Hanaski, do your stuff!"

_"You got it!"_ Hanaski agreed as flew up into the air and created a huge ball of energy, attacking it at the monster who was half crippled. As Zork was evaporated from the field, Yami Ryou's ring started glowing brightly with brilliance.

"AHHHHH!" Yami Ryou cried in agony as Zork was blasted from the field and was _finally_ destroyed.

_"WE DID IT! WE DESTROYED ZORK AT LAST!"_ Tristan cheered excitedly as Atem and Hanaski hugged each other in excitement.

In the meantime, Yugi watched as Yami Ryou became limp and his ring fell right onto the floor from his neck. The evil spirit was weakened, _so weakened_, he couldn't keep the ring from falling off Ryan's neck. Ryan's body was now _a lifeless form_. Yugi ran to Ryan's lifeless body and shook it.

"Ryan!" Yugi cried, not getting any responses.

_"Yugi, how's Ryan?"_ Joey asked as Yugi shook his head.

_"It's because he's still_ here_,"_ Atem concluded, staring directly at his friend, who was still on his hands and knees _morning_ for his lost brother.

_"R... Ryou,"_ Ryan muttered as steams of tears left his eyes.

_"He's not dead,"_ Atem assured Ryan as he slowly turned his head with hope in his eyes. _"Yours and Ryou's souls are bounded together like Yugi and I's. If one of us were to die,_ so would the other._ Even when seperated, we're still _together_. Ryou is just weak at this point."_

"He's right!" Yugi agreed as he picked up the millennium ring from the floor. "He just can't be in your body, because he ring is off your neck. I need your permission to use it, so I can return my friends to their bodies."

_"Do it!"_ Ryan allowed Yugi._ "You have my _complete_ trust."_

The millennium ring glowed with brilliance from Yugi's hand and everyone's souls returned back into their own bodies. Ryan felt his soul returning into his own body where it belonged. He fluttered his eyes open and found himself on the game board of _Monster World_. Everyone moaned and groaned after that _long_ game. Atem also returned back into his own body, at the same time Yugi glomped his brother to the ground in spirit form and nuzzled his face into Atem's face.

_"Y...mph Yugh... not in... frontph my friends pha!"_ Atem complained as everyone stood with blinking eyes, except Hanaski and Ryan who were laughing. Ryan had Ryou did stuff like that to him _alot_, so he knew _exactly_ what was going on. Hanaski was aware of Yugi's and Atem's snuggles through his previous sleepovers. He was used to this kind of stuff. The rest were _confounded_.

_"Mmmm-Mmmm-MMMMM!"_ Yugi hummed before landing a giant kiss on Atem's cheek. _"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK! HERE WITH ME WHERE YOU BELONG!"_

"Great, now will you GET YOUR ASS OFF ME?" Atem asked in a shouting manner.

_"Nope,"_ Yugi replied with a childish grin on his face before nuzzling his face against Atem's neck. _"You're mine. _All_ mine."_

"Shit," Atem groaned.

"I think after all _that_ crap, it'll take a century to get the squirt off ya," Ryan smirked before giving off a giggle as Atem sighed in complaint.

"What's Yuge _doing_?" Joey asked with curious eyes.

"You probably don't wanna know the answer to _that_ question, and I doubt if Atem _wants_ you to know either," Ryan warned with a wink. He picked up his ring and his smirk turned into a frown. "Ryou is still there, but he doesn't want me wearing this bloody ring."

"I'm sorry you can't be with Ryou," Hanaski pitied his friend.

"No worries," Ryan smirked while placing the ring on the door knob. "I'll just only see him after school or... _something_."

"Ryan, if you ever need a friend, we're right here for ya," Atem promised as Ryan nodded with his usual smile. "I think leaving your ring at home is just as freakin' hard as getting Yugi _off my ass!_"

_"Not leaving,"_ Yugi said while sighing. His arms were wrapped tightly around Atem's neck and his face was closely touching Atem's left cheek. _"For a _loooong_ time."_

"Can we let this wait till we get home?" Atem asked in a shouting manner as Yugi moaned in a complaint. He finally got up and let his brother free. _"FINALLY!"_

"Maybe we can play _Monster World_ again and this time, _not_ be turned into dollies," Tristan suggested with a smirk up his lips.

_"Great idea,"_ Ryan agreed as everyone laughed.

Everyone agreed to return home that day. Atem was walking down the sidewalk on his way to the game shop. Tea happened to have run by with her usual smile. Atem changed to Yugi who showed a childish smile. Tea walked with her boyfriend who seemed _really_ happy and joyful.

"Hey Yugi! How's Ryan doing? I hope you had fun!" Tea grinned.

"Mmmm, it was... _unexpected_," Yugi replied as Tea rose two eyebrows. "It's a _long_ story. Let's just say Ryan and I have _alot_ _more in common_ than we thought."

Tea giggled in response and said, "well, I'm glad Ryan's doing okay."

_"Hey Yugi!"_ Ryan cried as he came running down the sidewalk. He had sweat on his face from all the running and panting. The two stopped as Ryan stopped in front of the couple. "The hospital called! _My friends!_ They're all awake!"

"That's great!" Yugi grinned.

"They also don't hate me after _that _little catastrophe. Said that they knew it _wasn't_ me," Ryan added before grabbing Yugi into a hug. "_Thanks._ You saved Ryou and I."

"Wait, what's going on?" Tea asked with furrowed eyebrows. "And how did you know about _Yugi_?"

"I think _this_..." Ryan replied while getting his ring out from his backpack and holding it in front. Tea and Yugi gasped at the same time. "... will answer your question."

"I thought you..." Yugi said before a giggle left his nose. "Can't leave your brother, _can ya?_"

_"Nope."_

"Though, I don't think that evil spirit is gone _yet_. Something tells me I'll run into _him_ again," Yugi thought.

"Ryou thinks that too. He told me to warn you guys to _watch out_," Ryan said as Yugi nodded.

"When he comes back, we'll kick his butt," Yugi smirked as Ryan smirked and gave a nod.

"And _I'll_ help you kick that mother f***er," Ryan promised before facing Tea, who seemed confused. "Please tell me you're not dating _her_."

"Uh..."

"I pity Atem _soooo_ much."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Tea glared with her fists on her hips.

"You try having a second person inside you dating a bitch and then come tell me _'what is that suppose to mean?'_" Ryan glared in a mocking tone. "Like having bitches _flirting with me_ wasn't bad enough." Tea was about to say something in her defense when Ryan burst out to Ryou, _"SHUT THE F*** UP RYOU! I DO NOT!"_

Yugi giggled in response as Tea glared with her arms crossed. It would take a while for Ryan and Tea to end up where Atem and Tea were, at this point. Yugi decided to leave it at that. Right now, he already had a long day and it was time for him to rest. Yugi finally made it home to the game shop right when he changed into Atem. He ran up the stairs and into his room before flopping onto the bed.

Yugi's spirit appeared on his brother's stomach with his arms crossed on Atem's chest with his head resting on his wrists. Yugi held his eyelids half closed with a smile across his face, _staring_ into Atem's dark violet eyes. Atem gave a smirk while looking at his brother.

_"What?"_ Atem asked, wondering what in this world Yugi was thinking about.

_"Just wondering about _something_,"_ Yugi replied while curling Atem's gold locks into his finger.

"And what's _that_?"

_"That day when we had that sunburn. I was thinking about that day and... it seemed we _lost track of time and everything_ when we stared at each other on the roof."_

"What are you getting at?"

_"I have a theory,"_ Yugi said as Atem cocked his eyebrows. _"I think it's possible that _we_ can become so _hypnotized_ that we lose our train of thought and reality. All we have to do is stare _deeply_ into each others' eyes."_

"Yugi, that is only used in a _romantic_ term," Atem said factually. "It's a figure of speech for someone to love somebody _so much_ that they become _hypnotized_ when staring deeply into their eyes. It's not _really_ possible to be hypnotized."

_"Maybe we're an _exception_ somehow,"_ Yugi thought as Atem rolled his eyes._ "I mean the puzzle bonds us so closely..."_ He said while lacing his fingers through Atem's fingers. _"... that were _magnetically_ connected."_

"You really believe that we can be _hypnotized_ by looking _deeply_ into each other's eyes?" Atem asked rhetorically as if Yugi was thinking the most _childish_ theory. Yugi shrugged as a sigh left his brother. He got out his cell phone and set up an alarm clock, good thing it was still in the middle of the afternoon in case Yugi's theory _did_ work. If it was nighttime and they fell asleep, Atem would be late for school and be grounded _again_. Atem set his alarm, on his phone, for two minutes. "If your theory's correct, I will not notice my alarm going off."

Yugi smiled as Atem placed his cell phone on his night stand and stared his brother like he was having a blinking contest. Yugi shook his head and put his hands on each part of Atem's face with his thumbs nearing the eyes. Yugi brought his face closer to where their eyes met.

_"I mean look _very deeply_ into my eyes,"_ Yugi said as Atem responded with a smirk and a slight chuckle. He didn't really understand why he bothered_ testing this theory_, besides the fact he enjoyed Yugi's company.

Yugi's bright violet eyes were seen very clearly and could easily match Atem's own eyes, if they they still held innocents. Yugi held innocents in every part of him and others that Atem couldn't identify. Those _innocents_ held Atem were he was at and he brought his hands next to Yugi's face and stroke his soft cheeks. There wasn't a part of Yugi that didn't hold _innocents_. Atem had forgotten about this _hypnotist theory_ Yugi was testing out.

Atem's alarm went off, but for Atem, _all sound_ was gone and washed away from his world. _Everything_ was gone. The same could go for Yugi as well. Yugi had never felt more safe and secure, except with those gentle fingers that stroke against his cheeks and those violet eyes that kept looking back at his. They held darkness and mystery, but that gentle touch held Yugi where he was. He felt _magnetized_ by that touch.

Yug's theory was correct. They're bond was so close, they were magnetized _and hypnotized_ into another train of thought were reality was blank they would become lost in their own little world. _The world of brotherly bond._ Luckily, the boys only stayed _hypnotized_ until it was time for Supper.


	39. Epilogue: A Bond That Cannot Be Broken

**GUESS WHAT? THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER... well epilogue. I know, I know, this is so unfair bla, bla, bla, but you forget: SEQUEL! Look out for At-Em-Oh: Duelist Kingdom. That's when we start focusing on duel monsters, but there are still shadow games. Oh, and Atem gets a girlfriend... well sorta. As I said: new characters and new adventures. You'll even get to see the manga version of the GAY CLOWN littlekuriboh pointed out. MORE HANASKI! He was never in Duelist Kingdom in the manga, but he is in this particular one. Don't forget the Paradox Brothers! I'll show you up a summery after this epilogue. Review please!**

The school bell rang and everyone was walking to their classes, so they wouldn't get a tardy. Atem, Hanaski, Joey, and Tea were already in class talking. Joey was bragging about how he beat some random guy in an arcade game. Tea continually rolled her eyes during the whole_ Joey-being-braggadocios_ thing. While the class was getting crowded, Ryan happened to have entered the class, carrying _something_ with two hands.

The teacher continually was trying to calm down the class and continued with her _boring_ speeches. She apparently had thought the whole _being sealed in a little dolly form of herself_ was all _a dream_. The gang decided it was best for that _theory_ to stay that way. As far as they were concerned, everyone in the whole class was better off _not knowing_ the supernatural.

Ryan joined in with his new group of friends with a deep smirk on his face. Atem showed a smile as Ryan cleared his throat, so everyone would face him.

"I have a present for all of you," Ryan said.

"Really? What cha got there?" Joey asked, eying on the covered item Ryan was carrying with two hands.

"How's your hand?" Tristan asked, eying on Ryan's left hand, which held a huge scare from being jammed into the sharp top of the tower when Yami Ryou took over Ryan's body.

"It's healing up," Ryan replied. He then showed a frown. "Don't know how I'm gonna explain _that_ to my parents though."

The friends giggled as Ryan swiped off the cover to the squared item. It was a small display _or trophy_ that held all of Ryan's and his friends' avatars. Joey and Atem were on the very front. Behind Atem was Hanaski and Pado with Pokie floating over them. Behind Joey was Bakura and a castle. Behind Bakura was Tristan and in the back of everybody else was Yugi holding the ten-sided dice in one hand. A title was held at the front of the display was _"Monster World."_

"It's a memento of our adventure. It's also a reminder of how you free Ryou and I," Ryan explained with a soft smile.

"That's really sweet," Atem replied.

"This way, we'll always remember that no matter how bad things might get, we'll _always_ be together," Ryan said as Tea responded with a smirk.

"Looks like we just found our _friendship speech_ speaker," Tea teased with a smirk up her lips.

"F*** my ass, bitch," Ryan replied with a deep glare.

"Only if you kiss mine."

"Looks like Tea just found herself another asshole, one that's worse than Atem," Tristan smirked.

"I know huh?" Joey chuckled. "I hope you don't get jealous, Atem."

"I'm more worried about Ryan blowing a gasket," Atem smirked as everyone laughed in response.

Ryan returned home that night and looked in the mirror. He wasn't ready to return home to England _just yet._ The evil spirit still lurked inside of Ryou. Ryan just couldn't take the risk of losing his folks to the evil darkness of the millennium ring. Until the evil was _destroyed_, Ryan was to be separated from his family, and other friends he refused to let become involve again, _like Johnny._

Ryan sighed happily, flopping on the bed on his back, before noticing Ryou on top with his head hung over his brother's face. He gently laid his head on Ryan's left shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, reading that something was bothering his brother.

_"What if _he_ comes back?"_ Ryou asked worriedly. He held onto Ryan tightly with his body trembling. _"I can't go through this again."_

"I told you, we'll fight him together. Now, gets some sleep," Ryan declared before feeling Ryou nuzzle his face against his neck. He clutched onto his brother tighter and his body trembled more.

_"I can't help it!"_ Ryou cried, muffling his voice into his brother's neck. _"I'm scared as hell."_

"Ryou!"

_"I can't lose anymore friends. I can't go through this _again_!"_

"RYOU!" Ryan cried out as Ryou popped his head with tears staining his cheeks. Ryan brought his dear brother into his arms and gently laid him on the bed. His left arm hung around Ryou's head, laying on the pillow, while his right hand held Ryou's chin, so their eyes met. Blue eyes met a pair of other blue eyes. "We _won't_ lose anymore friends."

_"But..."_ Ryou muttered before feeling Ryan's thumb pressed against his tender lips.

"_No more._ If you keep doubting yourself and our friends, than those dark powers will pollute your soul room again. Now, do you want _that_?" Ryan asked as Ryou shook his head. Ryan laid a gentle kiss on his brother's cheek before whispering in his brother's ear. "Then have faith."

_"I'll try,"_ Ryou promised as he rubbed his cheek against Ryan's. A moan escaped his nose as he felt a kiss on his neck and cheek.

"Good night, my sweet brother," Ryan whispered in Ryou's ear. A smile peeped on Ryou's lips as Ryou held his brother tightly in his arms.

_"You know something."_

"What?"

_"This is one bond that _cannot_ be broken."_

**TH-THA TH-THA TH-THA TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS LOLZ. PREVIEW FOR AT-EM-OH: DUELIST KINGDOM: Trouble seems to follow Atem wherever he goes. Seto Kaiba is still in the hospital and it seems that Maxamillion Pegasus wants to gain control over Kaiba Corporation when the Big Five turn against the company and try to kidnap Mokuba. Pleading Atem for help, he sets out to protect Mokuba and the company that seems to be in jeopardy with the President _comatose_. Though, things become worse when Pegasus realizes _who holds the second key_ and seals Atem's grandfather, Solomon Moto, into Atem's laptop and onto his iPhone. To top it all off, Serenity will go blind by next year if she doesn't get the money she needs for her surgery. Atem, with the help of his friends, must travel to Duelist Kingdom and win to rescue his grandfather, win the money for Serenity, and protect Kaiba Corporation. Though, to win, Atem must find a way to win against the creator of Duel Monsters, Maxamillion Pegasus, who can _read_ the thoughts and feelings of other people. Can Atem win? Can he protect Kaiba Corporation and Mokuba? Will Kaiba _ever_ wake up? More adventures! More shadow games! New friends! More peachshipping and... ATEM'S _IN LOVE?_ DANG! How can Yugi and Atem work out with _two_ girls? Also, where in the world is Atem _keeping_ the key to Kaiba Corp. if it's not around his neck anymore? And do you even WANNA KNOW? Read and find out! **

**If you have any questions about the upcoming sequel, just review me. I'll even tell you where Atem's hiding the key, but... you're probably gonna _regret it_ lol.**


End file.
